


Не говори ни слова под покровом затишья

by Radioactive_Scorpion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam Winchester, Case Fic, Denial of Feelings, Dream Sex, Fake-Out Make-Out, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Pre-Slash, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, Sparring, Top Dean Winchester, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 61,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23714074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioactive_Scorpion/pseuds/Radioactive_Scorpion
Summary: Волна пропавших без вести на высококлассном курорте для пар привлекает внимание Винчестеров и вынуждает их расследовать дело под прикрытием. Дин считает, что нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы симулировать романтические отношения с младшим братом, если так они получат лучший сервис отеля, но его немного тревожит, как легко у него получилось вжиться в эту роль. Особенно учитывая, что Сэм ещё никогда так хорошо не притворялся.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 28





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Never Said a Word Beneath the Calm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13423260) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> События происходят в первом сезоне.  
> P.S. Тем, кто ждёт между мальчиками полноценный секс, сразу говорю: вы его здесь не найдёте. Рейтинг стоит за нецензурную лексику и сцену мастурбации.

— Прошу прощения, — вежливо говорит человек по телефону, излучая любезные волны лучшего «я здесь, чтобы служить вам, пожалуйста, не зовите менеджера» профессионального стиля. — Ваш _кто_?

— Мой брат, — повторяет Дин, подавая рукой барменше безмолвный знак принести ещё пива. — Мы совсем замотались, понимаете? Нам отчаянно нужен отпуск, а потом мы случайно увидели это объявление про ваш _удивительный_ курорт, — добавляет он ещё немного наивного туристического возбуждения в тон из-за нерешительности консьержа. — Это именно то, что нам нужно, — говорит он, постукивая по рекламе в газете, раскрытой на стойке. — Целая неделя отдыха и весеннего солнца. — Дин принимает пиво, которое внезапно появляется перед ним, с кокетливым подмигиванием, наслаждаясь тем, как барменша в ответ игриво вскидывает брови, прежде чем передать бутылку Сэму.

— Нет, Дин. Я не хочу, — жалуется брат слабым голосом, достаточно тихим, чтобы Дин без труда его проигнорировал. — Завтра нам нужно рано вставать…

Дин просто машет рукой в сторону Сэма, заставляя его замолчать, пока говорит по телефону.

— Итак, мы хотели бы забронировать у вас один номер, — продолжает он, перекладывая мобильник на плечо, чтобы добраться до бутылки. — Любой, какой у вас остался. Мы не привередливые. — Он с немалым удовлетворением оглядывается и видит, что Сэм неохотно подносит к губам бутылку пива. Возможно, от скуки, если не от чего-то другого. Плевать. Это не вина _Дина_ , что ему понадобилось почти двадцать минут, чтобы дозвониться до отеля.

— Хм, сэр, — неуверенно перебивает парень с ресепшена. — Возможно, вы ошиблись? Le P`tit Bec — курорт для пар. Я правда сомневаюсь, что вы и ваш… _брат_ будете в этом заинтересованы.

— Да ладно, — небрежно отвечает Дин. — С нами всё просто. Дайте нам пару кроватей и завтрак, и мы будем на седьмом небе.

Консьерж вздыхает, явно приближаясь к границам своей вежливости.

— Сэр, включённые курортные удобства _не_ дополнительные.

Дин, поворачиваясь к брату, закатывает глаза, изображая пальцами пистолет и направляя его в рот из-за черепашьего темпа разговора, и Сэм фыркает в пиво.

— Звучит неплохо, Дживс, — говорит он с фальшивой весёлостью. — Запишите нас.

— Сэр, не уверен, что вы меня понимаете, — напряжённо отвечает мужчина. — Наш обязательный список мероприятий включает в себя чувственный парный массаж, романтическую поездку в конном экипаже и ужин при свечах для двоих. — Он делает неловкую паузу. — Помимо всего _прочего_.

— О. — Дин от новой информации неожиданно для себя теряет дар речи и несколько секунд теребит край газеты, пока не справляется с сухостью во рту. — Ну, может быть, мы могли бы просто пропустить некоторые варианты.

— Прошу прощения, сэр, — натянуто говорит мужчина, — но я не думаю, что Le P`tit Bec вам подходит. Почему бы вам не попробовать «Краун Пойнт Инн» в двух кварталах отсюда? — Звонок с резким щелчком обрывается, и Дин тупо моргает на телефон в руках.

— Ты со всем разобрался? — саркастически спрашивает Сэм.

Дин захлопывает сотовый и бросает его на деревянную стойку бара. Совершенно не очарованный ненужной дерзостью брата.

— Ублюдок не записал нас, потому что «мы не пара», — ворчит он. — Видимо, в _Le Petit Что-то там_ обслуживают только тех, кто трахается.

Сэм очень плохо справляется, притворяясь, что не выглядит невыносимым.

— Я же говорил тебе, Дин. Нам нужно устроиться в техобслуживание отеля или типа того.

Дин выдаёт лучшую плаксивую пародию на брата, а затем опрокидывает остатки пива в рот.

— Ни за что на свете не буду прятаться в какой-то сырой задней комнате в долбаном комбинезоне, когда мы можем расслабиться на стиле.

— Да, вот только мы _не_ можем, — пиздецки раздражающе указывает Сэм. — Это курорт для пар, чувак. Они не будут обслуживать никого, кто не часть парочки. _Так что_ , — говорит он, быстро оглядев бар и понизив голос наполовину, — если мы хотим докопаться до сути всех исчезновений, нам придётся стать синими воротничками.

Дин неохотно начинает представлять себя в дурацкой маскировке, предложенной Сэмом, вероятно, в колючем, неприглядном комбинезоне водопроводчика, а затем замирает, когда в мозгу начинает укореняться великолепно ужасная идея. Типа _действительно_ ужасная идея. По крайней мере, из десятки ужасных идей.

— Знаешь, — говорит он осторожно-небрежно, невзначай проводя пальцем по горлышку пустой бутылки, — _мы_ парочка.

Глаза Сэма расширяются, когда он почти роняет пиво из рук.

— Не _такая_ парочка, — давится он, ухитряясь в последнюю секунду поймать бутылку с неуклюжим звоном стекла о дерево.

— Нет, я серьёзно. — Дин поворачивается на табурете и прижимает костлявые колени брата к собственным. Сэм немного отодвигается от внезапной близости, стараясь создать некоторое пространство между ними, поэтому Дин хлопает рукой по его ноге, чтобы заставить его перестать ёрзать. — Мы просто пойдём туда и притворимся, что у нас большая гейская любовь или типа того, а потом получим лучший четырёхзвёздочный сервис, который может предложить штат Байю[1]. _Пока_ расследуем все эти таинственные исчезновения, конечно, — быстро добавляет он.

Сэм просто таращится на него долгую молчаливую минуту, дёргаясь и ёрзая.

— Ты пьян, да ведь? Ты пьян? — Он щурится и наклоняется так близко, что Дину приходится отодвинуться, чтобы его лицо не расплывалось. — Насколько ты пьян?

Дин машет рукой между их лицами, отмахиваясь от него.

— Чувак, я не пьян. Ты же пил со мной весь вечер. Если бы я был пьян, то _ты_ уже потерял бы сознание. — Дин секунду колеблется, затем сдаётся и тянется, чтобы сделать глоток пива из бутылки брата, хотя это, вероятно, подрывает саму мысль, которую он только что высказал. Сэм эту бутылку всё равно не допьёт.

— Дин, ни за что на свете, — осторожно говорит Сэм, — ты не мог предложить того, о чём я думаю.

— А что такого? — раздражённо спрашивает Дин, жестикулируя горлышком бутылки Сэма. — Мы постоянно проделывали подобное дерьмо, когда имели дело с дёргаными гражданскими. Что, забыл, как делать работу, пока шатался по пивным вечеринкам и носился по сестринствам?

Сэм отвечает не сразу. Его лицо просто кривится в забавном выражении, и он забирает своё пиво обратно и делает несколько длинных глотков, прежде чем начать говорить в сторону барной стойки.

— Нам не нужно притворяться… _такими_ , чтобы делать работу, Дин, — нервно бормочет он.

— Если ты не можешь этого сказать, Сэмми, тогда ты, вероятно, недостаточно взрослый, чтобы это делать, — огрызается Дин в ответ.

— Чувак, брось, я говорю серьёзно. — Сэм проводит рукой по затылку и украдкой поднимает глаза, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом. Его бедный младший брат уже сильно раскраснелся, и Дин не может подавить приступ веселья, вызванный этим зрелищем.

На самом деле он всегда был таким. Каждый раз, когда Дин представлял их как парочку, чтобы понравиться свидетелю-гею или ещё кому-нибудь или просто доебаться до брата, Сэм краснел, как чёртов помидор, и застывал на месте, напрягая мышцы под блуждающей ладонью Дина, пока они не уходили и не возвращались в машину, где их ждал отец. А потом, как только они исчезали из виду, Сэм впечатывал острый локоть в его рёбра и рычал: «Заткнись на хрен, говнюк».

Дин даже попробовал ещё раз несколько недель назад, во время той истории с проклятием и жуками, и Сэм весь день ходил с таким видом, будто ему в задницу засунули четырехфутовую палку.

— Сэм, — вкрадчиво пытается уговорить Дин, — ну же, чувак, нам придётся играть так. — Он быстро напрягает мозг для правдоподобной причины, которая действительно подействует на Сэма. Отличный номер и четырёхзвёздочные удобства стоят на вершине _его_ списка, но они точно не выдержат критику в логическом споре. — Мы, э-э-э… нам будет гораздо проще следить за местом, — бодро говорит Дин, стараясь, чтобы это прозвучало так, будто он думал об этом с самого начала. — Правильно? У нас будет гораздо больше доступа к жилым помещениям, и гости в десять раз чаще станут разговаривать с другими постояльцами, чем с парой ремонтников или что-то в этом роде.

— Это… правда, — немного неохотно говорит Сэм.

— _И_ , — добавляет Дин, хлопая брата тыльной стороной ладони по груди, — нам не нужны никакие оправдания, чтобы возвращаться снова и снова, сколько бы ни затянулось это дело. Это выглядит куда менее подозрительно, если у нас есть причина быть там двадцать четыре на семь.

Сэм слегка морщит нос и нервно ковыряет ногти, явно собираясь уступить.

— Ладно, хорошо, — тихо говорит он.

Дин откидывается на спинку стула, довольный победой, и на чудесную секунду позволяет себе фантазировать о потенциальном напоре воды.

— Тогда поздравляю, — гордо говорит он. — Ты зарегистрируешь нас как пару, потому что Льстивый МакСкупердяй, скорее всего, узнает мой голос. — Он швыряет сложенную газету в грудь Сэма. — Номер в объявлении.

Барменша ловит его взгляд, когда он допивает пиво Сэма, затем намеренно кладёт одну мараскиновую вишенку из контейнера для гарнира в рот и, не отрывая взгляда, вытаскивает стебель с идеальным узлом.

Дин откашливается в ответ на её выжидательный взгляд и старается не выглядеть до смешного нетерпеливым.

— Ну да, — отвечает он Сэму, даже не повернувшись, чтобы посмотреть на него. — Почему бы тебе этим не заняться?

Сэм рядом с ним фыркает. Только когда раздаётся шуршание газеты и скрип табуретки, Дин оглядывается и видит, что его брат улыбается про себя и качает головой.

— Даже не знаю, почему терплю свидания с кем-то вроде тебя, — легко поддразнивает он.

И даже от малейшего намёка на то, что Сэм пошутил в ответ — Сэм _никогда_ не шутил об этом, — в груди Дина неожиданно вспыхивает жар. Это заставляет его чувствовать себя хорошо. Чувствовать тепло. Может быть, он и правда выпил немного больше, чем думал. А может быть, здесь просто слишком душно. Дин дёргает себя за воротник футболки, чтобы охладить грудь, а затем слегка запинается, сбитый с толку замечанием Сэма.

— Ну ладно, — отвечает он, совсем не ровно и не остроумно, — не жди меня, тигр.

Сэм закатывает глаза от предсказуемого поворота событий, затем его улыбка почти дрожит, или, может быть, это просто игра света, и в следующий момент он достаёт ключ от комнаты из джинсов и направляется к двери.

— Увидимся утром, Казанова, — бросает Сэм через плечо. — Постарайся не притащить домой никаких новых высыпаний.

Дин смотрит вслед уходящему брату, а потом медлит. Он всё ещё смотрит на дверь, хотя Сэм уже скрылся за ней. Только когда барменша тихонько прочищает горло за спиной, он наконец возвращается к тому, на чём _должен_ был сосредоточиться, и качает головой, словно прочищая мозги. Да, ладно, это было немного странно, но, судя по тому, как красотка за стойкой всё ещё ухмыляется ему, Дин не испортил настроение или вроде того.

Он просто не уверен, почему ему вдруг так _сильно_ захотелось вернуться в мотель вместе с Сэмом, даже если это означало оставить уже решённое дело. Дин выбрасывает из головы эту нелепую, нетипичную идею и снова обращает внимание на цыпочку, которая строит ему глазки. Бросив ей хорошо отработанную ухмылку, он садится.

…Может быть, он ещё более пьян, чем думал. По крайней мере, это объяснило бы странное гудение в груди в последние несколько минут. Хотя _ни за что_ на свете он не скажет Сэму, что тот был прав. Маленький сучонок станет ещё более раздражающе самоуверенным, чем обычно. Дин бросает кредитную карточку Ксавье Уолдрупа на стойку и пытается выбросить брата из мыслей, что до странности трудно, как и всегда. В следующий раз он просто будет следить за тем, чтобы внимательнее считать бутылки.

~*~

— Окей. Давай обсудим это ещё раз.

Сэм на пассажирском сиденье издаёт полунасмешливый звук и передвигает ноутбук, лежащий на его ногах.

— И что именно ты хочешь обсудить? — спрашивает он ровным голосом, всё ещё явно сосредоточив внимание на том, что печатает.

Дин бросает на брата взгляд, даже если тот этого не видит.

— Что значит «что»? — огрызается он в ответ. — Наше _прикрытие_. Нашу — как бы ты её ни называл, — говорит он и крутит свободной рукой в воздухе между ними, — нашу предысторию.

— Мы встречаемся и собираемся отпраздновать нашу годовщину на курорте для пар, — рассеянно отвечает Сэм. Он прекращает непрерывный набор текста, чтобы щёлкнуть по тачпаду пару раз. — Не так уж и много того, что нужно обсудить.

Дин в раздражении сжимает на руле левую руку, теперь полностью сосредоточенный на том, чтобы поддеть Сэма за то, что его игнорируют.

— Чем мы зарабатываем на жизнь? — ехидно спрашивает он.

— Страхование. Наша работа приводит нас в самые разные места.

Ладно, это справедливо. Это одна из их обычных отмазок. Достаточно расплывчатая, чтобы люди поверили, и достаточно скучная, чтобы никто не любопытствовал. Дин растирает губы в отчаянии от проигрыша и сгибается пополам.

— А где мы живём?

— Колорадо.

Дин напряжённо выдыхает воздух через нос.

— Припрятал козырь в рукаве, да?

Сэм наконец бросает на него взгляд.

— В этом есть смысл, — отвечает он. — Мы только что оттуда приехали. — Теперь он, кажется, немного сомневается в себе, возможно, сожалеет о том, что каждый вопрос Дина заставил его раздражаться. — Но не обязательно округ Бент, если ты не хочешь.

У Дина не уходит много времени, чтобы предложить вариант.

— Аламоса, — быстро говорит он, принимая оливковую ветвь. Около года назад он в одиночку охотился там на пару ветал, и это заняло у него добрых три или четыре недели. Он знает это место достаточно хорошо, чтобы импровизировать, если кто-нибудь спросит. — Округ Бент недостаточно либерален к гей парам.

— В красных городах[2] тоже есть геи, Дин, — бормочет под нос Сэм — или _делает вид_ , что бормочет. Потому что всё равно говорит достаточно громко, чтобы можно было услышать.

— Ты хочешь сделать нашу работу _сложнее_ или _легче_ , Сэм? — так же быстро огрызается в ответ Дин.

Сэм сильно кусает себя за внутреннюю сторону щеки.

— Хорошо, хорошо, — говорит он, смягчаясь, вероятно, только для того, чтобы остановить ненужную ссору. — Значит, Аламоса.

Дин проводит кончиком языка по зубам и на некоторое время замолкает. Он намеренно вертится вокруг действительно неудобного вопроса, но его нужно задать.

— …Как долго мы были вместе?

— Всю нашу жизнь, — не задумываясь, отвечает Сэм. Ошеломлённый взгляд, который на него бросает Дин, должно быть, подстёгивает брата к настоящему взаимодействию, потому что он, наконец, со вздохом закрывает ноутбук. — Чувак, нет никакой причины всё усложнять. Чем чаще мы будем придерживаться правды, тем легче будет врать. — Он мгновение колеблется, как будто борется с самим собой, прежде чем продолжает: — Дружили в детстве, встречались в старшей школе — это самый правдоподобный вариант… когда дело дойдёт до нас, — говорит он, запинаясь. — И это даст нам небольшую свободу действий, если мы вдруг случайно оступимся.

В груди Дина что-то странно вибрирует, и он проводит рукой по этому месту, пока чувство не уходит.

— Что ж, похоже, ты уже всё сам продумал, да?

— У меня было много свободного времени, пока ты вчера вечером был со своей _знакомой_.

Дин не может сдержать улыбку, которая появляется на губах при этом напоминании, возвращаясь на твёрдую землю.

— _Очень_ хорошей знакомой, — соглашается он.

Сэм раздражённо вздыхает и теребит кончик длинного рукава, дёргая ткань рукой.

— Ещё что-нибудь? — спрашивает он. — Или я могу вернуться к тому, что делал?

И Дин вынужден признаться себе, что Сэм всё прекрасно продумал.

— Ладно, — упрямо выдыхает он. — Но я серьёзно, Сэм. Если кто-то спросит, ты — девушка.

Его брат закатывает глаза.

— Тут _нет_ никаких девушек, Дин. В этом, пожалуй, весь смысл гомосексуальных отношений.

— Нет, я имею в виду, что ты… — Он неловко делает серию коротких, отрывистых движений руками и бровями. Пытаясь донести точку зрения без необходимости что-то действительно говорить.

— Танцор лимбо?

— Тот, кто _принимает_.

Сэм краснеет так ярко, что самолёты могут использовать его как посадочный сигнал.

— Н-никто не _спросит_ , Дин, — дико заикается он.

— Ну, если спросит, то ловец — это ты.

— Боже, — говорит он с приглушённым недоверием, направляя пристальный взгляд вверх, как будто на самом деле молится, чтобы большой парень спас его от этого смущающего момента.

— В смысле, они, вероятно, и так это поймут, — продолжает Дин, перекрывая обиженное бормотание брата. — Они только посмотрят на нас и сразу же решат, что ты у нас нагибаешься.

— _Господи Иисусе, Дин_. — Сэм наклоняется вперёд и прячет лицо в ладонях. — Пожалуйста, перестань болтать, — произносит он сквозь пальцы.

— Я просто говорю, Сэмми…

— Я _Сэм_.

— …это всё волосы. Они делают тебя таким чувственным. — Он вслепую протягивает руку, чтобы взъерошить шевелюру брата, хихикая, когда промахивается и вместо этого ударяет костяшками по лбу. К счастью, Сэм просто отмахивается от него с лёгким раздражением. — Или, может быть, — говорит Дин, продолжая давить, — большие трепещущие глаза лани. — Он наклоняется в сторону Сэма так далеко, насколько это безопасно, и раздражающе хлопает ресницами, чтобы досадить.

Сэм, явно благодарный за перемену темы разговора, просто прижимает дразнящую руку к плечу и толкает Дина обратно на его половину машины.

— Кто бы говорил, придурок.

Дин издаёт издевательский смешок.

— Да брось, — сухо говорит он. — Твои глупые щенячьи глазищи позорят меня постоянно. Серьёзно, они становятся такими огромными и влажными, как у какой-то цыпочки из аниме. О, пожалуйста, верь мне, случайный гражданский, — передразнивает он, и его голос на октаву выше, чем обычно. — Я просто _так сильно_ хочу спасти тебя.

— Я говорю совсем не так.

Дин ни на дюйм не отклоняется от голоса Сэма.

— Давай останемся здесь и обнимемся, — воркует он, — а потом сделаем венки из ромашек, пока будем ждать моего крутого и дьявольски красивого старшего брата, который спасёт день.

Сэм молчит слишком долго.

— Да, точно, — наконец говорит он, но это звучит немного странно, и Дин действительно прикладывает усилие, чтобы взглянуть на него. Сэм откашливается, и его лицо принимает такое выражение, каким оно и должно быть. Теперь в его голосе звучит правильная насмешка, но он избегает взгляда Дина. — Ну ты и трепло, чувак.

Это слабая подколка даже по стандартам Сэма, и Дин не может оторвать косой взгляд от брата ещё немного.

— Ты нормально себя чувствуешь, Сэмми?

— Я в порядке, — мгновенно отвечает он, забыв поправить его насчёт имени. Сэм мгновение ковыряет наклейку на задней панели ноутбука, затем обхватывает его гигантской рукой и бросает на заднее сиденье. — Попробую немного поспать, — говорит он, ведя себя как обычно, а затем отворачивается и ёрзает, пока не сворачивается кренделем у двери. Потому что, видимо, прямо _сейчас_ самое подходящее время для того, чтобы внезапно вздремнуть, — или, возможно, это просто уловка, чтобы избежать последующего разговора.

Дин всё равно оставляет его в покое, листая избранные радиостанции, пока не останавливается на станции мягкого рока, которую хранит только для Сэма. Он чувствует, как острый укол пронзает сердце от осознания того, что это было слишком очевидно. Он забыл притвориться, что немного возился с приёмником, чтобы всё выглядело так, будто он усиленно её искал. Но брат, кажется, не замечает того факта, что он явно хранил эту станцию все те годы, что Сэма не было рядом, — или, по крайней мере, ничего не говорит, — поэтому Дин делает глубокий вдох и заставляет себя расслабиться. Если Сэм заговорит об этом, он просто ответит, что восстановил её, как только они снова начали ездить вместе. Он снова переводит взгляд на асфальтированную реку, исчезающую под колёсами, и позволяет сердцу замедлиться. Да, это сработает отлично.

Песня немного шипит вперемешку со слабыми помехами, но Дин может расслышать достаточно, чтобы узнать Клэптона, и этого вполне хватит, чтобы Сэм спал. Он не может точно вспомнить, откуда станция вещает, может быть, из Канзаса, но она всегда чётче, когда они едут вглубь Штатов, а они уже час или около того приближаются к границе Техаса. Вероятно, у них не так уж много времени, прежде чем Дину придётся по-настоящему повозиться с настройкой приёмника, если он не хочет возвращаться к кассетам.

Дин на пару часов забывается в вождении; рокот мотора детки, мягкое перетекание Дона Хенли, Джеймса Тейлора и Дьюи Баннелла, медленно угасающий свет раннего вечера. Сегодня, как и вчера, солнце так и не засияло в полную силу, и тёмно-серый цвет просто сменился чуть более бледно-серым, а затем снова потемнел.

Он оглядывается, как только заканчивается _третья_ подряд песня Cat Stevens, которую эта грёбаная хиппи станция решила поставить, чтобы увидеть полностью отключившегося Сэма у пассажирского окна; его губы слегка приоткрылись, и стекло запотело от прерывистого дыхания. От этого зрелища у Дина безо всякой причины начинает зудеть ладонь, и он испытывает ленивое желание провести рукой от плеча Сэма вниз по длинному изгибу спины. Просто чтобы почувствовать. Даже если это, вероятно, его разбудит. Впрочем, с этим осознанием Дин почти хочет сделать это ещё больше. Немного отомстить за то, что Сэм вёл себя как всезнающий придурок. Но пацан плохо спит с тех пор, как… ну, честно говоря, со времён _Стэнфорда_ , и Дин знает, что никогда не сделает ничего такого дерьмового, как бы сильно ему этого ни хотелось. Вместо этого он поворачивается обратно к дороге, выкручивая ручку регулировки громкости так, что она почти выключена.

— Это мой парень Сэм, — тихо произносит Дин, слишком тихо, чтобы брат мог услышать. Пытаясь заставить рот привыкнуть к этой лжи. Но это звучит глупо, поэтому он пытается снова: — Я Дин, а это Сэм. Мы здесь на нашу годовщину. Сколько мы вместе? О, уже почти десять лет. — Нет. Дин раздражённо пожимает плечами и крепче сжимает руль. Это почему-то звучит ещё более странно. — Это Сэмми, — просто говорит он. И это звучит лучше. Это звучит правдиво. — Мы вместе практически всю нашу жизнь. Даже не могу сказать, когда это началось. — Дин расслабляется, и наконец-то чувствует себя комфортно с этой историей, и позволяет мозгу взять на себя инициативу. — Он жёнушка, если вас это интересует. Хотя вы, наверное, уже догадались. Ха. Да, Сэмми больше всего нравится, когда я держу его и трахаю сзади. _Жёстко_. Впиваюсь пальцами в его бёдра и начинаю действовать. Просто трахаю его до бесчувствия, пока он не начинает умолять, как течная сучка, и просить всего, что я могу ему дать….

Что-то внезапное и горячее пронзает внутренности, и Дину приходится снова включить радио, чтобы заглушить это тревожное чувство. Чтобы выкинуть эти безумные слова из головы. Это было… это было, вероятно, вызвано скукой, или недосыпанием, или чем-то ещё. Или, может быть, всего лишь прослушиванием проклятых Cat Stevens три раза подряд. Да, именно так. Просто краткий миг безумия, спасибо дерьмовому музыкальному вкусу Сэма. Это не вина Дина. Нисколько.

Часть его хочет сказать это снова.

Дин яростно включает радио так громко, что Сэм с резким вздохом просыпается.

— Эй, ты проснулся, — говорит он слишком бодро. И ведёт машину, чтобы избавиться от безумия, так внимательно, как только может. — О чём думаешь, я про ужин? Потому что я видел рекламу чизбургеров примерно пять миль назад и теперь не могу думать ни о чём другом.

~*~

Они добираются до Луизианы чуть позже одиннадцати и останавливаются в первом же мотеле, который попадается на пути. До Краун Пойнта ещё примерно пять часов, а милая, классная пара их предполагаемого статуса просто не может приехать в этот поздний час, поэтому Дин припарковался на ночь в Бентоне у лучшего Super 8[3]. _Действительно_ хорошего. Никаких трупов в пружинных матрасах или чего-то ещё.

При первой же возможности Сэм направился прямиком в комнату, вероятно, намереваясь продолжить бесконечные исследования, но Дин всё ещё чувствовал себя немного не в своей тарелке. Нервным и взвинченным с того тревожного _момента_ , когда брат ещё дремал. Он ёрзал весь ужин, дёрганый и неловкий, и смог съесть только половину бургера. Сэм даже спросил, не болен ли он. И теперь желудок рычит на него, жалуясь, что он наполовину пуст.

Дин задерживается ещё на мгновение, наблюдая за вертикальной полоской света из слегка приоткрытой двери их комнаты. Сэм оставил её открытой, решив, что Дин последует сразу за ним. Как всегда. Часть Дина хочет этого. Но другая часть, похоже, не может выкинуть из головы прежние слова. Он сжимает руки в кулаки, а затем направляется в противоположную сторону, решив захватить пакет чипсов из автомата за углом. По крайней мере, это заставит его желудок заткнуться.

Он приканчивает остаток ужина меньше чем за минуту, постукивая по пакетику, чтобы высыпать ароматный порошок, а затем снова колеблется. Сэм уже закрыл дверь, вероятно, решив, что Дин чем-то занят, и Дин должен бы. Он должен… Дин оглядывается, пытаясь найти что-нибудь, что привлекло бы его внимание. _Машина_. Он должен разобрать машину. Вот так. Это вполне обоснованная причина, почему он всё ещё стоит посреди ночи на пустой парковке мотеля. И в этом есть безупречный смысл. Он не может пойти за Сэмом, не может заключить себя в этом слишком маленьком, слишком тёплом пространстве с младшим братом — _с которым, как ему скоро придётся притворяться, он спит_ , — пока в багажнике детки всё ещё беспорядок. Ну конечно же, нет.

Дин комкает пустой пакетик из-под чипсов, засовывает в карман куртки и направляется к «Импале». Кое-что из их недавно приобретённого дерьма не очень-то помещается под ложным дном, поэтому они из лени хранили его в обычном багажнике. Он вставляет ключ в замок и оценивает беспорядок.

Это не так уж и плохо, правда. Ничего особенно показательного или зловещего. Всё их оружие надёжно спрятано, и большая часть вещей, на которые он смотрит, не будет казаться неуместной на заднем сиденье обычного гражданского. Вот вещмешок Дина, который выглядит немного одиноким без рюкзака Сэма, что должен его сопровождать, кое-какая одежда на холодную погоду, их набор отмычек, который Дин, вероятно, должен спрятать куда-нибудь, пока они не добрались до шикарного отеля, и прочный пыльный ящик, полный семейных вещей, которые та дамочка Дженни оставила в их старом подвале[4].

Дин останавливается на последнем. В нём ничего компрометирующего или вроде того, но он бесценен — заполненный невинными памятными вещами из нормального детства, — и Дин не уверен, как он справится с потерей, если кто-то решит украсть его из их багажника. Очевидно, Сэм тоже, потому что как только он открывает эту штуку, то понимает, что брат уже начал пополнять их маленькую коллекцию. Дин не может сдержать слабую улыбку на лице, когда перебирает пальцами различные сувениры.

Самые главные ещё тут: пара карандашных набросков карт, которые Дин, должно быть, нарисовал в детстве; грязный, избитый бейсбольный мяч, который, вероятно, принадлежит отцу, старые семейные фотографии. Но среди остальных тайно проскользнул более новый полароидный снимок. Его цвета резкие и чёткие на фоне помятых краёв и выцветших оттенков сепии более старых фотографий. Дин осторожно вытаскивает, возможно, единственную фотографию, на которой Сэм действительно смеётся, когда они работали над делом у озера несколько месяцев назад, и что-то в нём теплится при мысли, что брат хотел сохранить это воспоминание. Его улыбка становится немного шире, прежде чем он стирает её с лица, скользя пальцами по другим фотографиям.

На большинстве остальных — их родители, либо поодиночке, либо вместе, и Дин разглядывал их больше чем пару раз за последний месяц. Он останавливается, как только добирается до фотографии всей их семьи. «Джон, Мэри, Дин и малыш Сэмми», — гласит надпись на обороте. Отец в дневнике хранит её копию. Точно такая же фотография, только Джона на ней нет — наверное, он делал снимок. Дин видел её миллион раз, так же, как и все редкие, потрёпанные фотографии, которые хранит отец, но есть что-то убедительное в этой небольшой разнице. Как будто видишь что-то знакомое, знакомое уже тысячу раз, сквозь новый объектив. Абсолютно то же самое и всё же совсем нет.

Дин ещё на мгновение погружается в образ счастливой, нормальной семьи, прежде чем принять решение и положить фотографию обратно в коробку, протягивая руку, чтобы расстегнуть сумку. Он вытаскивает дневник отца, открывает его на первой странице и вытаскивает двойную фотографию. Мама, он и Сэм. Затем он кладёт её прямо рядом с копией. Они принадлежат друг другу. Дин слегка сглатывает, рассматривая их маленький семейный альбом. Джон теперь тоже внёс вклад в их коллекцию, даже если его здесь нет. Он _и_ Сэм. Дин немного ждёт, прежде чем добавить свою. Ещё одна закладка из журнала. Простая фотография его и Сэма в детстве. Они оба едва ли старше двенадцати больше чем на пару лет, и в запечатлённом моменте нет ничего особенного, похожего на фотографию Сэма. Просто он и его брат смотрят в камеру, и Сэм делает недовольное лицо, когда его фотографируют, но это нечто _особенное_. Почему-то.

Дин выдыхает, тревожное гудение в груди наконец-то утихает, когда он закрывает и запирает деревянную крышку.

— Весенняя уборка? — легко спрашивает Сэм из-за спины, и Дин вздрагивает, ударяясь пальцами о металл детки. — Чёрт, извини, — смеётся брат. — Ты в порядке?

Дин просто пристально смотрит на Сэма спокойным, равнодушным взглядом и трясёт руку, пока боль не исчезает.

— Ты специально подкрадываешься ко мне?

— Может быть, ты просто заржавел.

— Ага, кто бы говорил.

Сэм принимает насмешку с нехарактерной для него лёгкостью, затем вытаскивает холодильник с заднего сиденья, хватая пиво каждому, прежде чем закрыть снова, чтобы он мог на него сесть.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спрашивает он, протягивая обе бутылки.

Дин автоматически снимает крышки кольцом, прежде чем вернуть одну бутылку Сэму, следуя чистой привычке.

— Не хочу, чтобы кто-нибудь из этих расфуфыренных постояльцев случайно заметил что-нибудь подозрительное. — Он делает долгий, восхитительный глоток пива и мысленно напоминает себе, что пиво у них заканчивается.

— Значит, занимаешься весенней уборкой, — шутливо говорит Сэм.

— Я _очень ответственно_ слежу за тем, чтобы ни один гражданский не обмочил штаны, увидев наш тайник с оружием, — бросает в ответ Дин.

Сэм делает неудачную попытку скрыть ухмылку горлышком бутылки, притворяясь, что просто делает глоток.

— Итак, я ещё немного изучил пропавших людей, — говорит он, меняя тему разговора то ли из вежливости, то ли потому, что знает, что проиграет этот словесный спарринг. Дин решает, что второй вариант.

— Нашёл что-нибудь? — спрашивает он.

— Немного. — Сэм потягивается и слегка ёрзает на холодильнике. — Думаю, самое странное, что не все они пары. Я имею в виду, большинство — да, — быстро добавляет он, — но иногда это кто-то один из пары. Парень или девушка. И это немного выбивается из всей картины.

Дин легко подхватывает мысль брата.

— Значит, единственное, что у жертв общее, — это их место исчезновения.

— Ага.

Дин задумчиво постукивает кольцом по горлышку бутылки.

— Ладно, скорее всего, это кто-то, кто работает в отеле. Или поблизости.

Сэм кивает.

— Или кто-то, кто проводит техническое обслуживание, возможно. Мы можем сопоставить даты исчезновений с вызовами техслужбы.

— _Ты_ можешь сопоставить даты с этим дерьмом, — бормочет Дин. Но Сэм лишь улыбается этой ответственности. Потому что гигантский придурок на самом деле _любит_ быть супер-пупер исследователем.

Позади них гаснет древний уличный фонарь, но они оба лишь мимоходом бросают на него взгляд.

— Знаешь, — говорит Сэм, взмахнув бутылкой, — ни одного тела так и не нашли. Возможно, некоторые всё ещё живы.

— Ой, брось, — огрызается он, — как будто это возможно. Исчезновения уходят в прошлое на много _лет_. Ты же знаешь, что все останки плавают в болоте.

— Технически, _протоке_ , — без всякой необходимости поправляет Сэм.

— …Вероятно, наполовину съеденные аллигаторами, — продолжает Дин, игнорируя его. — То есть то, что ещё не съела эта жуткая тварь, за которой мы охотимся.

— Фу.

Дин поднимает брови в знак согласия.

— Итак… мы доберёмся туда завтра, — говорит он, делая ещё один глоток. — Понедельник. И ты заплатил за неделю, верно?

— Огберт Уизерспун заплатил за неделю, — указывает Сэм, постукивая по зажиму для денег, полному поддельных карт, в кармане.

— Возможно, нам даже не понадобятся все эти пять дней. — Дин рассеянно почёсывает зудящий затылок. — Я дам знать папе, куда мы направляемся, он может перезвонить, если у него будут какие-то идеи.

Сэм издаёт горький звук.

— Он нам не перезвонит, Дин.

— Он может, — настаивает Дин, чувствуя, что ему это необходимо.

Но, видимо, он испортил настроение. Одного упоминания отца достаточно, чтобы вызвать чрезмерно чувствительную тревогу брата.

— Я просто удивлён, что ты действительно хочешь взяться за это дело, — фыркает Сэм. — Учитывая, что папа не посылал нас сюда для того, чтобы мы играли в «собачку» с его суперсекретными координатами.

Дин уже чувствует головную боль, начинающуюся в висках.

— Если бы папа _дал_ нам координаты, — говорит он сухо, — мы были бы там, а не здесь. — Сэм усмехается, но Дин продолжает настаивать: — Всё, что он делает, он делает не просто так, Сэм. Я следую его приказам, потому что он знает лучше меня. И он знает лучше _тебя_. И если он не свяжется с нами, то, вероятно, только потому, что он по колено увяз в какой-то другой охоте. — Дин делает ещё один напряжённый глоток пива, пальцы слишком крепко сжимают горлышко бутылки, когда он допивает. — Он перезвонит мне, если сможет помочь.

Сэм резко и скептически фыркает, уголки его рта плотно сжимаются.

— Чувак, он буквально разобрался в том, как посылать смс-ки, _только_ для того, чтобы приказывать нам. Если он и ответит тебе, то только для того, чтобы отправить нас на очередную дурацкую охоту за призраками. Подальше от него.

— Чтобы защитить нас, — спокойно отвечает Дин.

Сэм, наконец, замолкает. По большей части это правда, и Сэм не может её опровергнуть.

— Да, — говорит он, — может быть.

Вялый спор длится между ними ещё одно короткое мгновение, пока Сэм в конце концов не прерывает его, делая очередной глоток.

— Что? — тупо спрашивает он, с намёком на юмор, когда тычет пальцем в напряжённого Дина. — Я-то думал, что ты уже привык к этому.

Половина Дина всё ещё стонет от раздражения сучностью брата, но другая резко тянется к знакомой тоске. Потому что Сэм прав, он с самого детства был угрюмым. Всякий раз, когда папа вступал в игру. …Но никогда так сильно, как в тот год.

 _Тот_ год. Тот драгоценный, идеальный, слишком короткий год после того, как Сэм окончил старшую школу. До того, как он сбросил на них бомбу о Стэнфорде. Почти целый год они охотились втроём, вся их семья вместе боролась против всего мира, и Дин глупо думал, что это будет длиться вечно. Он отдал бы всё, чтобы вернуть то время.

— Ну, полагаю, это никогда не станет раздражать меньше, сучка.

— Придурок, — мягко поддразнивает Сэм. И вот так ссора заканчивается. Он катает бутылку по ноге, вытирая запотевшее стекло джинсами. — Может, нам стоит позвонить Миссури Мозли, — говорит он полушутя. — Она могла бы прямо сказать нам, на кого мы охотимся, и избавить нас от _всех_ хлопот.

Дин так сильно закатывает глаза, что почти ничего не видит.

— О да, — саркастично соглашается он, — Миссури — _великий_ экстрасенс. Она сказала нам, что с её ведьмовскими мешочками в стенах мы точно избавимся от этой штуки в нашем доме. Всю семью чуть из-за этого не убили. Не говоря уже о том, что она не поняла, что одной из этих тварей там была наша _мама_.

Сэм делает ещё один небрежный глоток пива.

— Как скажешь, чувак. Ты просто бесишься, когда женщина моментально не падает к твоим ногам.

— Ну да, — раздражённо говорит Дин, — должно быть, с тобой это случилось впервые. Не слишком радуйся. — Он с пронзительным звоном швыряет пустую бутылку в ближайший мусорный бак. — Или привыкай к этому.

Сэм допивает своё пиво прямо за Дином, выжидательно протягивая бутылку, пока Дин не хватает её и не бросает. Уже не в первый раз он задаётся вопросом, не избаловал ли он младшего брата. Но он, похоже, никогда не сможет долго сопротивляться дурацкому лицу Сэма. И Сэм, должно быть, чувствует, как Дин фигурально сдаётся, потому что протягивает руку, чтобы Дин помог ему подняться с холодильника. Он в этом не нуждается, потому что не то чтобы мелкий засранец не мог просто поднять задницу, но Дин всё равно наслаждается контактом. Он крепко сжимает его предплечье, держа руку ближе к запястью Сэма, чем стоило бы, и тянет гигантского младшего брата на ноги.

Но кто-то из них, должно быть, неправильно поставил чёртову ногу, потому что в следующую секунду они внезапно оказываются грудь к груди, и куртка Дина с каждым вздохом задевает воротник Сэма. И учитывая, что всего в двух дюймах прямо перед его глазами теперь губы Сэма, которые сейчас чуть изгибаются в весёлой улыбке от их оплошности, единственная мысль, которую его бедный, осаждённый ум способен сформировать, — _розовые_. Эта мысль начисто стирает всё остальное из мозга. Дин пытается не вдыхать слишком глубоко и неловко наклоняет шею назад, из-за чего ему приходится смотреть _вверх_ в несуществующее пространство между ними, но Сэм не отступает. Кажется, даже не возражает. Его взгляд из-под ресниц тёплый и ласковый, а глаза кажутся почти серыми в спорадическом свете.

— Наверное, нам стоит попробовать хоть немного поспать, — говорит Сэм так тихо, чтобы только они могли слышать. — Мы всегда можем поссориться ещё завтра утром.

У Дина опять что-то не так с животом. Он засовывает руки в карманы, затем понимает, что пустой пакет из-под чипсов всё ещё там, поэтому выбрасывает его тоже. И не только потому, что это даёт ему повод отойти на безопасное расстояние.

— Не знаю, чувак, — слабо произносит он. — Я мог бы потратить немного больше времени на настройку детки.

Но Сэм только улыбается, как будто за последние несколько секунд не произошло ничего из ряда вон выходящего.

— Пойдём спать, Дин, — говорит он, поворачиваясь, чтобы вернуться в комнату. И брат ничего такого не имел в виду. Просто сказал идти внутрь вместо того, чтобы стоять в одиночестве посреди парковки. Он ведёт себя разумно. В его мягко сформулированном предложении нет никакого тайного, скрытого послания.

Но сердце Дина всё равно начинает биться чаще, а во рту пересыхает. Это просто из-за того, что случилось раньше. Всё стало напряжённым и некомфортным с того момента в машине. В этом всё дело. Так что он решает сыграть ва-банк в другом направлении, цепляясь за нормальность.

— Конечно, милая, — похотливо мурлычет Дин. — Не хочешь сначала переодеться в нижнее бельё? — Он добавляет наигранное покачивание бровью, превращая всё это в абсурдную шутку, пока снова не начнёт контролировать ситуацию.

Сэм замирает, почти спотыкаясь о собственные ноги, прежде чем резко обернуться и пригвоздить Дина к месту злобным, возмущённым взглядом. И это, наконец, заставляет Дина чувствовать себя лучше. В своей стихии.

Вроде как.


	2. Понедельник

— Ах, да. Вот и ваша бронь, мистер… Уизерспун?

— _Сэм_ , — мгновенно поправляет брат. — Сэм Райт. Мистер Уизерспун — наш друг. Забронировал нам неделю в качестве подарка на годовщину.

Это немного топорное оправдание, но Дин знает: Сэм выкрутится и извернётся всеми возможными способами, чтобы быть уверенным, что его не будут всю неделю называть _Огберт_.

Этим утром они выехали достаточно рано, чтобы успеть вовремя зарегистрироваться — Сэм хотел воспользоваться каждой секундой, которую они здесь забронировали, и Дин ворчал и жаловался, что его разбудили в такой богом забытый час, даже когда скользнул за руль. Только-только перевалило за полдень, и крюка, который они сделали, чтобы заехать в Макдональдс, совсем не достаточно, чтобы компенсировать Сэмову беспрестанную целеустремлённость в этом деле.

Это странно, вот в чём всё дело, помимо того, что это раздражает. Именно _Сэм_ был тем, кто сначала бросил охоту, а теперь настаивает на том, чтобы прибыть на место вовремя и вести себя как профессионалы. Эффективно и точно. Как будто они просто коллеги или что-то типа того. Как будто эта мелкая дерьмовая работа заслуживает всего его внимания больше, чем возможность воспользоваться моментом и насладиться тем, что они вместе. И, да, обычно именно Дин бросает в лицо брату этот конкретный аргумент, но держаться по-деловому отстранённо — это неправильно. Они могли хотя бы остановиться позавтракать. Что угодно. Сэм ведёт себя странно с той самой ночи, как они уехали из Колорадо.

Дин морщит нос от мысленных жалоб. Это лицемерно и попахивает нытьём, и ему нет оправдания, даже мысленно, поэтому он проходит мимо брата, чтобы освободить место у стойки.

— Дин Уотерс, — мягко произносит он, представившись работнице ресепшена и позволяя рукопожатию длиться чуть дольше, чем это необходимо.

Когда они вошли, он с радостью обнаружил за стойкой женщину, а не парня, с которым до этого разговаривал по телефону. У неё короткие тёмные волосы, собранные в пушистый хвост, ровно подстриженная чёлка, яркие глаза и сияющая улыбка, которая была бы вполне уместна в рекламе зубной пасты. Сплошь опрятность и аккуратный профессионализм. Сплошь дорогие апартаменты. Сплошь _спасибо, сэр, желаете что-нибудь ещё?_ Дин прочищает горло и немного настраивается, а затем отодвигает эту мысль на задворки сознания на более поздний вечер.

— Можете смело снимать с этой карты все деньги, — объясняет он, одаривая её очаровательной улыбкой. — Уверен, Огберт очень хочет, чтобы мы хорошо провели здесь время.

— Не дави, — шепчет Сэм в его сторону, но достаточно тихо, чтобы она не услышала.

— Я говорю о полном обслуживании, со всеми удобствами и всё такое, — продолжает Дин, совершенно игнорируя брата. Сдавленный, обиженный вздох позади него абсолютно того стоит.

Консьерж радостно улыбается ему в ответ.

— Конечно, сэр, — говорит она. — Мы в Le P`tit Bec стремимся сделать всё, чтобы ваше пребывание у нас было приятным.

Дин даже не пытается подавить самодовольное чувство, поднимающееся внутри.

— За что спасибо… Эбби, — добавляет он, быстро взглянув на бейджик. Он слышит, как Сэм нетерпеливо возится с рюкзаком, поэтому выводит брата вперёд и в центр, обнимая за плечи и взъерошивая пушистые волосы на затылке, пока Сэм не дёргается. — Я бы не хотел ничего меньшего для моего Сэмми, — воркует он.

Сэм наконец-то умудряется оторвать от себя Дина так, чтобы не казаться слишком подозрительным, — смущённый взгляд украдкой, вероятно, помогает, — и наклоняется над столом, чтобы обсудить скучные детали их номера. Дин на короткое мгновение наслаждается победой, а затем позволяет вниманию дрейфовать по холлу. В их обычных грязных мотелях всё упирается в количество кроватей и цену, но хорошие отели вроде этого, по-видимому, устроены куда сложнее. И скучнее. Впрочем, не то чтобы в лобби было хоть что-то, способное удержать его интерес. Взгляд останавливается на одном из множества повторяющихся плакатов, беспорядочно расклеенных по стенам. Тот, что висит за стойкой регистрации, — единственный достаточно близко, чтобы можно было прочесть, что на нём написано. Он немного несуразный, как будто его прилепили в последний момент, но жирные, тёмные буквы чёткие и ясные. Как и гигантский красный круг с перечёркнутым силуэтом плавающего человека.

**ВНИМАНИЕ — В ПРОТОКЕ ВОДЯТСЯ АЛЛИГАТОРЫ! КУПАНИЕ ЗАПРЕЩЕНО.**

Дин бросает взгляд на другой плакат в дальнем конце комнаты. Он не может точно разобрать слова, но, похоже, на картинке чувак, занимающийся пешим туризмом. А за модной кофеваркой висит предупреждение о рыбалке.

 _Да, конечно._ Если Дин в чём-то и уверен, так в том, что это не работа какого-то чересчур усердного аллигатора. Независимо от того, что тварь, за которой они охотятся, хочет, чтобы думали люди.

— Хорошо, — наконец объявляет Эбби, нажимая несколько последних клавиш на клавиатуре. — Всё готово. Я устроила вас в премиум-люкс. — Она быстро подмигивает его брату. — Он немного дороже, чем тот, за который заплатил ваш друг, но это может быть нашим маленьким секретом.

— Спасибо, — вежливо говорит Сэм. — Я уверен, это будет идеально. — Но в его тоне есть излишняя теплота, которая заставляет Дина нервничать. — Если у вас есть анкета для комментариев или вроде того, я позабочусь, чтобы руководство знало, как искусно вы справляетесь со своей работой.

— Искусно? — дразнится она, чересчур кокетливо для этой сферы услуг. — Вау. Держу пари, что вы были круглым отличником, а?

Сэм склоняет голову в ответ на игривую насмешку, со всей скромностью и мальчишеским очарованием.

— Ох, вы меня раскусили, — довольно невинно бросает он в ответ.

И Дин вдруг не выдерживает этого приторного тона, в который перетёк разговор. Да кем себя считает Сэм, чтобы так флиртовать с гражданским лицом? Особенно когда это с ним должны так флиртовать. _Дин_ должен.

— Нет, не был, — перебивает он слишком резко для своей игры в крутого парня. — У тебя была… э-э… тройка по физике. Я это помню. — Он упирается локтем в стойку и наклоняется, чтобы бросить на Эбби заговорщический взгляд. — Это было очень грустно, правда. Он почти плакал.

— Это была _астрономия_ , — поправляет его Сэм странно напряжённым голосом, — и тройку я получил до того, как сдал дополнительный тест.

— Ага, и ещё кучу дополнительных заданий.

— Как скажешь, Дин. Это считается, в итоговом табеле успеваемости была пятёрка.

Дин пренебрежительно усмехается и отстраняется от стола.

— Чёрт, — говорит он. — Ладно, хорошо. У меня и в мыслях не было опорочить твой идеальный послужной список или вроде того.

— _Опорочить_? — тупо повторяет Сэм.

И от снисходительного тона голоса брата что-то горькое и жестокое неожиданно вспыхивает в животе Дина.

— Что, — рычит он сквозь зубы, — думаешь, ты единственный умник, раз у тебя такой дурацкий безупречный средний балл?

— Я совсем не это… — Сэм обрывает себя с искренним звуком, а затем делает нарочито успокаивающий вдох. — Я не думаю, что ты дурак, Дин.

— Да, я знаю, что ты так не думаешь, — раздражённо отвечает он.

На короткое мгновение воцаряется напряжённая тишина, затем консьерж неловко откашливается, и Дин краснеет от осознания того, что их только что поймали за препирательством, как двух девочек-подростков. У них тут вроде как большой романтический отпуск или типа того, а Сэм уже разрушает его своей идиотской необходимостью быть правым всё чёртово время. Дин тут же обвивает руку вокруг брата, делая вид, что ему просто хочется обнять маленькую сучку, а не придушить.

— Ох, простите, — говорит он. — Должна же вся эта _страсть_ куда-то выплёскиваться, верно? Вы же знаете, как это бывает.

Хотя Эбби, кажется, не слишком расстроена их ссорой.

— Нет, это довольно мило, правда, — говорит она с профессиональной улыбкой. — Вы, ребята, давно уже вместе, а?

— Иногда кажется, что вечность, — стиснув зубы, кривится Сэм, но ему удаётся принять более сносное выражение лица, когда Дин незаметно наступает ему на ногу.

— Это правда, — чересчур сладко добавляет Дин. — Время летит, когда ты влюблён. Правда, _милый_?

— Угу, — напряжённо мычит брат, даже не шевеля губами. Его бицепс под слишком крепкой хваткой Дина кажется неумолимым камнем.

— Ну, тогда я не буду вас задерживать здесь слишком долго, — говорит Эбби, очевидно одураченная их слабым притворством, чтобы перейти к другим делам. — Номер четыре. Второй этаж, по коридору сразу налево. — Она кладёт на стол два огромных старомодных бронзовых ключа. На их ручках вырезаны маленькие сердечки с оборками, и Дин мужественно подавляет раздражение, когда кладёт один в карман. — И последнее, — добавляет она с мрачным выражением лица. — По закону мы обязаны напомнить вам, что протока за пределами отеля чрезвычайно опасна. Очень высок риск утонуть, особенно для тех, кто решает исследовать её в одиночку, и мы просим всех гостей оставаться в пределах границ отеля ради безопасности.

Сэм испускает тихий вздох после этой обязательной лекции. Дин может его только чувствовать, потому что они до сих пор тесно прижаты друг к другу, но он понимает. Она просто делает свою работу. Никто из этих бедолаг не имеет ни малейшего понятия о том, что на самом деле таится за границами их тщательно выстроенной жизни. Ужасные вещи, которые просыпаются по ночам.

— Спасибо, — снова говорит брат тем же самым глупым тоном, что и раньше, и Дин ещё раз для верности вдавливает каблук ботинка в его пальцы. — Мы будем держаться территории отеля, — обещает Сэм задушенным голосом. Затем тычет острым локтем в рёбра Дина, ниже стола, так чтобы она не увидела.

— Конечно. Я попрошу портье помочь вам с багажом.

Сэм отталкивает его, как только она сворачивает за угол и оказывается вне пределов слышимости.

— Это чертовски больно, мудак, — шипит он, прыгая на одной ноге, как неуклюжий переросший фламинго, чтобы потереть стопу через обувь.

— Так купи ботинки, — беззастенчиво бросает в ответ Дин. То, что брат постоянно носит хлипкие мягкие сникеры, — это его чёртова вина. Как какой-то тупой студент-недоучка с коллекцией цветастых футболок со странными картинками на груди, которые он никогда раньше не носил. Наверняка их все выбирала Джессика. Должно быть, в одежде у неё был ещё более дерьмовый вкус, чем в мужчинах.

— _Я позабочусь, чтобы руководство знало, какая вы **искусная**_ , — тихо насмехается он. — Господи, кто вообще так говорит? Если ты так флиртуешь, чувак, то неудивительно, что тебе приходится притворяться бойфрендом.

— Я не _флиртовал_ , Дин, — раздражённо говорит Сэм. — Это была приятная смена темы разговора, чтобы заручиться поддержкой на ресепшене, а не скользкий способ подкатить. Я был дружелюбным.

— Ну, если это твоя «дружелюбность», то не удивляйся, когда за тобой начнёт бегать вереница нежеланных, пускающих слюни девчонок, ожидающих гораздо большего, чем просто дружба.

Сэм автоматически издаёт раздражённый смешок.

— Это даже не… — Он резко обрывает фразу, и на его лице появляется недоумённое выражение. — Подожди, это был комплимент?

— Нет, это не… — Дин чувствует, как мозг даёт по тормозам от неожиданного вопроса. — С чего ты взял?.. В смысле, да, хорошо, ты привлекательный парень, так что, _очевидно_ , будут… — Он убого замолкает, чувствуя себя ещё более неловко, чем раньше. — Плевать. Суть была не в этом, Сэм.

— Ты… думаешь, я привлекательный? — осторожно спрашивает Сэм.

— _Нет_ , — шипит Дин, яростно игнорируя внезапный жар, вспыхнувший на лице. — _Господи_. Может, мы просто пойдём? — Сэм ещё несколько раз украдкой бросает на него любопытный взгляд. Наверное, гадает, когда именно он сошёл с ума. Дин запихивает поглубже свою точку зрения, прежде чем скажет что-то ещё, что Сэм нарочно поймёт неправильно. — Разберись с сумками сам, — ворчит он. — Я пойду… — неопределённо машет он рукой в сторону вестибюля, — …расследую кое-что ещё.

— Да, ладно, — тихо говорит Сэм. Как будто безумие последних нескольких минут его по какой-то причине удручает. А Дин не из тех, кто не пользуется возможностью, когда его снимают с крючка. Он идёт в вестибюль, демонстративно игнорируя брата за спиной, и засовывает руки в карманы куртки, чтобы не наделать глупостей.

К этому времени здесь появилось ещё несколько гостей, больше, чем он ожидал в какую-нибудь случайную майскую неделю. Тут явно женатая чёрная пара немного за тридцать, которая спорит с кем-то по телефону, судя по всему, с няней, и Дин держится на расстоянии, когда муж пытается выхватить телефон у жены и получает лёгкий удар в живот. Затем он отступает в сторону от пары — пожилой женщины, креолки, похоже, и её очень белого мужа, — ловя неожиданно соблазняющее подмигивание со стороны жены. Дин приходит в себя, вероятно, более польщённый, чем должен быть, и решает направиться к кофеварке, даже если там, скорее всего, продают только кофе с каким-нибудь тупым вкусом вроде французской ванили. Он наполнил чашку примерно на треть, прежде чем его снова прерывают.

— Джош, нет, — слышит он позади себя раздражённый женский голос. — Боже, пожалуйста, не надо. — Дин поворачивается и замечает молодую блондинку, обременённую внушительным количеством багажа, которая цепляется за джинсовую куртку её, должно быть, парня.

— Детка, — говорит парень, осторожно отрывая её пальцы от своего рукава. — _Детка_ , это очень важно. Что, если это наш большой прорыв? — Он добавляет ещё одну сумку к впечатляющему весу, под которым она уже шатается, и уходит, перехватывая другого гостя отеля, протягивая что-то похожее на визитную карточку, зажатую между пальцами, а затем кладёт её в карман мужчины.

— _Твой_ большой прорыв, — бормочет она себе под нос, когда он уже вне пределов слышимости. Она пытается взвалить последний рюкзак на плечо, но тот срывается с ремня одной из её многочисленных сумок и выскальзывает из пальцев, падая на безжалостную плитку. Дин вмешивается в самый последний момент, ухитряясь поймать его одной рукой, прежде чем он упадёт на пол. — Ух ты, — выдыхает женщина, хотя в её голосе слышится скорее облегчение, чем восхищение. — Спасибо.

Дин осторожно кладёт сумку к её ногам, уже не так расстроенный из-за брошенного кофе и более эгоистично благодарный за возможность отвлечься от мыслей о Сэме.

— Нет проблем, — отвечает он, пользуясь близостью, чтобы, наконец, осмотреть её тщательнее. Она сногсшибательна, _разумеется_ , именно теперь, когда прикрытие Дина запрещает ему веселиться. Загорелая, светловолосая и достаточно высокая, чтобы заинтересовать. — Кстати, меня зовут Дин, — говорит он, одаривая её лучшим томным взглядом. Её глаза более тёмно-синие, чем он ожидал.

— Катерина, — говорит она, пожимая ему руку. — Вообще-то, Кэт. Если ты назовёшь меня Катериной, я буду думать, что ты моя мать. И что ты злишься на меня.

Дин, как и следовало ожидать, смеётся над этой шуткой и мотает головой назад, туда, куда убежал Джинсовая Куртка.

— Так твой парень здесь по делу или как?

— Жених, на самом деле, — поправляет она, но в её голосе слышится намёк на нерешительность. Дин приподнимает бровь, и Кэт слегка съёживается от этого жеста, проводя левой рукой по длинным волосам. — Вообще-то, у меня пока нет кольца, потому что он сейчас вроде как между работами. — _Ах_ , так вот откуда нерешительность. — Он думает, у него что-то выгорит с этой новой идеей. Что-то насчёт… газонокосилок? — спрашивает она, как будто это почти вопрос, адресованный ему.

Дин одаривает её обезоруживающей улыбкой.

— Ну, я слышал много хорошего о газонокосилках, — мягко говорит он и получает красивую, искреннюю улыбку. Он снова её оглядывает, внимательно следя за тем, как Кэт кокетливо заправляет прядь волос за ухо, и подходит чуть ближе. — Скажи, — спрашивает он, — как это парню, который не работает, удаётся устроить отпуск на двоих в таком шикарном заведении?

Ухмылка Кэт слегка гаснет, когда она с трудом сдерживает вздох, но в её голосе слышится нежность.

— Джош уже несколько месяцев работал в компании его дяди, когда устроил мне этот сюрприз. Я на самом деле думала, что он наконец где-то _осядет_ , учитывая, что он сделал предложение и всё такое, но мы забронировали здесь невозмещаемый номер, когда он внезапно ушёл с работы водителем. — Она откашливается и снова приклеивает на лицо улыбку. — Которая, кстати, была самым последним планом _до_ газонокосилок, — добавляет она. — Так что нас обоих на плаву держу в основном я, пока Джош не остановится на лучшей идее. Ну, знаешь, _действительно_ хорошей. Которая приносит настоящие деньги.

Дин старается не выглядеть слишком осуждающе. Или слишком желая наброситься на остатки её отношений.

— Вау, — выдыхает Кэт, — прости. Я всё говорю и говорю о своих дурацких проблемах. А как насчёт вас, ребята? — Она наклоняет голову, указывая на Сэма в другом конце комнаты. — Я видела, как вы оба болтали с девушкой за стойкой. Как долго вы уже вместе?

Дин мысленно рычит, что его внимание вернулось к тому человеку, которого он пытался избегать, но с восхищением продолжает.

— Почти всю нашу жизнь, — говорит он, пожимая плечами, повторяя выбранную ими предысторию. Затем добавляет кусочек, который придумал ещё в машине, чтобы подсластить историю: — Я даже не помню, когда это началось, правда. Кажется, что мы вместе целую вечность.

— Боже, это так мило, — воркует Кэт в ответ. И Дин не может не гордиться её реакцией. Даже когда притворяется геем, он всё ещё на коне. Она смотрит на него снизу вверх и выгибает бедро, определённо намеренно. — А чем вы зарабатываете на жизнь?

— Страховка, — просто отвечает он. — Мы оба. Это не самая шикарная работа в мире, но она оплачивает счета.

— Вау. Сладкий, как сахар, _и_ с хорошей, постоянной работой? Наверное, это в самом деле правда, что говорят. — Кэт наклоняется чуть ближе, чем нужно, надув губы так соблазнительно, что это совершенно точно специально. — Все хорошие игроки играют за другую команду.

Дин тоже немного наклоняется вперёд, наслаждаясь температурой их разговора, а затем небрежно протягивает руку, чтобы положить на деревянную панель позади неё.

— Ну, — медленно выдыхает он, — всегда есть вероятность, что ты обратишь меня.

— _Дин_ , — раздаётся из-за плеча напряжённый жалобный голос.

Упс.

Сэм выглядит как каждая отвергнутая любовница из фильмов о мести, которые Дин когда-либо видел.

— Наш багаж готов, — произносит он так, как и всегда, когда действительно раздражён. Затем он с притворством переключает внимание на Кэт. — Привет, — говорит он с чрезмерной любезностью. — кажется, мы не знакомы. Я Сэм. — Улыбка не покидает лицо брата, но она никак не замаскирует тот факт, что он — каменная глыба выше шести футов и намеренно-угрожающе нависает.

— Эм, Кэт, — отвечает она. И да благословит бог бедную девушку, ей удаётся держать себя в руках. Дин действительно немного горд. И немного возбуждён. Он очень решительно игнорирует, насколько сильно это связано с переломившим ход игры братом.

— Прости за моего парня, — сквозь зубы говорит Сэм, его пальцы прочно впиваются в плечо Дина. — Он би, — поспешно объясняет он, вероятно, решив, что им понадобится прикрытие, учитывая его природное взаимопонимание с женщинами, и Дин наслаждается трепетом бесполезной гордости в груди от этой мысли. — И любитель флиртовать. Игнорируй его. Он ничего такого не имел в виду.

— Ох, нет, — врёт она. — Он ничего такого не делал. Мы просто разговаривали.

Дин заставляет себя не морщиться и наклоняется в сторону мёртвой хватки Сэма на его плече, как будто совсем не против, пытаясь ударить брата с чистой непринуждённостью.

— Кэт помолвлена с парнем, который преследует вон того старика.

Сэм оглядывается, чтобы посмотреть на эту сцену, и Кэт поникает от смущения. Не похоже, что для неё это новая эмоция.

— Он просто пытается наладить кое-какое дело, — слабо объясняет она. — Он предприниматель.

— О, — говорит Сэм. А потом наступает неловкое молчание.

Кэт прочищает горло, пока боль не стала невыносимой.

— Что ж, думаю, я должна позволить вам, ребята, устроиться. Было приятно познакомиться, Сэм. — Она обвивает руками ремни нескольких сумок, лежащих у её ног. — Дин.

Дин позволяет брату аккуратно подвести себя к лифту, но когда он решает рискнуть и обернуться, то Кэт тоже смотрит на него.

— Серьёзно, Дин? _Серьёзно?_ — шепчет Сэм, когда они заходят внутрь. — Прошло десять минут, а ты уже пытаешься разрушить наше прикрытие?

Он стряхивает с себя руку Сэма и в ожидании прислоняется к стене.

— Никто ничего не делал, пока ты не пришёл и не попытался устроить грандиозную сцену.

Но Сэм не обращает никакого внимания на его бормотание, разозлённый абсолютно обоснованным доводом Дина.

— Позволь напомнить, что именно ты придумал эту дурацкую идею.

— Она вовсе не дурацкая, — машинально возражает Дин. — Это охуенно гениальная идея. Все мои идеи великолепны.

— Ну да, — говорит Сэм, закатывая глаза, когда лифт звенит, и толкает его через двери, — разве можно забыть, какой замечательной оказалась твоя тупая идея?

Дин отшатывается от прикосновения Сэма, как будто по нему пробежал электрический ток. И, _чёрт_ , он сразу же сожалеет об этом мысленном образе. Говорить об этом ещё слишком рано. Рана ещё слишком свежа, у них _обоих_. Неизбежно размышления о той неделе начинают переходить в размышления о Лейле, и Дин обрывает этот ход мыслей, прежде чем его мозг начнёт блуждать какими-то мрачными путями[1]. Он снова берёт себя в руки и очень стоически игнорирует этот мелкий укол.

— Я просто был _дружелюбен_ , Пруденс, — многозначительно говорит он. — Точно так же, как ты был дружелюбен с консьержкой. Расслабься.

— У неё есть парень, Дин, — напоминает ему Сэм. — И у тебя тоже, насколько им известно. Мы все здесь на курорте для пар. Так что больше никакого флирта с гостями.

Дин ненадолго задумывается о том, чтобы продолжить спор, просто для профилактики — или из-за комментария о тупой идее, — но, честно говоря, странное кислое чувство, возникшее в животе от воспоминаний, исчезает теперь, когда Сэм распробовал вкус своего же лекарства. И Кэт помолвлена, даже если она явно ищет оправдания покончить с этим. Поэтому Дин нехарактерно решает быть более взрослым человеком и забить.

— Чувак, это нельзя просто укротить, — говорит он, немного беззаботно, быстро толкая брата, чтобы показать, что он уже забыл. — Тогда с кем же мне, чёрт возьми, флиртовать?

Сэм тихо давится собственной слюной, а затем глаза Дина расширяются, когда он понимает, что то же самое происходит и с его братом.

— Нет, в смысле, да, — неловко даёт он задний ход, — не считая… Я имею в виду, я не…

— Да, я понял, Дин, — напряжённо говорит Сэм. — Не беспокойся.

Они поднимаются в свою комнату в очередном приступе напряжённой тишины. Сэм позволяет Дину отпереть дверь, не говоря ни слова, и Дин втайне благодарит счастливую звезду за то, что они смогут хотя бы вернуться к обычному порядку вещей, как только останутся одни. Как только они окажутся вдали от любопытных глаз, то смогут приступить к работе, не переживая больше из-за этой унизительной романтической фигни.

Или… _нет_.

Дверь со скрипом открывает вид на комнату, вырванную прямо из худшего кошмара Дина. Или какого-нибудь ужасного, дешёвого, бульварного романа. Один в один, правда.

Кружевные белые занавески лениво колышутся на весеннем ветру, прозрачная ткань элегантно порхает по пробке охлаждающейся бутылки шампанского — в комплекте с двумя девственно чистыми стеклянными фужерами, стоящими по стойке смирно на белом деревянном столе. Который, само собой, покрыт резными нежными маленькими завитушками, которые все заканчиваются сердечками. И повсюду лепестки роз. _Повсюду_ , блядь. Ароматные бархатные красные лепестки разбросаны вокруг ведёрка с шампанским, рассыпаны по их стоящему в углу багажу, который, должно быть, притащил портье, и ведут к гигантской роскошной кровати с _розовым_ балдахином, которая гордо стоит в центре комнаты — и, похоже, какой-то цветочный монстр выблевал всё содержимое своего желудка на постельное бельё. Дин с трудом различает его отвратительный цвет сквозь плотное покрывало лепестков.

— Это… — Дин умолкает. — _Пиздец_.

Но Сэм просто выдыхает через нос, как будто находит это забавным.

И да, хорошо. Он вроде как должен был этого ожидать. Дин осторожно входит в комнату, позволяя Сэму закрыть за собой дверь.

— Твоя подружка устроила нам шикарный номер, — бросает он через плечо.

— Чувак, заткнись, — устало говорит Сэм.

Дин чуть не спотыкается о дорожку цветочных лепестков, ведущую в ванную комнату, и ему даже не хочется сейчас думать о том, как с этим разобраться. Впрочем, для этого ему, по крайней мере, не обязательно быть абсолютно трезвым, думает он, с благодарностью глядя на алкоголь. Не пропадать же добру зря, верно? Дин совершенно игнорирует бокалы и направляется прямиком к бутылке. К счастью, шампанское уже остыло. Он резким рывком вытаскивает пробку с приглушённым хлопком, ждёт, пока напиток перестанет так сильно шипеть, а затем опрокидывает всю бутылку, чтобы сделать глоток. Очень даже ничего, учитывая, что Дин не помнит, когда в последний раз пил что-то настолько девчачье, как шампанское. Он из справедливости предлагает бутылку и Сэму, но брат просто закатывает глаза и шлёпает его по руке.

— Ну и какой у нас план? — спрашивает он, осторожно стряхивая розы со своего рюкзака, пока его нельзя будет взять в руки.

— Не знаю, — бормочет Дин, делая ещё один глоток из бутылки. — Наверное, поискать информацию?

— О твари или об отеле? — дразнит Сэм.

От лёгкой шутки Дин расслабляется.

— Ага, ага. Развлекайся, сколько хочешь, чувак. Ты ведь тоже боишься этой недели.

Сэм бросает на него странный взгляд. Тот, который Дин не может разгадать. Затем Сэм сглатывает и снова переключает внимание на распаковку вещей.

— По дороге сюда я на их сайте просмотрел список услуг. — Дин ждёт, что он продолжит, но Сэм молчит.

— И? — подсказывает он.

— И всё, кажется, не так уж и ужасно, — говорит Сэм, не поднимая глаз. — Бесплатное шампанское, которое ты уже нашёл. — Он снова наклоняет голову к столу. — Парный массаж, прогулка в конном экипаже по территории отеля, приватный ужин в саду и джазовый концерт в зале. По-моему, всё. Не так уж и плохо.

— Да, — соглашается Дин.

Но Сэм больше ничего не говорит, видимо, закончив разговор. Он просто продолжает перекладывать одежду из рюкзака в огромный комод. То, что они никогда не делают.

— Эй, — говорит Дин, начиная уже по-настоящему беспокоиться. — У нас всё хорошо. Ведь так, Сэм?

Пауза затягивается лишь немного.

— Да, Дин, — отвечает он с улыбкой, которая не совсем касается глаз. — Конечно, у нас всё хорошо.

~*~

— Какой смысл в _романтическом отпуске_ , если мы должны провести его, болтая с Джонсами об их дурацкой ипотеке или типа того?

Сэм смотрит на него так, как будто не хочет в этом участвовать.

— Я думаю, это как в мотеле с завтраком.

— За исключением того, что это ужин? — Дин чувствует особую необходимость указать на это.

Брат испускает вздох, который звучит лишь чуть-чуть не так раздражённо, как чувствует себя Дин.

— Чувак, я не знаю. Это наверняка одна из тех сентиментальных «общение — это часть социального опыта» штук.

Лифт со звоном подъезжает к их этажу, и Дин протягивает руку между дверями, пропуская Сэма вперёд.

— Я просто считаю, что если ты платишь больше, то должен иметь возможность _избегать_ людей.

— И как же мы поймём, кого ищем, если будем всех избегать? — многозначительно спрашивает Сэм, тыча на кнопку «холл» чуть сильнее, чем нужно.

— Старым добрым способом, — презрительно фыркает Дин. — Поймаем кого-нибудь, когда он будет делать что-то подозрительное, а потом скрутим и будем колотить, пока не получим ответы. — Он лукаво кивает головой. — Проще простого.

— _Сейчас_ ты говоришь совсем как папа.

— Хорошо.

— Господи, Дин, — выдыхает брат. Затем он делает шаг в сторону от него, чтобы прислониться к стене, оборонительно скрестив руки на груди.

Дин на секунду замирает, наблюдая за игрой сухожилий на тыльной стороне ладоней Сэма.

— Я просто говорю, — наконец продолжает он, — что наше время можно использовать и лучше.

— Вот только мы ещё ничего не нашли, хотя у нас был весь день.

Он издаёт самодовольный смешок от того, как впечатляюще куксится его брат.

— Да, но я же не виноват, что сегодня твоё компьютер-фу не работает.

Именно в этот момент двери лифта решают открыться снова — идеальное сопровождение к его насмешке, и Дин ухмыляется. Словно он всё это отрепетировал.

Сэм размеренно вдыхает, как будто это всё, что он может сделать, чтобы оставаться вежливым. Дин молча засчитывает это как победу.

— По крайней мере, мы знаем схему исчезновений, — говорит брат, выходя на первый этаж. — Но это ничего не даёт.

Да. Но на самом деле это и _не совсем_ так. За последние десять лет каждый год пропадают один или два человека, иногда мужчины, иногда женщины, и обычно весной. Это все зацепки, которые у них есть.

— У нас ещё целая неделя впереди, Дин, — мягко напоминает Сэм. Он говорит достаточно тихо, чтобы никто не мог его подслушать. — И, может быть, сегодня вечером мы сможем заполнить некоторые пробелы.

— Да, да. — Дин идёт рядом с Сэмом, когда они направляются в обеденную зону, их шаги становятся синхронными, как и практически всегда. Это была одна из первых вещей, которая вернулась после небольшого _творческого отпуска_ Сэма.

Когда некоторое время назад у их двери появился коридорный отеля, Дин ожидал, что они прогонят парня, и на этом всё закончится, но бодрый мудак оказался раздражающе настойчив в том, чтобы они воспользовались каким-то необязательным ужином как частью их предоплаченного комплекса услуг. Чувак не купился бы на «отъебись» вместо ответа, так что вот они здесь. Дин просто планирует запихнуть себе в рот столько еды, сколько поместится, и страдать всю оставшуюся часть, как только это возможно.

Сэм тихонько смеётся себе под нос, как будто ничего не может с собой поделать. Наверное, наслаждается мучениями Дина. Ублюдок.

— Знаешь, мы наверняка смогли бы заполнить куда _больше_ пробелов, если бы ты не волочился, как старик, и не вынуждал нас опаздывать почти на час.

— Это _мой_ романтический отпуск, Сэмми, — шутливо напоминает Дин. — Я не собираюсь следовать никакому заранее составленному расписанию.

— Ты же знаешь, что на самом деле мы здесь не в отпуске, верно?

— Это всё семантика.

— Нет, — сухо настаивает Сэм. — Нет никакой семантики. Мы на работе.

Они входят в столовую прежде, чем Дин успевает закатить глаза на занудство брата. Комната меньше, чем он ожидал, но лучше, чем то, к чему они привыкли, с тёмно-синими коврами, покрывающими пространство, и обоями на стенах, соответствующими декору.

— Ха, — говорит он. — Уютненько.

Все гости, расположившиеся вокруг длинного дубового стола, поворачиваются в их сторону. Он и Сэм, должно быть, вторглись прямо посередине разговора, учитывая ощутимое затишье, повисшее при их прибытии, но никто, кажется, не слишком беспокоится об этом, когда они идут через комнату. Прямо у края стола стоят два пустых стула, и Дин изо всех сил старается подавить гримасу, вызванную благоразумностью всего этого.

— Э, извините за опоздание, — запоздало извиняется Сэм. И это, по крайней мере, разрушает плотину тишины.

— Это мальчик, о котором я тебе рассказывала, — сплетничает с мужем пожилая женщина, с которой Дин чуть не столкнулся в вестибюле, с сильным французским акцентом. Он был прав. _Креолка_. — Тот хорошенький, — говорит она, даже не пытаясь быть скрытной.

Дин старается не красоваться от комплимента, чувствуя себя уже немного лучше, но, судя по тому, как Сэм практически пихает его на место, его попытки, должно быть, были слишком очевидными. Впрочем, он делает вид, что споткнулся по своей вине, используя эту уловку как прикрытие, чтобы быстро пройтись взглядом по собравшимся гостям.

По-видимому, единственные постояльцы в отеле — это те три пары, с которыми он столкнулся во время регистрации, и Дин неохотно задумывается, придётся ли им снова заниматься всем этим «дружелюбным соседством», если кто-нибудь ещё забронировал номера. Парень прямо перед ним — тот самый, которого он видел препирающимся с женой из-за няни, но сейчас он, кажется, в довольно приятном настроении. Теперь, когда Дин хорошо его разглядел, он думает, ему тридцать пять, может быть, _чуть_ больше, у него удивительно крепкое телосложение и открытое, дружелюбное лицо. Слева от него сидит его жена, её волосы заплетены в сложные завитки и уложены в причудливую причёску. Справа от Сэма — пожилая дама с гиперактивным либидо и её муж. А напротив них — жених-нахлебник Кэт, который выглядит таким же раздражённым и скучающим, как и Дин, а сама Кэт, замыкающая группу у дальнего края стола.

Скорее всего, это просто невезение, что Дин сидит как можно дальше от единственного здесь человека, которого он хотел бы узнать лучше, но ещё он уверен, что ему точно не показалось, как она слегка опустила плечи. Как будто она тоже разочарована. Он незаметно подмигивает Кэт, просто чтобы убедиться, и выражения удовольствия, которое он получает в ответ, для него вполне достаточное доказательство.

— Итак, — говорит Дин, весело потирая руки. — Где же мясо?

Кроме него и Сэма, у всех остальных на тарелках шикарные стейки — значит, они, вероятно, пропустили несколько блюд. У всех, кроме жены с няней, которая деликатно ковыряется в каком-то вычурном салате. Почти сразу же подходит официант, чтобы принять их заказ, и Дин наполовину ожидает, что Сэм тоже закажет кроличью еду. Он даже заранее готовит парочку подходящих колкостей, на всякий случай, но брат выбирает стейк, так же как и Дин. Хотя и заказывает blue-rare[2], дикарь.

Бабушка креолка даже не ждёт, когда официант отойдёт, прежде чем возвращается к чрезмерно агрессивному флирту.

— Приятно познакомиться, _cher_ , — тепло говорит она, протягивая Сэму руку для восторженного рукопожатия. — Я Эстель. А это _mon mari_ , Симон.

— Это значит «муж», если вам интересно, — объясняет мужчина справа от неё. _Славный_ , вероятно, самый точный термин, который Дин может подобрать этому парню. Он достаточно округлый, чтобы выглядеть приятным, и хотя явно не британец, у него всё ещё есть тот притворный _почти_ акцент, с которым, видимо, говорят претенциозные потенциальные учёные и непристойно богатые. Качество его одежды намекает на последнее. — Моя дорогая Эстель иногда не понимает, на каком языке говорит. Разве это не очаровательно?

— Или сбивает с толку, — говорит Дин с натянутой улыбкой. Сэм пинает его ногой под столом.

— Я Сэм, — говорит брат достаточно громко, чтобы заглушить стон боли, — а это мой… Дин. — Никто, кажется, больше не заметил почти ошибку, но Дин всё равно бросает на него предостерегающий взгляд.

Эстель беспечно продолжает знакомство, беря разговор под контроль.

— Вон та юная леди на другом конце — Катерина, которую вы уже знаете, — заговорщицки шепчет она. — Она упомянула, что вы встречались в вестибюле. Рядом с ней её жених, Джош. А это…

Последняя женщина прерывает её, протягивая ладонь.

— Я Вивиан, — говорит она, явно не из тех, кто позволяет другим говорить за себя, — а это мой муж, Бо.

Сэм вежливо кивает им обоим, и Эстель, ничуть не смутившись, поворачивается к ним лицом.

— Как раз перед вашим приходом я ему говорила, что это значит «красивый».

Бо ёрзает на месте от похвалы; широкая, удовлетворённая улыбка расползается по его лицу.

— Эстель — мой новый лучший друг, — гордо объясняет он.

— Кто же ещё позаботится о тебе, когда здесь нет твоей _maman_? — пренебрежительно машет она рукой в ответ на комплимент и, закончив знакомство, возвращается к еде.

Однако Бо, кажется, принимает этот вопрос близко к сердцу, рискуя неуверенно перевести взгляд между невозмутимым выражением лица Вивиан и старомодной уверенностью Эстель.

— Эм… моя жена? — нерешительно решается он заговорить.

Совсем неженственное фырканье, которое Вивиан издаёт в ответ, _далеко_ не старомодно.

— Прости, кто что делает? — спрашивает она напрямую, и Дин тут же решает, что она ему нравится.

— Вы, ребята, получили небольшой национальный запас роз в номере? — дразнит он эту пару. — Потому что мы с Сэмом можем выделить несколько тысяч, если в ближайшее время собираешься избавиться от немилости.

Сэм быстро отворачивается в сторону, пытаясь скрыть довольную ухмылку, но Дин всё равно её замечает. Приободрившись, он решает испытать удачу, запустив руку в копну его волос.

— То есть если он готов поделиться, — говорит он, нежно ероша волосы.

Брат вырывается из объятий, спасённый от необходимости отвечать прибытием их еды, и Дин почти пускает слезу на великолепный кусок мяса, оказавшийся перед ним. Похоже, «Нью-Йорк»[3], и когда Дин нарезает его, мясо жирное, средней прожарки и идеальное. Он стонет от вкуса, отправив один кусок в рот, и работает над тем, чтобы отрезать второй, ещё до того, как Сэм даже берёт вилку в руку. Официант снова подходит, чтобы налить им обоим какое-то красное вино, и Дин почти поднимает руку, чтобы попросить пива, но Сэм осторожно накрывает пальцами пальцы Дина и опускает их вниз. Дин закатывает глаза в ответ на лёгкое покачивание головы брата, но всё равно соглашается. По крайней мере, Сэм выглядит так же неловко, как и Дин, моргая на вино перед ним, как будто не знает, как _начать_ говорить, хорошее оно или нет.

Дин решает рискнуть и обхватывает кулаком ножку бокала, чтобы сделать большой глоток. Выпивка есть выпивка, в конце концов.

— Итак, Дин, Сэм, — говорит Бо, склонив голову набок, — вы из этих мест?

— Эм, нет, — говорит Сэм, проглатывая кусок, который отрезал. — Мы из… — Он замолкает на секунду, делая вид, что делает глоток вина, и смотрит на Дина в поисках поддержки. Наверное, он уже забыл название города, даже после той дурацкой шумихи, которую устроил по этому поводу в машине.

— Аламоса, — говорит Дин, стараясь не испытывать самодовольство из-за спасения. — Колорадо.

— Джош вырос в Монтрозе, — услужливо подсказывает Кэт. — Это совсем рядом. Верно, детка?

Джош едва ли даже хмыкает в ответ, и у Дина начинает возникать ощущение, что этот парень может быть тем ещё мудаком.

Саймон вежливо мычит что-то с дальнего конца стола.

— Вы, ребята, очень далеко забрались от дома.

— Ну, наша работа таскает нас повсюду, — машинально отвечает Сэм стандартной фразой, которую отец вдалбливал им в головы с самого детства. Туманно и банально — самое скучное объяснение, а потому и самое полезное.

Бо вежливо кивает.

— И что же это за работа?

— Страховка, — отвечает за них Кэт, даже не задумываясь. Затем она немного колеблется от количества любопытных взглядов. — Дин, э-э, упоминал об этом раньше.

Сэм переводит взгляд с неё на Дина, а затем прочищает горло.

— Хм, да, — говорит он. — Так и есть.

— Что ж, это должно быть весело, — говорит Эстель с бодрой улыбкой на лице, как будто она проводит лучшее время в своей жизни. — Работать вместе.

Дин немного упивается тем, что действительно может ответить на этот вопрос.

— Плюсы перевешивают минусы, — шутит он, украдкой бросая взгляд на брата. Сэм закатывает глаза, как будто это старая шутка, но растягивает губы в маленькой интимной улыбке.

— Так вы двое, эм… — выпаливает Джош и кажется до ужаса смущённым. Это первое, что он сказал за весь вечер, и Дину начинает нравиться мысль, что этот парень может быть ещё большим мудаком, чем он сначала предполагал.

Он бросает на него непонимающий взгляд.

— Мы что?

— Вы, ребята, типа… того?

Вопрос вполне очевидный — тот, который он не только ожидал услышать, но и к которому буквально _готовился_ , — и всё же от откровенной чудовищности его формулировки Дина всё ещё немного трясёт.

— Ага, — говорит он слишком небрежно, игнорируя, как ложь где-то глубоко пронзает виной.

— А кто из вас… знаешь? — Дин только поднимает бровь. — Ну знаешь, — снова говорит Джош, положив локоть на стол и многозначительно склонив голову. — _Ну знаешь?_

_О._

— Ловец он, если ты об этом.

— _Дин!_ — восклицает Сэм так возмущённо, что можно подумать, будто Дин только что сказал нечто такое, о чём все ещё _не_ догадались. Он бы сказал что-то такое вслух, но тогда брат бы и впрямь стёк под стол.

— Хорошо, — громко объявляет Вивиан, явно на стороне Сэма. — Почему бы нам не поговорить о чём-нибудь другом?

— Эй, приятель, я просто спросил.

— Джош, пожалуйста, заткнись, — тихо просит Кэт.

Дин быстро и молча проверяет Сэма, начиная беспокоиться, что он, возможно, зашёл слишком далеко, но его брат выглядит больше раздражённым, чем смущённым.

— Не принимай это на свой счёт, Сэм, — говорит ему Вивиан, протягивая руку через стол и кладя на его ладонь. Этот жест вежливо сочувствующий — даже материнский, — но Дин всё равно многозначительно смотрит на её пальцы, пока она их не убирает. Сэм тоже роняет свою руку обратно на колени, всё время бросая на Дина странный взгляд, но Вивиан, похоже, не обижается. — Просто мы уже обсудили все эти обычные вопросы при знакомстве до того, как вы двое пришли, — объясняет она, пытаясь сохранить настроение. — Вы же знаете, как люди относятся ко всему новому и блестящему.

— Почему бы вам, ребята, не рассказать нам, как вы познакомились? — предлагает Саймон, поддерживая Вивиан. — Эта история вполне уместна за обеденным столом. — Он вертит в руках вилку, явно готовясь к рассказу, и почти всё его внимание возвращается к картофельному пюре. — Эстель училась в Тулейнском университете, где я сам был помощником профессора ещё в семидесятые. — _А-а_ , переосмысливает Дин, _неприлично богатый **и** претенциозный академик_. — Она впервые пригласила меня на ужин после одной моей лекции по древней архитектуре Империи Инков. Она была очаровательно прямолинейной малышкой, даже тогда, — вспоминает он с нежностью. — А Вивиан с Бо рассказали нам чудесную историю о том, как они встретились во время отпуска в этом самом городе.

— А как насчёт вас, Кэт? — спрашивает Дин, когда Саймон, кажется, закончил. — Как ты познакомилась с… прости, Джефф?

— _Джош_ , — холодно говорит Джош. Затем он, похоже, намеренно чуть расслабляется, обнимая Кэт за плечи и откидываясь на спинку стула. — Она пришла посмотреть, как играет моя группа. Остальное уже история, чувак.

— Он правда хорош, — немного сдержанно добавляет Кэт. На мгновение кажется, что она готова оставить всё как есть, но до неё, должно быть, доходит, что от неё ждут ответного вопроса, потому что в конце концов она немного неловко спрашивает Сэма: — А что насчёт вас двоих?

Сэм слегка моргает, как будто удивлён, что она говорит с ним, но выдаёт их подготовленную предысторию.

— Вообще-то, мы знаем друг друга большую часть нашей жизни. Мы, эм, вроде как выросли вместе, но мы не… — Он медлит, совсем чуть-чуть, так что никто, кроме Дина, не замечает этого. — Эм, не _встречались_ до старшей школы.

— О, ты только послушай, Саймон, — восклицает Эстель. — Разве это не романтично? Значит, у вас друг с другом были первые отношения?

Сэм начинает кивать, открывая рот, чтобы подтвердить её утверждение, но Дин громко возражает.

— Вообще-то, я весьма преуспел до Сэмми, — говорит он. Потому что какой смысл врать, если ты не можешь быть хотя бы немного честным? Сэм рядом с ним дёргается, вероятно, сопротивляясь желанию резко повернуть голову и посмотреть на него, но не желая вызвать подозрения. — Агась, — самодовольно продолжает Дин, не обращая внимания на брата. — Меня, возможно, даже можно было бы назвать немного дамским угодником.

— Дамским? Правда? — простодушно спрашивает Эстель, и тут Сэм снова пинает его под столом.

— Это была старшая школа, — говорит Сэм напряжённо и сдержанно, подводя их ближе к чему-то правдоподобному. — Он не настолько впечатляющий, как думает.

Дин издаёт смешок и бросает в рот лишний кусок стейка пальцами, игнорируя смущённый взгляд Сэма на происходящее. Как будто он слишком хорош для этого дерьма. _Плевать. Несколько лет учёбы в крутой школе, и вдруг Сэм думает, что он грёбаный папа римский_. Дин почти готов вытереть пальцы о джинсы брата под столом, просто из наглости, но рассеянный осмотр комнаты останавливает его. Каждая пара, с которой они ужинают, так или иначе интимно соприкасается. Это выглядит естественно. Непринуждённо. Даже Джош всё ещё небрежно обнимает Кэт за поясницу. Если Сэм ещё раз неловко отодвинется от него во время ужина, это может вызвать подозрения. Им нужно стараться лучше, чтобы влиться.

— Но я не скучаю по этому, — говорит Дин, и, возможно, это даже немного близко к правде. Сэм рядом от этих слов замирает, вероятно, ослеплённый неожиданной нежностью, но Дин просто кладёт руку высоко на бедро Сэма. — То, что у меня сейчас есть, того стоит, — говорит он мягко — и всё это лишь часть представления.

Но Дин мог бы найти в этих словах какую-то нить совпадения, если бы захотел. В конце концов, пока Сэм был в школе, у него не было ничего, _кроме_ свободы. Свобода пригласить столько девушек в свой одноместный номер мотеля, сколько он хотел. Свобода врубать Led Zeppelin II[4] без чьего-то ворчания из-за того, как громко он включает свои кассеты. Даже всё большая и большая свобода от отца, поскольку он медленно начал разрешать ему охотиться одному. Были только он, открытая дорога и длинные промежутки одиночества, где лишь музыка составляла ему компанию.

Оглядываясь назад, Дин не думает, что он когда-то в самом деле хотел свободы.

Эстель снова воркует, так легко клюнувшая на их банальную историю, но Сэм просто бросает в его сторону один из своих ох-таких-искренних мягких взглядов — не то чтобы он скучал по ним или вроде того. Словно он каким-то образом знает, о чём только что думал Дин. Или, может быть, рад принять любую лесть, которую только может получить, потому что это бывает слишком редко.

Дин подавляет очередную неуместную вспышку вины и снова поворачивается к столу, но его правая рука остаётся на ноге брата.

Хотя, возможно, он использует близость, чтобы вытереть _немного_ жира от стейка о джинсы Сэма.

— А как насчёт тебя, Сэм? — спрашивает непринуждённо Бо, разрезая оставшиеся куски мяса на ещё более мелкие кусочки. — Давно потерянные возлюбленные не плачутся в подушку из-за того, что ты в конце концов с Дином?

Сэм застывает на место — не заметно, не для тех, кто не знает его изнутри и снаружи, но Дин замечает. И он точно знает, что заставило брата напрячься сильнее, чем ведьму у костра. Джессика не вписывается в предысторию, которую они придумали. У Сэма никак не получается ввести её в их выдуманное прошлое, но и рассказать о ней он тоже не может. Конечно, не может… Не так скоро. Даже если это просто ложь.

Дыхание Сэма начинает немного ускоряться, беззвучно расходясь дрожью по руке, там где они крепко прижаты друг к другу.

— Эй, знаешь что? — весело говорит Дин, меняя тему разговора так плавно, как только может. — Держу пари, было много разбитых сердец, оплакивающих Вивиан, когда вы поженились.

— Ну, — неохотно соглашается Бо, — может быть, одно или два.

— Или двадцать, — поправляет она с дразнящим блеском в глазах. Услышав это, Кэт и Эстель громко смеются, а Бо слегка горбится, уместно смущённый.

— Я знаю, что парень, который чинил нам крышу, запал на тебя, — ворчит он немного резко. — Дал нам дополнительную двадцатипроцентную скидку только потому, что ты ему улыбнулась.

Джош внезапно садится ровно, и это первый проблеск эмоций, который он проявил за всю трапезу.

— Подожди, — говорит он. — У вас дом? Значит, у вас есть лужайка перед домом, верно?

— Ну да, — неуверенно отвечает Бо. — Что же это за дом без лужайки?

Джош загорается, как будто только что выиграл Powerball[5].

— Мой друг, у меня для тебя есть выгодная сделка, — вкрадчиво объявляет он, доставая из кармана пиджака ещё одну визитную карточку.

— О боже, Джош, — вздыхает Кэт, закрывая лицо руками.

— Сколько раз с тобой это уже случалось? Ты собираешься подстричь траву, да, но проклятая косилка не заводится. И что ты тогда будешь делать? Менять аккумулятор? Тащить эту штуку прямо до ремонтной мастерской? — Он щёлкает визиткой перед лицом Бо, ухмыляясь, как будто считает, что его никудышная ловкость рук впечатляет. — Ни в коем случае, приятель. Я скажу, что ты будешь делать — купишь газонокосилку на _солнечной батарее_. Аккумулятор никогда не садится, потому что батарея — это долбаное _солнце_ , мой друг.

— Бо, нам не нужна новая газонокосилка.

— Брось, Вив, — говорит он, поднося визитку чуть ближе, чтобы лучше прочитать. — Давай выслушаем его.

Вивиан переводит слишком драматичный отчаянный взгляд на Сэма, как будто умоляет его разделить её страдания.

— Он просто покупает дурацкое барахло, — говорит она под нос. — _Всё_ время.

— Дин однажды притащился с Magic Bullet[6], — сразу же сочувственно поддерживает Сэм. Предатель. — А мы даже не готовим.

Она громко смеётся.

— У нас есть вакуумная насадка для сублимационной сушки одежды в маленьких пакетах, — легко отвечает она. — _Одежды_.

Сэм растерянно поднимает бровь, потом тоже начинает смеяться, склонив голову в знак капитуляции в состязании.

— Эй, мой Magic Bullet был потрясающим, — говорит Дин, намереваясь защитить свою честь. К тому же он его не _покупал_. Украл в магазине. Довольно ощутимая разница, по его мнению. — Эта хрень смешивала всё. — А ещё он милостиво оставил его в мотеле в Аллентауне, потому что Сэм не переставал ныть.

— В смузи не должно быть мяса, Дин, — стонет брат со всей усталостью мира на плечах.

Дин издаёт издевательский смешок.

— Это ты так говоришь, — бросает он в ответ. Они уже спорили об этом около дюжины раз за последний месяц. Ещё никто не выиграл.

— Ну, тогда для вас это должно быть редкое удовольствие, а? — вмешивается Саймон. — Такой хороший ужин?

Дин неохотно кряхтит в знак согласия, возвращаясь к своему бедному, забытому стейку, но Сэм заглатывает наживку после ещё одного глотка вина.

— Я так понимаю, для вас это не такая уж редкость? — спрашивает он ровным голосом.

— О, Эстель _замечательный_ повар, — говорит Саймон, как будто просто ждал подходящего момента, чтобы рассказать об этом. — То, что эта женщина может делать на кухне, просто позорит нашего повара.

— Хорошо, что мы приехали сюда, потому что теперь мне _не нужно_ , — поддразнивает она, игриво подталкивая мужа в плечо.

Сэм бросает на него взгляд, Дин в ответ пожимает плечами, и они оба предпочитают оставить очевидную роскошь своей жизни без комментариев.

— Ну, я ни хрена не умею готовить, прошу простить за мой язык, — шутит Вивиан, — так что ценю еду каждый раз, когда мы сюда приезжаем.

Дин замолкает, ещё один кусок застревает на полпути ко рту.

— Вы, ребята, бывали здесь раньше?

— Конечно, — отвечает Бо, возвращаясь к разговору, очевидно, положив визитную карточку Джоша в карман, учитывая победное выражение лица другого парня. — Мы приезжаем сюда каждый год.

— Ох, правда? — нарочито небрежно спрашивает Сэм. — Всегда весной, как сейчас?

Вивиан кивает.

— Почти всегда, — говорит она. — Это единственное свободное время, пока наш сын ещё ходит в детский сад. — Затем она, кажется, что-то понимает, слегка шлёпая Бо по руке. — Нет, погоди. Мы ведь были здесь однажды на Рождество, да, детка? Когда это было?

— Четыре или пять лет назад, — отвечает Бо набитым зелёными бобами ртом.

После этого разговор в основном переходит в банальности, и Дин пользуется отсутствием внимания, чтобы положить руку на спинку стула Сэма, наклоняясь ближе к его уху и надеясь, что это будет похоже на интимный флирт.

— Та пара из Кента, из Миссисипи, — тихо говорит он. — Они ведь пропали в декабре, верно? Они были единственными, кто не вписывался в порядок? — Сэм утвердительно кивает, небрежно оглядывая остальных гостей, как будто ничего не случилось. — В каком это было году?

— Две тысячи первом, — осторожно говорит Сэм в свой бокал вина.

Дин ласково сжимает плечо Сэма, когда тот снова отодвигается, как будто они болтали о какой-то ерунде. «По крайней мере, теперь есть зацепка», — думает Дин, возвращаясь к еде. Он не может сказать, что весь этот ужин был пустой тратой времени.

~*~

— Они были милыми, — говорит Сэм позже, его голос доносится из-за открытой двери, когда он готовится ко сну в главной комнате.

Дин просто смеётся полным мятной пены ртом.

— Они были _любопытными_ , — поправляет он, размахивая зубной щёткой. — Ты же не будешь вот так совать нос в чужие дела.

— Мы именно так и делаем. Постоянно.

— Да, Сэм, — сухо возражает он. — За исключением того, что у нас на самом деле есть для этого веская причина.

Сэм нагибается, чтобы включить ноутбук, и, вероятно, закатывает глаза.

— Это называется вежливость. То, что делают нормальные люди.

— _Нормальные_ , — огрызается Дин под нос и в отражении в зеркале ванной комнаты видит, как руки брата сжимаются в кулаки. Он почти сразу сожалеет о том, что начал это, но не настолько, чтобы действительно взять слова обратно. «Нормальность». Одно из их дурацких особенных словечек. Как «Калифорния», или «урод», или « _папа_ ». Их заряженная метафорическая мина, которая абсолютно гарантированно начнёт спор, или мы вернём вам деньги.

— Что плохого в нормальном? — напряжённо спрашивает Сэм намеренно ровным тоном.

— Чувак, — вздыхает Дин, поворачиваясь к нему лицом, но от этого движения изо рта вылетает пена, и теперь он весь в зубной пасте. Он испускает стон и выплёвывает остатки в раковину, а затем возвращается в спальню. — Не всем нравится твоё дерьмо с белым заборчиком, — раздражённо говорит он; амулет стучит по груди, когда он снимает футболку и вытирает ей лицо. Сэм вообще не отвечает, уставившись на его грудь, и ведёт себя странно, сердито и тихо. — _Что_ , Сэм?

Брат быстро отводит взгляд.

— Ничего.

Это на самом деле несправедливо — и да, хорошо, может быть, это довольно дерьмовая тема для размышлений, — но перепады сучного настроения Сэма теперь точно такие же, как и перепады сучного настроения, которые у него были перед отъездом. Единственная разница в том, что Дин не может указать ему на это, потому что Сэм всё ещё _скорбит_ или типа того. Не то чтобы Дин имел хоть малейшее представление о том, что из себя представляет скорбь по умершей от рук демона девушке. Для их папы она длится уже двадцать три года. Ни за что на свете Дин не позволит Сэму мучиться _так_ долго.

Он делает глубокий вдох, мысленно ругает себя за необдуманный ход мыслей, затем концентрируется на том, чтобы быть понимающим и сочувствующим.

— Послушай, — говорит он мягко, — _нормальная_ , вежливая, светская беседа закончилась хорошо, верно? По крайней мере, у нас есть зацепка. — Он ждёт, когда Сэм слегка кивнёт, прежде чем продолжить: — Так ты думаешь, они оба?

— Может быть, — уклончиво отвечает брат. Затем отворачивается и копается в своём рюкзаке, чтобы найти ванные принадлежности. — Или только один из них, — бросает он через плечо. — Пока не могу сказать точно. — Да, конечно, Сэм будет защищать свою новую подругу. Впрочем, Дин тоже не может сказать, что слишком подозрительно относится к Вивиан.

— Она вегетарианка, — говорит он, зная, что Сэм точно понял, о ком он говорит. — Ты заметил?

— Да.

Это ничего наверняка не значит, вся эта хиппи-фигня даже может оказаться уловкой, чтобы сбить людей с толку, но сейчас Дин хочет сосредоточиться на её муже. Он наблюдает за угрюмым движением плеч Сэма достаточно долго, чтобы по его обнажённой коже пробежала дрожь и напомнила, что он всё ещё без футболки, поэтому он отрывает ноги от пола и направляется к своим вещам. Сэм выпрямляется и идёт в ванную как раз в тот момент, когда Дин надевает чистую футболку из сумки.

— Уже ложишься? — с лёгким удивлением спрашивает Сэм.

— Можно и хорошенько выспаться, — говорит он, приглушённый тканью, просовывая голову в отверстие для шеи. — Мы же не хотим так рано разрушить наше прикрытие, прокрадываясь туда, где нам не положено быть. — Дин проводит рукой по затылку и зевает во весь рот. — Как ты и сказал, у нас впереди целая неделя. Мы можем изучить все обычные вещи завтра, после нашего… что там?

— Парный массаж, — вяло отвечает Сэм.

 _Парный массаж_. Точно. Дин позволяет тошнотворной слащавости придавить его на секунду, а затем пытается взглянуть на светлую сторону вещей.

— Знаешь, — начинает он оптимистично, — это было бы даже забавно. Избавиться от кое-какого накопившегося _напряжения_ , если понимаешь, о чём я. — Он многозначительно щёлкает языком на тот случай, если Сэм не понял.

Брат не двигается с места, скептически глядя на него; мыло и бутылки ещё балансируют в его руках.

— Ты же знаешь, что это не такой массаж, верно?

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

Сэм насмешливо фыркает.

— Это первоклассный отель, Дин, — говорит он, весь такой надменный и невыносимый. — Ты не получишь грёбаный _счастливый конец_.

— Почему бы и нет, чёрт возьми? Если ты платишь за это бешеные деньги, то должен получать то, что стоит этих денег. — Он тянет руки вверх до тех пор, пока спина не хрустнет, а потом бросает на пацана косой взгляд. — Учитывая цену за это место, я должен получить два оргазма. Может быть, три.

— У тебя есть правая рука, — напоминает Сэм.

Дин усмехается на этот вызов. Бедный Сэмми никогда понятия не имеет, во что он ввязывается.

— Оу, да ладно тебе, малыш, — мурлычет он нарочито мерзко. — Ты же знаешь, что это и близко не так весело, как если кто-то другой делает это за тебя.

Сэм нервно кашляет, абсолютный ханжа, и Дин весь расцветает от мысли, что всё ещё может так, чёрт возьми, легко вывести из себя младшего брата. Он даже не уверен, почему это так до нелепого весело, но, блядь, это одна из самых больших радостей в его жизни. Причина этого тёплого чувства в груди, от которого он становится весь самодовольным и сияющим.

— Итак, — говорит он, всё ещё мысленно гордясь победой, — как мы это сделаем?

— Сделаем что? — спрашивает Сэм, пользуясь случаем войти и выйти из ванной, чтобы взять себя в руки. Когда он возвращается, в его руках больше нет туалетных принадлежностей.

Дин морщит лоб.

— … _Это_. — Он машет рукой над гигантской кроватью, которая делает их комнату крошечной. — Всю эту штуку с кроватью, чувак. — Потому что одеяла, может быть, и вопиюще розовые, но кровать всё ещё выглядит чертовски удобной, и Дин знает по многолетнему опыту, как это невесело, когда твоя очередь спать на полу.

Сэм с минуту просто смотрит на его протянутую руку, потом неловко переминается с ноги на ногу.

— О, — говорит он. Но то, как он это говорит, очень странно. Это не просто «О», типа «Хм, хороший вопрос, я об этом не подумал». Это « _О_ ». Вроде «Я не ожидал, что ты заговоришь об этом» вид «О». И это странно. — Хочешь по очереди? — через мгновение предлагает Сэм, внезапно снова начиная вести себя совершенно нормально.

Дин бросает на брата долгий любопытный взгляд.

— Ага, — отвечает он.

И _его_ реакция не странная. Это просто «ага».

Но Дин имеет дело со странными особенностями Сэма уже около двадцати лет, и одной полустранной реакции недостаточно, чтобы он затормозил больше чем на секунду. Он пробегает взглядом по сатиновым простыням и стёганым пуховым одеялам и немного умирает.

— Хочешь первым? — спрашивает он, потому что он хороший старший брат.

Но Сэм одаривает его таким раздражённо ласковым взглядом, и Дину кажется, что он мог и в самом деле пускать слюни.

— Не-а, — говорит он, — давай ты. Мне всё равно нужно кое-что сделать на компьютере.

— Эй, чувак, если ты уверен, — ярко восклицает Дин, но он уже плюхнулся на матрас и расслабляется в роскошных покрывалах. Никаких волшебных пальцев. Можно было бы подумать, что богачи знают, как жить, но плевать. Он вытягивает из-под себя одно одеяло, скомкает его и бросает вместе с парой подушек в грудь Сэма. Движение сопровождается трепетанием слегка помятых лепестков роз, и брату в конце концов приходится стряхивать их с лица, на котором их больше, чем осталось на кровати — к большому удовольствию Дина.

Он устраивается поудобнее, чем, вероятно, мог бы мечтать, и начинает думать о том, чтобы, возможно, заснуть, когда Сэм снова начинает скулить.

— Чувак, да ладно, — кричит он из ванной. — Закручивай чёртов колпачок обратно на зубную пасту, а то она высохнет.

— _Ха, ха, ха_ , — тихо издевается Дин, зная, что Сэм его не слышит.

Раздаётся звук льющейся воды, и Дин издаёт обиженный вздох. На покрывале, на котором он лежит, всё равно слишком много розовых лепестков, но он совершенно не хочет двигаться. Он из любопытства хватает горсть и подносит к лицу, чтобы понюхать. На самом деле они пахнут довольно приятно, поэтому он лениво решает просто устроиться поудобнее, не утруждая себя тем, чтобы смахнуть их на пол. Горничные, наверное, всё равно завтра всё уберут.

Вода в конце концов выключается, и он слышит приглушённое шлёпание босых ног брата, когда тот заканчивает в ванной. Шаги обрываются, когда он снова ступает на ковёр.

— Чувак, ты такой странный, — почти ласково говорит Сэм, прислонившись к дверному проёму.

— Кто бы говорил, — бормочет Дин в ответ, но у него и правда нет сил, чтобы продолжить.

Сэм снова закатывает глаза, на этот раз игриво, и отталкивается от дверного косяка, чтобы стянуть через голову футболку. Он наклоняется, кладёт руку на край комода и роется в ящиках в поисках чего-нибудь, в чём можно было бы спать.

Дин лениво наблюдает, как широкая спина брата изгибается и растягивается, пока его веки, наконец, не становятся тяжёлыми.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Отсылка к 12-й серии «Вера», где Дина ударило электрическим током  
> [2] Blue-rare — самая слабая степень прожарки мяса, когда оно прогрето до 46—49°C; сырое, но не холодное.  
> [3] Стейк «Нью-Йорк» — «премиальный» стейк, для приготовления которого используется вырезка из поясничного отдела туши животного ближе к голове. Называется так, потому что считается, что впервые такой стейк был подан именно в Нью-Йорке. В Штатах считается «мужским» стейком.  
> [4] Led Zeppelin II — второй студийный альбом группы.  
> [5] Powerball — американская лотерея.  
> [6] Magic Bullet — кухонный комбайн.


	3. Вторник

— Что это за боди-арт? — спрашивает Дин на следующее утро за завтраком, указывая на заметную красную отметину, украшавшую большую часть лба брата.

— Кошмар, — отвечает Сэм, слегка смущённо потирая ушибленное место и пытаясь прикрыть его чёлкой. — Резко проснулся и ударился головой о ножку кресла.

— Ты в порядке?

Сэм кривится.

— Чувак, да ладно. Ничего страшного. — Он ещё немного ковыряется вилкой в тарелке с фруктами, но ничего не ест. Они практически впервые за всю их жизнь получили обслуживание в номер, и вот Сэм тратит его впустую.

— Люди внизу будут гадать, не поколачиваю ли я тебя, — беспечно говорит Дин, но его мысли заняты отсутствием аппетита у брата.

— Что, думаешь, они не купятся, что я не вписался в поворот?

Дин запихивает в рот ещё один круассан и пристально смотрит на брата, пока тот тоже не отправит себе в рот эту чёртову штуку.

— Если серьёзно, Сэмми, — говорит он, не отрывая глаз от своей тарелки, как будто от этого разговор не станет слишком тяжёлым. — Твои кошмары становятся всё хуже?

— Они никакими не _становятся_ , Дин, — бормочет Сэм, жуя хлеб. — Они просто есть.

Дин делает глоток кофе — цикория — и _волнуется_ , проводя языком по маслянистой плёнке, прилипшей к зубам. Напиток немного слаще, чем обычно предпочитает Дин, но, блядь, именно это вы получаете, когда находитесь в Луизиане. Это всё равно, что заехать в Чикаго и не заказать ни одной глубокой пиццы[1].

— Почему бы тебе не занять кровать до конца недели? — предлагает он после ещё нескольких минут наблюдения за братом, который очень небрежно пытается сделать вид, что продолжающиеся ночные кошмары никак на него не влияют. — Мне и на полу нормально.

— Дин, нет. Ты не обязан этого делать. К тому же я спал на этом полу прошлой ночью. Это ужасно. — Сэм поднимает глаза, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом; его нижние веки лишь слегка красные. — Я в порядке, — говорит он с серьёзным видом завершённости. — Я обещаю. — И Дин знает, что не может больше ничего сделать, не разозлив Сэма.

На них обоих опускается уютное молчание, и Сэм закрыл обсуждение проблемы, даже если Дин втайне ещё не готов её отпустить.

— Я скажу им, что ты ударился головой об изголовье кровати, — наконец произносит он, подхватывая ещё один кусок сочащейся сосиски.

— Что? Почему?

Дин не отвечает, позволяя нежной улыбке мелькнуть в уголках губ, когда он концентрируется на булочках и соусе. Сэм поймёт, когда они спустятся в лобби.

Или в лифте, как оказывается. Когда брат внезапно выплёвывает торопливое: «Нет, Дин, _не говори_ им этого» — прямо перед тем, как они добираются до первого этажа. Дин со смехом выходит в лобби, и Сэму приходится дважды ударить его по плечу, чтобы заставить остановиться.

— Осторожнее, Сэмми, — предупреждает он, всё ещё стряхивая остатки веселья. — Ты же не хочешь, чтобы у кого-то сложилось неверное представление.

— Это у _меня_ огромный синяк, — говорит Сэм, весь ворчливый и угрюмый.

Справедливое замечание, но Дин ещё не готов отказаться от стёба.

— Может быть, они просто подумают, что мы тайно ходим в бойцовский клуб.

Сэм издаёт пренебрежительный смешок, достаточно тихий, так что он, вероятно, сдерживался. Старался не показывать Дину, как сильно он на него действует. Да, конечно. Дин уже и так знает, что он чертовски весёлый.

Когда они добираются до обеденного зала, там у шведского стола с завтраком, который накрыл отель, удовлетворённо пасутся только Эстель и Саймон. Большая часть молодёжи, вероятно, всё ещё спит наверху, а это значит, что они смогут задать кое-какие полезные вопросы, но им придётся повторить всё это с остальными двумя парами. Что совсем не эффективно с точки зрения времени. Дин включает рабочий режим и шагает к паре с болезненно фальшивой улыбкой, пока Сэм плетётся на полшага позади.

Однако брат не может вечно прятаться за его плечом, и когда он выходит чуть вперёд, чтобы отодвинуть стул, Эстель резко втягивает воздух над тарелкой с омлетом.

— Что случилось с твоей головой, _cher_? — сочувственно воркует она Сэму, как только они садятся.

— Э-э, ничего, — говорит он. — Просто несчастный случай.

— _Изголовье кровати_ , — беззвучно произносит Дин, пока брат не видит, но, к тому времени, как Сэм поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на него, успевает невинно поджать губы.

Эстель просто смотрит на них обоих понимающим взглядом.

— Мы с Саймоном однажды разбили вазу, — заговорщически говорит она.

— Это был китайский фарфор династии Мин, дорогая, — говорит Саймон, присоединяясь к ним. Он ставит тарелку на стол и садится, с ностальгической улыбкой глядя на жену, а сам тем временем отрывает кусочки от большого черничного маффина. — И он принадлежал твоему отцу.

— После этого папа три года с ним не разговаривал, — заканчивает она с удивительно юным смешком.

— Ну, — натянуто говорит Сэм, показывая на свою голову, — _это_ был просто несчастный случай.

— Конечно, дорогой, — соглашается Дин, успокаивающе поглаживая брата по спине.

Сэм дёргается, но он не может отмахнуться от него, не разрушив прикрытие, поэтому вынужден покориться лапанию. Дин про себя самодовольно улыбается, растирая напряжённые мышцы. И вообще, это очень мило, что Сэм оказался в его руках. Это ощущается правильно, как порой бывает в те расплывчатые, желанные моменты, когда он рядом с братом. Знать, что он в безопасности, сохранности и прямо возле него.

— Эй, кстати, о несчастных случаях, — обращается Дин к пожилой паре, оглядываясь по сторонам, как будто не хочет, чтобы кто-нибудь из персонала подслушал. Он наполовину понижает голос, чтобы добавить драматизма: — Вы слышали о людях, которые здесь пропали?

Глаза Эстель от этих слов расширяются, и она цепляется за руку Саймона с каким-то сплетническим возбуждением.

— Это правда? — украдкой спрашивает она вполголоса.

— Мы так слышали, — говорит Сэм, явно отказавшись от намерения сбежать, учитывая, как теперь он подаётся навстречу ласкам Дина. — Дин сказал, что считает, будто в этом месте могут быть привидения.

— _Des fantômes_ , — выдыхает она.

Саймон ласково похлопывает её по ладони, лежащей на его руке.

— Дорогая, их не бывает.

— Не знаю, чувак, — пожимает плечами Дин. — Мы с Сэмми подумывали о том, чтобы осмотреть всё здесь. Посмотрим, вдруг найдём что-нибудь _жуткое_. — Он чувствует, как Сэм в его руках тихо смеётся, и крепче сжимает хватку, чтобы заставить его замолчать. Он не может позволить брату всё разрушить, особенно теперь, когда он только что придумал, как потенциально избежать романтической фигни. — Эй, — предлагает он, разыгрывая невинного мужлана, — не хотите пойти на массаж в наше время, а? Мы тогда могли бы смотреться.

— О, мы бы с удовольствием, — мягко говорит Эстель, — но наш массаж назначен на завтра. Если мы сейчас займём ваше время, то нам придётся отказаться от поездки в экипаже сегодня вечером.

— Они для всех гостей составили поочерёдный график, — объясняет Саймон. — Ни у кого нет одинаковых занятий в один и тот же день. Полагаю, так больше возможности уединиться.

Эстель задумчиво постукивает по губам наманикюренным пальцем.

— Вы ведь всегда можете поискать призраков потом, правда? Я имею в виду, что не отказалась бы от массажа, даже если бы от этого зависела моя жизнь, — шутит она.

И Дин слабо кивает ей в ответ.

— Конечно, нет, — говорит он с натянутой улыбкой. — Хорошая мысль. — В конце концов, в «парном массаже» у него проблема не с _массажем_.

— Скажите нам, если что-нибудь найдёте, — добавляет Эстель, а затем издаёт нетерпеливый тихий звук. — Ты только подумай, Саймон, — говорит она. — Может быть, мы могли бы поменять нашу комнату на комнату с _привидениями_. Разве это не весело?

— Это звучит совершенно ужасающе, дорогая. Но, если хочешь, мы можем это сделать. — Он снова похлопывает её по руке и отворачивается к своей выпечке.

И так как блестящая идея уклонения Дина не срабатывает, он подавляет зевок пальцами и лениво гадает, когда же начнётся массаж, чтобы они могли уже покончить со всем этим. Он смотрит на часы — 9:37, а затем снова на Сэма. Он продолжает смотреть, ждёт, когда брат в конце концов поймает его взгляд, а затем намеренно переводит взгляд обратно на циферблат. Немой вопрос. _Сколько ещё?_

Лицо Сэма кривится, что, скорее всего, должно выглядеть как улыбка, и он дважды вспыхивает обеими руками. _Двадцать минут_.

 _Отлично_ , очень саркастично думает Дин. Они уже поели, но им вполне очевидно нужно убить оставшееся время, поэтому Дин берёт шоколадную булочку и ещё одну чашку кофе. Как раз самое время, когда он проявил должное внимание со всей этой «Однажды в Риме» фигнёй.

В назначенное время, ровно в 10:00 приходит портье, чтобы отвести их, а за последние несколько минут Сэм столько раз украдкой откусывал от маффина, что теперь тот выглядит наполовину съеденным. Как будто до него добрались дикие птицы. Поэтому Дин выбрасывает остатки второго завтрака в ближайший мусорный бак и следует за парнем. Чем быстрее они разберутся с этим, тем быстрее смогут заняться настоящей частью «спасать людей, охотится на тварей».

Их ведут в маленькую комнату без окон, с приглушённым светом и двумя длинными массажными столами, расставленными бок о бок. В старом бумбоксе, засунутом в угол, играет какая-то запись — слабые крики животных и, как предполагает Дин, шум волн, — всё это плюс агрессивно безобидный оттенок серого на стенах практически кричит о расслаблении. Громко. Крайне _не_ расслабляющим образом.

Стюард, или портье, или кем бы ни был этот парень, приказывает им раздеться и лечь лицом вниз на кушетки, затем сообщает, что персонал скоро подойдёт, и снова исчезает. И Дин неожиданно, очень отчаянно надеется, что тот факт, что руководство считает их геями, не означает, что какой-то непонятный _чувак_ будет щупать его почти целый час.

Он стряхивает с себя рубашку, вероятно, чуть сильнее, чем нужно, и пригвождает брата мрачным взглядом.

— Если в эту дверь войдёт какая-то горилла по имени Бутч, — предупреждает он, — я ухожу через стену. Прямо сквозь неё. Как чёртов Багз Банни. Я не шучу, Сэм.

Но Сэм только издаёт смешок. Как и всегда, слишком наслаждается его страданиями.

— Не волнуйся, Дин, — говорит он, снимая свою одежду. Выцветшее красное поло поверх чёрной кофты с длинными рукавами. Это непривычно — больше похоже на прикид незнакомого парня из колледжа, — но ему идёт. Плотно облегает линию рук. — Мы можем сказать, что я ревнивый. _Настоящий_ собственник. И ты боишься, что любой другой мужчина, положивший на тебя руку, расстроит меня.

На этот раз закатывает глаза Дин.

— Ага, большой, крутой парень, — саркастически растягивает он. — Стоит только распечатать фотографию Тима Карри в образе Пеннивайза, и ты залезешь под одеяло прежде, чем они успеют моргнуть. — Это, конечно, преувеличение, но и не совсем.

— Не… — выдыхает Сэм, замирая с подолом футболки в руках, как будто ещё не совсем уверен, хочет ли его задушить. Затем он издаёт неуверенный звук. — Дин, ты же не собираешься этого делать, правда?

— Нет, придурок, не собираюсь, — успокаивающе говорит он. И хотя изображение чего-то подобного на подушке Сэма принесёт чертовски весёлые результаты, приступ крика после не стоит того.

Сэм кажется вполне довольным, кивая в знак согласия, а затем снимает последнюю футболку.

Вот в чём дело. Сэм догнал его в росте в шестнадцать, но уже на следующий год несправедливо пошёл дальше. Дин ещё несколько месяцев угрюмо ворчал по этому поводу — практически по праву рождения, как старший брат, — но всегда находил странное утешение в том, что всё остальное в младшем брате больше походило на стручковую фасоль. Все эти долговязые конечности и вытянутое тело. Вообще-то, Сэм _всё ещё_ выглядит так большую часть времени, потому что почти всегда тонет в своих мешковатых университетских толстовках и слишком свободных джинсах. Как будто боится, что кто-то случайно разглядит его настоящую фигуру, если он наденет что-то своего размера. Но сейчас, глядя на Сэма, изгибающегося и играющего мышцами, пока он пытается высвободить руки из длинных рукавов, Дин чувствует себя немного поражённым.

Разумеется, он не впервые видит брата без рубашки. Чёрт, даже с тех пор, как они снова начали охотиться. Дин в последние несколько месяцев видел Сэма в куда более разнообразных и компрометирующих стадиях раздевания — это случается, когда живёшь в крошечных мотельных номерах и тесном переднем сиденье машины, — но сейчас он впервые вынужден _задержать_ взгляд. А может быть, всё дело в притворных отношениях, которые подсознательно заставляют Дина смотреть на брата чужими глазами. Глазами того, кто мог бы встречаться с Сэмом. Совсем _не братскими глазами того_ , кто бы рос с Сэмом на одной улице. Кто учился бы в той же старшей школе. Кто несколько лет трахался бы со всеми девчонками, которые его захотели, пока не понял, что каждая его победа казалась бессмысленной. Потому что они были не тем, кого он действительно хотел. Глазами того, кто наконец-то отвёл бы Сэма в сторону, посмотрел в его постоянно бегающие глаза и запоздало, блядь, понял, что мелочные ревнивые комментарии и медленные косые взгляды значат, что Сэм тоже сходит по нему с ума. И всегда сходил. Дин смотрит глазами того, кто в первый раз поцеловал Сэма под трибунами и с того самого момента схватил и не отпускал почти целых десять лет, и начинает думать, что, возможно, некоторые люди — люди, которые совершенно определённо не _он_ , — но некоторые люди… могут считать Сэма вроде как горячим.

Дин глубоко вдыхает и позволяет глазам блуждать по широкой полоске загорелой кожи, внезапно ему открывшейся. _Исключительно_ из любопытства, учитывая, что его брат обычно прячет товар под слоями и слоями защитного хлопка.

Хотя он понятия не имеет почему. Потому что, хоть у Сэмми, возможно, всё та же тонкая узкая талия и бёдра, какие были всегда, но остального достаточно, чтобы заставить кровь Дина бурлить под кожей. Эта нелепо вылепленная грудь, которая медленно поднимается и опускается с каждым вдохом. Немного напряжённые от необходимости обнажиться на публике плечи, словно застенчивость Сэма может скрыть их огромный размах. Над глубоким разрезом худых бёдер брата проступают намёки на шесть кубиков. Это без сомнения тело мужчины — уже не мальчика, — и Дину приходится смириться с тем, что брат окончательно его догнал.

Эта мысль бьёт его под дых, и он возвращается к воспоминаниям, пытается припомнить, выглядел ли Сэм так в ту первую ночь в Пало-Альто, или охота добавила немного мышц. Чёрт, если он продолжит двигаться в том же направлении, то заставит Дина краснеть от стыда. И вот _это_ всё, что Дин должен чувствовать. Зависть. Несдержанные пережитки соперничества между братьями из-за того, у кого лучше фигура. Вот почему у него пересохло во рту. Почему у него потеют ладони. Почему тонкий завиток жара оседает глубоко внутри и заставляет пальцы покалывать. Он раздражён, вот что это такое. Ревнует к новому телосложению Сэма.

Дин шевелит губами, пока во рту не набирается достаточно слюны, чтобы говорить, и старается не смущаться от того, что его футболка всё ещё на нём.

— Ты что, ходил в спортзал? — бросает он, изо всех сил пытаясь звучать небрежно.

Сэм краснеет до самой груди, красновато-розовый цвет собирается на ключицах, и длинный изгиб его спины двигается, когда он полностью поворачивается к Дину. Он несколько раз открывает и закрывает рот, как будто даже не знает, что на это ответить, и этот знакомый жест немного остужает огонь Дина. Потому что это всё ещё _Сэм_ , даже с телом Men’s Health. Его странный, угрюмый эмо-брат, который предпочитает салаты бургерам, слишком много переживает из-за того, что думают другие люди, и большую часть времени сводит Дина с ума — и он всегда им будет, независимо от того, как выглядит.

— Не волнуйся, — говорит Дин, наконец стягивая с себя рубашку. — Думаю, цыпочка на стойке регистрации точно это оценила.

Слабое «Да ладно тебе» — это то, что Сэм ухитряется наскрести в ответ, и Дину приходится сдерживать искренне добрую улыбку.

Он почёсывает шею и на секунду задумывается о том, чтобы снять амулет, потому что эта штука будет раздражающе впиваться в грудь, когда он ляжет на живот, но взгляд Сэма останавливается и немного замирает на амулете, как будто глубоко в душе он доволен, что тот всё ещё висит там после тех четырёх лет.

Дин его оставляет.

Тем не менее он снимает ботинки, ремень и джинсы, бросая их в мятую кучу, которую выкроил себе на ближайшей стойке. Боксеры он снимает последними и прыгает на массажный стол, наполовину прикрывшись простынёй, когда понимает, что Сэм снял свои кеды и ничего больше.

— Серьёзно, ханжа?

Лицо брата уже полностью порозовело, и Сэм потирает ладонями джинсы, всё ещё прикрывающие бёдра, как будто сможет так избавиться от беспокойства.

— Мне же не _обязательно_ их снимать, правда? — неловко спрашивает он.

Дин лишь страдающе вздыхает и переворачивается на живот, как и положено, уткнувшись лицом в отверстие.

— Боже, ты такой пиздецки странный, — говорит он в пол.

В этот момент раздаётся звук открывающейся и закрывающейся двери, и Дин ещё никогда в жизни не испытывал такого облегчения, услышав женский голос.

— Мистер Уотерс? Мистер Райт?

— Это мы, дорогая, — говорит он, приподнимаясь на локте, чтобы взглянуть на массажистку. И как же он рад, что сделал это.

Она чертовски великолепна. Тёмные кудрявые волосы и лишь намёк на непристойность под профессиональной улыбкой. Если бы прямо сейчас Дин не должен был притворяться геем, он бы заплатил наличкой, чтобы потереть _ей_ спинку. К сожалению, он не может сказать такого о её коллеге. Другая женщина, та, что раскладывает полотенца с поразительной военной точностью, выглядит так, словно её родители были какой-то смесью немецкого туриста и йети.

— Приятно познакомиться, — продолжает красотка. — Сегодня мы будем вашими массажистами. Мы можем начать, как только вы оба ляжете.

Абсолютная _чертовка_ , с буферами и пухлыми губами, направляется прямо к нему, и Дину приходится спрятать улыбку в массажном столе, чтобы откровенно не злорадствовать в лицо брату.

— Вы раздеваетесь? — слышит он, как страшненькая спрашивает Сэма. И он, должно быть, делает какой-то жест в подтверждение, потому что раздаётся приглушённый, тяжёлый удар, когда Сэм устраивается на своём столе.

Дин испускает долгий, расслабленный вздох, когда его массажистка кладёт руки на голую спину, предвкушая украденные сорок пять минут чистого рая, а затем хмурится, когда ожидаемое блаженство так и не приходит. Вообще-то, её руки немного холодные и липкие. К тому же ногти слишком длинные, чтобы хоть как-то размять мышцы, не втыкая их каждый раз, когда она двигается. Дин дёргает плечами, сдерживая дрожь, когда её ноготь впивается в лопатку, и начинает бояться, что, возможно, это будет не очень хороший массаж. Неважно, насколько хороша его массажистка.

Он уже практически готов делать всё что угодно, лишь бы завершить как можно скорее этот сеанс, когда рядом Сэм длинно, протяжно стонет от удовольствия, и этот звук очень живо воплощает в себе всё, что Дин _должен_ был ощущать, но не ощущает. Потом брат резко втягивает воздух, почти порнографично, как будто кто-то щекочет его яйца, и Дин начинает чувствовать тот же самый жар, который чувствовал прямо перед их массажем. Когда Сэм начал раздеваться. Ревность — вот что это было. Сначала к телу Сэма, а теперь к его удаче. Если честно, Дин никогда в жизни так не ревновал.

«Ну и хорошо, что Сэмми получает удовольствие», — с горечью думает Дин. _Пока он застрял, слушая аудиокнигу_. Удачливый ублюдок, должно быть, получил лучшую массажистку. Впрочем…

Девушка Дина без особого энтузиазма проводит костяшками пальцев вдоль позвоночника, почти не надавливая. Она не лучшая из тех, кто у него когда-либо был — даже не близко, — но, возможно, его мышцы чуть более задубели, чем он думал, потому что даже её слабые попытки растереть его, кажется, заводят двигатель. Дин даже не подозревал, что он уже _был возбуждён_ , пока член не начал подёргиваться. Сэм снова стонет, тихо и хрипло, когда его массажистка всерьёз прорабатывает напряжённую нижнюю часть спины; массажистка Дина ещё раз вяло проходится по плечам, и Дин заставляет себя представить последнюю охоту на гуля в ярких деталях, чтобы заставить член остыть на хуй.

Обычно ему не приходилось. Чёрт возьми, обычно массажистка заботилась об этом вместо него. Но _обычно_ он не находился в маленькой комнате с младшим братом и в отеле, полном людей, которых они дурачат, заставляя думать, что он регулярно делает это с Сэмом. Может быть, три раза в неделю и ещё немного по субботам. То есть Дин это делал бы, если бы они по-настоящему трахались. Потому что Сэму чертовски нужна какая-то рутинная любовь, чтобы он раскрепостился. Но ещё он знает своего брата. Пацан всегда был немного странным в сексе. Дину пришлось бы быть чутким к его нуждам. И он бы это делал. Разумеется, делал бы. Он не стал бы заходить слишком далеко. Не делал бы ничего такого, что заставило бы Сэма чувствовать себя некомфортно. Но тупой член Дина не видит разницы между мыслями о сексе в абстрактном, аналитическом смысле и просто мыслями о сексе в общем, и Дин вытряхивает странное направление мыслей из головы, прежде чем сделает что-то глупое, например, кончит на шикарную белую отельную простынь.

Он проводит остаток сеанса, впиваясь ногтями в ладони и мысленно прокручивая немного обрывочно латынь, которую помнит наизусть, потому что схема машины не охладила его так, как он рассчитывал. Сэм продолжает издавать чересчур яркие звуки влажного сна на протяжении всего массажа, потому что, конечно, он будет это делать, и Дину едва удаётся дотерпеть до конца, сохранив здравомыслие.

Наконец массажистка отпускает его с последним слабым движением ладоней, и Дин почти плачет в стол, вздохнув с облегчением. Он не уверен, как бы отреагировали в отеле на то, что их дорогая кожаная обивка покрыта спермой, но Сэм бы никогда не позволил ему узнать конец этой истории. Это уж точно.

Служащие предлагают ему и Сэму пару горячих полотенец, чтобы растереться ими, а затем оставляют их, чтобы они могли одеться. И даже несмотря на как минимум невпечатляющий массаж, Дин не может не смотреть, как уходит его массажистка. Этот вид мог бы компенсировать всё остальное.

— Знаешь, ты был прав, Дин, — говорит Сэм, почти, блядь, сияя. — Это было лучше, чем я думал. — Он выглядит именно так, как, по мнению Дина, должны выглядеть люди, только что вернувшиеся с отпуска в тропиках: весь мягкий и отдохнувший. В то время как Дин чувствует себя примерно в тысячу раз более взвинченным, чем раньше. Сэм хватает одно полотенце и с довольным вздохом прижимает его к лицу, затем украдкой выглядывает из-под него, когда Дин не отвечает сразу. — Ты в порядке? — спрашивает брат, окидывая его любопытным взглядом.

Дин натянуто улыбается и расправляет плечи. Но это не помогает.

— Моей цыпочке нужна ещё парочка уроков.

— Она не могла быть настолько плоха, — мягко поддразнивает Сэм, бросая мимолётный взгляд на то, как Дин застилает простынь.

И он прав, это очень странно. Он наверняка прав. Не то чтобы у Дина была какая-то другая причина для стояка за последние сорок пять минут. Поэтому он пожимает плечами и делает из этого шутку.

— Пропуск в мой дрочебанк на самом деле не ограничивается сильными руками, — лжёт он, потому что это звучит очень похоже на то, что бы он мог сказать. Затем он выдыхает и расплывается в мерзкой ухмылке. — Что насчёт тебя, Саманта? Собираешься попросить у Хильдегарды её номер телефона?

Сэм без особого энтузиазма бросает ему в лицо полотенце.

— Чувак, заткнись.

— Она наверняка унесёт тебя в свою пещеру, — продолжает Дин, ловя налету хлипкий снаряд, — и оденет тебя в какую-нибудь маленькую повязку из древесной коры и беличьего дерьма. — Он поднимает мягкую махровую ткань, позволяя ей соблазнительно болтаться, и раскачивает её перед грудью. — _Очень_ изящно.

— Ты козёл, — говорит Сэм, снова хватаясь за полотенце. Он сжимает недостаточно крепко, и в конце концов они дерутся за влажное от пара полотенце, и Сэм крепче стискивает запястье Дина, чтобы игриво попытаться его выкрутить.

Руки брата начинают снова становиться знакомыми, ладони опять ожесточаются от мозолей, которые оставляет вечная охота. Его кожа была мягче сразу после того, как они вместе отправились в путь. После стольких лет прикосновения только к книгам, клавиатуре ноутбука и _Джессике_. Такая классная девушка, наверное, предпочитала, чтобы так всё и было. Ей наверняка нравились гладкие, нежные и мягкие руки Сэма на её коже.

«Но тебе это не нужно, — шепчет голос откуда-то из глубины. — Ты ведь не против более грубого прикосновения, правда?»

Дин решительно выбрасывает эту мысль из головы и позволяет Сэму выиграть в перетягивании каната, расслабляя пальцы от какой-то странной, неуместной вины. Откуда, на хуй, _это_ взялось? Он просто сидит там некоторое время, застыв на месте достаточно долго, чтобы брат в конце концов спрыгнул со стола и пошёл искать свою одежду. После этого Дин снова берёт себя в руки и хватает полотенце.

Ха, может быть, это _ему_ стоит пойти поболтать с Хильдегардой.

~*~

— Ты уже что-нибудь нашёл? — спрашивает Сэм, не отрывая глаз от экрана видеокамеры, которую использует для сканирования коридора.

Дин слегка встряхивает измеритель ЭМП, просто чтобы посмотреть, поможет ли это. Без шансов.

— Не-а, — говорит он, вытягивая шею так, чтобы размять мышцы. Они занимаются этим уже почти час.

Однако Сэма, похоже, ответ не остановил, он даже не кажется скучающим, молча продолжая идти вперёд, как будто в любую минуту ожидает встретить призрака. На этом этапе они просто осматриваются с должным усердием. Мстительные духи — самая распространённая причина сверхъестественных смертей — и сверхъестественных смертей, когда тела пропадают и не находятся, что ошибочно списывают на «исчезновения», поэтому _призраки_ всегда стоят на первом в списке охотника, если нет лучшей зацепки. Сэм работает с их видеокамерой, чтобы проверить места, где фонит, пока Дин играет в подкреплении с ЭМП. Потому что он сделал этот измеритель, так что он единственный, кто может им пользоваться, спасибобольшое.

Он небрежно смотрит вниз на то, что ещё недавно было плеером, затем на камеру, которую держит в руках Сэм, а затем хмурит брови, когда к нему начинает подкрадываться грызущая идея.

— Эй, э-э, Сэм?

Брат в нескольких шагах впереди него рассеянно мычит, всё ещё сосредоточенный на крошечном видеоэкране.

— Ты никогда не думал, что это вроде как… не нужно? Типа, эм, лишнее. — Он крутит свободной рукой. — Это слово, которое означает то же самое, — «через» что-то?

Сэм бросает на него быстрый взгляд.

— Чрезмерно?

— Да, оно.

Брат, наконец, останавливается, выдыхая от неудобного перерыва, пока ждёт, как Дин догонит его.

— Что именно мне нужно считать чрезмерным? — спрашивает он достаточно тихо, чтобы не потревожить каких-нибудь гостей за дверью.

— _Это_ , — говорит Дин, переводя между ними щёлкающими пальцами, чтобы проиллюстрировать ситуацию. — У нас измеритель ЭМП, который сработает, если тут есть какая-то призрачная активность. Какой смысл проверять ещё и камерой?

Сэм открывает рот, чтобы поспорить с ним, вероятно, следуя чистой привычке, затем делает паузу, как будто никогда не думал об этом раньше.

— Ну… — начинает он и тут же замолкает, озадаченно нахмурившись. — Хах.

— Я ведь прав?

— Да.

— И эта штука слишком громоздкая по сравнению с моей, — добавляет он, размахивая измерителем ЭМП, чтобы доказать свою точку зрения.

Сэм некоторое время смотрит на видеокамеру в своей руке, затем снова на Дина.

— Инфракрасный тепловой сканер проверяет холодные зоны. ЭМП этого не может.

— _Я_ могу проверить холодные зоны, — саркастически замечает Дин. — Смотри. — Он делает несколько шагов по коридору и поворачивается лицом к Сэму. — Ха, мне не холодно. — Затем снова делает несколько шагов. — Всё ещё не холодно, — говорит он. — Никаких холодных зон. Ты только посмотри.

— Ладно, ладно, — сдаётся Сэм с весёлым раздражением. — Я тебя понял. — Он со щелчком закрывает экран камеры и снова опускает руку. — Я всегда думал, что мы просто основательно подходим к делу.

Дин шумно выдыхает и шаркает ботинками по ковру с узором из геральдических лилий.

— Чувак, ты же знаешь, что половина охотничьих приблуд папы — это мусор. Я имею в виду, что люблю этого парня, но понятия не имею, что он делает со всем этим бесполезным дерьмом, которым мы пользуемся один раз и никогда больше.

Когда он оглядывает его, на лице Сэма появляется какое-то замученное выражение, но, по крайней мере, он не дуется сразу же при упоминании Джона.

— Ты имеешь в виду что-то вроде пейджера, который должен был предупредить его о других охотниках в этом районе? — спрашивает он через мгновение, и поддразнивание в его тоне — очевидное предложение мира.

— Ох, я _ненавидел_ эту блядскую штуку, — стонет Дин, игриво откидывая голову. — Боже, а этот ужасный, пронзительный писк всё чёртово время? Я неделями не мог заснуть. — Он неожиданно усмехается от воспоминания, и Сэм тоже, как ни странно, а потом они оба сдержанно смеются. Сэм хорошо выглядит, когда улыбается, решает Дин. Может быть, это из-за ямочек. Из-за них он кажется тёплым. Как будто Дин может свернуться вокруг него калачиком и уберечься от холода этого мира.

— По крайней мере, он работал лучше, чем тот обрез, который ты сделал, когда тебе было одиннадцать, — говорит Сэм.

И вот так хороший момент умирает. Хотя это продолжалось дольше, чем он рассчитывал. Дин бьёт брата в руку ребром сжатого кулака, но не так сильно, чтобы действительно сделать больно.

— Да, да, тупица, — бормочет он с притворной обидой. — Возвращайся к работе.

Они продолжают исследовать остальную часть коридора, на этот раз бок о бок, пока коридор не заканчивается. Расписные двери по обеим стенам в конце концов превращаются в антикварное зеркало и со вкусом украшенный столик. Дорога, ведущая к этой зацепке, заканчивается. _Буквально_.

Дин стоит нос к носу со своим невпечатлённым отражением и пользуется возможностью поправить волосы.

— Ну, я готов признать, что здесь нет никаких призраков, — говорит он, слегка наклоняя голову вперёд и назад, пока не убедится, что всё на месте. Затем он смотрит на датчик ЭМП в своей руке и жалеет, что не накинул кожаную куртку только ради карманов. — Готов начать расследование по делу Вивиан и Бо?

— Не знаю, Дин, — натянуто отвечает Сэм, встречаясь с ним взглядом в зеркале. — Готов начать расследование по делу _Кэт_?

Он не может удержаться, чтобы не усмехнуться над очевидностью брата. И _своей_ тоже. Очевидно, Дин просто не может обуздать свой сексуальный магнетизм.

— Ты это тоже заметил, да? — гордо спрашивает он, оборачиваясь и небрежно прислоняясь к стеклу. И прямо встречается взглядом с братом. — Я знаю, ты говорил всю эту ерунду о том, чтобы не цеплять тут никого из-за… — Дин машет между ними рукой, чтобы закончить мысль. — Но я всегда мог бы тайно прокрасться с ней однажды ночью в нашу комнату, — предлагает он в качестве возможности. — Тайный роман ведь не выходит за рамки правдоподобия, верно?

Сэм выключает видеокамеру с ошеломляющей оперативностью. Он даже не смотрит на неё. Это почти жутко.

— Нет, если я порву на хрен с тобой, вышвырну тебя отсюда и разберусь с этим делом самостоятельно, — сухо говорит он.

— Ой, да ладно, Сэмми, — протестует Дин с самой обаятельной улыбкой. — Ты ведь не собираешься на самом деле расстаться со мной, правда?

— Это зависит от обстоятельств. Ты собираешься сделать что-нибудь, чтобы я ушёл?

У Дина перехватывает дыхание от этого небрежного вопроса — настолько бессердечного, что почти жестокого. Сэм ничего такого не имел в виду. Конечно же нет. Это просто неудачный выбор слов, которые, так уж получилось, слишком близко подобрались к границам уязвимых сторон Дина. Этим грызущим, удушающим страхам быть оставленным — _снова_ , — которые он никогда не произнесёт Сэму вслух. Даже если от этого будет зависеть его жизнь. Он не может дать брату такую власть над собой. Он не думает, что сможет это пережить.

Сэм, кажется, осознаёт непреднамеренный эффект своего необдуманного ответа примерно в то же самое время.

— Это была просто шутка, — быстро говорит он. Подавленный и извиняющийся. — Дин, я не хотел…

— Мы должны пойти поговорить с Хакстейблами[2], — говорит Дин, не давая ему закончить, насильно уходя от темы на более твёрдую землю. И Сэм просто резко замолкает, теребя тонкий чёрный браслет на запястье и виновато кивая. Хорошо. Им не нужно об этом говорить.

Дин оглядывается, чтобы посмотреть на конец коридора. Зеркало и письменный стол. Никаких призраков вообще.

Их первый тупик.

~*~

Дин не сразу понимает, что именно его разбудило. Он был в абсолютной отключке — без задних ног, полностью во власти сна, практически труп, — и ему снилось что-то, что он никак не мог вспомнить, когда вдруг обнаружил, что проснулся и тупо смотрит на полупрозрачные узорчатые кружева, которые прикрывают нижнюю половину огромной кровати. Он немного растерян и очень недоволен тем, что в данный момент не валяется без сознания. Он расслабляет руку, сжимающую нож под подушкой, наполовину опасаясь этого своего хорошо отточенного инстинкта выживания, и неохотно поднимается, чтобы посмотреть на дверь, пока глаза не привыкнут… но дорожка соли всё такая же целая. К тому же, насколько он может судить, неподвижный тёмный воздух не скрывает ничего зловещего. Всё тихо и спокойно. Даже мирно. Такое же непримечательное, каким был весь остаток дня, который они потратили впустую.

После того, как их охота на призраков ничего не дала, они тщетно пытались заняться другими направлениями расследования, но остальные гости весь день не выходили из своих комнат — даже Саймон и Эстель исчезли после завтрака, — так что, кроме бесплодного расспроса несколько сотрудников об исчезновениях, они вернулись в номер Джеком и дополнительной порцией ни шиша. Дин, в общем-то, ещё где-то в районе обеда списал весь день как полетевший коту под хвост. К тому же единственной едой в обеденном зале были какие-то странные маленькие канапе, поэтому им пришлось смотаться к ближайшей дрянной забегаловке с фаст-фудом ради обычного бургера Дину. Единственным светлым пятном было то, что Сэм хоть раз в жизни на это не жаловался. Впрочем, Дин уверен, это было только потому, что Сэм с удовольствием набил желудок этими дерьмовыми _канапе_.

Он отпускает рукоять ножа и проводит рукой по горящим глазам, пытаясь привести блуждающие, слишком измученные мысли в какое-то подобие порядка. Не самая лёгкая задача в этот адский час, сколько бы сейчас ни было. Один хрен слишком раннее утро.

Именно тогда он, наконец, слышит это.

Резкий вдох на кровати. А следом за ним неистовое скручивание простыней и тихий стон. Это Сэм, понимает он. Которой _видит сон_. Хотя, возможно, это слишком мягко сказано.

— _Нет_ , — умоляет Сэм темноту, и Дину остаётся только подождать ещё несколько минут, пока этот ментальный ужас, терзающий брата, полностью не выкинет его из сна. Он почти полностью выпрямляется, на мгновение теряя равновесие после кошмара. Не совсем уверенный, где находится.

— Джессика? — грубым после сна голосом спрашивает Дин с места на полу, приподнявшись на локте.

Сэм ничего не отвечает. Какое-то время просто сидит очень тихо, а потом оглядывается вокруг, пока не отворачивается лицом в другую сторону, и жёсткость его плеч — очень чёткий сигнал Дину, чтобы тот больше его не беспокоил.

Но Дин никогда не был в этом хорош.

— Сэмми, — пытается он снова, уже мягче. С кровати ничего не слышится, даже скрипа пружин. Последующий вздох — это скорее признак разочарования, чем прояснившейся головы. — Сэм…

— _Да_ , — наконец коротко отвечает брат. Наверное, просто чтобы заткнуть ему рот. Сэм долго не двигается, вероятно, намереваясь переждать его чистое упрямство. Но Дин и его младший брат хорошо друг другу подходят в этой конкретной сфере, и на этот раз Сэм сдаётся первым. — Да, — говорит он после глубокого вдоха. Немного более осторожно. И больше ничего не добавляет. Хотя, учитывая, в какой неестественной позе он сидит, совсем один на этой гигантской кровати, он, кажется, хочет.

Дин ещё раз изнурённо выдыхает и ёрзает на месте, слишком уставший для подобных игр разума.

— Хочешь, чтобы я… — Он показывает на кровать, но не уверен, что Сэм вообще его видит.

— Мне не пять лет, Дин, — сучится в ответ Сэм.

— Ну и _прекрасно_ , — бросает Дин. Почти раздражённо. И это немного странно. У Дина нет причин злиться из-за такого ответа. Он всё равно предложил только из вежливости. Сэм теперь большой мальчик. Они оба. Он должен радоваться, что брату не нужно, чтобы он с ним спал. Что он не заинтересован в обнимашках, как малыш с одеялом безопасности. Это хорошо. Это чертовски потрясающе. Это значит, что Дин может снова, блядь, лечь спать. Так он и делает.

Или, по крайней мере, пытается сделать. Он пару раз ударяет кулаком по подушке и слишком долго неловко ворочается с боку на бок. Дурацкий Сэм, должно быть, нарочно дал ему комковатую. Или, может быть, это просто его тело кричит от несправедливости того, что его швырнули на пол после ночи, которую он провёл на самом шикарном матрасе, который когда-либо видел. Дин крепко зажмуривается, _хочет_ , чтобы проклятый сон пришёл, и очень стоически не думает о том, насколько легче ему было вырубиться, когда они были младше. Ещё до того, как его младшему брату пришла в голову мысль отказаться от него.

В следующий раз Сэм стонет ещё громче.

Дин, просыпаясь, фыркает и машинально снова хватается за оружие, пока сознательная часть мозга не догоняет бессознательное тело. Хотя ему требуется лишь мгновение, чтобы понять, что они всё ещё в безопасности. По крайней мере физически. Сэм, вероятно, борется с некоторыми менее-чем-буквальными демонами, учитывая шоу ужасов, происходящее на кровати.

Он опять весь скрючился на простынях, снова и снова всхлипывая в подушки что-то скорбное и неразборчивое, и Дин не уверен, сочувствие ли это или раздражение заставляет его подняться на ноги.

— Эй, давай, чувак, — устало говорит он, ковыляя к кровати. — Тебе это снится. Просыпайся.

Но Сэм его не слышит. Или на данный момент не может. Он всерьёз дрожит от силы того, с чем борется, и Дин не может видеть его таким. Это слишком напоминает то время, когда они были детьми. Когда более маленький Сэм был в ужасе от _буквальных_ монстров, обитающих под их кроватью и скрывающихся в темноте.

— Сэмми, — говорит Дин, крепко обнимая его за плечи и переворачивая на спину. Найдя его очертания в основном на ощупь. — Давай же, чувак. Проснись и пой. — Пара лёгких шлепков по груди ничего не меняют. Даже встряхивание, кажется, не очень-то хорошо работает — пока всё не меняется.

Сэм вдруг начинает просыпаться с испуганным вздохом, от шока чуть не сбивая Дина с ног.

— _Нет!_ — кричит он снова, вцепляясь в одеяло, и даже в полусне ему удаётся вырвать его из рук Дина, почти опрокинув Дина лицом в матрас. Дин спотыкается о кровать, но умудряется крепче ухватиться за одеяло и намеренно дёрнуть проклятую штуку назад.

— Чёрт побери, Сэм, — цедит он сквозь зубы, удерживая брата на месте одной лишь силой, пока тот наконец на хрен не успокоится.

— Дин… что? — слабым голосом спрашивает Сэм, как только приходит в относительное сознание. Он отталкивает руки Дина, лежащие на его торсе, но, похоже, у него нет ни сил, ни желания идти до конца. — Что ты делаешь?

Дин просто смотрит на него пустым взглядом. Он даже не уверен, что Сэм видит его в такой темноте, но это всё равно приносит удовольствие.

— Ты что, блин, издеваешься надо мной? — саркастически спрашивает он.

И Сэм практически съёживается под его прикосновением.

— Мне опять что-то снилось?

— Ага, если ты _так_ это называешь.

Сэм почти втягивает себя в извинения, но не стряхивает руки Дина.

— Извини, — смущённо говорит он. — Я могу уже встать. Не буду больше тебя беспокоить, если хочешь поспать ещё несколько часов.

Это самая печальная вещь, которую Дин когда-либо слышал. И он будет настоящим мудаком, если согласится на предложение, независимо от того, насколько заслужено это со стороны Сэма.

— Сейчас где-то три часа утра, — говорит он. Практичность — вот что это такое. Он просто ведёт себя разумно. — Если мы хотим хоть немного продвинуться в этом деле, мне нужно, чтобы завтра ты был свежим, так что… — Он несколько раз толкает руку Сэма, пока до брата не дойдёт.

— _Дин_ , — начинает протестовать Сэм, но Дин его не слушает. Только не с той ночью, что у него выдалась.

— Моя спина меня убивает, а твоя тупая задница будит каждые два часа, — говорит он, уже приподнимая край пухового одеяла. — Так что _двигайся_.

И он двигается. Сэм в самом деле смещается, чтобы освободить ему на кровати место с гораздо меньшим количеством жалоб, чем Дин ожидал, и он на мгновение лишается дара речи от нехарактерной покорности. Кошмары, должно быть, оказались ещё хуже, чем он показывал.

— Эм, ладно, — говорит Дин, как только язык снова начинает работать. — Хорошо. — Он неуклюже скользит на ставшую его сторону кровати и лежит там мгновение, странно пристыженный. Они вдвоём просто дышат в темноте. Вдохи и выдохи медленно синхронизируются. Это нечто знакомое, как и всё остальное в жизни Дина, но само осознание этого проходится чем-то болезненным и жёстким по костям. Они слишком взрослые для этого. Чёрт возьми, они уже были слишком взрослыми для этого, когда Джон впервые предложил им брать раскладушку, и Сэм ещё два года боролся с ним зубами и ногтями. А Дин не сделал ничего, чтобы переубедить брата.

Это его вина, что они делают это сейчас.

— Знаешь, — добавляет он после ещё одной неловкой минуты, просто чтобы что-то сказать в неожиданной странности того, что они снова делят постель, — ничего страшного, если ты всё ещё… — Он протягивает руку, чтобы объяснить мысль, которую собирается выразить, но не знает как. — Из-за Джессики. — Сэм в ответ ничего не говорит, спокойный, молчаливый, тёплый и дышащий рядом. — Это _нормально_ , — великодушно продолжает Дин в жалкой попытке заставить Сэма чувствовать себя лучше, используя его любимое грёбаное слово всех времён. — Если тебе всё ещё снятся кошмары о ней после того, что случилось.

— Это не Джесс, — тихо признаётся Сэм, и Дин поворачивает голову в сторону, чтобы увидеть лицо брата. Его щека полностью прижимается к подушке. — Я имею в виду, что это Джесс, — говорит Сэм. — Так всё начинается. — И на этом всё. Он обрывает рассказ, не закончив его.

Так что Дин сам пробивается дальше. Перенимает эстафету, как всегда.

— И чем заканчивается? — спрашивает он так же тихо. Возможно, даже более терпеливо, чем следовало бы. А может, это просто нездоровое любопытство.

Следует очень долгая пауза, прежде чем Сэм опять начинает говорить. Дину уже кажется, что он снова заснул.

— Тобой, — наконец говорит он. Убийственно мрачно. Не встречаясь с ним взглядом.

Дин делает глубокий вдох, прежде чем ткнуть указательным пальцем в потолок.

— Наверху, на?..

— Да.

И Дин понимает. Когда он вытаскивал Сэма из той обжигающей, густой от дыма квартиры, то успел мельком взглянуть на жуткое зрелище в пламени. Он даже не может себе представить, насколько хуже всё было для брата. Вот так испытать всю тяжесть этого. Лёжа на кровати лицом вверх, как сейчас. Смотреть на истекающее кровью, умирающее воспоминание о ком-то, кто был ему дорог. Неудивительно, что его психика заменила Джессику Дином. Кем-то, кого он любит иначе. Это ничего больше не значит. Это нормально. Стандартные подсознательные сновидения.

За исключением того факта, что Сэм сказал, что ему приснился точно такой же сон, _до_ того как она на самом деле умерла.

Грудь Дина сжимается от этой леденящей душу мысли.

— Это не… — Он прочищает горло и старается не показаться слишком бессердечным. Или нервным. — Это ведь не одно из твоих кошмарных _видений_ , правда?

Сэм тяжело вздыхает, что это звучит почти как вздох облегчения. Так сильно, что от этого их плечи сталкиваются. Сплошная линия горячего контакта. Дин не двигается с места.

— Нет, — отвечает Сэм. — Просто один из обычных, никогда-не-засну-снова кошмаров.

— О, — говорит Дин. — Хорошо. — Затем он виновато вдыхает, понимая, как облажался. — Я имею в виду, не _хорошо_ , но…

Брат и впрямь смеётся в ответ, обрывая Дина, прежде чем тот даст задний ход и скажет что-то ещё более глупое. Это последнее, что он _вообще_ ожидал услышать во время такого разговора, и этот живой звук отпускает в нём что-то, что Дин крепко сжимал. Он хочет, чтобы Сэм всегда звучал вот так, каким бы невозможным ни было это желание.

— Я понял, что ты имел в виду, — понимающе говорит Сэм. Искренний и довольный. Как будто нет такого места, где он предпочёл бы быть, несмотря на неловкость. — Не беспокойся об этом.

Так что Дин оставляет всё как есть. Он поворачивает голову назад, чтобы отразить позу Сэма, и они оба смотрят на чистый, белый потолок, пока сон, наконец, не забирает их снова. Но теперь Дину не так уж и не терпится вернуться в беспамятство. Не так, как несколько минут назад. Не с осознанием того, как их руки прижаты друг к другу от плеча до запястья.

~*~

_Когда Дин захлопывает за собой дверь мотеля, Сэм вытягивается на кровати, длинный и расслабленный, — и он тут же понимает, что спит. Зрелище слишком знакомое и слишком немыслимое, чтобы быть чем-то ещё._

_Потому что Дин уже сотни раз видел этот сон, с тех пор как Сэм уехал от него в Калифорнию, и он всегда начинается одинаково._

_— Папа уехал на неделю, а? — произносит Дин в точности, как ему и положено. Как он всегда говорит, плюс-минус формулировка. — Думаю, мы немного побудем сами по себе._

_Он знает, что это ничего не значит — то, что именно брат всегда кокетливо откидывается поперёк кровати Дина, а не какая-нибудь модель нижнего белья из полузабытого журнального разворота или последняя официантка из закусочной, за которой он мельком подумывал пойти в заднюю комнату. Когда речь заходит о снах, секс — это не обязательно секс. Дин, может, и не мистер Диплом Крутого Колледжа, но он прилично начитан — по крайней мере достаточно, чтобы знать это. Кроме того, он мог несколько десятков раз погуглить просто для уверенности. Это ничего не значит. Это вам может сказать кто угодно. Это просто стресс, чувство вины или несварение из-за подозрительного на вид бургера с двойным беконом, который он съел на обед._

_Ничего не значит и тот факт, что Дин уже несколько раз видел этот сон раньше. **Много** раз. Это нормально. Это просто его ебанутое, одержимое сексом подсознание пытается уложить кусочки пережитого дерьма, когда он бодрствует, в систему координат, чтобы он мог привести мозги в порядок. Это **нормально**._

_Дин не задумывается, откуда он всегда знает, без тени сомнения, что **эта** версия брата никогда не бросала его ради милого, тихого маленького кусочка гражданской жизни. Он на секунду замирает, чтобы задуматься, что, возможно, в этой параллельной реальности их жизней, в той, где Сэм остался и они всё ещё вместе, уже четыре года, они прикончили демона, который убил маму. Эта мысль никогда не кажется достаточно важной, чтобы обдумывать её дальше._

_— Я скучал по тебе, — тихо говорит Сэм, его взгляд уверенный и томный, и он почему-то слишком юный и слишком взрослый одновременно. Потому что Сэм в его снах никогда не остепеняется. Он не тот занудный, похожий на жеребёнка восемнадцатилетний юноша, каким был до того, как ускользнул из рук Дина, но и не тот грозный, задумчивый молодой человек, как сейчас._

_— Конечно ты скучал по мне, — поддразнивает Дин с той же бравадой, с какой говорил бы в реальной жизни. Как будто младший брат не раскинулся сейчас непристойно на его кровати, глядя на него с приоткрытым ртом и трахни-меня глазами. Дин никогда в своих снах не делает первый шаг. И никогда не сделает, даже когда знает, что может прикрыться надёжной сетью нереальности._

_— Ты мне тоже снишься, — мурлычет Сэм, прижимаясь к одеялу так, что можно притвориться, будто чувственный изгиб его тела — это всего лишь результат позы, которую он принял. Теперь он без рубашки — почему-то, — и пояс его джинсов висит достаточно низко, чтобы отчётливо обрисовать контуры бёдер. Что-то в мозгу Дина встаёт на место, и он понимает, что точно такой же вид перед ним предстал до их массажа. Впечатляюще подтянутая верхняя часть тела, золотистый загар и мягкое дыхание — и всё это зрелище прямо сейчас для него, даже если оно резко обрывается на проклятых джинсах, которые он не снимает всё это время. Впрочем, есть слабый намёк на твёрдый член Сэма, прижимающийся к тонкой джинсовой ткани, большой и тяжёлый. Всё держится в пределах PG-13._

_— Дин, ты мне нужен, — умоляет он, хрипло и сладко. — Ты же знаешь, что нужен мне._

_Дин в этих снах ни разу не мог долго продержаться._

_Он делает шаг к кровати, и вот он уже внутри него, длинные ноги брата обвивают талию, а шёлк его волос зажат между пальцами. Сэм мнёт его обнажённую спину своей огромной рукой, тёплой и мозолистой, и Дин не помнит, как снял рубашку._

_Сэм стонет и крепко сжимается вокруг него, и он просто чувствует боль._

_— Ты ведь трахнешь меня, Дин? Пожалуйста._

_— Да, Сэмми, — говорит он, но он этого не делает._

_Сэм сжимает его крепче, впивается пальцами в плечи Дина и неизбежно тянет вниз, пока он не чувствует дыхание брата на своих губах. Он его не целовал. Он хочет его поцеловать. Он никогда его не целует._

_— Ты мне нужен, Дин, — умоляет Сэм так, как никогда бы не сделал._

_Боль начинает пожирать всё остальное, сладко-болезненно, и Дину приходится бороться изо всех сил, чтобы не податься бёдрами вперёд._

_— Да, — говорит он. Кажется, что горло душит виноградная лоза. Или змея. Что-то живое и безжалостное._

_— Ты мне нужен, Дин._

_— Я здесь, — обещает он. — Я всегда здесь._

_— Я нужен тебе, Дин._

_— Я здесь, — говорит он снова, но на этот раз обещание звучит иначе. Он не может вспомнить почему._

_Его член кричит, требуя, чтобы он двигался, требуя, чтобы он поддался мучительному искушению, окружающему его, но Сэм не давит. Он никогда не давит. Он просто прикасается к нему, раскрывается и отдаётся, именно так, как Дин не заслуживает._

_Сэм некоторое время смотрит на него с обожанием и сочувствием, а потом прячет лицо в его шее._

_— Прости, — шепчет он, водя губами по коже. — Не отпускай меня._

_Дин кивает с молчаливым обещанием. Больше никогда. Этот Сэм его не оставлял. Он единственный, кто этого не делал. Единственный, кто никогда не сделает._

_— Но я вернулся, — тихо говорит брат, слабым эхом, которому не место на губах этого Сэма. Он вытягивается, чтобы прижаться дорожкой сухих, жаждущих поцелуев вдоль линии подбородка Дина до его висков, и Дин хочет рассыпаться на кусочки в каждом месте, на котором они оседают. Что-то влажное и нежное проводит линию по его разгорячённой коже — язык или губы, какая-то часть Сэма, так что это всё равно бесценно, — затем он снова опускается, чтобы повернуться лицом к виску Дина. Чтобы любовно прошептать в изгиб его уха: — Это ведь не просто река в Египте, знаешь._

_Стоп. Это что-то другое._

_Руки Дина напрягаются, и он отстраняется, чтобы прижать брата беспокойным хмурым взглядом; Сэм смотрит на него понимающе, как будто у него есть ответы на все тайны Вселенной, пойманные в ловушку его бегающих глаз._

_— Что?_

_Потому что Сэм никогда раньше этого не говорил. Только не во сне._

_Теперь всё по-другому._

_— Почему сейчас всё по-другому? — Дин не уверен, сказал он это или подумал, но Сэм всё равно ему улыбается._

_— Дин, — произносит кто-то, но это звучит так, словно доносится издалека._

_— Ты тоже это чувствуешь? — спрашивает Сэм, и этот вопрос почему-то монументальный. Судьбоносный. Он это знает._

_Дину внезапно кажется, что он тонет в зыбучих песках._

_— Чувствую что? — спрашивает он в ответ._

_— Дин, — снова раздаётся голос._

_Но Сэм, похоже, вообще ничего не слышит. Он просто улыбается ещё раз, хитро, безмятежно и тревожно. Смотрит на него снизу вверх, постоянно смотрит на него своими всезнающими глазами._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Глубокая пицца (или пицца дип диш, или пицца по-чикагски) — своего рода визитная карточка Чикаго. Пицца на пышном тесте и с высокими бортиками.  
> [2] Хакстейблы — семья чернокожих представителей «высшего» или среднего класса. Слово не считается унизительным, если его использует белый человек, но может быть унизительно, когда чёрные говорят о чёрных. Пошло от семьи Хакстейблов из сериала Cosby.


	4. Среда

— Дин!

Он резко просыпается, неуклюже продираясь сквозь разрежённый воздух и щурясь от яркого света, льющегося в гостиничный номер. Дин поднимает руку, чтобы бесполезно прикрыть глаза, пока не замечает Сэма, сидящего за столом напротив и потягивающего что-то похожее на кофе из стаканчика.

— Чувствую что? — спрашивает он снова, на этот раз по-настоящему.

— Что? — Сэм моргает в полном замешательстве.

— Что?

Брат пристально на него смотрит, вероятно, чтобы убедиться, что это не просто лунатизм или что-то в этом роде.

— Я звал тебя по имени последние две минуты, чувак, — говорит он.

— Я спал, — хрипло отвечает Дин, немного придя в себя. Он проводит рукой по лицу, пытаясь заставить себя вернуться в реальный мир. Сэм, должно быть, встал очень рано и раздвинул шторы, чтобы впустить в комнату весь этот дурацкий утренний свет. Абсолютный мудак. — Чего тебе надо? — спрашивает он. Резко и ворчливо.

Прошлой ночью ему снова приснился тот самый сон. Он может вспомнить его только кусочками и фрагментами, которые просачиваются обратно в мозг зернистыми полароидными вспышками непростительного извращения. Он привык, что они всплывали, только когда Сэм был в Стэнфорде, но они подкрадывались последние несколько недель. Дин запихивает проблеск вины и отвращения к себе куда-то глубоко и сбрасывает одеяло с ног, ёрзая и перемещаясь к краю кровати, пока ноги не упираются в пол. Слава богу, его ситуацию в нижней половине тела можно объяснить простым утренним стояком.

— Просто хочу убедиться, что ты проснулся, Дин, — спокойно отвечает Сэм. — Пока что наше дело выглядит довольно жалким. — Он одаривает Дина разочарованным кивком, а затем делает ещё один глоток из дымящегося стаканчика. Это кофе. Теперь Дин чувствует запах. — Так что сегодня я хотел бы отыграться за всё.

Дин пригвождает брата мутным, неровным взглядом, один глаз открыт чуть больше, чем другой.

— Может быть, отыграемся после душа? — спрашивает он ещё хриплым ото сна голосом. Бросает короткий тоскливый взгляд на кофейную амброзию, о которую Сэм греет руки, и поправляет просьбу: — И кофе?

Сэм улыбается. Великодушно и в то же время самодовольно.

— Да брось, ты правда думаешь, что я тебе ничего не взял? — говорит он насмешливо, подвигая второй картонный стакан по бледному столу.

Дин даже не понял, что это для него. Ему показалось, что он пустой. Остатки со вчерашнего дня.

— О, Сэмми, — радостно выдыхает он с таким видом вечной благодарности, которая может возникнуть только в шесть утра. — Что бы я без тебя делал?

— Сам себе принёс чёртов кофе? — предлагает Сэм поверх края своего стакана. Но он выглядит довольным, когда это делает.

Дин пытается ухватиться за спасительную жидкость, как можно незаметнее держа бёдра от брата, и с благодарным вздохом делает первый глоток. И если Сэм находит странным, что нижняя половина Дина повёрнута на три четверти, пока он не прикончит весь кофе, то не упоминает об этом.

Сэм через несколько минут загружает компьютер, уже приступая к работе, и Дин проскальзывает в ванную, чтобы отлить и начать свой день, не потрудившись полностью закрыть дверь. Он редко это делает, если только ему не нужно на самом деле посрать. Нет никакого смысла. Быстрый и лёгкий доступ в случае чрезвычайной ситуации намного важнее, чем затянувшийся момент одиночества. К тому же всё равно у них нет ничего такого, чего другой не видел по крайней мере тысячу раз раньше. Впрочем, кто-то должен сообщить об этом брату. Хотя на самом деле тот никогда не запирает дверь — потому что Дин прочитал бы ему нотацию за чёртов акт бунта и такое безрассудство, — Сэм обычно уединяется даже для чего-то столь безобидного, как мытьё лица.

Дин равнодушно смотрит на своё отражение в большом настенном зеркале, снимая пижаму и бросая одежду в беспорядочную кучу в углу. Он не совсем понимает, чего так боится Сэм. Казалось бы, после стольких лет разлуки он будет хвататься за любой шанс на братское общение, который только сможет получить. _Как он **сам** хватается_, неохотно признаётся Дин, но тут же чувствует себя неуверенно. Но какой смертный человек вообще может надеяться понять, что происходит в голове Сэма? Он стряхивает лёгкую гримасу негодования и наконец заходит в душ.

Он великолепен. Совершенный и безупречный. Дин пользовался ванными комнатами в мотелях, которые были построены в середине 70-х годов и медленно проиграли битву со временем и плесенью за последующие тридцать лет, но в этом месте явно знают важность хорошо оплачиваемого обслуживающего персонала. Даже затирка между плитками до сих пор жемчужно-белая.

Душ становится ещё лучше, когда он выкручивает краны, и Дин делает серьёзную мысленную пометку останавливаться в модных местечках вроде этого чаще. Поток воды падает горячий, сильный и обжигающий, именно так, как он любит, и он не может сдержать хриплый стон от того, какое же это удивительное ощущение. Напор чертовски _великолепен_. Дин хочет провести остаток своей жизни в этом душе.

Некоторое время он позволяет горячей воде равномерно и твёрдо бить в спину, гедонистически вращая плечами от столь необходимого массажа. Особенно после вчерашнего разочарования. Кстати, о гедонизме…

Дин рефлекторно оглядывается на то, как вошёл в ванную, лишь слегка прикрыв дверь, и прикусывает нижнюю губу, взвешивая риски. У него не было ни малейшего шанса побыть в _одиночестве_ с тех пор, как они начали это дело, учитывая эти фальшивые отношения и всё такое. И поскольку Сэм очень ясно дал понять, что другой потенциальный выход напряжения Дина — то есть реальная, живая, дышащая женщина — на время их фальшивых отношений под запретом, Дин считает, что это, вероятно, лучшая возможность, какая ему выпадет за последнее время. Особенно учитывая, что они, кажется, договорились о делении постельного пространства. Он точно не знает, когда именно это произошло. Где-то вчера вечером, полагает он. Но Сэм проспал до самого утра, даже не пикнув, когда Дин оказался достаточно близко, чтобы успокоить его подсознание. И он с радостью готов отказаться от некоторого уединения, если это означает, что он может немного поспать без того, чтобы младший брат сходил с ума, как только закрывает глаза.

Поэтому Дин пожимает метафорическими плечами и решается пойти на это, даже с открытой дверью, положив свободную руку на плитку, чтобы не поскользнуться. Он может быть достаточно тихим, чтобы Сэм не заметил. В конце концов, у него была целая жизнь практики.

Дин игриво обводит пальцами длину медленно просыпающегося члена, разрешая себе на мгновение ощутить вспышку чистой эгоистической гордости, как делает всегда, а затем несколько раз лениво проводит ладонью по головке наливающегося ствола, позволяя разуму блуждать по стандартным фантазиям. Модели Victoria's Secret, актрисы из второсортных фильмов и старые победы. Знакомая классика, которая никогда его не подводила.

Но после нескольких неудовлетворительных минут он понимает, что обычная пища для дрочки прямо сейчас не работает. Он хочет кого-то другого, кого-то _настоящего_. Кого-то вроде той девушки за стойкой регистрации. Эбби — так её звали. Она была горячей, бодрой и доступной. Дин крепче обхватывает себя мокрой рукой и позволяет движению запястья стать чуть грубее. Более сознательным. Вспоминает, как она смотрела на него большими глазами, обрамлёнными густыми ресницами. Позволяет ожидающей ухмылке блуждать по лицу от образа её яркой, невинной и нетерпеливой улыбки… но, увы, он вынужден признать окончательное поражение, когда тело разочарованно не справляется с возможностью перейти на новый уровень. Дину в самом деле не нужен туннельный синдром запястья от попыток заставить себя кончить. Но он всё понимает. Она была слишком пассивна. Слишком… сговорчива. Она была бы очень мила, думает он, но в этом-то и проблема. Наверное, она из тех, кто ложится на спину и выглядит красиво. Она хотела бы, чтобы он сделал всю работу. Взял под контроль. И Дин, конечно, мог бы — и делал в прошлом, — но это совсем не заставляет мотор работать.

Поэтому он крепче обхватывает себя рукой и вместо этого концентрируется на своей массажистке. На том, как выглядела её идеальная задница, когда она уходила. Да, это уже лучше. Едва заметный блеск в её глазах, когда она посмотрела на него в ответ. Как будто он — безопасная мишень, потому что она считала его геем. Он видел, что под всем этим профессионализмом она была настоящим вулканом. Дин позволяет жару внутри себя заняться, затем прижимается лбом к кафельной стене и освобождает левую руку, чтобы положить ладонь на яйца, пока правая двигается с устойчивым ритмом на члене. Мягкое давление её сисек на тугой вырез топа. Слабые, холодные руки, которые нерешительно гладили его по спине. Нет, чёрт возьми.

Дин с разочарованным ворчанием поворачивает голову в сторону и сжимает головку члена, чтобы сохранить либидо в игре. _Кэт_ , думает он. Да. Блядь, наконец-то. Кто-то, кто звонит в каждый колокол его колокольни. Кто-то бесстыдный, соблазнительный и достаточно смелый, чтобы заставить всё работать как надо. Он сильно надрачивает член и думает о мягком полотне её волос, бледных, как кукурузный шёлк. Кэт не была застенчивой фиалкой. Учитывая, как она практически набросилась на него, есть у неё парень или нет. Она бы без всяких проблем могла приказать Дину, прижать его спиной к стене, или кровати, или чёртову полу, забраться к нему на колени и просто _взять_. Дин издаёт низкий стон и ускоряет движения. Кроме того, она чертовски великолепна, высокая, загорелая и спортивная.

Мозг внезапно сходит с рельсов и вспышкой врезается в образ _Сэма_ — скользкого от пота, растянутого и нуждающегося под ним, из сна прошлой ночью, — как будто прилагательные открыли ментальные ворота для любого, кто подходит под это описание. Всплеск горячего возбуждения пробегает вниз по позвоночнику Дина, достаточно сильный, чтобы заставить его сдавленно втянуть воздух. И ему опять приходится упереться левой рукой в стену, чтобы успокоиться, дрожа и вдыхая влажный пар. _Господи_ , думает он, с силой направляя мысли снова к Кэт. Стараясь не обращать внимания на эту аномалию. Охуеть странную.

Дин намеренно сосредотачивает фантазии обратно на _девушке_ , пока продолжает дрочить; тугая спираль внутри скручивается всё туже и туже к переломному моменту — _острый, гладко выбритый угол мужской челюсти_ — нет. _Нет_. Он думает о Кэт. О голосе Кэт. Лице Кэт. Теле Кэт — _младший брат пристально смотрит на него нежным взглядом и шепчет более нежные слова_ — она явно запала на него, и у неё убойная фигура. Дину даже не нужно было представлять, как она выглядит под одеждой, учитывая, как та облегала каждый изгиб её тела. _«Ты тоже это чувствуешь?» — спросил он, и этот вопрос почему-то очень важный_ — она бросит ради него жениха в мгновение ока. Даже если это всего лишь интрижка. И она, вероятно, дикая кошка в постели, учитывая жаждущий, голодный взгляд, каким она разглядывала его раньше — _руки Сэма и кожа Сэма, гладкая, и упругая, и кровоточащая жаром_ — как Кэт кусала полную нижнюю губу, когда наклонилась чуть ближе — _твёрдая плоскость груди брата с напряжёнными смуглыми сосками_ — сладкий запах её духов — _длинный, широкий изгиб поясницы Сэма, ведущий к округлостям дерзкой мелкой задницы_ — член Дина пульсирует в руке, оргазм беспомощно дёргает его бёдра вперёд и выбивает сдавленный звук из горла, хотя он отчаянно пытается втянуть его обратно. Он словно задыхается от всего, что не может удержать внутри. Так громко, что Сэм, должно быть, слышал. _Должен был_ , даже из другой комнаты.

По стене душа медленно стекают влажные белые полосы — неоспоримое доказательство Динова греха, даже когда горячая вода начинает их растворять. Он не может дышать. Он может только стоять с отвисшей челюстью, пытаясь примириться с худшим — _лжец_ — оргазмом в своей жизни. _И самым быстрым_ , чувствует обязанным напомнить об этом предательский мозг. _Почему?_ Дин стискивает между зубами костяшки пальцев, сильно кусает и старается не блевануть. Он не чувствует себя расслабленным и освободившимся. Он чувствует себя больным.

И он чувствует свой вкус на руке, горький и безошибочный, и его взбунтовавшийся блядский член имеет наглость дёрнуться. Дин протягивает руку и неуклюже выкручивает кран до упора вправо, шипя, когда ледяная вода обрушивается на его разгорячённую кожу.

Ничего не было. Он думал о Кэт. Так и _было_. А всё остальное просто… случайность.

Он даже не может пошевелить ногами. Просто стоит под ледяным потоком, отягощённый свинцовым знанием того, что только что произошло. Он не может выйти в комнату, как будто всё в порядке. Не может сейчас смотреть Сэму в глаза. Позволить младшему брату посмотреть снизу вверх, моргать этими слишком внимательными глазами и каким-то образом _узнать_.

Дин предпочёл бы провести остаток своей жизни в этом жалком душе.

На самом деле он почти это делает, сумев вытащить себя, дрожащего, только через примерно тридцать минут. Но если Сэм и заподозрил что-то неладное, то ничего не сказал — лёгкий румянец и неловкое ёрзанье на стуле были единственным свидетельством того, что он вообще его слышал. К счастью, он, должно быть, слишком смущён, или обеспокоен, или привык к этому, чтобы поднять вопрос, и Дин почти благодарит Бога, в которого не верит, за отсрочку.

— Эй, чувак, я тут подумал, — неуклюже говорит брат, слегка откашливаясь, когда его голос срывается.

Дин плотнее обматывает полотенце вокруг талии, защищаясь, и заставляет себя вести и говорить нормально.

— Я вызываю парамедиков.

— Ха-ха. — Сэм оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть на него, замечает его нынешнее состояние раздетости, а затем снова быстро поворачивается к ноутбуку с неловким кашлем. Он всё _слышал_. Это написано на его лице. — Я подумал о том, как сделать всё это проще для тебя, — продолжает Сэм, решительно глядя вперёд.

И Дин не может остановить немедленный, рефлекторный порыв ответить шуткой.

— Ничего себе, Сэмми, — воркует он густым, как сироп, голосом. — Ты такой заботливый и чувствительный. Позволь мне отвести тебя в душ, чтобы я мог нежно потереть тебе спинку? Я даже вымою тебе волосы шампунем.

Сэм в отчаянии дёргается, его спина напряжена, как доска.

— Иисусе. Отлично, — выплёвывает он. — Прости, что пытался помочь.

Холодная капля воды раздражающе стекает по груди Дина, и он, наконец, выскальзывает из полотенца, чтобы вытереться, не позволяя внезапной странности, повисшей в воздухе, продолжаться. И это помогает. Удивительно, как легко притвориться, что всё в порядке, как только он делает первый шаг. Дин решает оставить всё случившееся в ванной и больше об этом не думать. Это достаточно легко исправить.

— С чего это ты вдруг забеспокоился о моём благополучии? — спрашивает он, подходя к рюкзаку, чтобы найти чистую пару боксеров.

Он слышит, как Сэм тихо вздыхает за спиной.

— Я просто думаю, что мы, вероятно, уже достаточно притворялись парочкой и делали все эти штуки, — говорит он. — Нам и правда нужно продолжать?

Что-то в вопросе Сэма неожиданно сбивает его с толку. Царапает изнутри так, что Дин не может объяснить.

— Чувак, мы понятия не имеем, кто наш плохой парень, — указывает он, _невероятно_ логично. — Скорее всего, это кто-то здесь, в отеле. Если мы дадим им любой повод — вообще любой повод — заподозрить, что мы не те, за кого себя выдаём, то, по сути, вручим им элемент неожиданности. На блядском блюдечке. — Он слишком резко натягивает боксеры, случайно ударяя себя резинкой. На самом деле это не больно, но он всё равно шипит, на взводе по какой-то причине. — Ты хочешь, чтобы мы прокололись на какой-то ничтожной мелочи?

Дин засовывает руку обратно в сумку за футболкой и удивляется, почему вдруг так сильно бьётся за то, на что жаловался всё время. Он понятия не имеет, как очутился по другую сторону, но всё равно упирается пятками и опускает рога. На данный момент это, скорее, вопрос упорства.

Сэм, однако, ничего не усложняет.

— Да, ладно, — выдыхает он, сдаваясь без какого-либо подобия борьбы вообще.

И Дин почти спотыкается о свои ноги от того, как легко это было.

— Точно, — говорит он осторожно. — Хорошо.

Это кажется победой больше, чем должно.

~*~

— Ладно, — говорит Сэм, расхаживая взад-вперёд позади него, пока Дин послушно принимает свою смену за ноутбуком, — может быть, это языческий бог? — Дину буквально приходится подавить дрожь при воспоминании об ублюдке, который совсем недавно пытался содрать с него кожу, но продолжает терпеливо слушать, как Сэм излагает аргументы. Они занимаются этим уже почти всё утро и пока не продвинулись далеко вперёд. Он примет любое дикое предположение, которое они смогут родить.

— Время исчезновений — почти всегда весна — может означать, что смерть носит ритуальный характер, — вполголоса бормочет Сэм. — Отель привлекает клиентов и устраивает всё это ради… денег, возможно? Разве что только это имеет какое-то отношение к хорошему урожаю, как с тем, другим.

— Одна пара пропала в декабре, — указывает Дин, всё ещё не отрывая глаз от страницы, на которой рассказывается история отеля. — Это нарушает закономерность.

Он чувствует, как Сэм позади него останавливается.

— Ну, может быть, это исчезновение никак не связано? — пытается он. — Совпадение?

— О-ох, бросок и промах, — рассеянно отвечает Дин. Он даже не оборачивается. Такое ленивое предположение совсем не для них.

— Да, — говорит брат, с неохотой вздыхая. Он, вероятно, даже не верил в это, когда говорил. Просто схватился за соломинку. — Тогда, может быть, это перевёртыш? — Он снова начинает расхаживать по комнате, рассеянно вертя в руке свой нож-бабочку и размышляя. — Все думают, что убивает аллигатор, потому что так и _есть_. Или — кто-то, кто, по крайней мере, может выглядеть как аллигатор.

— Если бы убивали и правда аллигаторы, были бы части тел. — Дин на мгновение останавливается на возможной зацепке, а затем закрывает вкладку, поняв, что это ерунда. — Но эти люди просто исчезают. Так что либо наш злодей избавляется от тел, либо они реально тонут.

— Ладно, тогда _тонут_ , — говорит Сэм, цепляясь за новую теорию. — Это какой-то дух воды, вроде русалки.

Дин на это фыркает.

— Пропала куча женщин, — напоминает он. — Ни в коем случае не русалка.

Сэм с раздражённой завершённостью захлопывает нож.

— Знаешь, ты мог бы и помочь, — решительно говорит он.

— Я помогаю, — настаивает Дин. — Я отбрасываю твои дурацкие идеи.

Сэм обречённо выдыхает и возвращается к столу, явно сдаваясь, поскольку теперь он сосредоточен, наклоняясь над Дином, чтобы лучше видеть, над чем он работает. Это так напоминает их обычное состояние, и Дин почти смеётся над тем, как Сэм иногда настолько сильно зацикливается на компьютере, что начинает казаться, что его придётся отдирать ломом, — но пузырь смеха умирает в горле, как только брат оказывается немного ближе. Его длинные пальцы обхватывают спинку стула и касаются выступов позвоночника, его плечи достаточно широкие, чтобы почти заслонить свет из окна, и нависают едва ли на четверть дюйма выше Дина… и в странной, затяжной вспышке ясности Дин действительно не может поверить, как долго не замечал их. Нет, конечно, он _замечал_ их и раньше. Его брат — несправедливо переросший великан. Дин всё время ворчит по этому поводу. Громко. Он просто никогда не замечал- _замечал_ их.

И что-то в наклоне этих самых плеч, в их близости заставляет Сэма в этот момент трогательно отпустить себя. Почти _уютно_ , и в это трудно поверить, учитывая явное отвращение Сэма ко всему, что связано с охотой. Потому что, конечно, иногда он стоит, весь такой высокий и грозный, глядя на возможную угрозу от семичасовой пиццы Дина. Или закрывается, запихивает руки в карманы и сутулится, чтобы выглядеть как можно более безобидным перед скорбящим свидетелем. Но с Дином он просто… расслабляется. Растягивается на мебели. Прислоняется к нему. Его длинное тело небрежно и раскованно, когда он оказывается в пространстве Дина или вокруг него. Даже не осознавая, что это делает.

Это мило.

Чёрт возьми, это почти очаровательно.

Дин тихо впивается ногтями в ладони, прежде чем успеет сделать какую-нибудь глупость, например, податься ближе.

— Мы так никуда не продвинемся, чувак, — говорит он, прочищая горло от возможных эмоций. — По крайней мере _быстро_. — Сэм наконец немного отстраняется, чтобы посмотреть на выражение его лица, и Дин вообще ничего _не_ чувствует. Ничего. И уж точно не укол разочарования из-за дистанции. _Дело вообще не в этом_ , пытается он себя убедить. Это, скорее всего, просто дискомфорт от того, как он сидел. Вот почему он заставляет именно Сэма сутулиться над ноутбуком изо дня в день. Дин не создан для этого так, как его брат-гик. — Думаю, мы должны связаться со свидетелями, — твёрдо говорит он, силой сосредоточив мозг на работе. — Выяснить, не видел ли кто-нибудь нечто такое, что напугало их так сильно, чтобы не сообщать об этом копам. — Дин отодвигает стул и наконец встаёт, слегка потягиваясь, чтобы избавиться от неприятного напряжения в мышцах. Но, кажется, всё в порядке. — _И_ нужно допросить остальных сотрудников и гостей, посмотреть, вдруг всплывут какие-нибудь закономерности.

Сэм прислоняется задницей к столу и обхватывает руками его край, кивая в знак согласия.

— Хорошо, — говорит он, — _я_ возьму на себя свидетелей. Большинство пар умерли вместе, но в двух случаях пропал только один человек. Думаю, смогу поговорить с оставшимися в живых супругами.

— Нет, — сразу же настаивает Дин, — я беру свидетелей, а ты останешься здесь и будешь любезничать с остальными на этой Лодке Любви.

Сэм от приказа подбирается, просовывает руки в передний карман худи и отходит от стола, как будто тот слишком жёсткий.

— Дин, да брось, — аккуратно отвечает он, явно надеясь, что Дин правильно поймёт ход его мыслей, чтобы не пришлось говорить настоящие слова.

Но Дин ему нисколько не помогает. Он только нетерпеливо поднимает бровь.

— Да брось что?

— Нет, я просто говорю… — Сэм резко выдыхает и замолкает. — Эти люди потеряли партнёров, о которых заботились, — тактично говорит он. Дин не произносит ни слова в ответ, спокойно глядя на брата и ожидая, когда прогремит гром. — …И я лучше справляюсь с деликатными ситуациями, чем ты.

Вот и всё. Дин захлопывает ноутбук чуть сильнее, чем нужно, и тычет пальцем Сэму в лицо.

— Да пошёл ты, — безапелляционно говорит он, — нет, ты не поедешь. — Затем отворачивается, чтобы забрать бумажник, телефон и ключи.

Сэм с безмятежным недоверчивым видом следит за его передвижениями по комнате.

— В прошлом месяце ты довёл женщину до слёз, — напоминает он.

— Она бы не пустила нас в дом.

— Её _дядя_ умер, — говорит Сэм с почти комическим чувством раздражения.

Дин усмехается и намеренно меняет тему разговора.

— Откуда мы вообще знаем, хватит ли нам сейчас времени кого-нибудь допросить? — саркастически спрашивает он. — И что за суперидиотское у нас сегодня занятие?

— Поездка в экипаже, — быстро отвечает Сэм, совершенно не смущаясь. — И она начнётся только вечером. У нас есть целый день, чтобы поработать над делом.

Ему приходится прикусить язык от неприятного факта, что Сэм, похоже, запомнил их блядское расписание.

— Ты не оглядывался назад и не задумывался, как это хреново, что мы зависим от какого-то случайного графика дурацких вещей, которые даже не хотим делать?

— Ты настоял на всех этих услугах, — сухо говорит Сэм. — Не говоря уже о том, что весь план с отношениями был твоей идеей. «Лучший четырёхзвёздочный сервис, который может предложить штат Байю», помнишь?

Дин душит низкий рык, прежде чем тот успевает вырваться. Он ненавидит, когда брат намеренно цитирует его же слова. К тому же этот разговор кажется опасно близким к тому, о котором Дин не хочет говорить или думать.

— Слушай, — наконец выдыхает он, пытаясь прийти к согласию _где-то_ посередине, — я просто не думаю, что это хорошая идея, чтобы ты ездил туда-сюда целый день.

Сэм испускает раздражённый вздох и поднимает руку, чтобы помассировать длинную шею, которую, вероятно, свело от попыток понять внезапные изменения в разговоре Дина.

— Почему нет?

Дин держится так долго, как только может, но в какой-то момент ему просто приходится что-то сказать.

— Ты жжёшь тормоза, — наконец признаётся он с детским фырканьем. Затем разводит руками в свою защиту. — Что ты хочешь от меня услышать?

Повисает очень, очень долгая пауза, пока Сэм переваривает услышанное.

— Боже, — говорит он медленно и выразительно, — в этом всё дело? В дурацкой _машине_?

Дин вздрагивает от излишней враждебности Сэма.

— Эй, не называй её так.

— Она… — Сэм с напряжённым вздохом замолкает, а затем, конечно же, поправляет: — Это _машина_ , Дин. — Он раздражённо фыркает, поднимаясь на ноги. — Я еду.

— Нет, ты _не_ едешь.

— Дай мне ключи.

Дин издевательски смотрит на протянутую руку Сэма и крепко упирается ногами в пол.

— Почему бы тебе их не забрать? — бросает он вызов, спокойный и самоуверенный. Это такой же явный отказ, как и всё остальное. Младший брат почти никогда не побеждал в их драках.

Но он ловчее, чем чёртов мешок куниц, и в два раза проворнее. Дин иногда об этом забывает. Сэм с раздражением отводит руку назад, делая вид, что всецело отказался от незрелого аргумента, а затем внезапно делает резкий манёвр влево только для того, чтобы развернуться и броситься на Дина справа.

— Ох ты ж ёбаный мудак, — выдыхает Дин с недоверчивым вздохом, когда брат вытаскивает ключи из куртки, как профессиональный карманник. Пронырливо и несправедливо быстро. — Я тебя этому учил, — резко жалуется он, ловя пальцами воздух, когда пытается ухватиться за капюшон Сэма.

Но Сэм мгновенно уклоняется с ямочками на щеках и вспышкой белых зубов, злорадствуя.

— Может быть, ты просто становишься медленным на старости лет, — говорит он, насмешливо помахивая ключами перед его лицом, прежде чем сунуть их в свой передний карман.

Дин не может, _не будет_ проигрывать эту битву «у кого круче выдержка» — особенно после большого, наглого шоу, которое только что устроил. И если Сэм сумел перехитрить и переиграть его, то, по крайней мере, Дин оставит последнее слово за собой. Ударит брата в самое больное место. К сожалению, единственным рычагом давления, который он может придумать на ходу, является очевидная неприязнь Сэма к Кэт по какой-то причине. Но это единственная стрела, которая осталась в его колчане, так что он чертовски уверен, что воспользуется ей.

— Отлично, — самодовольно бросает Дин, заставляя себя выглядеть беспечным и в то же время стараясь уколоть как можно сильнее. — Если ты собираешься жечь тормоза, тогда, возможно, я буду здесь, миловаться и любезничать с _Кэт_.

Что-то быстрое и тёмное вспыхивает в глазах брата, но исчезает задолго до того, как Дин успевает распознать.

— Отлично, — резко выплёвывает Сэм. — Иди поговори с Кэт. Мы оба счастливы. — Он идёт прямо к выходу, почти задевая Дина плечом, когда проталкивается мимо, и выходит в коридор — крепко сжимая ключи от машины в руке.

Он даже не доставляет Дину удовольствия, захлопнув за собой дверь. Так чтобы она дребезжала, как Сэм делает всякий раз, когда злится. Нет. Он просто закрывает её как обычно и вежливо, как будто его ни в малейшей степени не задели слова.

И только через несколько минут Дин понимает, что и последнее слово осталось за Сэмом.

~*~

Дин на самом деле не ищет Кэт специально, когда входит в обеденный зал на ланч. Может, он и лелеет крупную обиду, но он не такой уж мудак. В конце концов, она _помолвлена_. Просто так случилось, что звёзды, должно быть, совпали, учитывая, кто сидит прямо в углу длинного дубового стола. Саймон и Эстель, как обычно, тоже тут — единственные люди, с кем ему вовсе не нужно разговаривать, поскольку он уже вычеркнул их из списка подозреваемых, — но Дин нигде даже мельком не замечает _Джоша_. Впрочем, он не может сказать, что отсутствие этого человека хоть сколько его разочаровывает.

— Найдётся местечко для ещё одного? — спрашивает он, шагая к буфету, чтобы наполнить тарелку. Чтобы воспользоваться возможностью получить информацию от гостей, ему придётся отказаться от своей обычной еды, но, по крайней мере, сегодня стол выглядит съедобным. Какие-то модные сэндвичи. И, слава богу, на этот раз есть пиво.

— _Bonjour_ , Дин, — весело приветствует Эстель. — Где же твоя лучшая половина?

Дин решает играть по-крупному, отправляя в рот кусочек хлеба, в основном потому, что чувствует себя довольно хорошо, чтобы подколоть Сэма, даже когда его нет.

— Я здесь, — говорит он, слизывая пятно горчицы с большого пальца.

Эстель хихикает, полностью очарованная тем, что она считает игривостью.

— Катерина только что сообщила нам о местонахождении Джоша.

— Правда? — непринуждённо спрашивает он, балансируя наполненной тарелкой и ледяной бутылкой в руках, когда садится рядом с самой Кэт. — И где же будущий мистер Кэт?

Она бросает натянутую маленькую улыбку, и её глаза привлекательно щурятся от слабой шутки.

— У нас была… горячая дискуссия, — дипломатично говорит она. — Думаю, он просто прохлаждается в саду на заднем дворе.

Дин откусывает от своего сэндвича огромный кусок.

— Что ж, может быть, он сможет воспользоваться одной из своих газонокосилок, — шутит он с набитым ростбифом ртом.

Кэт легонько шлёпает его по руке, пытаясь сдержать очередную улыбку, в то время как Эстель громко смеётся. Даже Саймон хихикает, вежливо прикрываясь сжатым кулаком.

— В любом случае, ему же хуже, — бормочет Дин и сглатывает. — Не могу сказать, что я против этой компании.

Кэт подбирает последний кусочек картошки-фри и одаривает его хитрым, довольным взглядом.

— А где же _твой_ мальчик проводит этот прекрасный день? — невинно спрашивает Саймон.

Дин чуть не давится сэндвичем, слегка раздражённый тем, как уютно это прозвище легло на плечи. _Твой мальчик_. Он игнорирует собственническое чувство удовлетворения в животе и делает несколько глотков пива, пока не перестаёт кашлять.

— Ну, Сэмми сейчас в одном из этих своих хиппи-местечек. Медитирует или что-то типа того.

Эстель элегантно хмурится.

— Он не может заниматься этим здесь?

— Видимо, нет, — просто говорит он, надеясь, что короткий ответ будет достаточно расплывчатым, чтобы удовлетворить её любопытство. К счастью, кажется, это работает, так как все продолжают трапезу без лишней суеты.

— Не волнуйся, _bebelle_ , — говорит Эстель, поворачиваясь к Кэт и похлопывая её по руке. — Я уверена, Джош скоро поймёт свою ошибку и найдёт тебя, чтобы извиниться.

Кэт некоторое время сидит очень тихо, потом смотрит на него сквозь ресницы.

— Ну, как сказал Дин, — застенчиво кокетничает она, — ему же хуже, верно?

Дин улавливает очевидный флирт и серьёзно задумывается, как далеко он сможет зайти, чтобы никто за столом не заметил, когда его прерывает короткий звонок мобильного телефона в кармане. Первая рефлекторная мысль — это может быть отец, перезвонивший после сообщения на голосовой почте, которое он оставил, но эта маленькая искорка надежды угасает, когда он видит, что это просто сообщение от Сэма. Видимо, Дин не может сдержать лёгкое разочарование на лице, потому что все разговоры вокруг него незаметно прекращаются.

— Всё в порядке? — спрашивает Эстель с особой, слишком уж любопытной заботой.

Саймон нежно гладит её по руке.

— Я уверен, что это всего лишь Сэм, дорогая.

— Ага, — рассеянно подтверждает Дин, — дайте мне секундочку. — Он открывает телефон и решается посмотреть, какое сообщение оставил брат после их — как там выразилась Кэт? — _«горячей дискуссии»_. Дин издаёт негромкий насмешливый звук и скользит взглядом по нечётким крошечным буквам.

_Только что закончил с первым свидетелем. Еду ко второму._

Он отчасти ожидал чего-то пассивно-агрессивного и клишированного, но, учитывая профессиональный тон новости, Сэм явно притворяется, что их ссоры вообще не было. Справедливо. Дин тоже порядком устал от постоянного дерьма в духе Сэма и Дианы[1]. Он бросает взгляд поверх вежливо продолжающегося за столом разговора и рассеянно пишет ответ, краем глаза глядя на телефон.

_есть что-нибудь полезное?_

_Нет. Её парень любил гулять пешком. Судя по всему, был большим натуралистом. Однажды поздно вечером он отправился на прогулку и больше не вернулся. Она думает, что он утонул._

_наши обычные вопросы?_

_Никакого мерцающего света. Никакого запаха серы. Она сказала, что весь их отпуск был совершенно нормальным, пока он не исчез. Ничего необычного._

_ок. дай знать, если с чуваком №2 выгорит. иначе ты в этом полный отстой_

_Придурок._

Он быстро набирает в ответ «сукча», не утруждаясь исправить опечатку, затем захлопывает телефон и засовывает обратно в карман.

— Прошу прощения за это, — говорит Дин, снова вступая в дискуссию. — На чём мы остановились?

Кэт заправляет выбившуюся прядь волос за ухо и машет той же рукой, указывая на остальных за столом.

— Похоже, последняя большая поездка Саймона и Эстель перед этим отпуском была в Лас-Вегас.

Дин, глядя на пожилую пару, удивлённо поднимает бровь.

— Вот как? Вегас, да? — Он мысленно борется с собой короткую секунду, а затем решает подкинуть немного честности: — Я уже целую вечность пытаюсь уговорить Сэмми поехать со мной. У меня такое чувство, что это может стать типа ежегодной традицией, понимаете?

— Это прекрасный город, — с ностальгией восклицает Саймон. — Просто прекрасный. Блеск, гламур, острые ощущения от рискованной азартной игры.

Эстель от его драматизма закатывает глаза.

— Только не позволяй Сэму свободно распоряжаться игровыми автоматами. Поверь мне, — предупреждает она, наклонив голову к мужу. — Я сказала ему « _bon chance_ «[2], и он вернулся, потеряв восемь тысяч долларов. — Эстель мягко смеётся над своей шуткой, а Саймон просто застенчиво кивает в ответ на поддразнивание, как будто его наказывают за то, что он забыл молоко.

Однако глаза Дина широко распахиваются от огромной суммы, и он ловит на себе не менее ошеломлённый взгляд Кэт. _Богачи_.

— Нам пришлось целый месяц летать эконом-классом, — добавляет Саймон. — Разве не так, моя дорогая?

— Я его до сих пор не простила, — говорит Эстель, но они обмениваются понимающим взглядом, а затем коротким целомудренным поцелуем.

И это довольно мило, полагает Дин, но ещё это полностью выходит за рамки его компетенции.

— Не-а, не волнуйся, — говорит он Эстель, возвращая разговор к той теме, которая ему комфортнее — В любом случае, игра Сэма — это, скорее, блэкджек. Он говорит, что шансы лучше. Что-то связанное с математикой, думаю.

— Но не твоя игра? — тихо спрашивает Кэт, слегка касаясь пальцами его предплечья.

— _Умоляю_ , — хвастается он, слегка распушив хвост от прикосновения. — Если я где и сижу, то только за покерным столом. Какой смысл пытаться играть против заведения, когда можно вместо этого играть с болванами напротив?

Кэт выглядит достаточно впечатлённой его бравадой, и Дин пользуется возможностью, чтобы допить пиво. Он даже крутит бутылку плашмя на столе, как только она пустеет, наслаждаясь задушенным весельем Кэт, когда та останавливается, указывая на неё.

— Так что же заставило вас выбрать место типа этого вместо Вегаса? — бросает он, позволяя светской беседе отвлечь их, в то время как он внимательно наблюдает за женщиной рядом.

— Ну, вообще-то, мне очень нравится это место, — мирно возражает Саймон. — Может быть, даже больше, чем Невада.

Внимание Дина резко переключается на другой конец стола, когда он, наконец, переваривает услышанное.

— Что? Нет, да ладно, — говорит Дин, заговорщицки подталкивая Кэт локтем в плечо. — Не со всеми этими вещами, что здесь _творятся_ , верно? — Он позволяет браслету звякнуть о деревянную столешницу, когда наклоняется вперёд к столу. — Я имею в виду, вы не замечали ничего странного с персоналом, нет?

— Что значит «странного»? — удивлённо спрашивает Кэт.

Дин знает, как он выглядит, и заметил, что Кэт заметила, как он выглядит, и не гнушается намеренно надуть губы, чтобы разыграть некоторые свои лучшие черты.

— Ну знаешь, _странного_ , — говорит он, складывая руки на столе и придвигаясь чуть ближе. — Скрытность. Подозрительность.

— Хм, нет, — растерянно Кэт смеётся. — Извини, но я не наблюдала за персоналом.

— О, — взволнованно щебечет Эстель, как будто пришла к какому-то огромному пониманию. — Это всё из-за призраков?

Кэт удивлённо моргает, переводя взгляд на пожилую женщину, а затем снова на него.

— Что, прости?

— Дин как-то упомянул, они с Сэмом считают, что это в этом месте могут водиться приведения, — беспечно сообщает ей Саймон. — Кстати, вы, ребята, не нашли никаких мрачных призраков?

Дин неловко выдыхает.

— Эм, пока нет, — говорит он, стараясь звучать небрежно и обыденно, но сохраняя лицо перед Кэт. Он почти уверен, что ещё не совсем облажался.

К счастью, от смущения его спасает появление в дверях Вивиан.

— Привет всем, — здоровается она, и Кэт осторожно убирает пальцы с его руки. — Я ведь не пропустила ланч, да?

Раздаётся приглушённый возглас возражений, и Саймон встаёт со стула, чтобы освободить ей место в конце стола, вокруг которого они сгрудились.

Вивиан протестующе прижимает руку к груди.

— О нет, — говорит она, — вовсе не обязательно вставать из-за меня.

Но Саймон лишь вежливо отмахивается.

— Не беспокойся об этом, — успокаивает он. — На моём журнальном столике лежит потрёпанная книга, которая меня зовёт. Я просто ждал повода, чтобы вернуться к ней. — Он одаривает остальных натянутой улыбкой, а затем целует Эстель в макушку. — Желаю хорошо поболтать, дорогая, — тепло говорит он и ковыляет обратно в комнату.

Дин ждёт, пока Вивиан закончит готовить себе унылый овощной сэндвич, прежде чем приступить ко второму скрытному допросу.

— Бо к нам не присоединится? — беспечно спрашивает он, стараясь не выказывать подозрений.

К счастью, Вивиан, кажется, вообще ничего не замечает.

— Нет, — говорит она, проскальзывая в свободное кресло Саймона и ёрзая, пока не станет удобно. — Он плохо себя чувствует после нашего вчерашнего ужина в саду. Еда была немного чересчур, понимаешь?

 _Великолепно_ , не может саркастически не подумать про себя Дин. Без Бо и Саймона здесь только он и Стальные магнолии[3]. Все мужчины и _Сэм_ занимаются там своими делами, оставив всех женщин и _его_ сидеть здесь и сплетничать. От самой это мысли его передёргивает, как от муравьёв, ползающих под кожей. Это он должен был разъезжать сегодня по городу и допрашивать свидетелей. В конце концов, Сэм бы прекрасно вписался в эту компанию домохозяек. Дин немного молча бесится и клянётся ещё по крайней мере три раза до конца недели публично упомянуть, что Сэм его сучка. Может быть, четыре. Просто чтобы убедиться, что ни у кого не возникнет неверного представления.

— Это ведь не пищевое отравление, правда? — спрашивает Эстель, пока Дин всё ещё занят тем, что дуется в одиночестве.

— О боже, нет, — мягко заверяет её Вивиан, — у него каждый раз, как мы тут, болит живот. Я просто уже начала включать этот факт в план. Он не может справиться ни с одним кусочком каджунской еды, но всё равно её любит.

Остальные женщины немного посмеиваются, но Дин просто прищуривается от этого неубедительного алиби. Бо не показывал лица с того самого первого вечера — факт, о котором Дину очень хорошо известно с тех пор, как парень поднялся в топ их списка подозреваемых, — и заявление о том, что он болен, слишком обыденное, чтобы быть правдоподобным прикрытием. Этого не очень-то много, чтобы двигаться дальше, но и не совсем _не_ подозрительно. Дин готов цепляться за любую возможность, какую только может в этих обстоятельствах.

— Кстати, о садах, — говорит он с чрезмерной жизнерадостностью. — Я слышал, что здешний просто великолепен во время сезона дождей. Он должен начаться где-то в конце марта — начале апреля? Говорят, деревья становятся все такие… мокрые и… росистые. — Дин просто несёт ерунду. Он совершенно ни хуя не понимает, о чём говорит, но надеется, что никто из присутствующих за столом не станет ему на это указывать. — Это правда, Вив?

Вивиан берёт ломтик помидора со своего сэндвича и откусывает.

— К сожалению, я не знаю, — немного задумчиво говорит она. — Хотя это звучит прекрасно.

Дин немного резко ухмыляется и идёт ва-банк:

— По-моему, ты говорила, что вы обычно приезжаете сюда весной?

— Да, так и есть, — отвечает она. Совершенно бесхитростно. — В мае. На нашу годовщину.

И последняя возможная зацепка ускользает сквозь пальцы как песок.

— Точно, — тупо говорит он, и трепет успеха улетучивается. — Именно поэтому вы сейчас здесь.

Вивиан кивает, с удовольствием пережёвывая своё жалкое подобие ланча, а затем меняет тему, втягивая Кэт в отупляюще-нудный разговор о макияже, лаке для ногтей или каком-то другом женском дерьме.

И Дин вынужден сидеть там и слушать всю эту хрень.

~*~

Сэм возвращается, когда солнце почти полностью садится, глубокие красно-оранжевые лучи прокрадываются под прозрачные занавески окна их комнаты и отбрасывают длинные пальцы тени на маленькую столешницу, на которую уселся Дин.

— Хоть что-нибудь? — бросается он на Сэма в ту же секунду, как тот переступает порог.

К счастью, брат не выглядит слишком расстроенным из-за того, что к нему сразу же пристали с работой.

— Не совсем, — отвечает он, не задумываясь. — Похоже, у второго парня был очень сложный брак. Он и его жена пытались избежать развода, поэтому отдыхали здесь, чтобы «разжечь» чувства. — Сэм одной рукой расстёгивает молнию на толстовке и в изнеможении стаскивает её с рук. — Но одно привело к другому, — продолжает он, бросая кучу коричневой ткани на середину кровати, — они много ссорились, и она умчалась посреди бела дня после ссоры и так и не вернулась. — Сэм заходит в ванную и, судя по звяканью, наполняет стакан водой. — Сначала он думал, что она ушла от него, — говорит он чуть громче обычного, чтобы его можно было расслышать из-за журчащего крана, — но, когда он вернулся домой, все её вещи были там.

Дин откидывается на спинку стула, просто чтобы чем-то заняться, позволяя двум передним ножкам оторваться от ковра и зависнуть в воздухе.

— Он считает, что она тоже утонула?

Сэм снова появляется в поле зрения и прислоняется к дверному косяку.

— Или её съели аллигаторы, — пожимает он плечами, поднося стакан к губам.

— _Что-то_ её всё-таки достало. — Дин снова опускает стул на четыре ножки и трёт ладонью глаза, уже чувствуя тошноту от череды неудач. Каждый раз, когда они пытаются посмотреть на дело под новым углом, в конечном итоге получают меньше, чем у них было раньше. — Так что мы имеем? — безнадёжно спрашивает он. — Обычно пропадают двое, иногда — один. В основном это происходит весной, но не всегда. Нет никакой закономерности относительно времени суток или в поведении пары перед этим… — Он прикладывает тыльную сторону ладони к разгорячённому лбу, позволяя холодному металлу кольца стать точкой, на которой можно сосредоточиться. — Серьёзно, чувак. Что у нас тут?

Сэм испускает громкий вздох, его футболка туго натягивается на груди, когда он вдыхает.

— Это всё отель. _Должно_ быть связано с отелем. Это единственное, что объединяет всех жертв. — Он снова опрокидывает стакан и допивает воду несколькими большими глотками. Дин не наблюдает, как от этого движется его гладкая шея. — А что ты сегодня узнал? — спрашивает Сэм, когда выпрямляется, указывая на него пустым стаканом.

— Не намного больше, чем ты, — признаётся Дин, когда язык снова начинает работать. — Весь основной персонал работал в даты всех исчезновений, потому что, _конечно_ , они работали, — язвительно говорит он, — это их долбаная работа. Вивиан и Бо были здесь во время некоторых исчезновений, но не всех. — Дин слегка раздражённо щиплет переносицу и пытается прогнать внезапную головную боль. — Если только ты не думаешь, что один из них или оба приехали сюда, чтобы по какой-то причине затаиться у болота?

Сэм морщит нос. Мило.

— Да, это слишком слабо. Мы можем выдвинуть этот аргумент против кого угодно. — Он рассеянно вертит в руках стакан, потом проходит мимо Дина и ставит его на дальний комод. Но не оборачивается. Просто проводит кончиками пальцев по оставшейся влаге, продолжая стоять спиной. — А что ты узнал о Кэт? — спрашивает он, совсем не умея быть деликатным.

Дин закатывает глаза, даже если брат этого не видит.

— Она любит верховую езду и долгие глубокие разговоры, которые длятся до рассвета, — сухо шутит он.

Сэм бросает на него взгляд через плечо.

— Дин, я говорю серьёзно.

— Она даже не была подозреваемой, Сэм, — говорит он, протягивая ладони. Открыто и объяснительно. — Чего ты от меня хочешь? Она не заметила ничего странного.

— Я просто спросил, — раздражённо бормочет брат себе под нос, возвращаясь к рисованию пальцем.

Дин позволяет ему немного поупражняться в самоуважении. Даже если они оба просто тянут время.

— Знаешь, мы должны сами проверить эту протоку.

Сэм, наконец, откидывает голову с недовольством и оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть на него. По крайней мере, это хоть какая-то реакция.

— И отправиться за этой тварью совершенно неподготовленными, не имея ни малейшего представления, как её прикончить? — прямо спрашивает он.

— Возьмём соль, серебро, железо и сигнальные ракеты. Прикроем наши базы. — Дин прикладывает палец к носу, пытаясь побороть зарождающуюся слабость сказать, что это не лучший план, который у него когда-либо был. — В худшем случае обезглавливание должно помочь.

— Чувак, — протестует Сэм, — а что, если понадобится золотой нож, чтобы убить эту тварь, как банши? Или каминная кочерга, покрытая кровью девственной козы? Или какой-то сложный ритуал, который надо проводить, читая заклинание?

Дин встаёт с места, решив положить этому конец, прежде чем брат сможет довести его до припадка.

— Отлично, — прямо говорит он, — тогда придумай что-нибудь получше.

Сэм моргает от такой простой просьбы, как будто не ожидал, что Дин так легко сдастся. Хорошо. Теперь _он_ тот, кого обыграли. Но выражение лица Сэма быстро меняется от слегка озадаченного до задумчивого. А потом и до глубокой сосредоточенности. Дин почти ожидает, что из его ушей повалит пар.

— Это должен быть кто-то из персонала, — наконец говорит он, затем поворачивает голову, чтобы взглянуть на их закрытый ноутбук. — Это единственный логичный вариант.

Дин кивает, обдумывая предложение.

— Ладно, ты хочешь, чтобы я снова всех допросил? Я мог бы попытаться на них серьёзно надавить, посмотрим, что они скажут. — Он скрещивает руки на груди и небрежно проходит остаток пути до брата. Расстояние плевка. — В этом наш план? — спрашивает он, стоя так близко, что обнажённая кожа руки Сэма постепенно согревает его рукав.

Сэм сосредоточенно облизывает губы и качает головой.

— Может быть, мы на всё неправильно смотрим, — говорит он себе. Затем он пригвождает Дина взглядом «эврика». — Мы ещё не проверили обслуживающий персонал, — решительно говорит он, проталкиваясь мимо, чтобы устроиться на свободном месте за столом. — Сотрудников, которые работают неполный рабочий день, но могли быть здесь в даты исчезновений.

Дин наблюдает, как Сэм копается в ноутбуке, в своей стихии, и не может остановить приглушённое сияние нежности от знакомого зрелища.

— Ладно, студент, — наконец уступает он, — найди мне расписание парней из техобслуживания.

Сэм приподнимает уголки губ, всегда такой довольный, что его признали, а потом внезапно словно что-то вспоминает и издаёт сдавленный стон.

— Мы сейчас не можем, — неохотно говорит он.

— Что? Почему?

Сэм просто указывает на окно и медленно угасающий свет, просачивающийся сквозь занавески.

Чёрт. Точно. Их _прогулка в экипаже_ сегодня. Дин чуть не забыл.

Он испускает вздох и скользит рукой по шее брата, массируя мышцы, когда мысли возвращаются к более важным вещам… а Сэм слишком долго вспоминает, что должен стряхнуть его руки. Теперь, когда никто не смотрит.

— Не волнуйся, Сэмми, — говорит он, почувствовав явное напряжение. — Поищем информацию сегодня вечером и выясним всё к завтрашнему дню. В пятницу — самое позднее.

Но утешение, похоже, не помогает.

— У нас мало времени, Дин, — натянуто напоминает Сэм, и эти слова похожи на правду. Опасную, душераздирающую правду. Дин не совсем понимает, с чем это связано.

~*~

— Нет ничего более романтичного, чем целый час пялиться на задницу лошади, — жалуется он, стиснув зубы, как только они начинают второй круг по территории. Дин понятия не имел, что эта дурацкая поездка в экипаже _непрерывная_.

— Эй, да ладно, — говорит Сэм, толкая его в плечо, — взгляни на светлую сторону. По крайней мере, это лучше, чем твоё лицо.

Ага, конечно. Как будто Дин проглотит эту наживку.

— _Умоляю_ , — огрызается он, — ты должен радоваться, что тебе со мной так повезло.

Сэм опускает голову, усмехаясь самомнению Дина, и лёгкая мягкая улыбка появляется в уголках его губ. Этот придурок действительно выглядит так, как будто ему весело. Сэм и близость к вонючим, вызывающим аллергию животным. Дин никогда этого не поймёт.

Они кружат по отелю уже целую вечность, и старомодное металлическое сиденье экипажа дребезжит под задницами с каждым шагом лошадиных копыт. К тому же здесь холодно. Достаточно холодно, чтобы Сэм надел куртку поверх дурацкой толстовки с капюшоном, которую никогда не снимает. С другой стороны, впрочем, это создаёт довольно хорошее настроение. Как будто вынужденное заточение всей этой обстановки даёт им повод повозмущаться против чего-то вместе. Даже если они делают это с сарказмом. Или, может быть, это просто необходимый перерыв от работы — хотя они достаточно изолированы, чтобы _можно_ было обсудить работу, если бы они захотели. Кучер полностью закрыт в своей маленькой коробке, так что они могут провести некоторое время в романтической уединённости. Им это, вообще-то, не нужно, но всё равно. Дин не будет жаловаться на приватность. Сэм тоже, если уж на то пошло.

Он откидывает голову на край сиденья кареты и позволяет взгляду скользить по синевато-жёлтым и пурпурным сумеркам, ночь постепенно опускается на тёмные силуэты ивовых деревьев. Из-за плоских тонких облаков выглядывает кусочек полумесяца, но в надвигающейся темноте он отбрасывает слишком мало света. Это мило — он готов это признать, — но Дин никогда не был ценителем пейзажа. Он больше по звёздам.

— Я бы никогда не назначил здесь свидание, — сообщает Дин брату после нескольких ленивых минут, просто чтобы поддержать разговор. — Она заскучает до смерти ещё до того, как мы доберёмся до приятных вещей.

Сэм от веселья тихо фыркает.

— Да, конечно, — поддразнивает он, явно пытаясь подзадорить. — Держу пари, ты даже не знаешь, что делать с девушкой в таком шикарном месте. В смысле, все твои девушки — стандартный барный перепихон, но _я_ уверен, что их ни черта не впечатляет то, как быстро ты можешь съесть острые крылья. Как и, держу пари, ни одну женщину, которая и впрямь может написать слово «трезвость».

И Сэм может быть несносным мудаком, но по крайней мере это даёт им интересную тему для разговора, даже если они просто подкалывают друг в друга.

— Я точно знаю, что делаю, — защищаясь, говорит Дин, как будто однозначно возмущён нападкой на свою репутацию. Хотя, может быть, он немного преувеличивает для забавы. — В _любой_ ситуации. С _любой_ женщиной. _Всегда_.

Брат ухмыляется, его взгляд под чёлкой хитро бегает туда-сюда.

— Докажи, — говорит он.

Безобидное маленькое слово, от которого желудок Дина опускается куда-то в район щиколоток. Пальцы внезапно словно онемеют, а лёгкие перестают работать примерно на полсекунды до того, как мозг перезапускается, и ему снова удаётся обрести некое подобие контроля.

— Ты серьёзно? — спрашивает он, вкладывая всё своё хвастовство, чтобы скрыть странный трепет в животе. — Хочешь увидеть полноценное обаяние _Дина Винчестера_? Женщины помельче падали в обморок.

— Вряд ли это можно считать подтверждением твоих навыков соблазнения, — бросает в ответ Сэм, и это заточенное как бритва остроумие ни в малейшей степени не притупилось за время его отсутствия. Это было бы чертовски обидно, если бы Дин не скучал по нему так сильно.

Он тяжело сглатывает и отважно игнорирует пронзительный голос в голове, который кричит, что ему не стоит этого делать. Зачем он это делает? Зачем Сэм _позволяет_ ему это делать? _Всё равно_ , убеждает он себя с нажимом. _Всё нормально_. Они просто страдают хуйнёй, чтобы убить время.

— Перво-наперво, — мягко говорит Дин, затыкая более рациональные части мозга, пока они не замолкают. А затем заливает оставшийся кратер здравого смысла цементом. — В этом сценарии ты уже согласился на свидание со мной, потому я предполагаю, что ты увидел моё лицо и был мгновенно ослеплён моей чрезвычайной красотой.

— Ты вообще ходишь на свидания? — спрашивает Сэм сквозь снисходительный смешок. — Мне казалось, большая часть твоих _ухаживаний_ состояла из времени, которое потребовалось, чтобы добраться от бара до её дома.

— Ну ладно. Слушай сюда, маленький говнюк. — Дин обхватывает под локоть шею брата и полуигриво тянет в удушающий захват. — Я _ухаживал_ ещё тогда, когда ты играл в куклы.

Сэм усмехается и обхватывает пальцами рукав Дина.

— Солдатики не _куклы_ , — непреклонно говорит он, но не отталкивает Дина. Поэтому Дин расслабляет руку, позволяя ей лежать на плечах брата, пока Сэм не напрягается от неожиданного прикосновения. — Э-э, Дин?

— Это мой первый ход, — объясняет он, не теряя времени, и Сэм немного успокаивается, как только понимает, что происходит. Да, в этом нет ничего странного. Дин просто излагает процесс. Нет никаких причин для того, чтобы сердце внезапно начало пропускать несколько ударов от близости Сэма, или для того, чтобы кожа стала тёплой в каждом месте, где они соприкасаются. Нет причин, чтобы Сэм таял у его бока, как будто принадлежал ему навсегда. Это всего лишь небольшая демонстрация. Вот и всё. Чтобы брат мог узнать некоторые его экспертные советы по соблазнению дамочек. А всё остальное, должно быть, лишь плод его чересчур пылкого воображения. Дин прочищает горло, чтобы рассеять неловкость, прежде чем продолжить. — Если я решу, что ты можешь замёрзнуть, — поясняет он, — я сразу же положу тебе руку на плечо. Поверь мне. Это намного лучше, чем спрашивать, не нужна ли тебе моя куртка или типа того. Ошибка всех новичков.

— Не обязательно, — упрямо бормочет Сэм. — По-моему, это вроде как по-джентльменски. — Дин фыркает от открытости брата. Вероятно, он на самом первом свидании предложил свою куртку Джессике. Парень слишком вежлив.

— Нет. — Дин слегка его толкает, затем расслабляет большой палец на предплечье Сэма, рассеянно потирая маленькими кругами через ткань его куртки. — Женщины любят инициативу. Я обнимаю тебя вот так и решаю твою проблему ещё до того, как ты успеешь спросить. К тому же, если тебе на самом деле не холодно, это всё равно даёт повод для контакта.

Сэм сидит молча и переваривает совет Дина.

— Знаешь, — наконец произносит он, — я, наверное, немного высоковат для этого.

— Т-с-с. Я притворяюсь, что ты Лиза Лесли[4].

Брат фыркает от смеха, а затем всё равно немного сутулится, подстраиваясь под рост Дин и снимая напряжение в его плече.

— И что дальше? — спрашивает он, тихо развлекаясь.

Дин задумчиво обводит зубы языком. Ему никогда раньше не приходилось объяснять это шаг за шагом.

— Ну, — говорит он, — дальше я, наверное, попробую тебя разговорить. Если дать цыпочке свободу, она возьмёт поводья и побежит. Всё, что тебе нужно сделать, — это улыбаться и кивать, и ты в шоколаде. — Он игриво подмигивает Сэму. — К тому же так меньше вероятность, что она спросит что-нибудь о _тебе_. Что в нашем деле, Сэмми, очень полезно.

— Не знаю, — после некоторого колебания выдыхает Сэм. — Немного одиноко, тебе не кажется?

От слов брата разум Дина вырывается из пустошей, медленно погружаясь в горько-сладкие воспоминания о времени, проведённом в Атенсе. Как духи Кэсси ещё долго оставались на простынях, даже если она уходила на занятия ни свет ни заря. Как солнечный свет кружился в её волосах. Как слёзы собирались в уголках её глаз, когда она кричала на него, но так никогда по-настоящему не упали[5].

— По-другому никак, Сэм, — говорит он с некоторым запозданием.

Сэм, похоже, не замечает промаха, слишком погружённый в собственное дерьмо, чтобы обращать много внимания на Дина. Взгляд брата падает на подножку экипажа, далёкий и немного грустный. Сэм никогда ничего не рассказывал Джессике. По крайней мере, именно это он подразумевал на том мосту — ещё во время всей этой истории с женщиной в белом. Послушный сын, впервые в жизни.

Дин намеренно меняет тему разговора, пока лицемерие не разъело его изнутри.

— Итак, — говорит он, потирая костяшками пальцев плечо Сэма. — Расскажи мне о себе, дорогуша. — Сэм краснеет от прозвища, сразу же возвращаясь в настоящее, и Дин упивается смущением брата. — Ты откуда-то из этих мест? Как твоя семья? Какая твоя любимая порода кошек?

— Моя любимая порода _кошек_? — тихо смеётся Сэм, высоко и тонко. Как всегда смеётся, когда действительно хочет этого. — Что? Это серьёзно твоя лучшая фраза?

Дин усмехается в ответ. Тысячеваттной улыбкой.

— Цыпочки пиздец как _любят_ кошек, чувак. Клянусь богом. Не спрашивай меня почему.

Сэм бросает на него такой взгляд, словно Дин вот-вот пожалеет о том, что вылетает из его рта, один из тех интригующих, слишком-умный-для-тебя взглядов Сэма.

— Хочешь узнать обо мне больше, да? — Он откидывается на спинку сиденья с хитрой усмешкой. — Ну, я ведь на свидании с _тобой_ , верно? — спрашивает брат, явно риторически. — Итак… предполагаю, что моя личность — это смесь проблем с папой, чрезвычайно низкого чувства собственного достоинства и гиперактивного либидо?

— О-ох, — счастливо вздыхает Дин. — Это тройной выигрыш.

Сэм фыркает и дразняще прижимается к его плечу.

— Да ну тебя на хер.

Но Дин ухмыляется, как акула, подаётся вперёд и подначивает Сэма, игриво щёлкнув зубами.

— Ага, но именно эта моя часть тебя интересует, верно?

Младший брат внезапно замолкает, _болезненно_ замирая на этих словах, и Дин выключается быстрее, чем неисправный выключатель люстры. Дерьмо. _Дерьмо_. Он перешёл черту. Нет, не просто перешёл. Он зашёл так далеко за черту, что практически вернулся к ней так, что она снова в его поле зрения. Дин с неловким кашлем убирает руку с плеч Сэма и снова кладёт рядом с собой. Пытаясь вести себя так, словно он совершенно _не_ потерял рассудок.

— Ну знаешь, — говорит он, отчаянно сдавая назад, — …если бы ты был цыпочкой.

— Точно. Да. Я понял. — Сэм тихо прочищает горло, и они снова погружаются в молчание.

Какого хуя только что произошло? Что за хуйня творится в _Луизиане_? Должно быть, что-то витает в воздухе. Да, именно так. Вероятно, они что-то накачивают через вентиляцию отеля, что заставляет их становиться такими романтичными. Шпанская мушка[6] или ещё какое дерьмо. Чтобы они тут все ходили на взводе. Как делают в Вегасе с этим дополнительным кислородом в казино. Жуткие грёбаные _курорты для пар_.

А может быть, это всё только в его голове, потому что Саймон сегодня упоминал Лас-Вегас, но чем больше Дин думает об этом, тем больше он _уверен_ , что именно это здесь и происходит. Это бы объяснило _всё_. Странные побуждения, которые он испытывал всю эту неделю.

Внезапно в сознании проносится мимолётное, пропитанное чувством вины воспоминание об утреннем душе, и он почти плачет от помилования. Всё дело в _этом_. Это просто был какой-то афродизиак, которым он принудительно дышал последние несколько дней. Дин не сделал ничего плохого, больного или порочного. Это всё отель. Пытается улучшить онлайн-отзывы, убедившись, что их гости были слишком заняты, трахаясь, чтобы внимательнее присмотреться к условиям размещения. Это был просто отель.

Дин откидывается на спинку, спасённый грёбаным метафорическим гонгом, и с явным облегчением закрывает глаза.

— Эм, Дин? — неуверенно зовёт Сэм, бросая взгляд на его внезапно обмякшую позу. — Ты в порядке?

— Я _превосходно_ , братишка, — расслабленно вздыхает Дин. — Лучше не бывает.

— О, — отвечает Сэм и после этого замолкает. Но продолжает одаривать его смущёнными взглядами украдкой до конца поездки.

~*~

Дин просыпается от удара ладонью в грудь. Он издаёт нечленораздельный звук и, приподнимаясь, опирается на спинку кровати; глаза открыты, адреналин бурлит, а мышцы напрягаются в ожидании схватки, которая только что свалилась ему на голову. Но это опять просто Сэм. Проклятый грёбаный говнюк _Сэм_ , который должен был уснуть и остаться в этом состоянии, пока Дин достаточно близко, чтобы обнимать его.

Очертания ещё немного размытые и серые в темноте, но из того, что Дин может разглядеть, он снова скрючился, нижняя часть тела запуталась в простынях, пока он стонет что-то непонятное и время от времени размахивает руками. И ладонь Дина покоится под грудью Сэма, запоздало осознаёт он. Как будто он во сне обнимал брата за плечи, а когда Сэм начал откатываться в сторону, рука просто оказалась под ним. А может, это лишь совпадение. Он обхватывает левой рукой бицепс брата для опоры и осторожно тянет правую назад.

— _Нет!_ — воет Сэм от движения и мечется, как жертва нападения акулы. — Нет, нет, _пожалуйста, нет!_

— Сэм! — рявкает Дин, на этот раз даже не пытаясь быть нежным. — Чувак, проснись на _хрен_.

Он сильно бьёт брата в грудь — расплата, за удар ранее, — и Сэм приходит в себя, его зрачки сокращаются ровно настолько, чтобы заметить Дина, прежде чем его лицо кривится в выражении боли. И этого достаточно, чтобы осадить его, потому что Сэм выглядит совсем не так, как выглядит после своего обычного кошмара. Он выглядит так же, как тогда, когда тащил их в старый дом в Лоуренсе.

— Дерьмо, — шепчет Сэм, напряжённый и смущённый. Очевидно, думает в том же направлении. Он роняет голову на руки, физически пытаясь прогнать головную боль, хотя и знает, что пользы от этого будет мало.

Раздражение Дина немедленно иссякает, и он рефлекторно протягивает руку, чтобы помочь, прежде чем начинает колебаться на полпути. Не зная, насколько далеко должна простираться братская забота, пока они оба в постели. _Как любовники_ , что-то бесстыдное и бесполезное шепчет в голове. Дин мысленно от этого отмахивается.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает он, вместо того чтобы прикоснуться к брату.

Сэм издаёт горький, болезненный звук, приглушённый его пальцами.

— Не совсем.

Дин чувствует ещё одно страстное желание прикоснуться, обхватить лицо Сэма ладонями и унять боль, но он не поддаётся.

— Что ты видел? — тихо спрашивает он, вспоминая тонкости общения с пациентами. — Это опять был я?

Сэм слегка качает головой.

— Нет, — отвечает он, и Дин отталкивает вспышку ревности, вызванной тем, что его заменили, даже подсознательно.

— Тогда что, чувак? Клоуны или вроде того?

— Нет, Дин, это был не… — Сэм слегка закатывает глаза, а затем резко морщится, когда это усиливает головную боль. — Это был не кошмар, — уверенно бубнит он. — Это было видение. — _Видение_. Он говорит это так, словно никогда в жизни не был настолько уверен.

— Нет, это не так, — успокаивающе говорит Дин.

Сэм просто смотрит на него пристально, насколько только может сквозь головную боль.

И Дин сбрасывает быстрее, чем рыба со «старшим валетом»[7]. Он не может терпеть, когда Сэмми страдает.

— Ладно, — милостиво начинает он. Намеренно подыгрывает, чтобы успокоить пацана. — Почему бы тебе не рассказать, что ты видел?

Сэм бросает на него косой взгляд, как будто знает, что делает Дин, но всё равно выворачивает душу.

— Было слишком мало подробностей, чтобы понять, — неохотно признаётся он, потому что знает, что это ослабит впечатление от рассказа. — Я даже не видел её лица.

— Её? — спрашивает Дин. И внезапно они снова словно дети. Словно они снова, как раньше, шепчутся посреди ночи, достаточно тихо, чтобы не разбудить отца на другой кровати. Только они вдвоём, отгороженные от мира тихим шелестом простыней и мягкой тёплой темнотой.

На этот раз Сэм не торопится с объяснениями. Не то что несколько недель назад, когда он носился по комнате мотеля, пытаясь собрать все их вещи и выпихнуть Дина за дверь меньше чем за пять минут. Он просто говорит, так грустно, как будто знает, что уже слишком поздно.

— Женщина из моего видения, — тупо говорит он. — Она спала в постели со своей девушкой.

Дин запихивает глубже автоматическую шутку, которая пытается выскользнуть изо рта. Сейчас, блядь, не время и не место.

Сэм долго и дрожаще выдыхает.

— Она потянулась, чтобы коснуться её плеча, — говорит он, с трудом сглатывая от застрявших в горле слов, — чтобы разбудить её. — Брат снова начинает говорить после очень долгой паузы. Дин был почти уверен, что Сэм не станет. — Она убила её, — глухо шепчет он. — Она _убьёт_ её. Как-то. — Он закрывает глаза и стискивает зубы. — Просто прикоснувшись к её коже.

И он сомневается, что это одно из Сэмовых суперстранных предчувствий смерти, но тем не менее это ужасающая мысль. Как какая-то жуткая версия Анны Пакуин из фильма «Люди Икс». Он может понять, почему брат так этим потрясён.

— И… я не знаю… — продолжает Сэм. — Наверное, мне всё ещё что-то снилось. — Он резко втягивает в себя воздух. — Я думал… — Его голос обрывается прежде, чем он успевает закончить фразу; из-за сна или эмоций, Дин не уверен, но он явно не собирается продолжать.

— И ты думал, что ты можешь… — Дин машет рукой, чтобы рассеянно закончить мысль. — Прикоснувшись ко мне?

Сэм яростно кивает, как будто согласен, что бояться этого глупо, но всё равно сжимает руки в кулаки, прижав их к бёдрам. Неуловимо и нервно, как будто думает, что Дин не увидит в нечёткой темноте, если он сделает это достаточно медленно.

Он тянется, чтобы накрыть сжатые кулаки брата своими ладонями, прежде чем успеет подумать дважды, кожа к коже, игнорируя испуганную дрожь Сэма, пока, наконец, несколько мгновений спустя он не успокаивается. Они оба в безопасности, по крайней мере сегодня вечером, и Дин не может позволить младшему брату настолько зациклиться на собственных переживаниях, чтобы бояться случайных прикосновений. Они не смогут так охотиться.

Дин, наконец, поддаётся желанию, которое донимало его всю ночь, и позволяет рукам подняться к запястьям Сэма, обхватить их, чтобы он мог успокаивающе погладить большими пальцами предплечья брата. У Сэма видения о его жизни — людях, которых он любил, и местах, где он жил, а не случайных лесбиянках на другом конце страны. Ему просто нужно немного успокоиться, отойти от шока, вызванного кошмаром, пока он сам это не поймёт.

Дин делает глубокий вдох и концентрируется на том, чтобы похоронить эту историю.

— Ты видел что-нибудь о ней?

Сэм снова качает головой.

— Она была блондинкой, — поражённо говорит он. — Я не видел её лица.

— А что-нибудь в комнате? — спрашивает он последним усилием, не ожидая и впрямь полезного ответа.

— Нет. Она была довольно… невзрачной.

Дин долго молчит, прежде чем наконец находит слова для того, о чём они оба уже думают:

— Тогда ты ничего не можешь с этим поделать, верно?

— Я знаю, — тихо говорит Сэм. И это самый жалкий маленький звук, который Дин когда-либо слышал. Брат больше ничего не говорит, просто отворачивается и снова устраивается на своей стороне кровати. Широкая ложбинка его спины ложится между ними жёстким, неумолимым барьером. Дин чувствует, как сжимается сердце от того, насколько серьёзно Сэм к этому относится.

Сэм некоторое время лежит неподвижно, даже не пытаясь притвориться, что снова заснул. Кажется, что он вообще не дышит. Дин пытается оставить его на несколько минут в покое, чтобы дать возможность уединиться, успокоиться или заняться самобичеванием, на что намекает его болезненная неподвижность, но плечо Сэма лишь слегка дрожит — чего никто не смог бы уловить, если бы не всматривался, — и Дин медленно протягивает руку, чтобы унять небольшую дрожь. Сэм коротко и резко выдыхает, когда он прикасается к нему, поэтому Дин гладит ладонью остальную части руки. Успокаивающе скользит вниз по плечу, по ткани рукава футболки, ниже по тёплой коже, пока нежно не обхватывает локоть брата.

— Прости, — бормочет Сэм в подушку, закрывающую половину лица. — Это глупо.

Дин лишь мягко тянет его за руку, в движении больше предложения, чем команды, и Сэм так легко перекатывается, что можно подумать, словно он дёрнули изо всех сил. Дин прижимает его к себе, лицо младшего брата врезается в изгиб шеи, прежде чем он даже понимает, что именно это и пытался сделать. Его тело автоматически вернулось к старым привычкам. Как тогда, когда они были детьми.

Потому что раньше они спали вот так, свернувшись калачиком на той кровати, которую им выделили, пока отец занимал вторую. В детстве Сэма тоже иногда мучили кошмары. Чёрт возьми, у Сэма почти всю жизнь были кошмары. И именно так они спали каждую ночь многие _годы_.

Но сейчас всё уже не так невинно, как тогда, когда брат был вдвое ниже и мог надёжно устроиться у Дина под мышкой. Нет. Теперь Сэм тяжело нависает над ним — осязаемый и реальный — и неприлично краснеет всем своим телом. Надёжный, успокаивающий вес прижимает Дина к мягкому матрасу под ними. И он сонно-тёплый, его тело слегка смещается с каждым вдохом и минутной попыткой устроиться удобнее, когда он вжимается в него, ища каждую частичку комфорта, которую Дин может дать. Узкие бёдра Сэма прижимаются к бёдрам Дина, и лишь едва заметное подёргивание удерживает их от превращения в нечто совершенно иное.

— Прости, — снова шепчет Сэм, на этот раз в чувствительную кожу шеи. И Дину приходится крепко сжимать каждый мускул, чтобы подавить дрожь, которая пытается пробежать по телу. Наверное, он боится щекотки или вроде того.

— Заткнись, пацан, — шепчет он в ответ, как только снова обретает голос, но мягкость тона передаёт безобидную природу насмешки. — Засыпай.

И, чудо из грёбаных чудес, Сэм действительно засыпает. Легко, спокойно и без происшествий, пока он в безопасности в объятиях Дина.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Сэм и Диана — персонажи комедийного сериала «Весёлая компания» (в ориг. Cheers), которые постоянно то сходятся, то расходятся.  
> [2] Bon chance — в переводе с французского «удачи».  
> [3] Стальные магнолии — фильм 1989 года о жизни шести женщин.  
> [4] Лиза Лесли — американская профессиональная баскетболистка.  
> [5] Отсылка к 13 серии «Шоссе 666».  
> [6] Шпанская мушка — вытяжка вещества, называемого кантаридин, из насекомых, относящихся к семейству жуков-нарывников; считается действенным афродизиаком.  
> [7] Рыбой в покере называют слабого или плохого игрока. «Старший валет» — комбинация карт, когда валет — самая старшая карта в комбинации, все остальные — ниже достоинством. Подобная комбинация самая слабая в покере, но иногда может стать победной.


	5. Четверг

Дин пристально смотрит вниз, на узкую форточку в верхней части внутреннего окна подвала Le P'tit Bec, задумчиво скрещивает руки на груди и приходит к выводу:

— Чувак, мы туда не пролезем.

Сэм его, как обычно, игнорирует.

— Я смогу, — бормочет он, делая несколько шагов влево, чтобы рассмотреть маленькое окошко под другим углом.

Дин с ног до головы окидывает своего уже не-такого-маленького брата долгим взглядом, надеясь, что выражение лица излучает достаточно недоверия, чтобы дополнить сарказм в голосе.

— Ага, ладно, Весёлый Зелёный[1], — говорит он насмешливо.

Сэм даже не снисходит до ответа, просто наклоняет голову в другую сторону, и между его бровями появляется крошечная морщинка, пока он обдумывает порядок действий в своём смешном мозгу. Дин, со своей стороны, просто сидит и ждёт, когда всё закончится. Нет никакого смысла прерывать Сэма, когда он весь такой сосредоточенный.

Им двоим наконец-то повезло найти совпадение, и случилось это вчера поздно вечером. И это чертовски вовремя. Благодаря частично несанкционированному цифровому копанию в серверах отеля, Сэму удалось достать все данные на расписания непостоянных работников отеля. Дезинсекторов, ремонтников, водопроводчиков и тому подобное. Через несколько часов перекрёстной проверки выяснилось, что единственным сотрудником, который достаточно часто приходил на работу, чтобы подходить под все даты исчезновений, был Д. Хиберт, ремонтник котлов. Они понятия не имеют, работает ли он сегодня или будет работать в ближайшее время, но несколько правильно поставленных вопросов и Александр Гамильтон[2], проскользнувший в карман одному посыльному после обеда, привели их прямо сюда — так что, в конце концов, это была победа, в целом.

Сэм наконец приходит к какому-то выводу и слегка кивает, хрустя костяшками пальцев.

— Ладно, — говорит он с очаровательной решимостью, — будь начеку.

Дин так и делает, потому что он командный игрок и всё такое, но слежка краем глаза за дальним коридором не отвлекает его от того, чтобы добавить ироничный комментарий.

— Ты застрянешь там, как этот, как его… — Он рассеянно хлопает рукой по пояснице брата, настойчиво заставляя Сэма заполнить пробел вместо него. — Тот мультик. Про толстого маленького медвежонка.

Сэм ужасно притворяется, стараясь сдержать удивлённое фырканье, даже когда пытается протиснуться в маленькое пространство.

— Винни-Пух?

— Ага, точно, плевать, — говорит Дин. — Я хочу сказать, что ты застрянешь, и _мне_ придётся тебя снова вытаскивать. — Он поддаётся лёгкому праздному любопытству, бросив проницательный взгляд на тело брата, а затем поправляет ранее сказанные слова. — Или, может быть, им придётся снести стену, — бормочет он, по большей части для себя.

— Ну, это ты настоял на том, чтобы влезть сюда, — ворчит Сэм, когда ему удаётся вывернуть и выкрутить плечи. Дин понятия не имеет, как он это сделал, не вывихнув все суставы, но после этого всё идёт гладко. Сэм без каких-либо проблем втягивает остальную часть себя внутрь — потому что ниже рёбер он тощий, как уличная кошка, — проскальзывает через окно, как будто у него нет позвоночника, и с приглушённым стуком приземляется с другой стороны.

Раздаётся шарканье кроссовок, гулкий щелчок, а затем Сэм распахивает дверь изнутри, упёршись локтем в дверной косяк и пригвождая Дина несносным взглядом.

— Что ты там говорил? — самодовольно спрашивает он. Ему это не идёт.

Дин проходит мимо и толкает брата, лишь бы досадить, отказываясь доставить ему удовлетворение от того, что он _оказался прав_.

— Кто же мог знать, что ты наполовину хорёк? — раздражённо говорит он вместо этого.

Сэм на такой слабый ответ бросает на него равнодушный взгляд, но, к счастью, держит язык за зубами, в темноте следуя за Дином вниз по узкой деревянной лестнице. Ступени под ногами при каждом шаге зловеще скрипят, и Дин, на мгновение задумавшись, радуется, что он впереди. В Сэме, может быть, только горстка фунтов, но Дин бы предпочёл, чтобы эта горстка была за его спиной, если какая-нибудь старая деревяшка решит, что с неё хватит.

Первое, что он замечает, — первое, что заметил бы _любой человек_ , — что здесь пахнет задницей, и чем дальше они спускаются, тем хуже становится запах. Сырой, гнилостно-сладкий и мучнистый, с тем влажным запашком, который исходит от камня, если тот долго и медленно подвергался воздействию влаги. Дин резко и коротко выдыхает носом, чтобы избавиться от запаха, прилипшего к ноздрям, но это ни в малейшей степени не помогает. Хотя и заставляет почувствовать себя немного лучше, чтобы услышать слабый свист выдоха за спиной, который означает, что Сэм дышит ртом. По крайней мере, он не единственный пострадавший.

Наконец они добираются до цокольного этажа; Дин понимает это только из-за скользкого бетона под ботинками вместо лёгкой пружинистости гниющего дерева и задевает головой болтающуюся цепочку лампочки, прежде чем даже задумывается о том, чтобы начать её искать.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Сэм, заметив, как он вздрогнул, вероятно, потому, что от неожиданности снова врезался в брата.

— Угу, — ворчит Дин, дёргая за цепочку, пока она не щёлкнет.

Тусклый мерцающий свет не помогает избавиться от жуткого запаха бойлерной. Однако позволяет увидеть его причину. Влажная, заплесневелая грязь цвета болотной тины собралась в дальних углах подвала и даже расползлась вверх по стенкам массивного котла. Дин различает изменение цвета на металлическом корпусе — тёмное пятно с крапинками, где склизкая поросль разъела внешний слой.

И, боже, это даже не говоря о _мошках_. Они, блядь, везде. Плотная, волнообразная завеса паразитов. Миллион маленьких чёрных пятнышек мечутся и роятся вокруг, паря над разлагающимся лишайником, или грибком, или чёрт знает чем ещё, похожим на плесень. Испуская низкое жужжание, которое Дин сначала принял за гул бойлера.

От ветхости этого места кажется, что оно несколько лет было наполовину затопленным. Или здесь была душевая стоянки грузовиков.

— _Господи_ , — только и говорит Сэм.

— Если здесь есть что-то мёртвое, — добавляет Дин с оттенком отвращения, — это станет облегчением.

Брат согласно кивает, прижимая тыльную сторону запястья к носу, как будто это и впрямь поможет.

— Что мы ищем? — спрашивает он, слегка задушенно из-за давления руки.

Дин делает пару осторожных шагов вперёд, энергично отмахиваясь от мушек, которые оказываются слишком близко.

— С _этим_ запахом, — рассеянно бросает он, — может быть, братскую могилу? — Сэм весело фыркает, но Дин шутит лишь отчасти.

Он крадётся по краю, продвигается настолько далеко, насколько готов рискнуть пробраться сквозь насекомых, но первоначальный осмотр не выявил никакого трупа. И Сэму в дальнем конце комнаты, похоже, тоже не повезло.

— Думаю, это просто гниёт эта штука, чем бы она ни была, — говорит брат, нерешительно указывая на плесень. — Я не вижу ничего подозрительного.

Дин вздрагивает всем телом, когда случайно задевает склизкую стену.

— Я неделю буду отмываться в душе.

Сэм ласково улыбается, и тусклый верхний свет отбрасывает большие тени на его скулы, когда он двигает головой. От этого его лицо кажется более осунувшимся, более лисьим, чем обычно.

— Итак, у нас тут отвратительный уровень чистоты, — говорит он, — но я не уверен, что ещё.

— Думаешь, это какая-то зацепка? — спрашивает Дин, указывая на комнату в целом.

Сэм рассеянно втягивает воздух, а затем слегка кашляет, как будто сожалеет об этом.

— Да, — неуверенно отвечает он. — В смысле, я определённо оцениваю это как нечто из ряда вон выходящее.

Неожиданный шаркающий звук накладывается на последние слова брата, и они оба резко поворачивают головы к верхней ступеньке лестницы. Инстинктивно. Как ищейки.

Они оставили дверь в коридор приоткрытой, чтобы она случайно не захлопнулась, но Дин почти жалеет, что они этого не сделали, когда пара тёмных теней пересекает тонкий луч света. Высокие и достаточно широкие, чтобы точно быть людьми.

— Чёрт, — ругается Дин под нос. — Сэмми… — дико жестикулирует он Сэму, чтобы тот пригнулся у ближайшей стены, а затем присоединяется к нему, пригибаясь к земле, чтобы его не заметили, и мысленно перебирает разные пути отхода на случай, если их нежелательная компания окажется теми самыми монстрами, за которыми они охотились. Они, разумеется, зарядили пистолеты, но обычными железными пулями. Он понятия не имеет, чем убивать тварь, за какой они охотятся, а рассчитывать на их поганую винчестеровскую удачу, что это случайно окажется железо, — плохая ставка. Несколько напряжённых секунд не слышно ничего, кроме их размеренного дыхания, но, наконец, оно прерывается высоким девичьим хихиканьем, и Дин от этого почти сам смеётся. Он бы узнал это кокетливое хихиканье где угодно. Это Эстель и, вероятно, Саймон. — С какой стати этим двоим рыскать тут? — спрашивает он, по большей части раздражённый собственной гипер-реакцией.

— Потому что мы сказали Эстель, что в этом месте водятся привидения, — уныло и немного горько говорит брат, — и теперь она решила провести расследование, потому что думает, что это _весело_.

Дин трёт ладонью рот, думая о решении проблемы.

— Ладно, если они нас поймают, просто скажем, что тоже этим занимаемся. Охотимся на призраков. Только притворимся, что делаем это как гражданские.

— Чтобы они захотели к нам _присоединиться_? — с тихим отчаянием указывает Сэм. Наконец дверь широко распахивается, полоска света прорезает тусклый мрак и вырывает высокий рельеф кривой лестницы. Брат ещё больше распрямляется и наклоняет голову, чтобы прошептать ему на ухо: — Дин, мы не можем на них отвлекаться, у нас и так мало времени.

Эстель и Саймон, кажется, не останавливаются и ни на йоту не колеблются при виде сырого подвала, деревянные ступени которого скрипят под их медленными, осторожными шагами.

— Ладно, отлично, Сэм, — шипит он в ответ, следуя примеру брата и стараясь увести их обоих подальше в тень. — И что _ты_ предлагаешь?

Он не должен был спрашивать.

Потому что ответ, которого Дин ожидал, не подразумевал губа Сэма, неистово прижатые к его губам. Этот псих резко поворачивается, крепко прижимает его к стене и _целует_. Горячо, влажно, пробивая током. Губы Сэма отчаянно движутся, прижимаясь к его губам. И после полусекунды ошеломления и шока Дин выходит из себя и отталкивает брата, прежде чем у него начнётся припадок истерики и он _ударит_ брата.

Оскорблённое, отрезанное « _Чувак_ …» — всё, что он успевает сказать, прежде чем Сэм подаётся обратно и снова заглушает протест своим ртом. И только когда Дин прижимается спиной к отвратительному бетону, а неумолимые руки Сэма удерживают его запястья на расстоянии, пока он атакует его лицо, до Дина, наконец, доходит. _Это_ план Сэма. Сделать вид, что они поглощены чем-то личным, чтобы бабушка и дедушка Нэнси Дрю не захотели тут ошиваться. Точно. Ладно, в этом есть смысл.

Дин изо всех сил пытается сдержать бешеный стук сердца, пока пробует на _вкус_ губы брата. И это странно. Это так чертовски странно.

…Но не по тем причинам, по которым должно, медленно осознаёт он.

Потому что не то чтобы Дин когда-то раньше и впрямь думал об этом, но почему-то он ожидал, что Сэм более… робкий. Когда речь заходит о _таких_ вещах. Поцелуях. И… других вещах. Он подавляет истерический стон и с трудом переводит мысли на что-то более безопасное. Хотя бы едва — учитывая, что в данный момент он анализирует, как младший брат его целует.

Просто Сэм всегда так чертовски застенчив с женщинами, неловко заикающийся и странно, нервно очаровательный. Дин не ожидал такой _агрессии_. Такой дикой ярости. Голодных зубов, цепких рук и сплошной стены мышц, вдавливающих его спиной в стену. Он весь _твёрдый_. Твёрдая плоскость груди трётся о его грудь, твёрдые ногти впиваются в плечи, твёрдые губы зарываются в его губы, твёрдый… Дин нервно сглатывает и очень усиленно не думает о том, что ещё твёрдое прямо сейчас. Потому что это просто автоматическая реакция, ясно? Любой парень бы немного завёлся от того, как Дина лапают. И да, хорошо, может быть, «завёлся» — это не _совсем_ правильный термин, чтобы описать моментальную, настойчивую пульсацию в джинсах, но, к счастью, их бёдра достаточно далеко друг от друга, чтобы Сэм не догадался. Потому что он может целоваться со своим младшим братом у грязной стены бойлерной отеля, но соприкасаться паховой областью было бы просто неприлично.

Быстрый взгляд украдкой на лестницу показывает, что Саймон и Эстель всё ещё там и уже заметили их. Нет, стоп — не просто заметили. Они активно _наблюдают_.

Грёбаные вуайеристы. Что _не так_ с богачами?

Но под пристальным взглядом Дин, наконец, берёт себя в руки и тоже начинает участвовать. Потому что ещё немного этого вялого дерьма, и у мистера и миссис Пеннибэг создастся совершенно другое представление о том, что здесь происходит. И ему и правда не хочется разбираться с беспокойством из-за того, как его поддельный парень ведёт себя совсем не как положено хорошей «жёнушке».

Он нервно протягивает дрожащую руку, чтобы запутаться в волосах Сэма, оттягивая его ровно настолько, чтобы Дин не чувствовал себя такой изнеженной говядиной — и игнорирует мелкий предательский осколок разочарования от потери. Затем проглатывает чёртову гордость, делает самый глубокий вдох в жизни и всерьёз начинает целовать Сэма в ответ. По-мужски. Позволяя себе терпеливо и контролируя нежно посасывать нижнюю губу брата между своими. Дразня, пробежаться языком по каждой царапинке искусанной в поцелуях плоти. Показать Сэму, как _он_ это делает. Научить брата тому, что заставляло всех женщин на пути Дина Винчестера умолять о большем.

Сэм в его объятиях дрожит, издавая тихое хриплое поскуливание от его стараний — и это хорошая идея. Им нужно больше. Доказать аудитории извращенцев, что они самые настоящие геи и без ума друг от друга. Дин притворно стонет в ответ, стараясь не слишком зацикливаться на том, как легко стон слетает с его губ.

Этот звук, кажется, подстёгивает брата, и Сэм рычит, бросаясь ещё дальше, заключая его в клетку и прижимая, как жука к доске, заставляя Дина чувствовать восхитительную неволю. Все эти приглушённые стоны, широкие плечи и сокрушительную силу, когда Сэм практически атакует его рот. Но ещё он тает от каждого маленького прикосновения Дина. Дрожь пробегает по его телу, когда Дин осторожно проводит пальцами по его позвоночнику. Сэм ластится головой о руку, которой Дин зарылся в волосы, как будто изголодался. Жадно следует за ним, куда бы Дин ни направлял, только чтобы кусать, вгрызаться и впиваться. Идеальное сочетание жестокости и потребности. И Дину приходится немного _вскинуть_ голову, чтобы встретить губы брата, закрыв глаза, теряясь в поцелуе, но это не беспокоит его так, как должно. Потому что, боже, они подходят… они _идеально_ подходят друг другу. Как не случалось ни с кем другим, с кем был Дин. « _Как ни с кем другим никогда не будет_ », — шепчет предательский голос в голове. Он старается не позволять мозгу задерживаться на такой опасной мысли. Не может.

Но проклятый кот уже вылез из мешка, как бы отчаянно он ни пытался запихнуть его обратно. Сэм явно любит отдаваться в поцелуе жёстко и принимать нежно, и Дин совсем не против, и они оба так легко находят идеальный, симбиотический ритм. Как и всегда.

Сэм наконец-то — _кажется, что прошло уже несколько часов_ , — отстраняется с последним затяжным поцелуем, его грудь прижимается к груди Дина, когда они медленно встречают виноватые взгляды друг друга и пытаются прийти в себя после того, что только что произошло. Той безумной вещи, которая только что произошла. Безумной, _невозможной_ вещи, которая только что произошла.

Дин проглатывает его вкус и изо всех сил пытается отогнать чувство, словно его, блядь, _изнасиловали_.

Когда он снова бросает любопытный взгляд на лестницу, то видит, что Эстель и Саймон уже ушли. Должно быть, оставили их наедине. План Сэма сработал.

— Быстро соображаешь, — слишком хрипло говорит Дин. После пары неудачных попыток начать.

Брат только моргает и секунду выглядит так, как будто не совсем уверен, о чём говорит Дин. А потом мотор в его мозгу начинает вертеться.

— Ага, — говорит он. — Это было… да. — Сэм не отстраняется, но и Дин тоже.

Он говорит себе, это потому, что он даже думать не хочет, как выглядит его рубашка, прижатая к грязной стене.

Он говорит себе, что любой на его месте поступил бы точно так же.

Сэм снова смотрит на его губы затуманенным и рассеянным под тяжёлыми веками взглядом; и Дин первым приходит в себя, толкая брата твёрдо и осторожно в центр груди. _Это не считается_ , напоминает он себе. Это был не настоящий поцелуй. Это была всего лишь часть их прикрытия. Например, как когда они с Сэмом устраивают ссору, чтобы один из них смог втереться в доверие к безучастному свидетелю. На самом деле они не ссорятся. Это притворство. Уловка. Именно так всё и было. _Фальш_.

— Мы должны… — Дин прочищает горло и проводит рукой по всё ещё горящим губам. — Нам нужно вернуться в…

— Точно, — тихо говорит Сэм, заканчивая за него мысль. Но не двигается с места.

Они оба не двигаются, застряв в каком-то невозможном равновесии — и всё же на два с половиной фута ближе, чем должны, когда их застаёт врасплох ещё более неожиданная компания.

— Эй! — рявкает скрипучий голос, и из-за тёмного угла выныривает скрытая тенью, тяжёлая фигура. — Вы двое!

У Дина едва хватает времени, чтобы сердце подпрыгнуло к горлу и заставило руки отчаянно оттолкнуть брата на приличное расстояние, прежде чем он сталкивается с обладателем сильного луизианского акцента и редеющего пучка рыжих волос на добрых полфута ниже линии глаз. Он пару раз моргает, прежде чем понимает, что этот обладатель носит потёртый тёмно-синий комбинезон. Униформа рабочего. А это значит, что это тот самый парень, которого они искали. Раньше. До того, как всё… это случилось.

Он с криками ментально сбегает от этой конкретной мысли и намеренно концентрируется снова на работе, бросая более профессиональный взгляд на свирепого, подозрительного, внезапно появившегося перед его лицом человека, который должен быть Д. Хибертом.

Первое, что бросается Дину в глаза, — на кожу его горла и запястий падает слабый свет комнаты, и она странно бледная, как у вялой пещерной рыбы, которая никогда не видела солнца. После этого он замечает широкие, сутулые плечи парня и бегающий взгляд, который совсем не кажется хорошим.

— Что вы вдвое тут делаете? — резко спрашивает он, облизывая уголок губ и нервно переводя взгляд обратно на дверь. — Здесь никого не должно быть.

Дин намеренно вздыхает, заставляя себя вернуться в строй.

— Слушай, эм… — Он бросает взгляд на грязную нашивку с именем, наполовину скрытую тёмным пятном жира, так что можно разобрать только последние несколько букв: нальд. — Дон, — догадывается он. — Слушай, Дон.

Дональд слегка подёргивается, услышав своё имя, всё ещё нервный, но переключает внимание на Дина, а не на дверь.

— Мы не хотели ничего плохого, понимаешь, приятель? — спокойно говорит Дин, используя лучший «всё кошерно, не нужно ни о чём беспокоиться» голос. — Мы не думали, что здесь будет кто-то ещё.

Сэм кивает в знак согласия, стоя в нескольких футах, на которые его оттолкнул Дин, и его руки безобидно скрыты в переднем кармане толстовки.

— Мы не хотели тебя пугать.

— Вам нельзя быть здесь, внизу, — снова ворчит парень, раздражая, как заезженная пластинка. _Но жутковатая_ , мысленно поправляет себя Дин. Как Revolution #9[3], проигранная задом наперёд. — Зачем вы здесь, внизу? — подозрительно спрашивает Дональд, прищурившись. Или, может быть, просто даже минимум света для него чересчур.

Дин хватается за плечо Сэма, пытаясь найти правдоподобное оправдание, и снова притягивает его к себе, игнорируя короткий вздох Сэма, которого так резко развернули.

— Прости, но просто… мой, эм, парень обожает котлы. Разве не так, солнышко?

Сэм слегка вздрагивает от нежности — и от нелепого прикрытия.

— Угу, — сухо отвечает он.

— Он учится на сантехника.

— Ремонтника, — тихо поправляет его Сэм.

— Верно, ремонтника котлов. Я всегда забываю, правда, дорогой? — Он обнимает брата за талию, но Сэм не деревенеет так, как он ожидал, и это на секунду сбивает Дина с толку. — Эм, он хотел взглянуть на… — Дин замолкает на полпути к мысли, полагая, что Дональд поймёт суть, и внезапно слишком концентрируется на чувстве того, как Сэм прижимается к нему. Того, как Сэм безжалостно прижимал его к стене. Того, как он прижимался прошлой ночью, свернувшись калачиком и расслабившись в его объятиях.

— …Котёл? — заканчивает за него Дональд, неуверенный и, вероятно, более смущённый.

— Ага, на него, — громко отвечает Дин и перебивает вопрос парня, слишком быстро. Слишком быстро отрывая внимание от брата.

Дональд беспокойно переминается с ноги на ногу, переводя взгляд с одного лица на другое, словно решая, верить им или нет.

— Это, э-э, довольно стандартный паровой котёл, — наконец говорит он. — Около пятисот тысяч БТЕ[4].

— Пятьсот тысяч, ого, — вежливо откликается Сэм.

И, что неудивительно, простой намёк на интерес к работе этого парня, кажется, заставляет его быстро перейти на сторону Сэма.

— Да, сэр, — кивает Дональд, слегка улыбаясь такому вниманию. По крайней мере, думает Дин, это должна быть улыбка. В основном это зубы. — Немного для отеля такого размера, но у нас только десять или около того номеров, понимаете.

— Конечно, да, — говорит Сэм, у него гораздо лучше получается притворяться заинтересованным, чем это делает Дин. — Это действительно здорово. — Он выскальзывает из объятий Дина, чтобы подойти к гигантскому котлу, затмевающему комнату, притворяясь, что изучает его, как будто впечатлён, прежде чем снова переключить внимание на подозреваемого. Остро, неуловимо и так охуенно мастерски. Неважно, как долго он этим не занимался. Почти так же хорошо, как и Дин. — Эй, можно спросить, как часто вы должны здесь быть для технического обслуживания? Похоже, что такой старый котёл может быть немного… капризным.

Дональд скребёт грязными ногтями по плешивой рыжей щетине, украшающей его щёки.

— Я здесь примерно два раза в месяц. Каждую первую и третью неделю. — Он направляется к Сэму, совершенно очарованный, и проходит мимо роящихся мушек, как будто они его совсем не беспокоят. Кладёт грязную руку на металл, словно тот его старый друг. — Кто-то скажет, что они должны приходить каждую неделю, но это враньё. _Развод_ , — твёрже повторяет он. — Эти люди просто хотят получить вдвое больше за то, что делают работы в два раза меньше.

— Значит, вы работали здесь в прошлом апреле? — пробует Сэм обыденным голосом. Словно это болтовня у дурацкого котла.

— Да, сэр.

— И в марте? — спрашивают одновременно он и Сэм. Хотя тон Дина, возможно, немного более резкий, чем у брата.

Дональд моргает сначала в сторону Сэма, а затем — Дина, как будто пытается решить, кому из них должен ответить первым. Он выбирает Сэма — к огорчению Дина, но не удивлению.

— Да, — просто говорит он. — Конечно, был. Я работаю здесь уже почти десять лет.

Дин шагает к ним, стремясь принять участие в допросе. Хотя каждый раз, когда он делает шаг вперёд, ему приходится отмахиваться от жужжащих насекомых, оказавшихся слишком близко к голове.

— А как же праздники? — спрашивает он. — Неделя выходных на Рождество?

Дональд на мгновение замолкает, нервно облизывает губы и, прежде чем ответить, внимательно оглядывает Дина с головы до ног.

— Эм… нет. В моём соцпакете нет отпуска.

— Тогда ты, наверное, был здесь во время всех этих исчезновений, — продолжает Дин, скрестив руки на груди и обходя парня с другой стороны. — Это как-то жутковато, а? Знать, что случилось со всеми этими гостями отеля.

Дональд резко сглатывает, теперь уже заметно встревоженный.

— Ну да. Я никогда не ходил на протоку. Слышал, что это опасно. — Он беспокойно оглядывает тёмную комнату, вероятно, выискивая хороший предлог, чтобы избавиться от них. — Слушайте, мне правда пора возвращаться к работе…

— Конечно, — немедленно говорит Сэм, — мы оставим тебя в покое. Вы ещё будете работать здесь завтра? — спрашивает брат, легко и дружелюбно. — Возможно, я вернусь, чтобы ещё немного поговорить о работе. То есть если вы не возражаете?

Дональд едва встречается с ним взглядом.

— Да, конечно, — наконец говорит он уверенно. Возможно, Дин даже наполовину ему поверит.

Они оставляют его и поднимаются обратно по лестнице, что сделать теперь гораздо легче, потому что света стало чуть больше.

Сэм, впрочем, едва дожидается, когда они ступят на узорчатый ковёр, прежде чем возвращается к работе, намеренно закрывая за собой дверь.

— Это было чертовски странно, да? — спрашивает он вполголоса на случай, если парень как-то может подслушивать. В конце концов, они до сих пор не знают, кто он такой.

Но внимание Дина в основном сосредоточено на том, чтобы сделать несколько восхитительных глотков свежего воздуха, теперь, когда они свободны от ужасной вони.

— И вполовину не так странно, как сам подвал, — бормочет он, когда большая часть гнилого запаха уходит из носа. — Что это за четырёхзвёздочный курорт с такой бойлерной? Я думал, эти мошки нас облепят до смерти.

Сэм кривит губы и бросает задумчивый взгляд на лицо Дина, уводя, наконец, их от закрытой двери обратно в направлении комнаты.

— Какое существо привлекает насекомых? — спрашивает он.

— Такое, о котором я никогда не слышал. — Дин рефлекторно шлёпает себя по щеке, всё ещё чувствуя призрачное щекотание раздражающих ублюдков, хотя они уже выбрались оттуда. — Ты уверен, что это правильный угол?

— Нет, не совсем. Возможно, их просто притягивал этот запах.

Это хороший вопрос. _Он_ должен был подумать об этом.

— Перевёртыш? — предлагает Дин, оглядываясь, чтобы убедиться, что в коридоре отеля нет никаких зевак. — Вполне похоже на их укрытие.

Сэм в полноценном режиме дедукции рассеянно качает головой.

— Я нигде не заметил кожи. — Он так сосредоточен на проблеме, которая вертится в его голове, что замирает на месте, и ему приходится догонять Дина. — Или, э-э, слизи.

Дин посмеивается над деликатностью брата. И неуклюжестью.

— Да, я тоже, — говорит он, проводя рукой по затылку, и тут же жалеет об этом, когда касается чего-то влажного на воротнике рубашки. — По крайней мере, у нас есть хоть что-то. — Он безуспешно пытается отряхнуть пальцы, но потом передумывает и вытирает таинственную гадость о толстовку Сэма. — Мы же согласны, что это он, верно? Уродливый Гамбит[5]?

Сэм бросает на него злобный взгляд и уворачивается от его грязной руки.

— Я не собираюсь потрошить парня, основываясь на предчувствии.

— Довольно сильном предчувствии, — возражает Дин.

И брат должен уступить в этом вопросе.

~*~

Дин, наконец, чувствует себя достаточно чистым, чтобы предстать перед приличным обществом после того, как три раза подряд принял душ — три раза подряд _тщательно_ принял душ, — пока брат всё это время ковырялся в ноутбуке.

Сэм едва вымыл руки, но, честно говоря, это же не его прижали к склизкой неизвестно от чего стене. Но он всё-таки переоделся. Первое, что он сделал, когда они вернулись в комнату. Разделся до боксеров прямо там, в жилой комнате, что для него нехарактерно бесстыдно. Скорее всего, просто был полон решимости избавиться от пронизывающего зловония.

Дин наблюдает за ними чуть дольше, чем следовало.

Он поправляет шнурок амулета на всё ещё влажной шее и с раздражением ложится обратно на кровать, в основном просто оттягивая момент, когда наглый мелкий коридорный постучит в их дверь, чтобы сопроводить их к новому унижению. Они оба, сознательно или подсознательно, оделись ради этого немного лучше, чем обычно. Ладно, они ещё не готовы к вечеру в Ritz[6] или типа того, но Сэм надел коричневый свитер с круглым вырезом, а Дин — новую чёрную футболку и такую же рубашку. Их шикарный ужин на открытом воздухе сегодня вечером. И не то чтобы он был так важен, но если они собираются играть свои роли, то должны играть до конца. В конце концов, попадаться сейчас было бы бессмысленно. Споткнуться на финишной прямой, как пара новичков.

Дин снова переводит взгляд на Сэма — очевидно, это единственный объект в комнате, на котором его взгляд хочет остановиться, — затем краснеет, когда брат, наконец, ловит его взгляд и неуверенно улыбается. Это заставляет сердце совершенно непривычно трепетать, и он отрывает глаза, прежде чем сделает что-то глупое. Что-то глупое вроде того, что Сэм сделал в бойлерной. Что-то глупое вроде того, о чём Дин с тех пор ни на секунду не может перестать думать.

Дело в том, что он не привык к этой новой парадигме. Он давно не практиковался. В ту же секунду, как Сэм достиг половой зрелости, он начал возводить между ними всё более крепкие стены. Практически всю их жизнь Дин был тем, кому приходилось держаться всё ближе, когда брат эмоционально дистанцировался. Это то, к чему он привык. Это то, к чему они _оба_ привыкли. Но с тех пор, как по его мотору ебануло парой тысяч шальных вольт, кажется, что Сэм словно прошёлся чёртовой кувалдой по этим стенам и начал цепляться за обломки, и теперь на Дина легла задача держаться на расстоянии, иначе они оба безнадёжно запутаются. Как те странные деревья, которые растут и обвиваются вокруг друг друга, пока не отвердеют и их нельзя будет разъединить, не убив. Он не знает, как сможет разделить их снова, если позволит этому случиться. И Дин должен постоянно напоминать себе, снова и снова, почему это плохая идея. Плохая идея, которую ему совершенно, очевидно не следует — которую он _не должен_ хотеть. Не должен. _Не должен_ , мысленно поправляет он себя в тысячный раз.

Но он не может просто забыть, как Сэм обнял его после того фиаско с целителем веры — вцепился в него, вообще-то. Как особенно нуждающийся клещ. Прямо там, в грязи, возле палатки этого шарлатана. И не отпускал, как бы Дин ни пытался его оттащить. Впрочем… Дин, возможно, и не очень старался.

— Эм… малыш?

— Да, — рефлекторно отвечает Дин, снова поднимая взгляд на Сэма. — Что? — Брат стоит у открытой двери, одна их этих обезьян в красном костюме терпеливо поджидает его с другой стороны. Скучный блондин. Должно быть, время ужина. Он даже не слышал, как этот парень постучал. — Эм, точно, — говорит Дин, смущённый тем, как легко он привыкает к этому опасному чувству удовлетворения. Чувству эгоистичной снисходительности повышенного внимания Сэма, каким бы редким оно ни было. Теперь он в нём практически купается. — Я только возьму куртку.

Они молча следуют за коридорным в отельные «сады», но в них больше деревьев, травы и ползучих лоз, чем цветов. Довольно симпатично, прикидывает Дин, но в более сдержанном смысле, чем он ожидал. Вообще-то, это удивительное облегчение. Хотя он рад, что воздержался от каких-либо комплиментов, когда они, наконец, добираются до освещённой беседки, в которой, по-видимому, и будут есть. Она очень нарочито — это Сэмово слово, и Дин не совсем уверен, как оно попало ему в голову, — и горделиво нависает над таким же безвкусным столом. Он может переварить всю чудовищность зрелища лишь постепенно, всерьёз беспокоясь, что иначе мозг превратится в сплошную кашу. Кружевная кремовая скатерть, элегантно задрапированная по краям; навес тяжёлых ветвей со свисающими сквозь щели в белом потолке беседки моховидными листьями; крошечные светлячки, танцующие над их головами и вокруг, как будто им за это заплатили — по полной программе. И у Дина даже нет сил вздохнуть, поэтому он просто приклеивает к лицу натянутую улыбку и идёт туда, куда указывают.

Коридорный быстро сплавляет их на официанта, стоящего по стойке смирно у стола — тот наклоняет голову, пока они с Сэмом послушно не усаживаются на указанные им стулья, обмениваются тревожными взглядами и обнаруживают, что впервые в жизни им почти нечего сказать друг другу.

Это… неловко как ничто другое. Это не _они_. Со всеми этими дорогими столовыми приборами, хрустальными бокалами для вина и нежным освещением нитей гирлянды, висящих по граням беседки. И не то чтобы у Дина аллергия на небольшую романтичность. Он был романтичен со многими девушками раньше — хорошо, _несколькими_. Он возил их в детке к глухим местечкам для поцелуев с видом на живописные скалы, пейзажи и закаты. Он использовал старое-доброе «давай покажу, как правильно держать бильярдный кий», обхватив сзади какую-нибудь кокетливую барменшу. Много лет назад он для разнообразия даже попробовал с Робин все эти идеальные подростковые бойфрендовые штучки[7]. Дело в том, что _это_ очень скучная избитая версия посредственных чувств.

Дин никогда бы не повёл Сэма в такое место, будь у него выбор. Это слишком официально. Слишком стереотипно. Это изначально задаёт установку, что ты пошёл на свидание с тем, в кого не вкладываешься достаточно, чтобы проявить креативность. Кроме того, Сэм чувствует себя неуютно, когда на столе больше одной вилки. Чёрт побери, не то чтобы Дин имел чуть больше представления, что делать с остальными, чем брат, но его не волнует, что ему плевать. Это больше, чем он может сказать о кучке застенчивости, сидящей напротив. Сэм прочищает горло, пытаясь избавиться от нервозности, и, похоже, решает выбрать прибор наугад. Он украдкой бросает взгляд на официанта, но небо не рушится, и Дин догадывается, что всё в порядке. Нет, Сэм вообще не может расслабиться в таком месте. Он должен чувствовать себя особенным, должен чувствовать себя так, словно он в своей стихии. Дин, возможно, повёл бы его на концерт — одной из тех ужасных эмо-групп, которые он слушает, когда Дин достаточно невезучий, чтобы потерять контроль над радио. Или, может быть, повёл бы Сэма в проверенное живописное место с холодильником для пива, но ночью. Когда кругом темно и тихо, а по чернильному небу тянутся ленты звёзд. Это нечто, что они делали сотни раз прежде, в каком-то смысле. Нечто только для них. Это превратило бы вечер в нечто достаточно особенное для младшего брата.

Дин качает головой и лениво задумывается, почему вообще зациклился на этих гипотетических размышлениях. Единственное свидание, на которое они пойдут, — вот это. Охота на монстров и всё такое.

Их официант ни на шаг не сходит со своего наблюдательного поста рядом с ними, независимо от того, как долго Дин на него пялится, что раздражает как никогда сильно. И, по-видимому, это означает, что на этот раз им не предоставят роскошь уединения. Чувак с нелепо напомаженными усами резко изгибается в талии, чтобы поднести зажигалку к двум заострённым свечам в центре стола — как будто им нужно _больше_ модного освещения, — и затем незаметным жестом подаёт знак кому-то вдалеке. Наверное, шеф-повару.

Дин натянуто улыбается мужчине и снова переключает внимание на младшего брата, сидящего напротив. Они, наверное, должны говорить или вроде того, если не хотят вызвать подозрения, вот только Дину ничего не приходит на ум. По крайней мере, Сэм, похоже, чувствует себя неестественно и некомфортно так же, как и Дин, но что-то в округлом вырезе его свитера заставляет его выглядеть мягким, что, вероятно, должно быть невозможно, учитывая рост пацана и ИМТ[8], но в этом весь Сэм. Дурацкая пасхальная корзина, полная противоречий. Брат слегка ёрзает под пристальным взглядом, из-за чего видно намёк на белую футболку, выглядывающую из-под воротника и привлекательно контрастирующую с основанием его шеи. Сэм всегда был таким загорелым, даже в разгар зимы, и мягкий мерцающий свет свечей только подчёркивает золотое тепло его кожи. Дин уверен, что он сам выглядит как призрак. Невероятно _красивый_ призрак, но всё же.

К счастью, с прибытием их еды они избавлены от необходимости искать тему для неловкого разговора. Девственно-белые тарелки доверху наполнены джамбалайей с сосисками[9], охлаждёнными креветками и крабовыми лепёшками, а также чем-то похожим на этуфе с раками[10] и идеально круглой горкой из красных бобов и риса. Всего этого больше, чем Сэм когда-либо мог бы даже понадеяться съесть за один присест с его птичьим аппетитом, но Дин определённо попробует всё возможное.

Ха, может быть, история про больной живот Бо — чистая правда.

По бокам его порций лежат несколько рядов вялых овощей, что-то вроде кроличьей еды, которую Дин не может разобрать, и он тянется, чтобы переложить их на тарелки Сэма, прежде чем они испортят такое хорошее впечатление. Брат закатывает глаза на необоснованную придирчивость Дина, но безмолвно передаёт взамен излишки своего ремулада[11]. Они обмениваются всякой всячиной в их традиционном _дообеденном_ танце, пока не будут готовы приступить к еде, так же, как делали это бесчисленное количество раз прежде.

И это простая знакомая вещь рассеивает тревожный туман, который душил их с того момента, как они сели.

— Итак, — небрежно начинает Дин, решив начать с чего-то простого, пока нанизывает на вилку столько моллюсков, сколько может, — ты нашёл что-нибудь, что?.. — Он замолкает, бросая взгляд на самые дурацкие усы в мире, понимая, что с аудиторией сделать это будет сложнее, чем он думал. Он успешно отправляет всю еду в рот и жуёт, пока думает. — Ты нашёл что-нибудь, что объясняет жуков? — наконец спрашивает Дин, осторожно и сдержанно, стараясь быть как можно более расплывчатым и не подозрительным, насколько возможно.

— У нас, эм, проблема с насекомыми дома, — врёт Сэм официанту с неубедительной улыбкой. — Мы ищем хорошего дезинсектора. — Мужчина в ответ слабо улыбается, совершенно безразличный. — Но нет, — тайком отвечает он Дину. — Проблема не в том, что нет никаких… эм, _нашествий_ , подходящих под описание. Дело в том, что их слишком много. Нет никакого способа сузить круг поисков. Особенно когда это _всё_ , что у нас есть.

Дин мычит под нос, макая в ремулад пару крабовых лепёшек. По крайней мере, теперь он знает, почему Сэм сидел, сгорбившись за компьютером, всё то время, пока он был в ванной.

— Ну, нам не нужно знать, что это за «нашествие», чтобы убить его.

— Только вот, _да_ , Дин, — говорит Сэм, ковыряясь в рисе, — нам это вроде как нужно.

— Говорю тебе, чувак. Ядерный вариант. — Он шутливо изображает, как перерезает себе горло большим пальцем. — Работает почти на всём.

— Ключевое слово — «почти».

Дин закатывает глаза, но любя. Сэм прав. На самом деле нет никакого оправдания для небрежности. Джон бы выпорол по первое число, если бы он сделал какую-нибудь глупость, например, ломанулся на охоту без подготовки. Любой охотник поклянётся на каменной соли, что это лучший способ отбросить копыта. Плюс он никогда не подвергнет брата такой безрассудной опасности. Это вроде как идёт вразрез с его правилом номер один.

Весь остальной ужин они время от времени разговаривают, легко и приятно, переходя от статистики передач Брика Холмса[12] к старым эпизодам «Трёх балбесов»[13]. Губы Дина покалывает от специй в еде, Сэм даже один или два раза громко смеётся, и к тому времени, когда они заканчивают ужинать, они умяли большую часть еды на столе. И что-то внутри Дина слегка раздувается от осознания того, что брат и впрямь съел значительную часть всех блюд сам. Хорошо. Он сохранит тощую задницу Сэма живой и здоровой, даже если это убьёт его.

Появляется ещё одна волна чуваков в накрахмаленной униформе, чтобы забрать пустые тарелки, и главный официант _наконец-то_ отходит немного в сторону, чтобы они могли спокойно насладиться своим послеобеденным кофе — это снова цикорий, но Дин сейчас на седьмом небе, чтобы думать об этом. Он громко и довольно вздыхает и вытягивает ногу под столом, дразня задевая лодыжку Сэма, пока просматривает меню десертов.

— О, слава богу, — выдыхает он секундой позже.

— У них есть пирог? — сухо спрашивает Сэм, но на его лице появляется веселье.

Дин подмигивает брату и игриво щёлкает языком.

— И ты это знаешь.

На самом деле тут _два_ вида пирога. Яблочный и ежевичный, так что он заказывает ежевичный. Он держался подальше от яблочного последние пару недель. Ещё со времён Беркитсвилля. Это отстой, потому что обычно он на втором месте после пирога с пеканом, но стать частью ритуального жертвоприношения ужасному пугалу-монстру, по-видимому, этому способствует. Да, он даст себе ещё одну неделю, прежде чем покончит с этим.

Официант быстро и незаметно приносит ему заказ, кивает на вежливо-пренебрежительный взмах Сэма и снова отступает к дальнему краю беседки. Слава богу. По крайней мере, они наконец-то смогут говорить, не подвергая себя постоянной цензуре. Но пока они, во всяком случае, молчат.

Дин отправляет в рот первый, идеальный кусочек пирога, радостно стонет от вкуса, а затем указывает на болезненно чопорного официанта наклоном головы.

— Думаю, десерт — это то время, когда мы должны быть сентиментальными, — саркастически говорит он.

Сэм отвечает немного сдержанно:

— Ну, они действительно проделали большую работу, чтобы сделать всё таким _романтичным_.

Что-то в его тоне не так, сдержанное напряжение, вина или что-то ещё, и это заставляет плечи Дина зудеть. Вероятно, это из-за Джессики, полагает он.

— Ой, да брось, — говорит он, — только не говори мне, что ты всерьёз купился на всё это дерьмо.

Брат слишком долго смотрит на него, прежде чем слабо улыбнуться.

— Да, извини. Наверное, ты прав. — Сэм откидывается на спинку сиденья со странным оттенком вздоха и переключает внимание на ночное небо. — Хотя не могу сказать, что это не красиво, — говорит он, поднимая руку, чтобы указать на мерцающий свет светлячков. Дину требуется слишком много времени, чтобы оторвать взгляд от освещённого свечами лица брата. Сэм, кажется, не замечает неловкой паузы, впрочем, его голова откинута назад, когда он наблюдает, как жучки изящно порхают между свисающими завитками испанского мха. И совершенно не обращает внимания на то, как глаза Дина впиваются в длинную линию его горла. — А когда мы в последний раз были в Луизиане?

— Несколько месяцев назад, — отвечает он слишком быстро. _Восемь_ , вообще-то, именно тогда он в последний раз видел отца, но кто считает, верно?

Сэм слегка краснеет от резкого напоминания об их разлуке, и Дин молча сожалеет об автоматическом ответе. Он не хочет этой ссоры. Чёрт, он активно _избегал_ этой конкретной ссоры, кажется, целую вечность. Она ничем хорошим не заканчивается.

— Ладно, извини, — неуклюже извиняется Сэм. — Я не подумал… — Дин просто машет рукой в стандартном сигнале «не надо об этом», и Сэм нервно ковыряется в скомканной салфетке, лежащей у него на коленях. — …Ты говорил, в Новом Орлеане, верно? — спрашивает он. Дин разочарованно вздыхает, как только становится ясно, что брат не собирается забывать об этом, но Сэм игнорирует его, идя напролом. — Что ты там делал?

— Вуду фигню, — напряжённо говорит он. — Я же рассказывал тебе.

— Да, но что?..

— А ты как думаешь, Сэм? — слишком резко выплёвывает он. — Это была охота. Несколько людей погибло, я приехал, погибли _ещё_ люди. — Дин наполовину пытается сдерживать лицо от гнева, но он накапливался уже слишком долго. Обида и чувство покинутости никогда не исчезали, как бы глубоко он их ни загонял. Они даже не потускнели, когда Сэм вернулся, всегда пузырясь горькой кислотой внутри. Достаточно глубоко, чтобы игнорировать. Не настолько глубоко, чтобы забыть. Дин медленно сжимает под столом руки в крепкие кулаки и готовится к жару гнева брата. Последствия этого взрыва будут его виной точно так же, как и виной Сэма, но он знает, что не может сейчас ничего сделать, чтобы остановиться. — Знаешь, мне, наверное, пригодилась бы твоя помощь, — говорит он, расправляя плечи. Наконец-то позволяя обиде и ревности прорваться на открытый воздух. — Будь ты там, мы могли бы спасти ещё пару человек. Но, думаю, теперь мы никогда не узнаем, верно?

Тёмный гнев застилает глаза брата, быстрый и абсолютный, как он и ожидал.

— Я не собираюсь извиняться за то, что пошёл в университет, — тихо предупреждает он.

— _Прекрасно_ , — огрызается Дин в ответ. — Тебя никто и не просит.

Сэм немедленно принимает свою позу для словесной перепалки — голова запрокинута, подбородок выдвинут вперёд, он тяжело дышит носом, переключая голос на этот раздражающий, великий и могучий _стэнфордский_ тон. Дин ненавидит его больше всего на свете.

— Тогда за _что_ ты по-детски пытаешься заставить меня извиниться?

— Не знаю, Сэм, — отвечает Дин, наполняя собственный голос противной пародией на глупость. — Как насчёт всех тех невинных людей, которые умерли, пока ты дрочил на книги в университетской библиотеке?

Сэм незаметно раздувает ноздри, пытаясь сохранить спокойствие.

— Твоя попытка надавить на чувство вины не имеет никакого отношения к _жертвам_ , Дин, — выплёвывает он. — По крайней мере, мог бы набраться смелости признать это.

Дин во вспышке собственного гнева позволяет придвинуться ближе к столу ещё на дюйм.

— И в чём же тогда дело, а, Сэмми? Почему бы тебе и твоему большому, крутому, мозгу с высшим образованием не рассказать мне и моему идиотскому мозгу с аттестатом средней школы, в чём настоящая причина?

Сейчас они оба изрыгают огонь, но, по крайней мере, в них осталось чувство разума, чтобы быть тихими. Официанту в отдалении это будет казаться просто приглушённой беседой. _Страстной_ , как он объяснил Эбби в первый день.

— Во мне, — говорит Сэм после долгого напряжённого молчания.

— Ух ты, — шутливо протягивает Дин. — Милое у тебя самолюбие.

Сэм не отступает от довода, такой же раздражительный и угрюмый, каким был в четырнадцать лет.

— Ты знаешь, что это так.

— Нет, я серьёзно. Вау. Приятно знать, что старые-добрые университетские годы так раздули твою гигантскую голову, что ты в самом деле думаешь, это из-за тебя, — огрызается он, чрезмерно защищаясь. — Только потому, что ты попил Kool-Aid на парочке вечеринок. Прямо чувствую желание подбодрить Стэнфордских Викингов или какой там талисман у вас был.

— Кардинал.

Боже, это так похоже на Сэма — быть педантом.

— Ладно, хорошо, — снисходительно говорит Дин. — Значит, только потому, что ты побросал парочку перьев…

— Цвет.

— Что?

— «Кардинал» — это цвет, — натянуто признаётся Сэм, выплёвывая слова сквозь зубы, как будто они цепляются. — Не птица.

Дину всерьёз приходится сделать перерыв в разглагольствованиях о глупости всего этого, чтобы переварить новую информацию.

— Талисманом вашего универа был красный _цвет_? — недоверчиво спрашивает он. Сэм в ответ не дёргается ни единым мускулом, его неподвижно удерживает кипящая ярость, но этого явного подтверждения для Дина достаточно. — Ого, и как раз когда я думал, что высшее образование не может быть ещё скучнее.

И, по-видимому, это детское оскорбление — последняя метафорическая соломинка, которую Сэм готов терпеть, прежде чем сломаться.

— Я не обязан терпеть это от тебя, — огрызается он, с мягким скрежещущим звуком вскакивая со стула, ножки которого прорезают траву.

Но Дин яростно вытягивает руку, чтобы схватить брата за запястье, прежде чем тот успеет встать полностью, удерживая его в полусогнутом положении.

— Нет, блядь, _обязан_ , Сэм, — резко и жёстко произносит он. — Мы на _свидании_ , помнишь? Приятном, романтическом свидании, которое не должно привлекать лишнего внимания и казаться необычным. Так что усаживайся поудобнее, думай о чём-нибудь романтичном и пей свой чёртов кофе.

Сэм на мгновение застывает, а затем слушается — упрямо стряхивая руку Дина и сердито глядя на него из-под чёлки, пока медленно садится обратно, и свет свечей отражается в его крошечных зрачках в темноте.

— Как твой пирог, _милый_? — по-змеиному шипит он.

— Вкусно, — бросает в ответ Дин. Жёстко и натянуто. Затем неторопливо зачерпывает вилкой хрустящую корочку и начинку и протягивает над столом. Просто чтобы побыть в отместку мудаком. — Не хочешь кусочек?

Он насмешливо машет вилкой, отказываясь отступать.

Официант наблюдает.

В глазах младшего брата убийство.

Сэм невероятно выверенно вдыхает, его челюсть плотно сжата, а губа приподнята достаточно, чтобы Дин мог разглядеть ровную линию нижних зубов.

— Конечно, — тихо и угрожающе говорит он.

Он осторожно наклоняется над столом, всё это время испепеляя его взглядом. И желудок Дина переворачивается вверх тормашками от непоколебимого зрительного контакта. Плотное напряжение забивает горло, когда Сэм смыкает мягкие розовые губы вокруг вилки в пальцах Дина, а затем медленно отстраняется. С намёком на влажный язык, скользнувший, чтобы облизнуть серебро.

Дин внезапно перестаёт дышать. Потому что раньше это всегда была шутка. Каждый раз, когда он говорил что-то непристойное или слишком соблазняющее. И он всегда это делал, при любой возможности. Нет ничего смешнее в мире, чем доводить восемнадцатилетнего Сэмми чересчур ласкательным прозвищем и намеренно положенной на поясницу рукой. Он заикается, краснеет и скулит, чтобы тот перестал, но Дин всё равно делает это снова. В любое время, когда это сходит ему с рук. Эта концепция настолько выходит за грань возможного, что не может быть ничем _другим_ , кроме как безобидным — хотя и весёлым — поддразниванием. Но внезапно… всё меняется.

Он знает, каково это — чувствовать тело Сэма рядом со своим телом. Знает, каков на _вкус_ язык Сэма. И даже сейчас какая-то безумная, отчаянная часть Дина хочет сжать в кулак свитер брата, дёрнуть его через стол и слизать сладкую ягодную начинку с его губ.

Дин, ужаснувшись, одёргивает себя под ледяным осознанием, и вилка падает из онемевших пальцев, со звоном ударяясь о тарелку.

— Дин? — удивлённо, _ласково_ спрашивает Сэм, временно приостановив их борьбу, когда думает, что что-то не так.

Но Дин никогда не оставит это вот так.

— Я в порядке, — хрипло говорит он, достаточно резко, чтобы вернуть Сэму его дерьмовое настроение. Это всё шпанская мушка. Очевидно, что это всё она. Должна быть она. В садах наверняка нет достаточно хорошего сквозняка, чтобы рассеять эффект, и он сохраняется во влажном воздухе густой рощи деревьев. К тому же Дин дышит этой фигей уже почти неделю. Дину нужно просто на хуй успокоиться. Это не его вина.

— Я иду прогуляться, — резко сообщает он брату. Не подлежащим обсуждению тоном. Затем дважды обдумывает их шаткое положение и заставляет себя сделать неискреннее приглашение исключительно для видимости: — Присоединишься ко мне, _малыш_?

Сэм весь подбирается, с лёгкостью читая _не_ -предложение между строк.

— Нет, спасибо, — холодно и официально отвечает он. — Думаю, вернусь в комнату.

Дин кивает, резко поднимается с места и позволяет мистеру Бельведеру подскочить и убрать его тарелку, пока уходит глубже в сад, оставляя за собой Сэма дуться в одиночестве.

Он даже не успел доесть чёртов пирог.

~*~

Дин прокладывает путь всё глубже и глубже в сердце территории отеля, засунув руки в карманы кожаной куртки, чтобы не мёрзнуть на холодном ночном воздухе, позволяя тяжёлым шагам отбивать ритм пульсирующего гнева. На тропинке темно, густой зелёный полог над головой затеняет всё, кроме едва заметного намёка на лунный свет, падающий на опавшие листья, и Дин едва может видеть в двух футах перед собой, когда с трудом преодолевает остаточную тревогу. Но темнота кажется вполне уместной. Он выглядел бы довольно глупо, если бы топтался здесь средь бела дня. _Боже_ , осознаёт он, нелицеприятный к себе, _точно так же, как придурок Джош, на которого жаловалась Кэт_. Дин мысленно содрогается от неприятного сравнения и пытается убедить себя, что это совсем другое.

Он просто хочет подышать свежим воздухом. Он просто пытается вывести дрянь из лёгких и кровотока. Он просто пытается защитить младшего брата, прежде чем Дин потеряет самообладание и задушит раздражающего ублюдка… или сделает что хуже.

Истоптанная, грязная дорожка под ботинками постепенно уходит в никуда, но Дин всё равно продолжает идти вперёд, ныряя и огибая разные низко висящие ветви деревьев. Отец нашпиговал бы его серебром, железом _и_ святой водой, если бы даже заподозрил, что происходит с Дином в последние дни. И был бы совершенно прав. Чёрт возьми, он, вероятно, связал бы его и насильно скормил ему целый латинский словарь, чтобы попытаться изгнать демона, который им явно завладел.

Дин, наконец, выходит за пределы сада, занятый отвращением к себе, и подходит вплотную к стене высотой по грудь, из широкого бежевого кирпича. Она, должно быть, отмечает границу территории. Пытается остановить всяких идиотов от случайного блуждания навстречу гибели в протоке. Он сдавленно вздыхает, понимая, что путь дальше закрыт, и устало кладёт согнутые руки на низкий барьер. Дин, должно быть, забрался в дальний конец участка, в стороне от главной дороги, потому что, насколько хватает глаз, нет ничего, кроме туманной заболоченной земли, погружённой в ночь. Кладбище по меньшей мере восемнадцати человек. Если бы он не провёл всю жизнь по локоть в крови и смерти, могло бы быть даже немного жутко.

Внезапно налетает лёгкий весенний ветерок, проносясь над ним теперь, когда он уже далеко от защитной чащи деревьев, и протягивает невидимые пальцы, чтобы слегка взъерошить кончики его волос. Разумеется, именно сейчас, когда дрянь в его крови не представляет угрозы. Дин двигается прежде, чем осознаёт это; браслет стучит по грубому камню, когда он залезает в пиджак. В основном на автопилоте.

Он достаёт из кармана телефон, открывает его с щелчком и набирает номер, даже не понимая толком, что делает. Затем прикладывает его к уху и молча молится всем, кто слушает, чтобы на его звонок ответили. Но гудки длятся целую вечность, как он и ожидал, прежде чем, наконец, переключиться на голосовую почту. Дин терпеливо ждёт сигнала.

— Привет, пап, — начинает он, не в силах скрыть эмоции и облегчение в голосе от почти-контакта. Прямо сейчас ему это так сильно нужно. — Мы всё ещё работаем над тем делом о пропавших без вести в Краун-Пойнте, Луизиана, — быстро добавляет он. Просто на случай, если Джон прослушает сообщение в ближайшее время и захочет приехать и встретиться с ними. — Сэмми всё ещё, э—э… _мы_ всё ещё не знаем, что это за тварь, но сегодня у нас наконец появилась зацепка. В бойлерной отеля были мушки. Типа много мушек, как в Амитивилле[14], — с хриплым смехом уточняет он, — а не как в засранных, неубранных домах. Так что, эм, мы ищем, какие именно монстры могут их привлекать. Мы ничего не нашли в твоём дневнике, но… чёрт, у тебя, наверное, всё равно была бы идея, да, папа? Ты бы наверняка просто ворвался, взглянул на это место и понял всё примерно за пять секунд. — Дин проглатывает комок ненавистной слабости в горле и концентрируется на внутренней силе, которая, как он знает, однажды станет его второй натурой. Если он достаточно сильно будет стараться. — Не беспокойтесь, сэр, — твёрдо говорит он. — Мы сами с этим разберёмся. Больше никто не пострадает. Я обещаю. Скоро поговорим, пап. Пока.

Дин долго смотрит на открытый телефон в руке, прежде чем захлопнуть его и засунуть обратно в карман курки. Куртки _отца_. Он глубоко вздыхает, чуть выше поднимает кожаный воротник, чтобы защититься от ветра, и трёт рукой глаза. Грубо, до тех пор пока не чувствует жгучее, покалывающее ощущение от давления. Дин не может позволить — _никогда не позволит_ — Сэму увидеть все его недостатки, но, если честно, он барахтается без Джона. Впервые за всю свою жизнь он по-настоящему сам по себе и за главного. Он продолжает притворяться, будто знает, что делать, что говорить, думать или выслеживать, но он просто вслепую предполагает. Делает шаг в пустоту и молится, что он не упадёт. Каждый раз. И совсем не помогает, что Сэм продолжает смотреть на него сверху-вниз своими пытливыми, доверчивыми глазами, ожидая, что Дин продолжит прокладывать их курс — даже когда устраивает большое шоу драмы против.

Просто… было намного проще, когда половина работы лежала на Джоне. И в каком-то смысле до сих пор лежит. Логически рассуждая, Дин это понимает, даже когда чувствует безнадёжность и горечь, как сейчас. Он знает, что отец в режиме радиомолчания, потому что сейчас по горло занят выкуриванием твари, что убила их маму. _Демона_ , который убил их маму. Он держит их подальше от опасности, пока сам бросается на линию огня, потому что это лучший способ их защитить, но Дин всё ещё здесь. За главного. Взваливает на себя эту ношу. Тянется в эфир ради хотя бы намёка на утешение и смыкает цепкие пальцы вокруг дразнящего, пустого _ничего_.

Он скучает по отцу с неловким чувством беспомощности. Он скучает по нему с дрожью в голосе, от которой иногда не может полностью избавиться. Он скучает по нему с неровным дыханием, фальшивой бравадой и чрезмерной опекой, которая нажимает на все кнопки Сэма, пока тот не придёт в такую ярость, что не хочет иметь с ним ничего общего и топает обратно в их комнату, пока Дин, забытый, стоит здесь, в холодном саду. В одиночестве.

…Дин не очень хорошо справляется с одиночеством.

Но именно здесь он сейчас, подорвался на своей же чёртовой мине благодаря самой большой ссоре, которая была у него с Сэмом после того спора из-за папы на пути в Индиану. Боже, Сэм тоже был настоящим мудаком тогда. Вынудил его в тот раз уехать прочь. Сам сначала устроил всю эту дурацкую ссору, а затем упрямо стоял на своём, заставив Дина сделать первый шаг. Самая подлая блядская вещь, которую он когда-либо делал.

Впрочем, _это_ была единственная самая крупная ссора с тех пор, как Сэм накануне выстрелил ему в грудь каменной солью. И ладно, да — это была не совсем вина брата, учитывая злобный дух психиатра, который поковырялся с его мозгами, но это всё равно считается.

 _Господи_. Как будто они не могут прожить и двух недель без какой-нибудь серьёзной стычки.

И кстати, помяни грёбаного дьявола. Дин слышит знакомые шаркающие шаги, даже не потрудившись обернуться. Достаточно тяжёлые, чтобы это был парень, и достаточно выверенные, чтобы парень знал, как быть тихим.

— Что ты здесь делаешь, Сэм? — ровным голосом спрашивает Дин, не отрывая глаз от пейзажа. Он бы спросил, как Сэм его _нашёл_ здесь, посреди леса, но у них всегда было какое-то странное чувство радара, когда дело доходит до друг друга. Дин больше, если честно, не задаётся этим вопросом.

— Я думал, ты вернёшься в комнату. — Брат встаёт рядом с ним, опершись локтями о стену в точно такой же позе, как и Дин. — Ну знаешь, — робко и упрямо говорит он, — в конце концов.

Дин ждёт следующего удара, но Сэм молчит. Он как будто хочет извиниться, на самом деле ничего не говоря. Что ж, какая, блядь, жалость. Дин не позволит ему так легко сорваться с крючка.

— Как-то жутковато, а? — говорит Сэм, указывая на протоку. — Знать, что наш парень, вероятно, где-то там.

 _Или всё ещё прячется в бойлерной под самыми ногами своих жертв_. Но Дин не может сдержать лёгкую улыбку, услышав эхо своих первоначальных мыслей.

Он этого не скажет, Дин знает. И это нормально, правда. Их спор ещё не закончен, но они могут просто оставить его позади и притвориться, что его никогда не было, пока в следующий раз он не всплывёт и они снова не вцепятся друг другу в горло. Это то, что они делают. Это практически стиль Винчестеров. Всю их боль, весь их гнев они просто держат в себе, игнорируют и отталкивают, никогда по-настоящему не исправляют.

 _Ну и ладно_ , думает он, игриво подталкивая брата локтем, пока Сэм не издаёт почти неразличимый вздох облегчения. В конце концов, они учились у лучших.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Весёлый Зелёный Гигант — талисман компании B&G Foods, которая производит замороженные и консервированные овощи.  
> [2] Александр Гамильтон — банкнота достоинством 10 долларов.  
> [3] Revolution #9 — песня группы The Beatles. Говорят, если прослушать её в обратном порядке, то можно услышать необычные и довольно пугающие вещи.  
> [4] БТЕ — британская тепловая единица.  
> [5] Уродливый Гамбит — возможно, отсылка к персонажу комиксов Марвел, мутанту Гамбиту, который родом из Нового Орлеана, города в штате Луизиана.  
> [6] Ritz — международная сеть отелей класса «люкс».  
> [7] Отсылка к 7 серии 9 сезона про приют для мальчиков, в котором в юности оказался Дин.  
> [8] ИМТ — индекс массы тела.  
> [9] Джамбалайя — классическое креольское блюдо на основе риса и томатов. Входит в кухню каджунов.  
> [10] Этуфе — также классическое блюдо креольской и каджунской кухонь. Представляет собой рис с тушёными морепродуктами или речными раками и овощами.  
> [11] Ремулад — французский соус на основе майонеза.  
> [12] Отсылка к 3 серии 8 сезона, где братья расследуют дело о скончавшемся спортсмене, Брике Холсме, который заключил сделку с божеством Майя. Здесь они, разумеется, ещё не знают об этом.  
> [13] Три балбеса — трио американских артистов водевиля, а также комедийных актёров. Их творчество можно сравнить с советским трио Трус, Балбес и Бывалый, которое появилось позже.  
> [14] Отсылка к фильму ужасов «Ужас Амитивилля», в котором была сцена, где на персонажа нападают огромные стаи мух.


	6. Пятница

Дин выходит из лифта один, спасибо Сэму, который захотел спуститься немного раньше, небрежно засовывает руки в карманы и насвистывает мотив Fortunate Son[1], практически вприпрыжку пересекая лобби. Он не может ничего поделать с хорошим настроением. Они уже почти свободны. Ещё одна ночь дурацкого сопливого дерьма, и после они смогут сосредоточить всё внимание на этом парне Дональде. Вычислят место, где он живёт, осторожно последят за ним несколько ночей и набросятся, как _только_ заметят хотя бы малейшее доказательство массового убийства. И больше не придётся беспокоиться обо всей этой хрени с притворными отношениями. Нет, сэр. Будут только он и Сэмми. Вернувшиеся к норме. Работающие над делом, как обычно, без запутанных, неловких чувств, с которыми надо разбираться.

То есть если он сумеет запихнуть их обратно в дальний ящик теперь, когда они распробовали дневной свет.

Он вытряхивает зловещую мысль из головы и заворачивает за угол к стойке регистрации — освещение в помещении распространяет тёплый, бронзовый свет, противостоящий раннему вечернему мраку на улице, — а затем резко останавливается, почти натыкаясь прямо на Джоша, красного, потного и выглядящего так, будто у него вот-вот случится проклятая аневризма, учитывая, как он ругает бедную Эбби.

— Я заплатил _до хрена_ денег, чтобы быть здесь, — снисходительно шипит он, сильно постукивая костяшками пальцев по дереву для выразительности. — Меньшее, что вы можете сделать, — это убедиться, что в это месте будет ёбаная вода!

Эбби делает глубокий вдох, а затем приклеивает радушную улыбку на лицо, пытаясь разрешить ситуацию.

— Я могу заверить вас, сэр, — спокойно говорит она, — что весь наш персонал знает об этой проблеме и наш второй ремонтник уже в пути.

Джош отпускает пренебрежительный смешок.

— Мне вообще никак не помогает тот факт, что ваш персонал _знает_ об этом. Когда, чёрт возьми, вы всё _починете_?

— Я могу попросить нашего менеджера позвонить вам в номер, как только ремонтник даст оценку ситуации, — отвечает она. — Это поможет, сэр?

— _Да_ , поможет, — снисходительно говорит он. — _Очевидно_. — Он ещё раз ударяет по стойке, возможно, чтобы просто посмотреть, не дрогнет ли её профессиональная выдержка, а затем отталкивается, когда этого не происходит. — Чёрт подери, — бормочет Джош под нос, протискиваясь мимо Дина в дальний коридор, — ну и сервис здесь.

Дин не удостаивает придурка даже взглядом.

— Эй, — говорит он Эбби, как только они остаются одни, — ты в порядке?

— Конечно, мистер Уотерс. И если вы насчёт горячей воды, — быстро добавляет она, — то могу вас заверить, что специалист прибудет в течение часа.

— Воу, да брось, — отвечает Дин, разводя руками в свою защиту. — Окажи мне хоть немного чести. Что бы там ни наговорил этот придурок, я не собираюсь спускаться и кричать на тебя за то, в чём ты не виновата.

Эбби облегчённо вздыхает, сразу же расслабляясь, и почти смешно, как быстро фальшивая улыбка исчезает с её лица.

— Всё это часть работы в сфере услуг, — говорит она саркастически — и гораздо более естественно. Хотя в этом есть немного самоуничижительного юмора.

Дин подкрадывается немного ближе, чтобы положить локоть на стол, на удивление очарованный.

— Я бы тебя не променял, — честно говорит он, и они оба слегка посмеиваются над Джошем. Хотя Дин отстраняется, чтобы проверить, что в коридоре всё чисто. Этот мудак, может, и заслуживает этого, но Дин совсем не заинтересован в драке, когда так близок к свободе. — Итак, — говорит он, возвращаясь к более привлекательным вещам, — в чём дело? Что-то насчёт воды?

— Наш ремонтник котлов _ушёл_ , — выдыхает Эбби, и теперь, когда ей дали некоторую свободу действий, искреннее разочарование проступает из-за фасада приятной хостес. — Он приходит примерно раз в две недели, чтобы провести основное обслуживание, ремонт и всё остальное, — объясняет она, и Дин потрясающе притворяется, что слышит эту информацию в первые. — Поэтому он выключил всю горячую воду, как и положено перед работой, но потом просто _исчез_ , даже не включив её снова. — Она поднимает брови, ожидая его реакции. Как будто в этой части он должен ахнуть или типа того. — Без предупреждения. Не назначив никого на замену.

Дин и впрямь на секунду поджимает губы, сдерживая стон. Грёбаный _Дональд_. Конечно, он ушёл. Дерьмо. Они должны были этого ожидать и следить за парнем внимательнее.

— Есть идеи, куда он ушёл? — спрашивает он, стараясь говорить так, чтобы она приняла это за праздное любопытство.

Эбби на мгновение колеблется, вероятно, боясь нарушить протокол или вроде того, но Дин одаривает её медленной, соблазнительной улыбкой, и она сдаётся, увлечённая сплетнями, вопреки самой себе.

— Мой босс звонил ему домой сегодня утром, — говорит она вполголоса, наклоняясь ближе. — Судя по всему, он сказал соседу, что собирается на выходных навестить сестру в Шривпорте, но он собрал все свои вещи. Под чистую.

— Чёрт возьми, похоже, он от чего-то бежит, — комментирует Дин, в основном себе.

Но его тон, должно быть, немного напряжённый, потому что Эбби странно на него смотрит.

— Наверное? — говорит она, и это скорее вопрос, чем утверждение. Затем немного выпрямляется, воссоздавая между ними надлежащее профессиональное пространство. — Ха, я думала, что он просто чудик.

Дин откашливается и пытается замести следы.

— Ага, — даёт он задний ход. — Наверное, так и есть.

Эбби бросает на него ещё один короткий взгляд, на этот раз более весёлый, и Дин решает позволить ей просто поверить, что он идиот. Это не так подозрительно.

— Ну, думаю, мне лучше пойти, — говорит он, постукивая ногтями по столу. Хотя его неловкость лишь наполовину преднамеренна. — Наверное, все меня уже ждут.

Выражение веселья на лице Эбби не колеблется.

— Повеселитесь, мистер Уотерс, — любезно говорит она, и он ускользает, прежде чем нанесёт какой-нибудь непоправимый вред своей репутации.

Дин, наконец, прокрадывается в зал отеля, практически всю дорогу лелея уязвлённую гордость, а затем скользит взглядом, пытаясь хоть кого-нибудь разглядеть в тусклом освещении. Освещении для создания настроения, скорее всего. Ещё одна романтическая хрень, с которой ему не придётся иметь дел после этого вечера. Сначала он видит Эстель и Саймона, склонившихся друг к другу, пока они довольно шепчутся, потом Кэт — к сожалению, с _Джошем_ , приклеенным к её боку, как деспотичная опухоль, — что отрезает любую возможность для флирта, который Дин мог бы втиснуть в последнюю минуту. Он, наверное, специально так быстро перестал орать на Эбби, чтобы теперь пребывать в лучшем настроении. _Хорошо_ , язвительно думает Дин. _Он бы не хотел, чтобы что-то подобное мучило совесть бедняги_.

Он продолжает осматривать комнату, пока не замечает Сэма, — почти бессознательное действие, учитывая автоматический зуд под коркой, — и находит его за столиком в передней части, оживлённо болтающего с Вивиан и Бо. Ну _конечно_ , он там и будет. Доверьте Сэму заводить дружбу с потенциальными гражданскими жертвами. Не раздражай это так сильно, он мог бы даже оценить предсказуемость.

Дин направляется к ним, невнятно ворча под нос и намереваясь вразумить брата где-нибудь вдали от гущи событий. Если понадобится, то и силой.

Сам зал слишком большой, учитывая, что эти музыкальные вечера, вероятно, единственное, для чего его используют. Широкие тёмно-красные полосы украшают стены в попытке сделать место немного более уютным, чем оно есть, и несколько столиков на четверых группами стоят у основания сцены, занимая большую часть пространства, и создают впечатление текстурного противовеса ряду кабинок, обшитых изношенной тёмно-бордовой кожей, у задней стены. Они дальше от сцены, но более приватные — и обеспечивают лучший обзор комнаты в целом. К тому же так они не будут сидеть неприкрытой спиной ко входу.

В таком большом помещении можно было бы разместить человек пятьдесят. И ему интересно, не строили ли создатели этого воздушного замка идеалистические планы на куда большее количество клиентов, чем те немногочисленные гости, что у них есть сейчас. Или, может быть, всё дело просто в мёртвом сезоне. Или, может быть, в ужасных слухах о том, сколько людей здесь погибло.

Дин, наконец, добирается к основанию пустой сцены и смотрит на тёмное дерево, подсвеченное холодным синим и зелёным, почти чужеродными цветами, отбрасывающими странные тени на одинокие футляры для инструментов. Вообще-то, это немного жутко. Он никогда по-настоящему не понимал привлекательность джаза. Подайте на него в суд.

Бо замечает его первым — _конечно_ , он замечает, ведь Сэм и Вивиан заняты болтовнёй, как лучшие друзья.

— Привет, Дин, — дружелюбно и безобидно говорит он. — Присоединишься к нам?

При упоминании его имени Сэм наконец-то переводит взгляд, но, должен быть, принимает неприязнь Дина к его выбору компании за нечто более серьёзное, потому что его брови обеспокоенно изгибаются.

— Всё в порядке?

— Ага, — говорит Дин, прикидывая, стоит ли притворяться дальше обеспокоенным из-за охоты, только чтобы увести их оттуда. Он решает пока этого не делать. Он всегда может вытащить туз из рукава, если ему понадобится. — Я просто подумал, что мы могли бы сесть подальше, — предлагает он, немного растягивая гласные и наклоняя голову в сторону задней части комнаты.

Сэм моргает, затем крепко сжимает челюсть и всматривается в него.

— Зачем? — просто спрашивает он. И Сэм не идиот. Он знает, что Дин наверняка хочет поговорить с ним, но, учитывая блеск в его глазах, он, вероятно, проводит свою границу допустимого. Вроде того, что Дину нужно быть менее антисоциальным. Или, может быть, это просто потому, что их вчерашний спор так не закончился.

К счастью, Вивиан за него заступается.

— _Сэм_ , — многозначительно говорит она, подталкивая его локоть с хриплым смешком. — Думаю, Дин, возможно, хочет посидеть где-нибудь в более _уединённом_ месте.

И ладно, _Иисусе_ , Дин не стал бы использовать этот голос «Книжный клуб любителей романов для одиноких за сорок». Но он должен признать, что это приносит свои результаты.

Сэм встаёт на ноги, как будто кто-то засунул ему в задницу электрохлыст, и цветная подсветка делает чудовищно-пурпурную рубашку, которую он надел, ещё более нелепой на фоне внезапно вспыхнувшего румянца на его лице. Его кровообращение и впрямь впечатляет. Особенно учитывая непрерывные тренировки, которые выдались за прошедшую неделю.

— Ладно, пошли, — говорит Сэм под нос, дёргая Дина за рукав и направляя к кабинкам сзади. — Что-то не так с делом? — спрашивает он, как только они отходят подальше.

— Не знаю, типа того, — честно отвечает Дин. Он скребёт ногтем под глазом и небрежно шмыгает носом. — Донни сбежал из города.

— Чёрт, — говорит Сэм, замирая на полшага. — Надо было этого ожидать.

— Ага, не говори.

Они добираются до конца зала и проскальзывают в пустую кабинку как раз в тот момент, когда музыканты начинают выходить на сцену. Раздаётся негромкий хор аплодисментов скудной аудитории, а затем музыканты недолгое время разогревают инструменты. Пианист пробегается по клавишам, к раздражающему восторгу остальной части зрителей, и это… _неплохо_ или вроде того. Не то чтобы Дин хорошо разбирался, когда речь заходит о софт джазе.

— Думаешь, они меня вышвырнут, если я попрошу сыграть Free Bird[2]? — спрашивает он с саркастическим вздохом.

Сэм фыркает и ударяется о его плечо. Наполовину с весельем, наполовину с притворным нагоняем, просто потому, что он наверняка чувствует, что должен. Это своего рода их фишка.

Музыканты, наконец, начинают играть по-настоящему, и Дин наблюдает, как все остальные пары постепенно уютно устраиваться, чтобы слушать. До единого. Он кусает внутреннюю сторону щеки и рискует оглянуться на открытый вход. За ними никого нет, но если кто-нибудь из сидящих впереди по какой-то причине обернётся, то увидит, что между ним и Сэмом осталось довольно огромное пространство. Лучше перестраховаться, чем потом жалеть. Особенно под конец игры. _Особенно_ учитывая, что у Вивиан есть догадка относительно их места.

Дин хватает брата за ноги, пока не передумал, и тащит всю его тушу через кабинку, пока тот не растянется на его коленях. Так-то лучше.

— Чувак, какого хрена? — шепчет Сэм, неловко извиваясь и пытаясь освободиться, но Дин его не пускает. Сэм может устроить нервный срыв мелкого девственника после того, как они уберутся отсюда и подальше от любых подозрительных глаз. К счастью, брат, кажется, довольно быстро включается в программу, хотя и немного дрожит от того, как они прижаты друг к другу, наверняка потрясённый тем, насколько это странно. — Мог бы просто попросить, — тихо и упрямо говорит он. — Как нормальный человек.

Дин слегка преувеличенно пожимает плечами, чтобы Сэм мог увидеть в тусклом свете.

— Так было быстрее.

— Засранец, — бубнит Сэм достаточно громко, чтобы услышать сквозь музыку, но ласково.

Губы Дина слегка дёргаются от этого недооскорбления, но в основном он сосредоточен на внимательном осмотре остальных в комнате, выбирая, какие ещё проявления чувств ему нужно сымитировать, чтобы вписаться. К счастью, ничего слишком драматичного, поэтому он просто небрежно обнимает Сэма за поясницу и притягивает его ближе.

Сэм всё ещё неподвижен, как манекен.

— Дин, что ты делаешь? — нервным шёпотом спрашивает брат. Как будто расслабленное _объятие_ одной рукой — это что-то неприличное.

— Остаюсь в образе, — шепчет в ответ Дин. И это правильный ответ, тот, которого он добивался всё это время, но по какой-то причине это кажется ложью. — Это реально будет выглядеть охренеть как странно, если ты почти лежишь на мне, а мы совсем не касаемся друг друга, — оправдывается он дальше. И вот это звучит достаточно правдоподобно. Он слегка кивает в сторону остальных в зале, а потом делает это _снова_ , уже не так тонко, пока Сэм не следует за его взглядом, чтобы рассмотреть другие пары. Руки Эстель лежат там, где никто в приличном обществе их не должен видеть; Бо обвивает Вивиан со спины, расслабленно обнимая жену, пока она сидит, прислонившись к его груди; и даже Джош продолжает делать примитивные успехи, потирая Кэт, пока та периодически шлёпает его по руке. — Ну же, чувак, — убеждённо говорит Дин, — это похоже на сцену оргии из второй Матрицы. Только с отстойным саундтреком. — И он шутит лишь отчасти. По обоим пунктам.

— Нет, совсем не похоже, — возражает Сэм, но тихо смеётся, даже когда это говорит. Он почти мгновенно сдаётся, нерешительно обнимая Дина левой рукой за плечи и упираясь локтем в стенку кабинки, так что они могут склонить головы друг к другу, чтобы их никто не подслушал. Приближается настолько близко, что Дин может почувствовать, как грудь Сэма прижимается к его груди с каждым неуверенным вдохом.

— Так намного лучше, _любимый_ , — усмехается он под нос, — но ты всё ещё выглядишь так, будто вот-вот сбежишь.

Сэм снисходительно опускает голову; уголки его губ подёргиваются в смущённой улыбке.

— Извини, — говорит он, а затем ёрзает, пока полностью не поворачивается бёдрами к нему, а не к сцене. Оставляя за спиной мягкое звучание клавиш рояля и замысловатый ритм контрабаса. Его правая рука на мгновение колеблется, как будто он не уверен, куда может её положить, не выходя за границы, и наконец приземляет широкую и излучающую тепло ладонь в центр груди Дина. Он слегка её сдвигает, пальцы ползут чуть выше и прижимают амулет Дина к коже, и Дин чувствует, как вся кровь приливает к руке Сэма. Его прикосновение оставляет за собой покалывающий след. С другой стороны, Дин всегда был немного чувствительным.

Он заставляет сердце биться медленнее. Оно колотится, грохочет и почему-то нервно трепещет, и он не хочет беспокоить брата. Это его работа — чтобы Сэм был в безопасности. Если он будет слишком нервничать, Сэм может подумать, что они в большей опасности, чем на самом деле, и тогда им придётся уйти и разбираться с этим, а Дин не хочет. Ещё нет. Он хочет… сидеть здесь вот так и разговаривать о деле. Потому что… потому что у них сейчас хорошая стратегическая позиция. Они могут выдвигать всякие теорий, оставаясь незамеченными и продолжая наблюдать за гостями.

 _Вот только они совсем не говорят о деле_.

Дин запихивает навязчивое осознание как можно глубже и делает всё возможное, чтобы устроиться удобнее, насколько это возможно с половиной огромного младшего брата, распластанного поперёк его коленей, намеренно расслабляя остальную часть тела, когда тот в ответ привыкает к новой позе. Сэм втягивает крошечный вдох, когда руки Дина начинают блуждать по его телу, продолжая нервничать из-за всей своей нелепой скромности, и его рёбра слегка подрагивают, когда Дин проводит кончиками пальцев по его бокам. И дальше — по каким есть сухим мышцам и упругой коже, какие он может почувствовать сквозь лёгкий барьер мягкой ткани. Дин сглатывает внезапно пересохшим горлом и продолжает двигаться: одна рука находит приют на бедре Сэма, пока другая продолжает поглаживать и надавливать, как будто он не может остановиться. Ему, наверное, следовало бы выбрать относительно безобидное местечко и на этом остановиться, какое-то местечко, прикосновения к которому достаточно, чтобы они вписались в возбуждённую толпу, но есть что-то пьянящее в этих прикосновениях к брату, теперь, когда у него есть хлипкое оправдание. Что-то вызывающее зависимость. Потому что он может в полной мере осознать, что Сэм большой, как пахотная лошадь — чёрт, любой, у кого есть глаза, может это увидеть, — но это заставляет Дина чертовски гордиться тем, что он чувствует буквальное тому доказательство. Это _его_ заслуга. Он кормил Сэма, поддерживал в нём жизнь, хоть и приходилось терпеть кучу бутербродов с арахисовым маслом и бананами или изобретать новые способы разнообразить макароны с сыром. Дин создал это тело из тощих костей почти так же, как и сам Сэм. Это простая справедливость — то, что он должен иметь возможность наслаждаться этим.

Он пробует удачу ещё немного, но Сэм, кажется, уже достаточно успокоился, чтобы расслабленно сидеть под его блуждающими прикосновениями, даже немного подался ближе. Как будто, возможно, это приятно. Наверное, это просто базовая, фундаментальная необходимость в человеческом контакте. Потому что Дин прекрасно знает, что в последнее время никто _другой_ к брату не прикасался. Это неестественно — то, так живёт Сэм. Прячется, как чёртов монах. Ещё парочка таких месяцев, и Сэм, вероятно, с удовольствием позволит себя щупать Рику Флэру[3]. В какой-то степени его расслабленное принятие понятно, учитывая, насколько закрытым обычно бывает Сэм. Он доверяет Дину. В этом всё дело.

Так что Дин продолжает, и пальцы становятся немного смелее в его исследовании, скользя по спине под рубашкой Сэма, подчёркнутом особенно ритмичными ударами хай-хэта[4], и мягко прижимаются к тёплой коже. Хотя он и старается избегать любых… деликатных мест. Ну разумеется. В конце концов, это всё невинно. Дыхание Сэма снова учащается, когда Дин скользит по основанию его позвоночника, но Дин делает вид, что это просто из-за неровного ритма музыки. Сэм остановил бы его, если бы захотел. Он и правда идёт по лезвию, ожидая отдачи отвращения или стервозного предостережения, которые так и не звучат, и обнимает рукой торс, чтобы скользнуть по груди брата, по милям более шелковистой гладкой кожи, пока не добирается до россыпи крошечных вросших бугорков, которые появились там, где Сэм избавился от волос на груди. Это неожиданно, и он не может сдержать ласкового смешка, надеясь, что брат не услышит его из-за низкого завывания саксофона. Это вроде как мило, правда. Тот факт, что он довольно сильно заботился о чём-то бессмысленном, чтобы регулярно за этим ухаживать.

 _Может быть, Джессика предпочитала, чтобы он это делал_ , вторгается непрошеная мысль. Тупая. Нежеланная. Дин проглатывает намёк на кислоту и удивляется, почему он единственный, кто, похоже, ценит Сэма таким, какой он есть. Кому не нужно (или кто не хочет), чтобы он изменил руки, или прошлое, или тело, чтобы стать достойным внимания. Конечно, пацан сводит его с ума большую часть времени своим нытьём, и ханжеским отношением, и спонтанными вспышками гнева, но на самом деле Дин не хочет ничего _менять_. Иначе это будет не его младший брат. Со всеми его недостатками.

Рука, наконец, останавливается у края, где рёбра Сэма встречаются с грудью, паутина его ладони едва не касается края горошины соска, когда большой палец огибает нижнюю часть грудной клетки. Достаточно близко, чтобы почувствовать его дыхание. На самом деле он не касается ничего неприличного. То, как он это делает, остаётся в рамках безопасного. Это… нормально, когда братья вот так прикасаются. Он всю свою жизнь заботился о Сэме. И сейчас ничего не изменилось.

Сэм ни разу не жалуется. Дин _уверен_ , вот сейчас он спросит, что, по его мнению, он вообще делает, почему держит руку под рубашкой, когда никто не обращает на них достаточно внимания и никого не нужно дурачить, но Сэм этого не делает.

— Так… ты сказал, что наш парень в бегах? — вместо этого спрашивает он, хотя и немного сбивчиво. Как будто это какой-то другой разговор. Как будто Дин не прижимает ладонь к груди младшего брата. Как будто длинные пальцы Сэма в ответ не распластаны над бьющимся сердцем Дина. Как будто Сэм не растянулся наполовину на его чёртовых _бёдрах_.

Дин тяжело сглатывает и решает последовать примеру брата. Это впечатляюще профессионально.

— Ага, — немного неуверенно говорит он. — Та цыпочка с ресепшена сказала, что он вычистил свою квартиру и оставил соседа по комнате на произвол судьбы.

— Думаешь, она говорит правду?

Это умный вопрос, но небольшая паранойя Сэма уже не раз приводила их к ошибкам.

— Да, думаю, да, — отвечает он. — Но можем поговорить с парой других консьержей, просто чтобы убедиться. Посмотрим, совпадут ли истории.

Сэм задумчиво кивает, и от лёгкого движения головы он приближается к Дину настолько, что тот чувствует слабый запах его шампуня. Ему хочется зарыться в него лицом. Но вместо этого он просто поворачивает голову, пока не замечает выражение беспокойства на лице брата. Мозг Сэма занят тем, что обдумывает все худшие возможные сценарии, как это всегда бывает.

— Да брось, — беззаботно отчитывает Дин. — _Улыбнись_ , Сэм. Мы нашли преступника, и никто даже не умер. Всё, что нам теперь нужно, — это догнать его. Всё ясно и просто, как никогда. — Он немного толкает его для верности, не прекращая, пока тот не расплывается в слабой улыбке.

— Да, думаю, ты прав, — наконец говорит Сэм, позволяя напряжению уйти со вздохом, когда он ещё больше расслабляется в руках Дина. Или, может быть, он просто наконец-то начал наслаждаться музыкой. Она кажется достаточно скучной и довольно обычной, чтобы брату понравилось.

— Конечно, я прав, — не удержавшись, добавляет Дин, сжимая его чуть крепче. — Я ведь старше.

Сэм от этих слов издаёт ироничный смешок, но ничего не говорит. Просто немного поворачивается, почти согнувшись пополам, чтобы положить голову на изгиб шеи Дина. Как будто ему там самое место. Как он продолжает делать по ночам.

— Ты, эм… — Рот Дина внезапно кажется полным опилок. — Ты в порядке?

— Спина немного болит, — объясняет Сэм.

— О, — понимающе говорит Дин. — Конечно. — Должно быть, это из-за неудобной позы, в которую он усадил Сэма. Это… вполне логично. Поэтому он опускает плечи и оставляет всё как есть. Позволяя спокойной мелодии струиться вокруг них, он обхватывает руками талию брата и кладёт подбородок ему на волосы. Может быть, этот джаз не так уж и плох. И Дин на секунду, всего на секунду закрывает глаза и наполняет лёгкие этим моментом.

Они сидят там, пока музыка постепенно не заканчивается звенящим каскадом фортепианных клавиш, повисает пауза для поверхностных вежливых аплодисментов от остальных гостей, а затем снова начинается новая композиция, которая звучит точно так же, чёрт возьми, как и предыдущие пять, которые оркестр уже сыграл.

Дин издаёт хриплый смешок на мысленную критику, и Сэм откидывает голову, чтобы посмотреть, что его так развеселило. В этом нет ничего такого. Это всего лишь маленький эпизод из несерьёзных пустяков, но Дин переводит взгляд, ловит глаза брата и застывает на неровном веере ресниц, отбрасывающих мягкие, почти застенчивые тени на раскосые глаза, в которых бы вспышки янтарного перетекали в зелёный, перетекающий в голубой, если бы они были на солнце, и Дин обнаруживает себя неожиданно поражённым — правда, честно _поражённым_ — тем, как красив младший брат.

Блядь, это не новость или вроде того. Они оба разделяют большую часть общих генов и Динов практически божий дар по привлечению прекрасного пола, поэтому, конечно, Сэму тоже перепало немного остатков ДНК красоты. Просто… Дин обычно не _смотрит_. Или не позволяет себе посмотреть. Или не позволяет себе осознать, что смотрит.

Но Сэм кажется таким же застывшим, как и сам Дин, попавшимся в ловушку взаимной связи, гипнотизирующей мелодии и _момента_ ; его губы лишь на расстоянии одного глупого решения от губ Дина. Как будто они вот-вот поцелуются. Что должно казаться нелепой идеей. Немыслимой. Вот только сейчас Дин точно знает, каково это будет. Они уже это делали. Они… они _целовались_. Он и Сэм. Его младший брат. И это факт, который никакое количество выпивки или преднамеренного подавления никогда не сможет изменить, и Дин думает, что он, вероятно, должен чувствовать совсем не то, что чувствует сейчас. Он даже не уверен, что _именно_ чувствует, но всё ещё уверен, что независимо от _этого_ должен чувствовать что-то другое.

Может быть, шпанскую мушку здесь распыляют сверхурочно, потому что Дин начинает ощущать это тёплое, низкое гудение, которое он всегда ощущает в паху, когда рядом с ним красивая женщина, цепляющаяся за каждое слово. Только вот за весь вечер он едва ли сказал хоть слово.

Сэм подаётся вперёд, совсем чуть-чуть, затем замирает, и его глаза горят испугом и мрачностью в тусклом свете. Как будто он никогда в жизни не был более серьёзным.

— Дин, я… — нерешительным и тихим шёпотом начинает он, а затем все остальные важные слова, кажется, застревают в горле.

Дин медленно наклоняется к нему, достаточно близко, чтобы почувствовать тёплое дыхание брата на своей коже.

— Что, Сэмми?

И на секунду, только на одну, единственную, одинокую секунду Дин думает, что Сэм ему всё расскажет… но ещё мгновение — и холодная, безрадостная решимость обрушивается на его лицо.

— Ничего, — выдыхает он. А потом полностью соскальзывает с Дина, дёргается изо всех сил, вырываясь из рук. Пока не оказывается свободен. — Я должен уйти, — натянуто говорит он.

— Что? — усмехается Дин, ошарашенный резким разворотом. — Подожди… Сэм, что значит _уйти_?

Брат вздрагивает от отчаяния, прозвучавшего в вопросе.

— Господи, Дин. Я не собираюсь уезжать навсегда. Мне просто нужно _уйти_ , хорошо? Назад в комнату или ещё куда-нибудь.

Дин в замешательстве морщит лоб, пытаясь понять, что только что произошло. Как он так быстро всё испортил, практически установив новый рекорд.

— У тебя опять мигрень? — спрашивает он. Это единственная причина, которую он может придумать, не поставив его в неловкое положение.

— Да, — милосердно говорит Сэм, но он лжёт. И лжёт не очень _хорошо_. — Увидимся позже, ладно? Досматривай концерт. — И он исчезает, прежде чем Дин успеет выразить хоть какой-то растерянный протест. Широкий разворот дурацкой пурпурной рубашки — последнее, что видит Дин, когда брат исчезает в арочном проходе. Потому что он хочет побыть один. Потому что он хочет побыть там, где Дина _нет_.

Какого хрена он _натворил_?

Дин сидит там неразличимый отрезок времени, слушая повторяющиеся песни, которые сливаются в одну, пока прокручивает в голове каждую возможную ошибку, которую он мог совершить. В смятении от чувства вины и смущения, он изо всех сил старается дать брату свободу, как будто это не разъедает его изнутри. Он сидит там достаточно долго, чтобы Саймон в нескольких рядах от него начал тихо посапывать, одной рукой всё ещё безвольно обнимая жену, пока Эстель продолжает наслаждаться концертом. Он сидит там достаточно долго, чтобы Джош и Кэт начали едва слышно огрызаться друг на друга, становясь всё громче и громче, пока Джош не встаёт со стула и не срывается в гневе. Может быть, собирается ещё немного покричать на персонал.

Дин сидит там, автоматически отмечая всё, что происходит в его поле зрения, и не запоминая ничего, пока, наконец, не замечает размытые края медленно приближающегося тела.

— Вы, ребята, тоже поссорились? — тихо спрашивает Кэт. Она проскальзывает к нему в кабинку, когда Дин не сразу отвечает, видимо, довольная тишиной, пока он не захочет говорить.

Дин пялится на сцену, не смотря на неё ещё минуту или две, но Кэт терпеливо сидит рядом.

— Эм, нет, — наконец говорит он, прочищая горло, потому что голос звучит слишком грубо. — Не думаю. — Хотя кто может знать наверняка, когда Сэм сбегает то горячий, то холодный в мгновение ока. Он бросает взгляд на новую соседку, изо всех сил старается изобразить правдоподобную улыбку, и далеко не в первый раз в жизни Дин неохотно вынужден признать, что предпочёл бы быть с младшим братом, чем с потрясающе привлекательной женщиной. Он потирает глаза пальцами и полностью отдаётся этому разговору. Этой компании на весь вечер. Даже если не той, которая ему сейчас нужна. — Значит, вы с Джошем опять поссорились, да? — спрашивает он вполголоса, просто чтобы начать разговор. — Всё в порядке?

Кэт улыбается, как будто ценит этот жест, но это больно.

— Нет, — тихо отвечает она. И это звучит окончательно. Как будто это конец. — Я правда так не думаю.

— Эй, — говорит он, пытаясь её поддержать. — Эй, да ладно. Я уверен, что всё не так плохо.

Кэт издаёт какой-то мрачный звук, как будто ей надоело притворяться.

— Ты по парням. Тебе он вообще _нравится_ , Дин?

И Дин из многолетнего опыта общения с женщинами понимает, что это именно _тот_ вопрос, на который они на самом деле не хотят услышать честный ответ.

— Ну, думаю, он на любителя, — уклончиво отвечает он, — как морской ёж или типа того.

— Морской ёж, — усмехается она с горькой усмешкой. — Да, похоже на правду. — Кэт в изнеможении проводит рукой по глазам или, может быть, просто вытирает едва заметные следы слёз, прежде чем те и впрямь прольются. — Ты когда-нибудь думал, что твоя жизнь идёт в одну сторону, — спрашивает она, — и всё вокруг уже решено? — _Нет_. Дин не позволяет себе так думать. Больше нет. Сэм уже однажды проделал превосходную работу, разрушив его фундамент, и он не уверен, что сможет пережить это снова. Но Кэт продолжает, как будто вопрос был риторическим: — И ты миришься с этим, потому что всё это — результат _твоего_ выбора. Так что ты соглашаешься с этим и делаешь всё возможное, чтобы как-то справляться, но где-то по пути просто понимаешь… — Она испускает несчастный вздох, пристально глядя в сторону оркестра долгое, долгое время, прежде чем, наконец, заговорить снова: — Что ты будешь делать, когда поймёшь, что больше не счастлив?

Дин доехал до самой Калифорнии и вырвал брата из объятий его почти-невесты.

— Сделаешь всё, что сможешь, чтобы вернуться туда, где хочешь быть, — говорит он смертельно-мрачно. И так же уверенно. Это единственный урок, который он усвоил в жизни, но не от отца. Нет, Дин сам наткнулся на этот горький опыт. — И, может быть, это эгоистично… чёрт возьми, это _эгоистично_ , — уточняет он, подумав, — но это лучше, чем сидеть сложа руки и тонуть в дурацких проблемах. Пить, чтобы грустить ещё сильнее, потому что это кажется справедливым, болезненным и, возможно, почти местью. — Дин тоже переводит разгорячённый взгляд на сцену, стараясь не встречаться глазами с Кэт, пока берёт себя в руки после слишком личных, слишком недавних воспоминаний. — По пути кто-нибудь всегда будет страдать, — безрадостно говорит он. — Это просто жизнь. И лучше, если это будешь не ты.

Кэт на мгновение замирает, тщательно впитывая его слова, а затем снова медленно выдыхает.

— Да, — мрачно говорит она, беззвучно соглашаясь. — Думаю, в этом есть смысл.

И Дин может только заставить себя посидеть там ещё немного, прежде чем принимает свой же совет близко к сердцу. Прежде чем решается пойти за братом. Снова. _Всегда_.

— Слушай, милая, — говорит он, — мне очень жаль, но…

Кэт даже не нужно, чтобы он заканчивал оправдание.

— Нет, всё в порядке, тебе лучше идти, — вяло настаивает она. — Иди попробуй всё исправить. — Она улыбается, но в её глазах появляется беспомощное выражение, которое говорит ему, что она была на его месте не один раз. И может быть, ещё немного жалости, теперь, когда она решила стать свободной от этого.

Дин думает, что, возможно, это ему немного жаль _её_ , учитывая её вкус в мужчинах.

Но он всё равно принимает вежливый отказ.

Никто его не беспокоит, когда он возвращается в номер: все слишком заняты музыкой, а отель кажется почти заброшенным, когда Дин бродит по коридорам. Но это хорошо. Он хочет немного тишины. Немного уединения. Крошечный момент, когда он не семенящая гей-букашка под микроскопом. Когда он может быть собой. Когда он и Сэм могут быть _собой_.

Он добирается до их номера и без стука отпирает дверь — Сэму уже достаточно одиночества. Он просто возьмёт себя в руки и поговорит с Дином, хочет того или нет. Когда он заходит внутрь, свет не горит, а это значит, что Сэм киснет. Но всё же Дин закрывает за собой дверь и облегчённо вздыхает, глядя на скрытую тенью, человекообразную груду на огромной розовой кровати. Он всегда чувствует себя более цельным, когда брат появляется в поле зрения, несмотря на то как он не любит задерживаться на этой мысли. Это немного убого. Хотя не настолько убого, как нынешние соседи _Сэма_ по кровати, когда Дин видит картину немного более ясно.

Брат переворачивается на другой бок при звуке открывающегося замка, и раздаётся литания крошечных пластиковых бутылок, хрустящих под его весом. Потому что Сэмми, видимо, решил напиться ассортиментом алкоголя из мини-бара. Как второкурсник, впервые уехавший из дома. Вообще-то, _в точности_ как студент-второкурсник, и похоже, его импровизированное гнездо в основном состоит из текилы. И это не очень хорошо.

Сэм пьёт текилу только тогда, когда его гложет какое-то чувство вины. Когда он делает что-то, что заставляет его думать, будто он этого заслуживает. Ритуал странный и знакомый, а епитимья — нечто связанное с тем фактом, что спиртное сильно обжигает, как попадая в желудок, так и выходя обратно, думает Дин. Хотя он понятия не имеет, за что брат _сейчас_ чувствует себя виноватым. Если только это опять не связано с Джессикой. Похоже, это накатывает нелогичными волнами. Он коротко вздыхает и шагает позаботиться о пьяном брате. Как бы там ни было, одно можно сказать наверняка. Завтра утром Сэм будет блевать огнём.

— Значит, это было твоё неотложное дело, которым нужно было заняться, да? — язвительно спрашивает Дин, пересекая комнату.

Сэм издаёт приглушённый смешок, уткнувшись лицом в покрывало.

— _Ты_ — неотложное дело, — пьяно бормочет он и снова смеётся. Судя по всему, он зашёл достаточно далеко, чтобы совсем потерять чувство юмора, но, по крайней мере, его язык пока что не заплетается.

— Ты там в порядке, братишка? — спрашивает Дин, и это в такой же степени из чувства самосохранения, как и из заботы о благополучии Сэма. Если он собирается блевать, Дин хочет узнать об этом заранее, чтобы уйти с линии огня. Он понял это на собственном горьком опыте, когда Сэму было пятнадцать.

Но, по-видимому, его опасения необоснованны, поскольку Сэм просто моргает сквозь блаженную улыбку.

— Привет, Дин, — тепло говорит он.

— И тебе привет, — отвечает он. Он присаживается на корточки у изголовья кровати и проводит рукой по голове брата, пару раз поглаживая его по волосам, и Сэм, как кошка, весь подаётся навстречу. Как он делал в бойлерной. Как он делал, распластанный на коленях Дина в зале. Как он делал последние пару ночей, уютно свернувшись вокруг Дина в их общей постели. Дин проглатывает едкий комок вины и немедленно останавливает пальцы. Сэмми всегда был счастливым пьяницей — и очень ласковым. Сейчас всё не должно как-то отличаться от предыдущих десятков раз. Не должно заставлять желудок Дина сжиматься до боли знакомым образом. Как в тех _снах_.

Он всё равно одёргивает руку от Сэма.

— Так что всё-таки произошло? — спрашивает Дин, откидываясь на пол и поглядывая одним глазом на Сэма, пока расшнуровывает ботинки.

Сэм утыкается лицом в покрывало и бормочет что-то неразборчивое. Хотя это звучит неуловимо похоже на извинения.

— Это «прости, Дин, что я оставил тебя одного на том дурацком концерте»?

Сэм снова бормочет в одеяло какую-то тарабарщину. _Это_ звучит уничижительно.

— Да, да, — саркастически ворчит Дин. — Смейся надо мной за то, что я ждал от тебя более взрослого поведения. — Эта мысль кажется ему забавной, и он продолжил бы шутить в этом направлении, но Сэм, похоже, прямо сейчас слишком пьян, чтобы даже понять шутку. Ну и ладно. Дин может придержать её на другой раз.

— Хорошо, Буковски, — мягко вздыхает Дин, поднимаясь на колени, чтобы собрать пустые бутылки. — Оставь немного и остальным. — Впрочем, его легкомысленное заявление становится удивительно буквальным, когда оказывается, что одна маленькая бутылочка, которую он поднимает, всё ещё на четверть полная. Дин опрокидывает содержимое, прежде чем успевает подумать дважды. Всего лишь глоток, но он возьмёт всё, что сможет, учитывая, каким жалким и трезвым был до сих пор вечер.

Когда он снова смотрит на брата, Сэм наблюдает за ним из-под полуопущенных век. Не дёргая ни единым мускулом, чтобы отвести взгляд, когда его замечают.

— Могу я предложить вам что-нибудь ещё, Ваше Высочество? — хрипло спрашивает Дин, но в его голосе есть изрядная доля веселья. Есть что-то милое в том, насколько выжидательным маленьким засранцем Сэм иногда может быть. Когда все его претенциозность, зрелость и самодовольство исчезают. Когда он снова становится просто младшим братом Дина. Это напоминание, что тигр никогда не сможет полностью изменить свои полосы, независимо от того, в скольких модных Стэнфордах он выучится, и это удивительно успокаивает.

Брат, наконец, поднимает голову достаточно высоко, чтобы говорить чётко, хотя угол наклона его шеи выглядит немного болезненным. И как только он открывает рот, Дин почти жалеет, что он вообще заговорил.

— Прости, — говорит Сэм, несчастный и виноватый, затем поворачивает голову обратно к кровати, так что Дин не может разглядеть его глаза за лохматой чёлкой.

— За что?

Но Сэм лишь молча качает головой. Нечитаемый, как всегда.

— За что, Сэмми? — спрашивает он ещё раз, присаживаясь на корточки, чтобы они были на одном уровне.

Сэм издаёт жалобный звук в покрывало, затем снова ловит его взгляд.

— Я не хочу уходить, когда ухожу, Дин, — говорит он, запутано и противоречиво, как грёбаная загадка. — В смысле, _хочу_ , да. Но ещё и нет.

И Дин даже не знает, почему так беспокоится и возится с Сэмом, когда тот несёт всякую ересь.

— Да, — решительно говорит он. — Спасибо, Йода. Это очень логично.

— Когда я уходил в универ, — совершенно излишне напоминает Сэм.

— Да уж, Сэм, — резко бросает Дин, не в силах сдержать болезненное воспоминание, которое вызывают эти слова. Даже сейчас, после всего этого времени. Затем он, мучимый угрызениями совести, вздыхает и смотрит на большую, жалкую кучу, на которую похож Сэм, зарывшись в покрывало. — Слушай, Сэмми, сейчас это уже не имеет значения, — говорит он мягче, осторожно снимая с брата рубашку. Это меньшее, что он может сделать, учитывая, как голова Сэма будет утром раскалываться. — С тех пор много воды утекло. Это уже в прошлом. — Дин стягивает с запястий запутавшуюся пурпурную ткань и вслепую швыряет её за спину. — Теперь ты снова со мной, и мы найдём папу, и ты можешь просто… забудь о Стэнфорде, хорошо? — успокаивающе говорит он, опуская руку на изгиб талии Сэма. — Ты всё равно туда не вернёшься.

— Нет, Дин, — упрямо настаивает Сэм. — Я должен вернуться.

— Нет, не должен, — вздыхает Дин, в основном игнорируя пустую болтовню. — И ты пьян. Ты сам не знаешь, о чём говоришь. — И он, вероятно, даже не вспомнит об этом завтра. Для того, кто сложен как каменная глыба, Сэм невероятно легковесный. В ту секунду, когда брат перетекает из режима чрезмерно чувствительного лапанья до плаксивого самокопания, он обычно уже лежит в отключке.

Однако Сэм доблестно пытается прояснить ситуацию.

— Там есть люди, которые мне дороги, — бормочет он. — Брэди скоро выпустится, а Луис не хочет со мной разговаривать, но Ребекка взяла академ. Она будет там следующий год.

Ребекка — подождите, Дин помнит Ребекку.

— Это та симпатичная блондинка, да? — спрашивает он. Затем слегка ухмыляется про себя. — Эй, вы двое когда-то встречались? Казалось, что она была бы не против.

Сэм кривит в отвращении лицо.

— Фу, _нет_ , Дин. Она мой друг.

— Мы с тобой очень разные люди, брат мой.

— Ага, без шуток, — бормочет Сэм, уткнувшись щекой в матрас.

Дин задерживает дыхание и ждёт, когда Сэм снова вскочит. Чтобы сказать, что он пошутил. Что он просто трепался языком или вроде того.

— Ты должен забыть об этом, Сэм, — с окончательным вздохом говорит Дин. — Ты не можешь… — Он замолкает с болезненным звуком; его слова слишком честные и слишком тихие. — Ты не можешь просто быть счастлив здесь, со мной? — Он бы никогда не задал этот вопрос, если бы Сэм не был уже настолько пьян. Если бы думал, что есть хотя бы намёк на то, что брат вспомнит об этом утром.

Он спрашивает даже не столько Сэма, сколько самого себя.

— Я не был счастлив в _Стэнфорде_ , — выдыхает Сэм признание в тёмный воздух. Словно если он скажет это достаточно тихо, то потом сможет притвориться, что ничего не было. Хотя в любом случае кажется, что именно это Сэм и собирается делать. Дин знает, как он поступает. Что бы ни было сказано сегодня вечером, неважно, какая правда, она никогда больше не увидит дневной свет. — В смысле, я не был _не_ счастлив, — бормочет он. — Иногда я был по-настоящему счастлив. Вроде как. Я просто… — Он неуклюже тянется к своей подушке, чтобы подложить её под лицо, но потом, кажется, передумывает и отбрасывает её, чтобы вместо этого схватить подушку Дина. — И ты так говоришь… — продолжает Сэм, обнимая подушку. — Ведёшь себя так, будто я, блядь, тебя бросил.

— Ну, давай не будем намекать на _это_ , — сухо говорит Дин, заставляя себя сохранять беспристрастное выражение лица и пытаясь подавить тихий голос в голове, который внезапно кричит: « _Ты и бросил, ты бросил, ты, блядь, **бросил**!_».

Брат пьяно перекатывается на бок, снова поднимая нить мысли.

— Я _просил_ тебя пойти со мной, Дин. — Сэм устремляет на него скорбный взгляд, и его зрачки слегка неодинаковые, когда он качается на покрывале. — Я хотел, чтобы ты… Блядь, я практически _умолял_ тебя, — выплёвывает он.

— Да, — грубо говорит Дин, — и это тоже было дерьмово. — Он меряет шагами комнату, пытаясь подавить гнев, а потом снова набрасывается на брата, когда ничего не получается. — Ты, блядь, бросил нас, Сэм, — обвиняюще выплёвывает он, и теперь, когда появилась такая возможность, весь яд сочится из него. Он наконец-то вытащит всю эту хрень наружу, даже если это уничтожит их обоих. Он больше не может сдерживаться. И _не хочет_. — Ты бросил _папу_. А потом просил и меня его бросить. После всего, что случилось с мамой. Ты просил меня оставить его одного, ни с чем.

— Он всё равно думал только о своей _миссии_ , — говорит Сэм, и в его голосе больше злобы, чем вины. — Своей мести. Это единственное, что его волновало.

— Не будь говнюком.

— Не будь _подхалимом_ , — простодушно бросает ему в лицо Сэм, стараясь сделать больно.

Дин просто позволяет этим словам отскочить от его каменных стен.

— Ты правда думаешь, что папе на нас наплевать? — спрашивает он со всей снисходительностью в голосе, на которую способен физически.

Сэм откатывается назад и зарывается лицом в подушку Дина, теперь огорчённо, хотя и немного.

— Конечно, я так не думаю.

И Дин выигрывает, догадывается он, учитывая капитуляцию Сэма. Вроде как. Хотя это не похоже на победу.

— Он делает всё, что в его силах, Сэм, — твёрдо говорит он. Голосом старшего брата. Пытаясь положить этому конец до того, как всё взорвётся и превратится во что-то большее, к чему так явно катится. Он не может позволить себе разозлить Сэма настолько, чтобы тот снова сбежал. Только не сейчас.

Но в душе брат никогда по-настоящему не был командным игроком.

— Может быть, этого недостаточно, — тихо отвечает он. Но достаточно громко, чтобы Дин не мог проигнорировать эти слова, не проиграв.

Он крепко сжимает челюсти и встаёт в стойку, стараясь дышать ровно.

— Что, чёрт возьми, это значит? — сухо спрашивает он. Но Сэм в ответ даже не шевелит мускулом. Это пиздецки _бесит_. — Ты знаешь, папина работа — не _нравиться_ , — говорит Дин, — его работа — воспитать…

— О боже, Дин, — перебивает Сэм, резко выпрямляясь в явном негодовании. — Если ты скажешь «воспитать нас правильно», я тебе на хрен врежу.

— Ты слышал это достаточно часто, мог бы, блядь, запомнить, — ругается он в ответ. Как будто Сэм имеет право смотреть на него свысока. Как будто _Дин_ идиот, раз делает всё, что может, чтобы отчаянно попытаться собрать по кусочкам их сломанную семью. Он не хочет сейчас ссориться с братом, чёрт возьми, он почти боится, что пацан облюёт его так же сильно, как и кричит на него, но Сэм нарывается каждым угрюмым взглядом и каждым резким словом, а Дин всего лишь человек. Он знал, что их вчерашняя неразрешённая стычка ему ещё аукнется. Он просто не знал, что это будет так скоро.

— Папа не грёбаный _вожатый_ , Сэм, — говорит он, взбешённый тем, что Сэм точно знает, на какие кнопки надо надавить. — Он охотник. _Мы_ охотники. Ты тоже, как бы ты ни старался трусливо увильнуть от этого.

— Да пошёл ты, Дин, — рявкает он на него.

— А ты знаешь, что охотники _делают_ , придурок? — злобно спрашивает Дин. — Они не высовываются и делают чёртову работу. Они не скулят и не жалуются на то, как тяжела их жизнь.

Сэм яростно вскакивает на ноги, практически шатаясь взад-вперёд, пока смотрит на него сверху вниз.

— Да пошёл ты, Дин, — огрызается он. — Ты даже не представляешь, каково это.

— Что? Быть озлобленным мелким неблагодарышем?

— Ты _ни хуя_ не представляешь. Говоришь, что хочешь, чтобы я вернулся и был здесь, с тобой, и я делаю это, потому что я не могу, блядь, ничего с собой поделать, но для меня это не счастливый маленький пикник, как для тебя. Это чёртова _пытка_.

Дин закатывает глаза так сильно, что почти уверен: люди могут увидеть это из космоса.

— _Ой, хнык-хнык_ , — насмехается он, — _охота — это тяжело_.

— Не охота, Дин, — непреклонно говорит Сэм. — Ты.

И из комнаты словно выкачали весь воздух. _In vino veritas_ [5]. Дин почти слышит реальный _треск_ , с которым сердце разрывается пополам. Кажется, что он никогда больше не сможет дышать.

— Быть с тобой — пытка, — продолжает Сэм, слишком пьяный, чтобы заметить молчаливое отчаяние Дина. — Каждую секунду каждого дня. И я никак не могу объяснить тебе, потому что ты никогда не поймёшь. Да и как ты можешь? — спрашивает он, и горькая ненависть к самому себе обволакивает его слова. — Как хоть кто-нибудь сможет?

Дин сглатывает болезненный ком в горле и впивается ногтями в ладони, пока те не начинают болеть. Его самый страшный кошмар только что стал реальностью — единственное, чего он _действительно_ боялся в шоу ужасов своей жизни, — и он ничего не может сделать, только стоять там и терпеть.

— Если ты так ненавидишь быть со мной, чёрт возьми, — рычит он, жёстко и слишком хрипло, — тогда что ж ты просто не встанешь и снова не уйдёшь? Возвращайся в Калифорнию, Нью-Йорк или чёртов _Китай_! — Он яростно сожалеет о своих словах, как только они слетают с губ. Даже сейчас ему хочется упасть на колени и умолять Сэма не бросать его. Но он не может. Расплавленные, бурлящие миазмы гнева ему не позволяют.

Сэм отшатывается, как будто его только что ударили.

— Что? — задыхается он. — Я не ненавижу быть с тобой. — И он кажется встревоженным и смущённым. Как будто _он_ здесь жертва. Как будто у него есть хоть какое-то право смотреть на него, как какой-то щенок, которого Дин только что пнул и бросил под дождём. — Я бы никогда не…

— Ты в этом уверен? — прерывает Дин злобным шипением. — Потому что всё, что ты наговорил, чертовски похоже на то.

Мрачное осознание медленно опускается на глаза брата.

— Нет, Дин, я не это имел в виду.

— Потому что быть рядом со мной — это _пытка_ для тебя, — выплёвывает он в ответ.

— Это не…

— Именно поэтому ты уехал.

— _Дин_ …

— Так что валяй, Сэм. Валяй, найди себе какую-нибудь девчонку и живи дурацкой _нормальной_ жизнью без меня!

— Это _слишком_ , ясно? — наконец набрасывается Сэм, его грудь вздымается под слишком тонкой футболкой. — Ты хочешь это услышать? — кричит он. — Это _слишком_ — быть рядом с тобой и не мочь… — Сэм внезапно щёлкает зубами с болезненным щелчком, удерживая слова прежде, чем они вырвутся. Потом смотрит на Дина с беспомощным, отчаянным ужасом. Как будто он шокирован тем, что собирался сказать.

— Не мочь что, Сэм?

Сэм несколько раз открывает и закрывает рот, и внезапный ледяной страх в его глазах делает его похожим на рыбу, у которой случился сердечный приступ.

— Ничего, — испуганным шёпотом выдыхает он.

И, _боже_ , это уже второй раз за сегодняшний вечер, когда случается эта фигня. Дину от этого хочется рвать на хрен свои волосы. На самом деле, он хочет рвать волосы _Сэма_ , пока тот не откроет свой чёртов рот и не начнёт _говорить_.

— Нет, тупица, — возражает Дин. — Ясно, что это не «ничего», иначе ты бы сейчас не вспомнил об этом. — Но брат уже начал запихивать все свои страхи и эмоции, аккуратно убирать все нежные части в непроницаемый сейф. Дин ни за что не попадёт туда, ни сейчас, ни когда-либо.

Хотя что-то в этом разговоре, в реакции Сэма на этот разговор щекочет, как будто что-то знакомое. Всего лишь лёгкое мерцание на краю памяти. Что-то из прошлого.

— Подожди-ка, — подозрительно говорит Дин, пытаясь собрать воедино полузабытые обрывки разговора, дрожащие и бессвязные, по междугородней линии, — это из-за?.. — Но ему даже не нужно заканчивать предложение. Потому что сейчас от Сэма, возможно, ничего не осталось, кроме упрямства и более чем шестифутового вечно кипящего негодования, но нервное чувство вины за то, что его поймали на лжи, всё ещё остаётся кристально ясным. — Ох ты ж, блядь… ты серьёзно?

— Не надо, — мрачно предупреждает Сэм.

— Всё это, — уточняет он, размахивая руками, чтобы туманно показать всю их ссору, — из-за одного ёбаного телефонного звонка? — Их _последнего_ ёбаного звонка за целых два года.

Потому что Сэм мог уйти той ужасной ночью от охоты и отца, но он не ушёл от Дина. Не технически. И Дин цеплялся за эту лазейку всеми фибрами души. В первые два года его учёбы в универе они продолжали поддерживать контакт, даже если ни разу не видели друг друга лично. Сэм положительно относился к периодическим телефонным звонкам, и Дин ничтожно упивался любыми объедками, которые мог получить. Они оба — брат _и_ отец — были слишком упрямы, чтобы извиниться по телефону. Потому что боже упаси, чтобы они вдвоём в самом деле поговорили друг с другом, как грёбаные люди. Нет, Сэм все эти звонки предпочитал неубедительно притворяться, что никогда даже не слышал об охоте, а Джон предпочитал тайно ездить в Пало-Альто и обратно, чтобы проверить его, не попавшись на глаза, оставив измотанного Дина посередине, пока его разрывало на куски.

Но однажды ночью, примерно через два года, Сэм набрал его номер — абсолютная редкость, учитывая, что в девяноста процентах случаев первым сдавался Дин. Обычно раз в пару недель или около того. Младший брат позвонил в четыре, блядь, часа утра, а потом ещё и ещё, пока Дин не поднял трубку, как в тумане. Как будто Сэму было всё равно, что приличные люди в этот час вообще без ног. Дин ожидал, что он будет пьян — или под кайфом от, как до сих пор настаивает Сэм, просто орегано, — но он был трезв как стёклышко.

Именно этот звук Дин помнит больше всего. Судорожные, прерывистые вздохи, которые технически нельзя было назвать всхлипами. Потрескивание и помехи на линии. В том захолустном мотеле, где остановился Дин, не было приличной связи. Сэм выплюнул какую-то неразборчивую чушь о том, как был «не прав» — какую-то преисполненную жалостью к себе религиозную чушь, которую пастор Джим, должно быть, сумел впихнуть в парня, несмотря на все усилия Дина. Он всё продолжал, приводя какие-то запутанные и беспорядочные аргументы, объяснял, как отчаянно хотел, чтобы Дин понял, почему ему пришлось уйти. Он не выбирал. Ему _пришлось_. Как будто какой-то большой плохой кукловод дёргал его за блядские ниточки. Всегда кто-то неопределённый _другой_ виноватый вместо того, чтобы взять на себя ответственность за свои чёртовы поступки. А потом Сэм пустился в разглагольствования о том, как сильно по нему скучает. О том, как сильно его любит, но не может быть _рядом_.

И Дин наконец-то сорвался.

— Всё дело в этом, — холодно отвечает он, медленно возвращаясь в настоящее. — Всё та же старая хрень. Когда ты закатываешь истерику, умоляешь меня всё исправить, а затем орёшь на меня, когда я это делаю. Как ёбаный _ребёнок_.

— Вот _поэтому_ , Дин, — возмущённо говорит Сэм. — Если тебе интересно, именно _поэтому_ я перестал отвечать, когда ты звонил.

Дин смотрит на брата в недоумении и раздражении, не понимая, как Сэм смог повесить это на него.

— Я просил тебя вернуться домой.

Сэм смотрит на него с такой яростью, что почти дымится.

— Нет, ты _сказал_ мне вернуться домой, — поправляет он его.

И Дин открывает рот от удивления, не в силах поверить тому, как сильно Сэм заботится о ёбаной _семантике_.

— Ты позвонил мне, практически в слезах, — напоминает он, — плакался, как сильно скучал по мне после того, как _сам_ ушёл. Ты сам втянул себя — и меня тоже — в эту хуйню, а потом позвонил мне и жаловался, как тебе грустно. Я пытался _сделать всё лучше_ , — решительно говорит он.

— Я помню не так, — холодно шепчет Сэм.

И да, хорошо, возможно, Дин использовал более колоритные эпитеты, чем позволяет себе в данный момент, но Сэм — большой мальчик. Он выдержит несколько грубых слов.

— Это называется жёсткая любовь, — говорит он.

— Это называется быть грёбаным мудаком.

Дин дико смеётся из-за нежелания Сэма сдвинуться с места, потому что не может же он всё ещё быть таким зацикленным на деталях одного разговора. Прошли _годы_.

— Ой, да ладно, — протестует он. — Ты что, записал звонок? — Но что-то в глазах брата подсказывает, что это правда. Мерцание вины, которое говорит Дину, что он только что попал если не в яблочко, то точно в доску. — Или просто запомнил эту хрень? — медленно спрашивает он, и тут его осеняет. — Продолжал мысленно прокручивать снова и снова, чтобы томить себя тем, насколько несправедливым и жестоким я был. — Конечно, он так и сделал. Это же так, блядь, по-сэмовски. — Да, похоже на тебя.

— Я почти ничего не помню, Дин, — лжёт Сэм, и его лживый тон значит, что он лжёт.

— О, так значит, тебе нужны подробности? — спрашивает Дин, шагая ближе, пока они не окажутся нос к носу, и впивается взглядом. Дыхание Сэма — почти чистый алкоголь. Он воняет, как растворитель для краски. — Что ж, посмотрим, поможет ли это освежить тебе память, — говорит он и повторяет дословно, насколько может, тираду, которую высказал по телефону два года назад: — Ты должен прекратить это дерьмо, Сэм. Должен прекратить прямо сейчас. Хотел закатить мелкую капризную истерику и свалить? _Отлично_. Но папа и так слишком долго потакал твоим дурацким, эгоистичным, жалким прихотям. Так что теперь я официально говорю тебе, что ты ведёшь себя как говнюк. Самое время бросить всё это стэнфордское дерьмо и вернуться на хуй домой, неблагодарная маленькая _сучка_.

— _Отлично_ , — рявкает Сэм, сильно толкая его в грудь. Дину приходится даже отступить на несколько шагов, чтобы не упасть. — Хочешь совершить путешествие в прошлое? — так же враждебно спрашивает он. — Если я правильно помню наш последний разговор, кажется, я сказал что-то вроде: «Иди _на хуй_. У меня _своя_ жизнь, Дин. — Он для наглядности размахивает рукой, почти ударяя костяшками пальцев по настольной лампе, пока пьяно жестикулирует. — У меня есть люди, которые заботятся обо мне, верят в моё будущее и не пытаются заставить меня забыть о своих мечтах, как это делали вы с папой».

— Точно, — усмехается Дин. — Потому что как посмела твоя семья хотеть, чтобы ты был с ними. Как _посмели_ мы хотеть твоей безопасности.

— Безопасности? — эхом отзывается он. — _Безопасности?_ — Глаза Сэма от чистого возмущения почти вылезают из орбит, пока он на него таращится. — Ты вообще себя слышишь? Всё наше детство папа пихал нас прямо в пасть самых страшных грёбаных _монстров_ , которых только мог найти! Мне пришлось заколоть ведьму в грудь, когда мне было шестнадцать лет, Дин! Человека… _личность_! Даже слов не хватит, чтобы описать, какой это пиздец!

— Он _защищал_ нас, Сэм! — тоже кричит Дин. — Учил нас сражаться, чтобы мы знали, что делать, когда один из этих монстров ворвётся в наши двери! И как по мне, ты всё ещё жив, так что, может быть, ты должен, блядь, _поблагодарить_ этого человека! — Дин толкает Сэма в ответ, молча злорадствуя, когда тот опасно раскачивается, прежде чем снова обрести равновесие. — Знаешь что? — говорит Дин, тише, но не менее горячо. — Ты совсем не изменился. Ты _эгоист_ , Сэм, и я не собираюсь извиняться за то, что сказал правду. Ни тогда, ни сейчас.

Глаза Сэма становятся смертельно пустыми, закрытыми, как будто у него уходят все силы на то, чтобы оставаться спокойным.

— То, что ты сказал… — неестественно медленно говорит он. — То, что ты сказал мне во время того разговора, — неправда.

И вдруг все осколки той ночи, наконец, встают на свои места. Потому что, конечно же — _конечно же_ , — именно в этом настоящая проблема Сэма.

— _Господи_ , так вот в чём дело, да? — с явным недоверием выдыхает Дин. — Ты отшил меня не потому, что я указал тебе на твоё дерьмо. Ты отшил меня, потому что я сравнил тебя с папой.

Сэм бросает на него взгляд, более испепеляющий, чем Дин когда-либо видел, как будто он пытается поджечь волосы Дина только глазами. Он мог бы составить конкуренцию Стэнли Кубрику.

— Не смей, блядь, так говорить, Дин. Только не снова.

— Почему? — издевается Дин. — Потому что ты не хочешь быть похожим на папу? Ну, уже слишком, блядь, _поздно_ , Сэм. Ты точно такой же. Упрямый, самоуверенный, слепой к…

Сэм хватает его прежде, чем Дин успевает закончить фразу, выбивая дух и швыряя их обоих на тяжёлый деревянный комод позади. Спина Дина вопит, крепко зажатая и проехавшаяся к острому, неровному дереву, но он бескомпромиссно вцепляется вокруг шеи и талии брата, одну ногу заведя за заднюю часть его икры, и переворачивает их в считанные секунды. Швыряет Сэма в отместку на дерево, брат рычит и яростно царапается из-за смены положения, и Дину удаётся удержать его там лишь две секунды, прежде чем Сэм снова подаётся вперёд, чтобы оттолкнуть их обоих, спотыкаясь, в середину комнаты.

Дин парирует каждый дикий удар, с которым Сэм бросается на него, достаточно, чтобы удержать их обоих на ногах, и оценивает свои шансы, решая, как ему играть, чтобы уложить брата лицом вниз. Потому что Сэм не совсем грациозен, но быстр — во всех смыслах этого слова — и силён, как грёбаный бык на стероидах. Один неверный шаг или упущенная из виду уязвимость — и Сэм получит все преимущества, которые ему нужны, чтобы прижать Дина одним мощным толчком, даже если он пьяный в дымину. Но ещё у пацана слишком тяжёлый корпус. Если направить силу достаточно низко, то его тощие ноги просто не выдержат его. И главное правило, что Дин помнит из дней в команде рестлинга, заключается в том, что нападать надо всегда прямо на слабое место противника.

Он низко пригибается и бросается вперёд, складывая Сэма пополам и крепко держа его за ноги, пока наваливается на него, укладывая одним движением. Спина Сэма с порывом воздуха падает на пол, но он не даёт Дину возможности лучше ухватиться. У него не уходит даже секунды на восстановление сил, его болевые рецепторы, вероятно, притупились от выпивки, и он пинается и хватает его за запястья, прежде чем Дин успевает его полностью прижать.

Впрочем, это не важно, уже поздно. Возможно, у Сэма и получится дотянуться, но на стороне Дина — тонко отточенное мастерство. И четыре года тяжёлой, полной насилия жизни, пока мистер Академия сидел на жопе ровно и становился тряпкой. Меньше чем за минуту Дин заводит руки брата за спину, используя старые, полузабытые борцовские приёмы, чтобы заставить Сэма свернуться в крендель и уткнуться носом в ковёр. Они оба тяжело дышат, Сэм крепко прижимается к нему извивающейся задницей, когда пытается вырваться, словно в пародии на любовников, которыми они должны здесь притворяться. Но всё равно это так чертовски приятно, что он утыкается лицом в шею брата и глубоко вдыхает.

На самом деле это _настолько_ хорошо, что Дин забывает: Сэм имеет тенденцию играть грязно, когда злится. Он недостаточно быстрый, чтобы увернуться от головы брата, внезапно дёрнувшейся назад, чтобы ударить по лицу, и Сэм выкручивается из захвата, пока Дин всё ещё отходит от разбитого носа. Сэм переворачивает его на спину, прежде чем он успевает сморгнуть звёздочки головокружения с глаз, прижимает его запястья к ковру и самодовольно седлает нижнюю половину, придавливая существенным весом своего тела. Ублюдок _сжульничал_ , но победил, и Дин брыкается в беспомощном гневе на хватку Сэма — и натыкается на что-то твёрдое и горячее, впившееся в бедро. Он понимает, что происходит, только через несколько секунд после того, как понимает Сэм, и кровь отливает от лица брата так быстро, что Дин всерьёз наполовину обеспокоен тем, что он упадёт в обморок. Дин не совсем уверен, в чём дело. Не то чтобы этого никогда не случалось раньше, ни с кем из них. Это та цена, которую ты платишь, когда к тебе прижимается чьё-то тёплое тело. Но Сэм отползает назад, как будто его укусила змея.

— Ты просто… ты просто завидуешь, Дин, — яростно бормочет Сэм, пытаясь восстановить остатки достоинства, которые может, после того, что только что произошло, — знаешь? Ты не можешь смириться с тем, что у меня кто-то был! Что я оставил тебя, потому что у меня была Джесс и ты мне больше не нужен!

Эти слова пронзают глубоко. Разрывают на куски в том мягком, уязвимом месте, до которого, кажется, только Сэм знает, как добраться.

— Иди на хер, — огрызается в ответ Дин, немного хрипловато. — У тебя не было _ничего_ , Сэм. — Он неуверенно приподнимается, опираясь на локти; лицо всё ещё пылает и болит там, куда Сэм ударил его головой. — Джессика даже не знала, кто ты _такой_ , — выплёвывает он. — Ты лгал ей всё время, пока вы были вместе. Притворялся, что ты нормальный. Притворялся, что на твоих руках нет крови. Притворялся, что ты можешь вписаться в кучку штатских, пока играл в дом с девушкой, которая _ничего_ не знала о тебе. — Это самое гадкое, что он может сказать. Сэм думал, что тот телефонный звонок был пределом жестокости Дина? Пусть подождёт, пока не увидит, как качается его грёбаный белый заборчик. — Это _не по-настоящему_ , Сэм, — ледяным голосом говорит Дин. — Это ничего не значит.

От разрушительной вспышки боли, от которой на глаза брата наворачиваются слёзы, желудок Дина мгновенно скручивает чувством вины. Зачем он это сделал? Да что за хуйня с ним творится? Он ждёт, что Сэм ударит его по лицу — чёрт, он этого заслуживает, — даже поднимается для этого, но Сэм просто опускает веки, шатаясь, встаёт на ноги и направляется прямо к двери.

Дин давится собственным извинением и поднимает ему вслед руку.

— Сэм, подожди…

Но брат исчезает прежде, чем он успевает подняться; дверь за ним оглушительно захлопывается, как делает Сэм, когда он в ярости.

Он, блядь, сделал это снова.

Сэм снова ушёл.

Дин подтолкнул его к этому _снова_.

Он позволил Сэму ускользнуть сквозь пальцы, чего обещал себе никогда не делать после того, как вернёт его. А потом он обещал себе то же самое ещё раз, когда это случилось снова. Снова и снова, как будто это худшая дурная привычка, от которой Дин, кажется, не может избавиться. Они просто продолжают натыкаться на одни и те же грабли и повторять глупые ошибки, и неважно, как сильно они пытаются этого не делать. И зная поведение Сэма, он, вероятно, направляется прямо в чёртов Эверглейдс[6]. Дин уверен, он просто _уверен_ , что в садах брату не достаточно уединения. Не когда он так легко выследил Дина прошлой ночью. Сэм — беглец. Так было всегда. А когда он бежит, то бежит _далеко_. Далеко, как, например, в то самое место, где умерли все эти идиоты.

Дин прогоняет проклятый комок страха, глыбой осевший в животе, достаёт из заднего кармана телефон, открывает его щелчком и отправляет текстовое сообщение на номер брата.

_ты пиздец пьян сэм. ты не можешь просто сбежать в глушь, потому что мы поругались. это небезопасно._

Он нетерпеливо ждёт ответа Сэма. Что он напишет ему, даже если просто пошлёт его на хуй. Но ответа нет.

_сэм._

_сэмми ну же._

~*~

На этот раз, когда он отчаянно заворачивает за угол в холл, за стойкой не Эбби. Вместо неё высокий, худой парень с седеющими бакенбардами и усами Кларка Гейбла[7]. Дин без тени сомнения просто _знает_ , что это должен быть тот самый придурок, с которым он разговаривал по телефону. При приближении Дина он невпечатлённо приподнимает бровь.

— Я, э-э, ищу своего бр… парня, — быстро поправляет Дин, мысленно хлопая себя по спине за то, что вовремя успел. Он вытягивает руку высоко над головой, насколько это вообще возможно. — Примерно такого роста. Дурацкая причёска, как будто он думает, что состоит в Beatles. Вы его тут не видели?

Мужчина окидывает его беглым взглядом, на мгновение задерживаясь на губах, как будто в нём есть что-то знакомое, и Дин молча молится, чтобы его не узнали. Каким бы невероятным и иррациональным ни был этот страх.

— Да, — наконец говорит мужчина, и его голос звучит так же высокомерно, как помнит Дин. — Думаю, да. — Он фыркает и жестом указывает на входную дверь. — Не так давно через лобби прошёл довольно высокий, _нетрезвый_ молодой человек. — Его тон очень ясно показывает, что он думает об _этом_ особом зрелище. — Пожалуйста, поймайте его прежде, чем он привлечёт собой негативное внимание к отелю, — добавляет он с пренебрежительным взглядом, а затем возвращается к своим бумажкам.

Дину едва удаётся сдержать комментарий о том, что у отеля, похоже, вообще нет никаких проблем с тем, чтобы самостоятельно привлечь негативное внимание, но благодарен за наводку, несмотря ни на что.

— Спасибо, — натянуто говорит он, изо всех сил стараясь оставаться вежливым, а затем выбегает на улицу вслед за братом.

Он не тратит время на определение вероятного периметра поисков. Просто направляется прямо к болоту, где — он знает — будет брат. В основном потому, что это единственное место, где он _не хочет_ его видеть. Именно так всё и заканчивается, когда речь идёт о Сэме. Дин уже к этому привык.

Дин засовывает руки в карманы куртки и переходит дорогу, едва взглянув по сторонам, поскольку в этот час не видать никаких машин, а затем ныряет под чащу низко висящих листьев, обозначающих границу протоки. Под покровом деревьев темнее, и ни один уличный фонарь не освещает ему путь, но Дин даёт себе лишь несколько секунд, чтобы глаза привыкли. У него нет времени на что-то большее.

Деревья вздымаются в небо, становясь всё больше и больше по мере приближения к основной воде, и Дину приходится сознательно игнорировать тошнотворное хлюпанье грязи, утягивающей подошвы ботинок с каждым шагом, с которым он продвигается вглубь.

— Сэм! — кричит он сначала в одну сторону, потом в другую. — Сэмми! — Голос эхом отражается от воды, сопровождаемый разрозненной волной стрёкота сверчков, но никто больше не откликается. Брат, должно быть, ушёл ещё дальше.

Дин опускает голову и ускоряет шаг, роясь в старых воспоминаниях и пытаясь раскопать некоторые навыки поиска следов, которым Бобби пытался их научить, когда они были детьми — когда он и Сэм проводили всё время, скуля о том, как им скучно, по большей части игнорируя его и категорически отказываясь навредить любому оленю. _Боже_ , Дин хочет вернуться в прошлое и выбить из себя всю дурь. Протока сейчас, вероятно, безопасна, учитывая бегство их главного подозреваемого, но он и Сэм и раньше ошибались. А что, если Дональд не бежит от них? Что, если он хитрее, чем кажется? Что, если он сидит в засаде, чтобы поймать одного из них в самый неподходящий момент?

Дин чуть не спотыкается о поваленный, корявый ствол дерева, вполголоса ругаясь за то, что не обращает внимания на обстановку, а потом едва ли не дважды осматривает, как она простирает над водой свои костлявые, хрупкие пальцы. Словно сам лес злорадно разыскивает его брата, слепо блуждающего где-то в тёмном сердце болота.

— Чёрт, Сэм, — шипит Дин под нос. — Это самая идиотская вещь, которую ты вообще делал. — Затем он крутится вокруг себя, дёргая лодыжками и прорывая широкую яму в грязи, и выплёскивает наружу весь гнев и ужас. — Ты слышишь это, ублюдок? — кричит он в болото. — Хуже, чем Флагстафф! — Но никто ему не отвечает, кроме пары квакающих лягушек. Поэтому он выбирает направление и снова начинает двигаться, даже не останавливаясь, чтобы задуматься, правильное ли оно.

Чем дольше он идёт, тем больше становятся деревья вокруг, настолько огромными, что их корни почти такие же толстые, как ствол обычного дерева, и поднимаются из тёмной воды, как будто пытаются встать и уйти. Жути добавляет и тот фактор, что они практически лишены каких-либо листьев, только спутанные, пепельные сгустки испанского мха, свисающие с более высоких ветвей. Кроме того, поверхность воды украшает какая-то мутная плёнка — может быть, водоросли, или тина, или что там ещё было в той бойлерной — и придаёт всему серовато-зелёный оттенок. Если бы не ошеломляющие звуки насекомых со случайными всплесками воды, поднимающейся сквозь грязь, Дин мог бы подумать, что он здесь единственное живое существо.

Он уже почти готов изменить направление и вернуться назад, чтобы придумать более умный план поиска, когда вдруг замечает беспорядок в листве. Как будто здесь пробивалось что-то большое и тяжёлое, ломая и разрывая длинные стебли на пути. Это был или олень, или его пьяный младший брат, и Дин бросается туда, чтобы посмотреть поближе, раздвигая толстые стебли травы, пока не видит его. Массивный след кроссовка 12-го размера, идеально сохранившийся из-за толстого слоя грязи.

— _Слава богу_ , — выдыхает Дин.

— Дин?

Он резко выпрямляется. Это голос брата, ясный как день, и Дин почти падает в грязь под собой от облегчения.

— Сэм? — кричит он в ответ, сложив руки рупором вокруг рта, чтобы направить звук. Он делает несколько шагов вперёд и кричит снова: — Сэмми, ты в порядке? Где ты?

— Прости, Дин. — Где-то слева. Ближе к воде. Дин меняет курс и следует вдоль изгиба мрачного берега, высматривая другие следы. — Прости за нашу ссору, — продолжает Сэм, его безразличный голос доносится из-за туманных деревьев. — За всё, что я сказал. — Дин смотрит в сторону источника и молча умоляет брата продолжать говорить, двигаясь в направлении звука. — Мне жаль, что так вышло со Стэнфордом, — снова говорит Сэм, и на этот раз Дин не может сдержать насмешливого смешка.

— Ну, теперь я _знаю_ , что ты в хлам, — бросает он в ответ, достаточно громко, чтобы Сэм услышал. Он старается обратить всё в шутку, но ему кажется, что это, вероятно, звучит немного обиженно. Он не уверен, что может с этим что-то поделать.

— Я сделал это для твоего же блага.

— Что ж, удобный предлог, — с горечью говорит Дин. — Ты случаем не хочешь прострелить мне коленные чашечки для моего же блага? — Он снова берёт под контроль рефлекторную защитную реакцию, делает глубокий вдох, затем выдох, выпуская наружу гнев. Сейчас не самое подходящее время. Дин может устроить взбучку младшему брату в любое время, как только Сэм будет в безопасности и сухости и вернётся в их номер. — Послушай, Сэм, — признаётся он, — то, что я сказал про Джессику… я знаю, что перешёл чёрту. Типа _серьёзно_ перешёл черту. Я не хотел этого, понимаешь? Так что, я тоже… сожалею и всё такое.

Сэм очень долго молчит, и Дин начинает думать, что он наконец отключился.

— Ты мне нужен, — говорит он в конце концов, ясно и умоляюще.

— Что? — с острым беспокойством спрашивает Дин. — _Почему?_ Ты ранен? Господи, Сэм. Вот почему неразумно топать в Эверглейдс с десятью шотами текилы внутри. — Он ныряет под свисающую ветку, проклиная тот факт, что никак не приблизится к голосу брата. Как будто с каждым шагом, что он делает вперёд, Сэм отходит на шаг назад. Держится вне досягаемости. Ведёт его чёрт знает куда. — Мне всё равно, как сильно ты психовал, — говорит он. — Тебя могла сожрать эта грёбаная тварь, за которой мы охотимся. Именно так погибли все эти идиоты, Сэм.

— Нет, Дин. Я имею в виду, ты _нужен_ мне. — И что-то в этой интонации, в её смысле заставляет нервы Дина трепетать под кожей. — Всегда был, — с сожалением говорит Сэм. — Именно поэтому я ушёл. Потому что ты нужен мне во всех смыслах, в которых не должен.

Дин захлёбывается вздохом, и ему приходится напомнить лёгким работать снова. То, что говорит Сэм… то, на что _намекает_ Сэм… Дин опять захлопывает защиту и отчаянно пытается отмахнуть все маленькие кусочки головоломки, которые продолжают попытки встать на место. Каждый раз, когда брат краснел и вздрагивал от его очень непристойных комментариев на этой неделе, каждый щекотливый момент дискомфорта из-за всех этих вещей, связанных с фальшивыми отношениями, каждый необъяснимый кусочек ревности, которые Дин не мог точно понять. До сих пор.

А _может быть_ … может быть, всё это началось намного раньше.

— Ты… ты пьян, Сэм, — наконец бормочет Дин. — Твои глазные яблоки практически плавают в выпивке. Ты сам не знаешь, о чём говоришь.

Но Сэм не сдаётся, жестоко честный в своём признании.

— Я не мог вынести этих чувств. Того, что я хотел с тобой сделать. Того, что я хотел, чтобы ты сделал со _мной_. — У Дина пересыхает во рту, а сердце начинает рваться к горлу. У Дина едва хватает самообладания, чтобы успокоиться, прежде чем его сорвёт. — Вот почему я ушёл, — говорит Сэм, — или, по крайней мере, _отчасти_ почему я ушёл. Я провёл кучу исследований об этом. _Сексуальный импринтинг_ — вот как это называется. Во всех книгах говорилось, что мне станет легче, как только я выберусь из этой ситуации. Если я встречу других людей и расширю свой круг общения. Что после этого я перестану хотеть тебя. _Жаждать_ тебя, твоих прикосновений…

— Сэм, _заткнись!_ — Жар скапливается в паху, так настойчиво, что Дин едва может остановить себя от грубого трения ладонью скрытого одеждой члена. Адреналин — вот что это такое. Вероятно, вызвал такую реакцию вперемешку с этим дерьмом, шпанской мушкой из отеля. Дин никогда больше, пока он жив, не остановится в другом чёртовом курорте для пар. — А теперь вытащи оттуда свою задницу, пока какой-нибудь долбаный болотный монстр не услышал тебя и не решил, что ты неплохой перекус.

Сэм игнорирует его и просто продолжает быть жестоким.

— Но это не помогло, — объясняет брат. — Даже после всего, что случилось. Универ. Джесс. Огонь. — Он снова делает паузу, вероятно, просто для драмы, и Дин ненавидит себя за то, что попался на крючок, леску и грузило. Что цепляется за каждое слово, как какая-то жалкая втюрившаяся школьница. — Я _до сих пор_ хочу тебя, придурок, — говорит Сэм. — Каждую часть тебя. …И я знаю, что ты тоже хочешь меня.

Дин физически не соглашается с этим предположением. Маленькие каникулы Сэма от трезвости — одно, но _это?_ Подразумевать, что _Дин…_

— Что ты вообще?.. — пытается он спросить, запинаясь и дёргаясь, забывая большую часть слов, даже когда их говорит. — Сэм, ты с катушек слетел.

— Ты можешь взять это, Дин, — обещает Сэм, проезжаясь прямо по его слабым, полуоформленным протестам. — Я тебе позволю. Чёрт, я буду _умолять_ тебя об этом. На коленях. — Дин снова забывает дышать, только на этот раз не уверен, нужно ли ему снова дышать. И как только он, наконец, умудряется взять себя в руки достаточно, чтобы начать мыслить ясно, Сэм добавляет: — Или на _спине_. — И ноги Дина практически подкашиваются. Только мёртвая хватка, которой он держится за свисающую лозу, удерживает его от падения лицом в грязь. Он умрёт. У него будет сердечный приступ, и он _умрёт_ прямо здесь, от одного только манящего греха, льющегося изо рта брата. — Ты можешь получить всё, чего когда-либо хотел, — соблазнительно предлагает Сэм. — Всё, о чём ты когда-либо мечтал. Просто иди ко мне.

Дин не может обдумывать это. Он _не может_.

— Слушай, почему бы тебе самому не прийти сюда? — говорит он, в последний раз пытаясь сохранить рассудок. — Мы можем вернуться на дорогу и поговорить.

Брат издаёт весёлый гул.

— Я не могу, Дин. Если ты хочешь меня — _всего_ меня — так же, как я хочу тебя, тогда ты должен прийти ко мне.

— Чувак, это что, какая-то проверка? — сердито рявкает Дин. — Там водятся змеи, аллигаторы и всякое дерьмо. Я не пойду в это грёбаное болото. — Но он всё равно подкрадывается ближе к знакомому звуку голоса брата. Никакой магии или принуждения, только его две ноги несут его туда, где находится Сэм. Как им и положено.

Сэм смеётся над ворчанием Дина, сильно и чисто. Как будто он счастлив.

— Это не проверка, Дин. Просто ты мне нужен. Твои губы. Твои _руки_. — Дин чувствует, как последние остатки самообладания начинают сдавать. — Иди ко мне, — говорит он, и теперь его голос звучит ближе.

— Господи, Сэмми… я не могу. Мы не можем.

— Мы можем. Иди ко мне.

Дин отодвигает в сторону полог ивовых листьев, решительно погружаясь по щиколотку в воду, чтобы наконец встретиться лицом к лицу с братом. Сэм, живой и прекрасный, прямо перед ним. И, чёрт возьми, _без сознания_ — умудряется держаться относительно вертикально только потому, что примотан скотчем к грёбаному дереву.

На затылке резко расцветает ослепляющая боль, прежде чем Дин успевает даже обернуться, и в глазах расплывается, когда он падает на землю с глухим всплеском.

~*~

Когда Дин приходит в себя, он снова видит прямо перед собой Сэма. Вот только сейчас он точно в таком же затруднительном положении, приклеенный скотчем к другому широкому дереву прямо напротив брата. И приклеен он крепко. Слишком туго, чтобы он мог выпутаться без какой-то довольно серьёзной тактики отвлечения внимания. Одна широкая и тугая полоса обхватывает грудь, а другая прижимает запястья к бёдрам. Плюс, если уж он перечисляет мелкие претензии, то он мокрый и грязный по всему правому боку, и болотная жижа просачивается в его ботинки.

Какое-то колеблющееся движение привлекает внимание Дина, и он переводит взгляд на тёмную фигуру, медленно крадущуюся к брату, который всё ещё кажется без сознания. Словно тварь подумывает о том, чтобы сожрать лёгкую добычу.

— _Эй_ , — резко рявкает Дин, и брат ёрзает, просыпаясь, как раз в тот момент, когда фигура резко поворачивает голову, чтобы посмотреть на него. И Дин видел в жизни такие вещи, от которых поседел бы священник, но всё равно почти морщится от омерзительного вида твари.

Это женщина — или что-то вроде неё, по крайней мере. С острым рядом тонких, коричневых зубов, пробивающихся из её голых дёсен. Но что-то здесь не так, понимает Дин. Слишком много пространства во рту. Нижняя половина её лица выглядит как-то не правильно. Как будто длиннее, чем должна быть, её подбородок почти касается теней ключиц. Его пронзает болезненный толчок отвращения, как только он понимает, в чём проблема. Её челюсть _отвисла_. Она свободно болтается у её груди, как у змеи, готовой сожрать что-то размером с собственную голову.

Она усмехается над его реакцией — или ему кажется, что это усмешка — и медленно, с толчком щёлкает челюстью, возвращая её на место, дюйм за дюймом. Только когда она снова отдалённо напоминает человека, Дин понимает, где раньше видел этот бойкий силуэт и подстриженные тёмные волосы.

Это Эбби. Ёбаная _Эбби_ со стойки регистрации. Ёбаная «Спасибо, сэр, пожалуйста, дайте мне знать, что я могу сделать, чтобы улучшить ваше пребывание» _Эбби_.

— Дин? — стонет брат, с трудом возвращаясь в сознание. Затем вздрагивает, как только осознаёт их ситуацию. Или насколько это возможно, учитывая, что он привязан к дереву шире него.

Эбби смеётся над дёрганьем Сэма, ярко и дерзко, как и всё остальное, что она делала за эту неделю, а затем швыряет слова брата прямо в Дина.

— Дин, — шутливо воркует она. — Дин, ты мне нужен. — И теперь уже у него отвисает челюсть, потому что из её горла вырывается мягкий голос _Сэма_. Один, блядь, в один. Даже Дин одурачен — _был_ одурачен — совершенным подражанием. — Прости за всё, что я сказал, — издевается она, тихо, хрипло и по-мужски. — Ты просто мне нужен.

Затем она переключает внимание на Сэма, и самодовольная улыбка освещает её черты, когда она приближается к брату.

— Сэм, где ты? — вторит она грубому баритону Дина, и глаза Сэма расширяются. Не то чтобы у Дина дела шли намного лучше. Это чертовски нервирует — когда слышишь собственный голос, звучащий из чужого рта, особенно учитывая миниатюрную цыпочку, стоящую перед ним, и Дин в гневе сжимает челюсть, когда понимает, как она их обоих поймала. — Ну же, Сэмми, — продолжает она голосом Дина, в котором слышится отчаяние, как будто у него в горле стоят слёзы, — _пожалуйста_ , где ты?

И разумеется… _разумеется_ , именно так она заманивала в ловушку всех своих жертв. Подражала голосу людей, о которых те заботились, чтобы затащить их глубже в болото. Бедняги, вероятно, слышали голоса тех любовников, с которыми здесь отдыхали. Точно так же, как она поступила с ними. И кто бы не пошёл в самую чащу, чтобы защитить супруга, несмотря на предупреждения? Или попытаться помириться после болезненной ссоры? Дин сглатывает желчь и не может не думать о женщине, которую Сэм упомянул пару дней назад. Той, что умерла в одиночестве и страхе после ссоры со своим отдалившимся мужем. Ей надо было просто бросить его на фиг. Она всё ещё была бы жива.

— Ну, должен отдать тебе должное, — неохотно скрипит зубами Дин. — Тебя даже не было в списке подозреваемых. Наш просчёт, правда.

Эбби в ответ на комплимент усмехается, как будто искренне польщена.

— Приятно это слышать, — весело говорит она. Снова своим голосом. — Это всегда поднимает самооценку, когда узнаёшь, что перехитрил парочку охотников. — Она переводит взгляд с одного на другого и слегка поправляет заявление: — Впрочем, вы оба довольно молоды. Вероятно, было бы куда впечатляюще, если бы я поймала тех, кто раньше действительно встречал кого-то вроде меня.

— Да, но тогда ты уже была бы удобрением, — раздражённо говорит Сэм. — Так что, знаешь, везде есть свои плюсы и минусы.

Она опускает голову в ответ на этот сарказм, словно очарована.

— Похоже, ты не очень-то в меня веришь, — говорит Эбби, хлопая ресницами, и это звучит так, будто она снова, блядь, _флиртует_. Беззаботно и тепло поддразнивая. — В конце концов, мне удалось привести вас туда, куда я хотела. Разве этим я не заработала поблажку?

— Ты с самого начала взяла нас на крючок? — спрашивает Дин, сгорая от нетерпения узнать, где же они на этот раз ошиблись. И, возможно, пытается немного отвлечь её внимание от Сэма.

Эбби расплывается в широкой довольной улыбке.

— Вы бы удивились, узнав, как хорошо можно прочитать кого-то с того самого момента, как он подходит к стойке регистрации. Один разговор. Вот и всё, что нужно, и это настолько очевидно, что почти _слишком_ легко. — Она небрежно к нему подходит, а затем подаётся ближе, как будто раскрывает какой-то маленький дружеский секрет. — Я всегда знаю, на какую добычу не стоит тратить время, — игриво шепчет Эбби, — на тех, кто слишком труслив, чтобы выйти из отеля. — Она поднимает глаза, чтобы встретиться с ним лицом к лицу, и, сука, _смеётся_. — И я всегда узнаю тех, кто хочет что-то доказать, — поддразнивает она, дружески проводя пальцем по центру его груди. — Нетрудно догадаться, какие пары будут спорить, а какие на спор тайком сюда проберутся — и как только я разлучу их, так легко дать каждому именно то, чего они хотят. Сказать им именно то, что им нужно услышать.

Дин крепко прикусывает кончик языка от этого откровения. Он был слишком занят насущной проблемой, чтобы сложить два и два относительно той маленькой погони за гусем, которую она ему устроила. Сэм не говорил всех тех вещей на протоке. _Эбби_ говорила. И она всё это время лгала сквозь гнилые острые зубы. Она лгала обо всём. Дин сжимает кулаки и изо всех сил дёргает их в стороны от бёдер. У него не очень хорошо получается, но боль немного успокаивает. Всё нормально. Дин её, на самом деле, заслужил за то, что попался на такой дилетантский трюк. Не так уж трудно будет забыть все те извращённые чувства, которые она в нём пробудила. Он сможет притвориться, что этого никогда не было. То есть если им удастся пережить сегодняшнюю ночь.

— Между прочим, я знала, что это будет спор, — говорит Эбби. — С вами двумя. — Она слегка усмехается, что-то вспоминая, а затем снова переводит взгляд на Сэма. Чтобы убедиться, что она справедливо включила его в этот маленький разговор тет-а-тет. — Вы и пяти минут не продержитесь, не огрызаясь друг на друга, — добавляет она с лёгким упрёком. — Спорщики — мои любимчики. Вас гораздо легче поймать поодиночке. — Эбби испускает лёгкий вздох и скрещивает руки на груди. — Я не критикую или что-то ещё, вы мне _действительно_ нравитесь, ребята.

— Забавный способ это показать, — неуверенно говорит Сэм, и Дин запоздало понимает, что тот всё ещё немного пьян.

Она отшатывается, как будто её оскорбили ни за что.

— Я ем раз, может быть, два раза в год, — решительно говорит Эбби. — И всё. Я никогда не объедаюсь. Беру только то, что мне нужно. — Она даже, кажется, немного гордится собой, пока говорит это. — Можно сказать, устойчивое ведение сельского хозяйства. Это этически ответственно.

— Ну, вот только твоя _этическая ответственность_ подразумевает убийства, — язвительно фыркает Сэм, вероятно, немного более наглый, чем был бы, будь трезв.

Эбби не клюёт на приманку, спокойная, как удав, пока рационально аргументирует свою точку зрения.

— Мне нужно питаться, — объясняет она. — Так же, как и вам. Чем это отличается от того, как ваш вид убивает и потребляет животных? — И она говорит об этом безумно искренне, как будто ждёт, что ей будут аплодировать за выдержку. — Еда есть еда, верно?

Дин издаёт насмешливый звук.

— Эй, как только парочка коров взбунтуется и придёт за мной с дробовиком, это будет их законное право.

— Ну, может, стоило взять с собой дробовик, — любезно шутит Эбби.

Она шагает к нему, слегка меняя позу, как будто наконец-то решилась на убийство, и Дин напрягает мозг, пытаясь найти выход. Он начал дёргать путы с того самого момента, как проснулся, и запястья немного ослабли, но всё же недостаточно, чтобы освободиться. Нужно задержать её ещё немного. Дин прижимается спиной к дереву, пытаясь увеличить между ними расстояние настолько, насколько это возможно, а затем почти выдыхает от облегчения, когда мысли цепляются за реальную возможность.

Эбби упомянула, что оценивала их в первый день, но это всё ещё не объясняет, как она узнала, что ему сказать, пока притворялась Сэмом. Потому что она проделала лучшую работу по подражанию его брату, чем все, кого Дин когда-либо видел. Даже убедительнее, чем перевёртыш. Она каким-то образом узнала интимные подробности о нём и Сэме, об их жизни, о том, как они разговаривают друг с другом.

— Эй, погоди, — огрызается Дин, хватаясь за последнюю соломинку. — Просто скажи одну вещь, ладно? — Эбби замирает, как будто заинтригована, так что Дин облизывает губы и идёт ва-банк. — Откуда ты знала, что сказать? — спрашивает он. — Если мы тебе _действительно_ нравимся, то ты могла бы хотя бы рассказать, как нас поймала, верно? Считай это последней просьбой.

Эбби на мгновение обдумывает просьбу, задумчиво склонив голову набок, пока на её лице не расцветает ещё одна дружелюбная улыбка.

— _Люди_ , — говорит она почти с любовью, но каким-то жутким голосом. — Вы всегда такие свободные и безрассудные в общении. — Она слегка качает головой и смотрит на него, затем на Сэма понимающим взглядом. — Это правда, что поначалу я не совсем представляла, как заманю вас сюда, но было так до смешного легко дать вам обоим то, чего вы хотите. Прочесать ваши голосовые сообщения, историю интернета, текстовые сообщения, и решение пришло секунду спустя. Я не могла поверить своему счастью.

Дин переключает мысли на бег, пока Эбби в нескольких футах рассеянно продолжает монолог. Как она получила доступ к их интернет-истории? Пробралась в комнату и взломала ноутбук, пока их не было? Но это не объясняет _смс-ки_. Или голосовые сообщения, если только она в тот момент не подслушала их каким-то образом. Дин всё время носил с собой телефон, за исключением тех моментов, когда спал, но их комната была надёжно защищена. Он сам об этом позаботился. Ни за что в жизни никто даже отдалённо похожий на монстра туда не пробирался бы. Особенно не разбудив его. Так как же, чёрт возьми, она получила эту информацию? Дин понятия не имеет, у какого существа есть такой уровень моджо. _Или кто может раззявить свою челюсть, как проклятая змея_ , вынужден он горько признаться самому себе. Они тут столкнулись с чем-то совершенно новым и зашли в долбаный тупик.

— Я имею в виду, неудивительно, что вы смогли обмануть всех остальных в отеле, — дразняще продолжает Эбби, как будто он в последние несколько минут проявлял безумный интерес. — Держу пари, что вы долго искали такой предлог.

— Слушай, просто заткнись, ладно? — Глаза Сэма блестят от паники, когда Дин оглядывается на него, и он понятия не имеет почему. — Ты уже привела нас туда, куда хотела, — говорит брат, бросая быстрый взгляд на Дина и тут же снова отводя глаза. — Просто убей нас уже.

Дин пытается телекинетически придушить Сэма за попытку ускорить их убийство, не имея плана побега, но Эбби, похоже, не разделяет его неведения.

— Не нужно так стесняться старшего брата, — ободряюще воркует она. — Он в той же самой лодке. — Она снова поворачивается к Дину с выжидательной улыбкой. — Ведь так?

Дин переводит взгляд с Эбби на брата и обратно и абсолютно ненавидит это чувство, словно он не в курсе происходящего. Это унизительно. Он не хочет быть униженным перед долбаным монстром.

— О чём ты говоришь? — спрашивает он с натянутой неохотой.

Эбби на его вопрос замирает, её брови морщатся в весёлом замешательстве, как будто она думает, что он разыгрывает перед ними какую-то шутку. И только когда его лицо даже не дрожит, она отмирает.

— Подожди, — говорит она с нарастающим восторгом, — ты не знаешь? — А потом она хохочет до упаду. Откинув голову назад, зажмурившись, пока её прорывает посреди долбаного болота. — Ты серьёзно? — хрипит Эбби через несколько мгновений, вытирая настоящие слёзы веселья со щёк. — Я поняла это _сразу же_ , это было так трогательно очевидно… а ты даже не _знаешь_? Вау, это действительно будет весело. — Она идёт прямо к нему, готовая, как грёбаный бивер, ещё немного поразвлечься с добычей. — Позволь мне, прежде чем ты встретишь свой неизбежный конец, тебя немного просветить, — игриво говорит Эбби. — _Сэмми_ был вл…

Пять выстрелов пробивают её торс прежде, чем она успевает произнести ещё хоть слово, резко толкая её вперёд и разбрызгивая кровь на грудь Дина. Она отшатывается ровно настолько, чтобы Дин успел мельком увидеть за её плечом брата, освободившего левую руку, и дымящийся пистолет в ней, прежде чем ей удаётся восстановить равновесие. _О_ , думает Дин. _Наверное, это был план побега_. Хотя он понятия не имеет, где Сэм прятал пистолет, раз она не нашла. Может быть, запихнул в штаны. Ха. _Это пистолет у тебя в кармане или ты просто рад меня видеть?_

Эбби неровно, прерывисто втягивает воздух, и хорошее настроение Дина мгновенно испаряется, когда она снова пошатывается, чтобы сориентироваться.

— Эм, _Сэм_ , — предлагает он. — Может, попробовать серебро?

— Это и было серебро, — напряжённо говорит брат.

Эбби поворачивает голову, слишком спокойная для дамочки, которой только что несколько раз выстрелили в грудь, и решительно возвращается к Сэму.

— Это было _подло_ , — говорит она так, словно её чувства задеты, а затем хватает лицо брата хорошо наманикюренной рукой. Она даже не дёрнулась, чтобы выхватить пистолет. Он против неё так же безобиден, как чёртов нож для масла.

Сэм рычит, как она дёргает его на себя, пока тонкие зубы прорастают снова, а челюсть раздвигается, и потом подаётся вперёд, — и Дин рычит, беспомощно дёргая путы, — но вместо того, чтобы кусать Сэма, вместо того, чтобы царапать его лицо или разрывать ему горло и выпустить кровь досуха, она просто _дышит_. И брат постепенно становится обескураживающе безвольным по мере того, как нечто похожее на белый, тонкий дым начинает подниматься из его рта.

И она это _вдыхает_.

Дин рвёт путы, как сумасшедший, отчаянно пытаясь освободиться, чтобы защитить брата. Чтобы спасти его от твари, вцепившейся ему в лицо. Дин выкрикивает ей оскорбления, худшие, которые может придумать, чтобы заставить Эбби сосредоточиться на нём. Дин… _молча толкает в сторону ту зловещую дверь в спальню, точно зная, что увидит, когда это сделает. Закутанную в плащ, чёрную фигуру, склонившуюся над лицом Сэмми. Кормящуюся. Причиняющую ему **боль**. Одна тонкая, когтистая рука вытянулась на кровати рядом с ней. А Сэм такой маленький. Сэмми такой маленький, и Дин должен был его защищать. Он не должен был уходить. Затем белый свет — тот же **самый** слабый, белый свет — собирается во рту разлагающейся твари. С тревожным шепчущим звуком, пока существо склоняется над маленьким братом. И Дин хватает дробовик. Он хватается за дробовик, как и положено, но не может заставить себя нажать на курок. Это его работа, его **единственная** работа — беречь и охранять Сэмми, — а он даже её не может выполнить. Сэмми умрёт, и это всё его вина, потому что он **ушёл**. Дробовик щёлкает, когда он взводит курок, — потому что это всё, что Дин может сделать, — и затем пасть. Эта чёрная, зияющая, рваная пасть раскрывается, когда существо кричит. Этот шипящий, нечеловеческий крик. С которым штрига обратила внимание на **него**._

Дин резко втягивает воздух и отрывается от ужасных, наполненных чувством вины воспоминаний. Их отец ворвался в дверь как раз в самый последний момент, играя героя, когда он не смог, но Джона сейчас здесь нет. Есть только Дин. Только Дин может защитить младшего брата, и ему уже не девять грёбаных лет. Он взрослый мужчина с жизненным опытом и навыками за спиной. Он сражался и убивал каждого монстра, которого только можно себе представить, и он даже искал информацию по лучшим из них, когда это было необходимо. У Дина нет времени, чтобы пробежаться по списку из восьмидесяти шести потенциальных способов убить эту тварь — плюс их обычные соль, ракетницы и колья в багажнике машины, — но обезглавливание всегда было лучшей ставкой. Дин не может достаточно для этого освободиться, и у него нет мачете под рукой, но он никогда не идёт никуда без дополнительного лезвия, примотанного к лодыжке.

Он изо всех сил дёргается, позволяя виду Сэма в опасности наполнить организм адреналином, пока лента не соскребает кожу с запястья, и ему удаётся освободить одну руку. В следующую секунду Дин вытаскивает спрятанный нож из ботинка. И через секунду бросает его, прямо и точно.

И его прицел всегда был охуенно _безупречным_.

Лезвие вонзается прямо в затылок Эбби. _Глубоко_. Перерезает ей позвоночник одним быстрым движением. Вероятно, она даже не чувствует боли, когда безжизненно падает в болото. Её стеклянные глаза всё ещё открыты, наполовину погружённые в мутную воду, когда она пожинает то, что, чёрт возьми, посеяла.

Сэм громко хватает ртом воздух, резко начиная дышать снова, дёргается от внезапного отсутствия нападения, размахивая перед собой левой рукой, и его Таурус выскользает из безжизненных пальцев и со всплеском падает в мелкую воду у его ног.

— Отойди от него, сучка, — устало шутит Дин.

А потом брат смеётся. Измученно и напуганно, выпуская больше воздуха, чем звука, но это всё равно смех. Он в порядке, и Дин тоже может дышать.

— Спасибо, Рипли[8], — отшучивается Сэм, и тут Дин вспоминает, что тот всё ещё немного пьян. Не говоря уже о том, что слаб из-за той высосанной из него фигни — чем бы она ни была.

Дин концентрирует всё внимание на том, чтобы выбраться из оставшейся клейкой ленты, что сделать теперь легче, когда не нужно гнаться за истекающим временем, а затем подходит к Эбби, чтобы выдернуть нож из её затылка. Он немного застрял в кости, и ему приходится довольно сильно потянуть, чтобы его вытащить. Её голова с очередным тошнотворным всплеском снова падает в воду, и Дин переступает через труп, чтобы освободить Сэма.

— Она была вроде как горячей, а? — лениво упоминает Сэм, и Дину приходится остановиться от перерезания скотча и пригвоздить его взглядом, как будто он сошёл с ума. — Я имею в виду Сигурни Уивер, — многозначительно уточняет Сэм. — Не… _её_.

Дин тихонько посмеивается над этим недоразумением.

— Ух, — игриво говорит он, — в «Охотниках за привидениями» лучше.

Сэм снова смеётся. И это самая охуенно красивая вещь, которую Дин когда-либо слышал.

— Эй, чувак? — спрашивает брат спустя ещё один странный момента.

Дин рассеянно хмыкает, по большей части всё ещё сосредоточенный на работе.

— Что это была за _хуйня_?

Он испускает слабый вздох.

— Сэмми, — честно отвечает он, — я, блядь, понятия не имею.

С последним куском ленты обмякший Сэм падает в его объятия, и Дин обнимает его ещё до того, как понимает, что делает это. Они оба валятся, прислонившись спиной к основанию дерева, и задница Дина буквально оказывается в болоте, учитывая, что они в настоящее время сидят, на три дюйма погружённые в воду, но Сэм здесь, и они оба живы, и ничто другое не имеет значения. Не тогда, когда он настолько устал. Потому что Дин не уверен, что это такое, но что-то глубоко в душе успокаивает, когда он держит Сэма вот так. На этот раз никаких оправданий. Никаких «у меня спина болит» или «мы должны притворяться парочкой перед этими раздражающими людьми». Это только он и его младший брат, Сэм, в безопасности, окружённый его руками так долго, сколько он захочет. Но всё хорошо, потому что никто не смотрит. Это кажется более реальным, когда они одни, как сейчас. _Дину_ кажется более реальным.

Он зарывается носом в волосы Сэма и беззастенчиво вдыхает его запах.

Они сидят, измождённо прижавшись друг к другу, долгое время, прежде чем снова заговорить. Дин почти жалеет, что не может уснуть прямо здесь, чёрт бы побрал болото, с Сэмом, свернувшимся калачиком рядом, где ему самое место. Глубокая, хорошо похороненная его часть боится вернуться к тому, как это было раньше. Холодные, раздельные кровати. А между ними — целая комната мотеля. Только звук дыхания брата помогал ему пережить ночь.

Сэм слегка извивается, прижимаясь к его груди, вытягивая из тёмных мыслей, пока пытается устроиться удобнее.

— Что ж, — говорит он в изгиб плеча Дина. — Думаю, наш монстр был не Дональдом.

Дин при этом напоминании издаёт стон.

— Ублюдок, возможно, одурачил меня тем, что умчался отсюда, поджав хвост, — ворчит он, задним числом раздражённый всей этой чёртовой ситуацией. Даже если сейчас всё, в общем-то, закончилось.

Сэм в объятиях Дина прижимается ещё теснее — и он, вероятно, замёрз, запоздало осознаёт Дин. Он до сих пор в той тонкой футболке. Так что Дин обнимает его чуть крепче. Пытается взять на себя большую часть холодной воды.

— Мы были не очень деликатными во время допроса, — напоминает Сэм. — Он, вероятно, понял, что мы считаем его подозреваемым в исчезновении людей.

— И он сбежал, прежде чем его успели привлечь к судебному разбирательству, — вздыхает Дин. — Блин, от этого он только выглядит более виноватым. Ну и придурок.

— Он был не самым сообразительным парнем, Дин. — Сэм трётся головой о его грудь, как будто пытается избавиться от зуда, а потом снова успокаивается. — Эй, Ди? — бормочет он. Дин просто мычит в ответ, даже если внутри всё вспыхивает чертовски приятным теплом от редкого прозвища. — Насчёт нашей ссоры… — Сэм замолкает, неловко и виновато, как будто не уверен, должен ли произнести эти слова снова.

Но Дин уже вроде как участвовал в этом разговоре.

— Я знаю, Сэмми, — любезно говорит он. — Мне тоже.

Однако Сэм не даёт им так легко сорваться с крючка.

— Я правда хотел, чтобы ты пошёл со мной, Дин, — говорит он. И это честно и мило, и Дин отпускает крошечную часть гнева.

— Да, ну, — говорит он в ответ, — я хотел, чтобы ты остался. — И это честно и мило, и Дин придержит крошечную часть гнева.

Но для Сэма этого вполне достаточно, судя по тому, как он удовлетворённо вздыхает и закрывает глаза. Они слишком взрослые, чтобы вот так прижиматься друг к другу, но Дин не уверен, что сможет отпустить его, даже если попытается.

Он оглядывается на труп, безжизненно уставившийся на них, и небрежно спрашивает себя, как, чёрт возьми, они избавятся от него своим привычным способом. Потому что Дин понятия не имеет, как они смогут найти достаточно сухое дерево в протоке, чтобы сжечь труп. Впрочем, он считает, в худшем случае, возможно, они могут просто облить всё жидкостью для розжига, а затем выстрелить парой сигнальных ракет, пока огонь не займётся. Они делали и больше с меньшим.

И тут Дин вспоминает, как Сэм уронил свой пистолет в болото. _Боже_ , его будет пиздец как трудно почистить.

Сэм снова прижимается к нему, на этот раз настойчивее, и Дин хмурится, глядя на макушку брата.

— Эй, ты в порядке? — тихо спрашивает он.

— Нет, — жалобно стонет Сэм. — Кажется, меня сейчас вырвет.

И Дин не может сдержать волну смеха, когда, наконец, разводит руки в стороны, чтобы позволить Сэму уползти в листву.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Fortunate Son — антивоенная песня американской группы Creedence Clearwater Revival.  
> [2] Free Bird — композиция американской рок-группы Lynyrd Skynyrd.  
> [3] Рик Флэр — бывший американский рестлер.  
> [4] Хай-хэт — тип тарелок со стойкой, используемый в ударной установке.  
> [5] In vino veritas — Истина в вине.  
> [6] Национальный парк Эверглейдс — заповедник водно-болотных угодий площадью более 6000 квадратных километров на южной оконечности американского штата Флорида, напоминающий медленно текущую реку, поросшую травой.  
> [7] Кларк Гейбл — американский актёр и секс-символ 1930—1940-х годов, носивший прозвище «Король Голливуда».  
> [8] Отсылка к фильму «Чужой» с Сигурни Уивер в главной роли.


	7. Эпилог

— Так, я нашёл, — говорит Сэм, из-за слабого отсвета экрана ноутбука морщины усталости вокруг его глаз кажутся глубже. Честно говоря, _любой_ выглядел бы немного измождённым после такой ночи, как у брата. И облачно-серый утренний свет, струящийся через окна, конечно же, не помогает. — Тварь называется крокотта.

Дин издаёт удивлённый звук, продолжая собирать по комнате все их вещи и укладывать.

— Как будто игра на лужайке, — шутит он.

— Они падальщики. — Сэм издаёт скрипучий зевок, а затем трёт лицо руками, вероятно, пытаясь восстановить кровообращение. — Они подражают голосам близких жертвы, — говорит он, — чтобы заманить ничего не подозревающую добычу в тень, где затем они поглощают их… — Он замолкает, склонив голову к экрану. — …Душу, может быть? Я не знаю, думаю, лучшим переводом будет «жизненная сила». _Но_ это даже не лучшая часть, — добавляет он с чувством сухого веселья. — Крокотты предпочитают жить в грязи.

 _Ну конечно же_ , с усталым сарказмом думает Дин.

— Полагаю, это объясняет бойлерную.

Сэм на его слова тихо фыркает и возвращает внимание простому глазированному пончику, который грыз последние несколько минут. Это, наверное, единственное, что его желудок сможет удержать после Сэмова вчерашнего небольшого запоя.

Дин проскользнул в лобби несколько часов назад. Хотел сам устроить свою жалкую версию обслуживания номера, учитывая, что в голову Сэма, вероятно, прямо сейчас словно толчёного цемента насыпали. Пончики оказались единственным вариантом завтрака, который можно легко понести, и поскольку было ещё достаточно рано, чтобы вокруг никто не ошивался, Дин просто спустился вниз и взял целую коробку.

Он наблюдает, как брат высовывает язык и слизывает крошки с губ, бледный, влажно-розовый на фоне мягкой плоти, и крепче сжимает грязную рубашку в кулаке. Эбби сама не знала, о чём говорила. Она просто каким-то образом учуяла этот жуткий афродизиак, которым всё ещё был накачан его организм, и сделала глупые выводы. И всё же… на какую-то долю секунды Дин не может не думать о том, чтобы провести своим языком по губам Сэма, пробуя на вкус сладкую выпечку. Пробуя на вкус своего брата. Снова. Он мог бы помочь Сэмми чувствовать себя лучше. Помочь забыть всё плохое, что с ним случилось, точно так же, как они сделали в той бойлерной. Заполнить все пустоты, пока не останется места ни для чего другого, кроме запаха, вкуса и ощущения их вместе. Каким-то извращённым образом он думает, что уже может зависеть от этого. Каким-то необычным — и немного больным — признаёт он, но в этом есть смысл. Это просто ещё одна уловка в его арсенале методов заботы о Сэме. Та, которой он не сможет воспользоваться, если не хочет получить кулаком по лицу. Ему придётся следить за этим. Дин качает головой и наконец швыряет футболку обратно в сумку. Скоро им нужно будет заскочить в прачечную самообслуживания.

— Эй, э-э, Сэмми?

Сэм издаёт звук, чтобы показать, что слушает, но это звучит слишком болезненно. Пацан будет бесполезен до завтрашнего дня.

Дин медлит столько, сколько может, заканчивая упаковывать вещи, а потом просто стоит там, немного неловко свесив руки по бокам. Он собирается задать пиздец опасный вопрос. Он должен просто запихнуть всё в дальний ящик и никогда больше не упоминать об этом… но он должен знать.

— А как она звучала для тебя? Эта, эм, _крокотта_.

Брат наклоняет голову и хмурится от такого глупого вопроса.

— Как ты.

Дин коротко вздыхает, услышав очевидный ответ.

— Нет, придурок, — говорит он почти без раздражения, — я имею в виду, что она сказала?

Сэм неожиданно давится завтраком. Его рука тянется вперёд, чтобы схватиться за край стола, пока он борется с приступом рваного кашля, и Дин очень терпеливо ждёт, когда он снова сможет дышать.

— Эм, — слабо говорит он, и его взгляд бегает по комнате, как будто останавливается везде и всюду, где нет лица Дина. — Ты всё просил меня прийти к тебе. Я… я просто думал, что ты в беде, понимаешь? Зовёшь меня на помощь. — Он прочищает горло и застенчиво собирает оставшиеся крошки на столе в аккуратную маленькую кучку. — А ты?

Дин точно не знает, на что надеялся. Почему вдруг чувствует себя опустошённым. Всё, что Сэм только что сказал, — лучший возможный ответ, который он мог дать. Разумный, простой и тот, что можно оставить позади и двигаться дальше. Но какая-то его часть всё равно разочарована.

— Да, — лжёт он. И не встречается с вопросительным взглядом брата. — Та же фигня. «Иди ко мне» и всё такое. Я решил, что ты застрял в грязи или вроде того и хочешь, чтобы я вытащил твою тупую задницу из болота.

Сэм закатывает глаза — или пытается это сделать, пока движение не заставляет его вздрогнуть, — и тот момент, который у них почти был, умирает.

Дин бросает полную сумку на кровать, а затем на мгновение подумывает о том, чтобы бросить рюкзак Сэма ему прямо в грудь, прежде чем думает снова и просто бросает его на стол с тревожным скрипом дерева. Мелкое удовлетворение от такого дешёвого приёма не будет стоить вспышки вины за обиженную реакцию брата. Ерунда. Дин может быть милым время от времени. Спросите любого. И если немного нежной заботы заставит Сэма улыбнуться с мягкой благодарностью, это того стоит. И если эта мягкая улыбка делает что-то странное с внутренностями Дина — ну, это не касается никого, кроме него самого.

К тому же он был милым всю прошлую ночь, позволив Сэму стонать и скулить в кустах, пока сам занимался всей грязной уборкой. Потребовалось три похода к машине и обратно, чтобы набрать достаточно жидкости для розжига и сделать всю работу. Дин не закончил даже к тому моменту, как слабый голубой свет занимающегося рассвета начал ползти по верхушкам деревьев. Точнее закончил лишь большую часть. Последние мелкие кусочки Эбби, которые за это время не успели сгореть, он выбросил в воду, — чтобы они или опустились на болотистое дно, или чтобы их сожрала местная дикая фауна. Так же, как она, должно быть, поступала со своими жертвами. Что посеешь, то и… и всё такое.

— Эй, Дин? — неуверенно спрашивает Сэм. Он втягивает в себя воздух, как будто хочет сказать больше, но момент молчания просто повисает в воздухе, пока вместо этого Сэм не захлопывает ноутбук. Затем бросает остатки недоеденного пончика обратно в коробку и встаёт со стула, стряхивая оставшиеся крошки с джинсов. Всеми этими большими, неуклюжими ладонями и нервной энергией.

— Да, Сэм, — подсказывает Дин, устав ждать продолжения. — Что?

Сэм сжимает и разжимает руки по бокам, и Дин уже готов обхватить их своими руками, чтобы остановить раздражающее движение, когда брат, наконец, начинает говорить.

— Вчера вечером, — нерешительно напоминает он, — насчёт того, что говорила Эбби…

Иисусе. И всё _это_ из-за того, что Сэм не может просто оставить всё как есть.

— Она наговорила кучу дерьма, чувак, — устало вздыхает Дин. — Не обращай никакого внимания на эту хрень. Она просто сказала то, что, по её мнению, мы хотели услышать.

Сэм секунду пристально на него смотрит этим своим грустным щенячьим взглядом, как будто думает не согласиться, а затем сдаётся.

— Да, — тихо отвечает он, глядя вниз на свои пальцы, задержавшиеся на краю стола. — Наверное, ты прав.

Только вот Дин не может оставить всё как есть, когда брат так явно расстроен. Это не он.

— Слушай, — мягче говорит он, — всё стало таким странным из-за этой недели, да? — Сэм, впрочем, не выглядит ободрённым его словами; если уж на то пошло, он выглядит ещё более виноватым, поэтому Дин идёт дальше. — Ты и я, у нас всё хорошо, Сэмми, — успокаивает он. — Последние пять дней перемололи нас в грёбаной мясорубке, но у нас всё хорошо. Нам пришлось практически жить в дрянной девчачьей, сопливой мелодраме, сражаться с монстром-извращенцем, которого никто из нас никогда раньше даже не _видел_ , всё время прячась от целого отеля любопытных гражданских. Конечно, после этого ты будешь чувствовать себя немного не в своей тарелке. — Дин дёргает себя за воротник и делает вид, что разговаривает не столько с самим собой, сколько с братом. — И это даже не считая всего этого дерьма с афродизиаками.

— Прости, _что_? — с весёлым недоверием спрашивает Сэм. И так быстро выбирается из расстроенного состояния и переходит в насмешливую снисходительность, что Дину почти приходится смаргивать звёздочки перед глазами. — Какое ещё «дерьмо с афродизиаками»?

Дин от такой резкой реакции колеблется, но всё равно продолжает стоять на своём.

— Ну знаешь, — настойчиво говорит он, — всё это дерьмо со шпанской мушкой, которое они накачивают через вентиляцию. — Впрочем, пока он это говорит, его твердокаменная убеждённость — единственный аргумент, который помог ему пережить эти последние несколько дней, — звучит немного жалко даже на его слух.

Сэм просто смотрит на него, как на сумасшедшего.

— О чём ты _говоришь?_ — раздражённо спрашивает он. И выглядит очень дерзким и высокомерным, пока делает это — осуждающе подбоченив руки, обернув вокруг тазовых косточек только указательные и большие пальцы. Мистер Высокий и Могучий, даже при том, что в его черепе Джон Бонэм[1] играет барабанное соло. — Это место — четырёхзвёздочный курорт.

— Ага, — усмехается Дин, — за исключением секретных грёбаных наркотиков, которыми они всех тут накачали. Всё что угодно ради прибыли, да?

Брат не уделяет ему ни капли понимания. Даже не тратит секунды на вдох, прежде чем начать хохотать прямо ему в лицо. Как говнюк.

— Они ничем не накачивали отель, псих, — смеётся Сэм, и его глаза блестят весельем под мягкими прядями чёлки. Дин мог бы даже подумать, что ему идёт это выражение, если бы прямо сейчас не был так занят обидой.

— Ага, плевать, Сэм, — угрюмо бормочет он, роясь в бумажнике, чтобы достать несколько лишних купюр для горничных.

Но Сэм просто продолжает давить, как будто не может просто отпустить.

— Ты же знаешь, что шпанская мушка на самом деле так не работает, верно? — говорит он. — Это миф. Кантаридин только раздражат мочевыводящие пути и ничего больше.

— Что, правда?

— Да, _правда_ , — усмехается брат. — Господи, Дин.

Дин прикусывает язык, чтобы ничего не ляпнуть, и с силой засовывает бумажник обратно в джинсы.

— Может, ты просто уберёшь компьютер? — отрывисто приказывает он, совсем не тонко пытаясь сменить тему разговора. — Мог бы хотя бы попытаться внести свой вклад. — Похмелье может идти лесом, он уже покончил с маршрутом сочувствия. Он берёт оба их ключа от номера и всё остальное, что ему понадобится, чтобы выписаться на стойке регистрации. Эбби там этим утром точно не будет. Дину, вероятно, придётся разбираться с Снобным Снобом. — Встретимся у машины, — бросает он через плечо, направляясь прямиком в коридор. Сэм, впрочем, наверняка понял, что он больше смущён, чем зол, потому что издевательский смех вообще не затихает.

Дин захлопывает дверь прямо перед глупым лицом брата.

~*~

Когда Дин заканчивает дела и входит из отеля, снаружи всё ещё серо, но уже не холодно, а душно, и земля покрыта тёмной грязью. Бо и Вивиан в нескольких шагах уже загружают свою машину, хотя, учитывая невыносимое количество чемоданов, которые они всё пытаются впихнуть в багажник, они будут этим заниматься ещё некоторое время. Дин, вероятно, должен пойти и помочь, но прошлой ночью он уже и так знатно извалялся в грязи и не очень хочет делать это снова. Эстель выходит на переднюю парковку только через мгновение после этого, изящно направляя армию коридорных туда-сюда, пока они таскают её тяжёлый багаж — что чертовски смешно, — и несколькими минутами позже выходит Сэм с их сумками, перекинутыми через плечи. Он и впрямь немного морщится от уличного света, даже с приглушённым и тусклым солнцем за дымкой облаков.

Дин направляется к брату, когда чувствует задерживающее похлопывание по плечу. Достаточно сильное, чтобы остановить его, и он поворачивается, видя Кэт, нервную и решительную, у своего плеча.

— Эй, Дин? — говорит она с опаской, и, очевидно, это будет больше, чем простое быстрое «увидимся позже». Он ловит взгляд Сэма, игнорирует выражение усталого раздражения и, наконец, получает поражённый кивок. Брат выглядит таким же угрюмым, как и всегда в последние дни, когда дело было связано с Кэт, но Дин всё равно бросает ему ключи. И делает вид, что не чувствует ни малейшего укола вины за то, что оставил Сэма на произвол судьбы. Это даже _близко_ не первый раз, когда он отшил брата ради девушки. Он вообще не должен ничего чувствовать.

— В чём дело? — Дин наконец поворачивается к Кэт, засовывая руки в карманы и натягивая улыбку.

Она откидывает волосы с лица, набираясь смелости сказать то, что собирается сказать, и он терпеливо ждёт, пока она не будет готова.

— Слушай, — тихо начинает она, — я знаю, что это неуместно, и ты можешь послать меня на хрен, если я выхожу за рамки, но… — Кэт на секунду задерживает дыхание, прежде чем тяжело вздохнуть, и Дин вынужден признать, что ему любопытно. — Мы с Джошем больше не вместе. Я так не думаю. — Она на мгновение замолкает, а потом яростно трясёт головой. — Нет, я _знаю_. Больше — нет. И я просто… — Кэт наконец встречается с ним взглядом, её тёмно-синие глаза ярко горят в тумане. — Я правда почувствовала между нами связь за эту неделю, — честно говорит она, — и я почти уверена, что ты тоже это почувствовал. Всё как ты сказал, верно? Нужно следовать за тем, что, как тебе кажется, сделает тебя счастливым. Итак… вот мой номер. Если ты захочешь. — Она достаёт из кармана сложенный листок бумаги, потёртый и помятый, как будто она теребила его несколько часов, и протягивает с храброй улыбкой.

Но Дин неожиданно для себя застывает в _нерешительности_ , глядя на соблазнительное предложение в её протянутой руке. Это отлично. Это именно то, чего он хотел. Это… отлично. Повышает самооценку. Он даже не очень старался, а ему удалось подцепить на крючок твёрдую _девятку_. Может, _десятку_ , если она так же нетерпелива в постели, как кажется. И теперь, когда их чудовище покоится с миром на дне протоки, у него нет причин продолжать этот большой гей-фарс. Он может снова переспать с любой желающей девушкой в радиусе трёх тысяч миль, а Сэм может снова закатывать глаза и рычать на него за спиной, что, по-видимому, делает _его_ счастливым. Но…

Он поворачивается, чтобы взглянуть на брата, который мучается с их сумками в багажнике, пытаясь не извалять всё в грязи, и за свои труды пачкает по полной ноги, и впервые за свою проклятую жизнь Дин, похоже, не может нажать на курок. Какой бы ни была причина.

— Прости, Кэт, — наконец произносит Дин, нежно сжимая пальцами клочок бумаги. — У меня уже есть он. Я не собираюсь всё просрать.

Но Кэт, кажется, не слишком расстроена его решением. Или удивлена. Она просто понимающе кивает, растягивая губы в грустной улыбке, пока кладёт свой номер в карман.

— Сэму очень повезло, знаешь, — говорит она, и это звучит так, как будто она действительно так думает.

— Нет, — выдыхает Дин, наблюдая, как брат, наконец, замечает грязь, которая впитывается в его тонкие тряпичные кроссовки, а затем откидывает голову с разочарованным стоном. Сэм украдкой бросает несколько взглядов через плечо и осторожно пытается соскрести немного грязи о чистое крыло детки — за что позже получит чёртову взбучку, — но сейчас это лишь заставляет Дина по-идиотски улыбаться. — Это мне повезло, — говорит он. И ему кажется, это тоже звучит так, как будто он действительно так думает.

~*~

Из радио доносится отвратительная альтернативная песня о любви. Из радио _его_ машины. Из радио его прекрасной детки, из которого должна звучать только классика, чтобы её динамики не заглохли от дурацкого музыкального вкуса Сэма. Это именно тот вид кощунства, который доказывает, что нет никакого милостивого Бога, потому что Дин знает: если бы он _существовал_ , он бы очень быстро положил конец этому дерьму. Но всё становится только хуже. Поп-вокалист начинает скулить под мужественное гитарное соло, умоляя какую-то цыпочку по имени Делайла не забывать его, пока она в универе[2]. Сэм всерьёз двигается в такт музыке. Дину хочется удариться головой о приборную панель, и не только потому, что его дурацкое правило «водитель выбирает музыку» так эффектно на нём аукнулось.

— Он только что сказал, что его _голос_ — это _камуфляж_? — категорически спрашивает Дин.

Сэм едва удостаивает его взглядом, тут же снова уставившись на дорогу, как хороший маленький водитель.

— Это всего лишь песня.

— Ага, а что, приличные тексты вымерли в 70-е или типа того? — Дин издаёт долгий притворный стон, безмолвно молясь, что Сэм сдастся, если он будет достаточно надоедливым. — Серьёзно, чувак. Поверить не могу, что ты заставляешь меня это слушать.

Брат не показывает даже намёка на уступку, выражение его лица всё такое же твёрдое и решительное. И чертовски самодовольное.

— Прости, что ты только что сказал, пассажир? — спрашивает он, шутливо прикладывая ладонь к уху. — Потому что я почти уверен, что ты должен был заткнуть свою пирогорезку.

— Это хлеборезка, — по-детски поправляет его Дин, скрестив руки на груди и ещё глубже вжимаясь в сиденье. Место _Сэма_. Пассажирское место. — Ты мог бы, по крайней мере, сказать правильно, — бормочет он.

— С каких это пор ты ешь хлеб?

— Это устойчивое _выражение_ , Сэм. — Дин знает, что проигрывает спор, поэтому вытягивает ноги и дуется ещё немного. — И почему я вообще разрешаю тебе водить?

На правой щеке Сэма появляется ямочка, как будто он кусает её изнутри. Но когда он отвечает, его голос полон нежности. Даже благодарности.

— Потому что ты провёл всю прошлую ночь и сегодняшнее утро, разрубая на куски и сжигая монстра, пока я отсыпался от похмелья? — предлагает он. Мягкий изгиб его губ подчёркивает признательность.

И как, чёрт возьми, после такого Дин должен оставаться расстроенным? Он откидывает голову на спинку сиденья и с удовлетворением слегка опускает веки, просто наблюдая, как Сэм ведёт машину.

— Кстати, как ты? — тепло поддразнивает он.

Сэм бросает на него косой взгляд в ответ.

— Как будто… мне нужно хорошенько проспаться.

Дин фыркает от смеха. Вообще-то, довольно впечатляюще, что его брат-размазня в сознании после вчерашней пьянки. Не говоря уже о монстре, _буквально_ высасывающем душу. И их маленькой перебранке. Дин на один неловкий момент задумывается, как легко они, как правило, чинят мосты после взрывных ссор и возвращаются к привычным ролям. Затем он задумывается, что, может быть, это не совсем хорошо. Впрочем, решение проблем без того, чтобы в самом деле со всем разобраться, верой и правдой служило ему всю жизнь. И изменить всё сейчас кажется вроде как расточительством.

— Дать мои солнечные очки? — предлагает он вместо этого.

— Да, — мгновенно выдыхает Сэм. Как будто только и ждал, когда он об этом заговорит.

На губах Дина появляется улыбка от нелепой вежливости брата — одному богу известно, откуда она у него взялась, — и он некоторое время копается в бардачке, прежде чем передать тёмные очки. Он позволяет Сэмову вздоху облегчения окутать его, пока закрывает защёлку, нежно проводя ногтем большого пальца по маленькой серебряной табличке «Impala», вмонтированной в приборную доску, прежде чем опустить руку обратно на колени.

Через некоторое время Сэм говорит:

— Думаю, проедем ещё пару часов, прежде чем остановимся на обед. Попробуем попасть в Батон-Руж к полудню. — Он несколько раз водит плечами, а потом снова устраивается на месте. — Хочешь бургер?

— Конечно, я хочу бургер, — игриво отвечает Дин. — Не задавай глупых вопросов.

Сэм даже не пытается что-то ответить, но выглядит умиротворённым, насколько возможно, когда снова переводит взгляд на дорогу.

Однако Дин не сводит с него глаз, прослеживает хорошо знакомую карту контуров Сэма, что так же просто как дышать. На фоне серого света, льющегося из окон, он выглядит суровым. Надёжным и настоящим. Он лениво разглядывает профиль нелепого изгиба носа брата. Небольшую ямочку, разделяющую подбородок пополам. Расслабленное положение руки на руле — длинные, тонкие пальцы, которые становятся грубее, широкие костяшки пальцев. Тыльную сторону ладони, обнимающую перфорированную кожу, широкую и округлённую. Утончённую элегантность запястья.

В этом всё дело. Дин всегда был гипер-осведомлён о брате в приводящем в замешательство физическом смысле. Это, вероятно, началось из-за проблем с безопасностью, рассеянно догадывается он, когда он ещё был не выше колена папы, а Сэм — примерно таким же для него. «Заботиться о Сэмми», возможно, было официальным вечным приказом большую часть его жизни, но ему никогда на самом деле не нужно было слышать эти слова вслух. Что-то постоянное было выжжено в нём той ночью… ночью огня. Такое же заклеймённое и неизгладимое, как и пузырящееся пламя, лижущее когтями чёрной копоти стены их бывшего дома. Или, может быть, это появилось раньше, что-то глубоко засевшее в костном мозге, просто не изученное до того момента. Но Дин не может нормально дышать без Сэма на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Чёрт возьми, он почти не выпускал пацана из поля зрения, пока рос. И, возможно, слежка за телом брата, чтобы знать о его состоянии, с годами постепенно превратилась в нечто более конкретное. Проверяя, целый и невредимый ли Сэм, он ещё и оценивал грубую красоту его тела или изгиб нижней части спины.

В этом никогда не было ничего неподобающего. Это не _разглядывание_. Это просто _эстетика_ или что-то вроде. Пришлось бы вытягивать эти слова из него клещами, но весь мир Дина спокойно помещается в пределах тела Сэма. Вся его вселенная. Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы следить за ним. Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы с _удовольствием_ следить за ним.

Это просто… что-то больное в животе напоминает ему, что его тайные поглядывания прямо сейчас не слишком-то кажутся _эстетичными_. И всю эту неделю тоже. Если быть до конца честным с самим собой, то, возможно, что-то изменилось в ту минуту, когда он положил руку на затылок Сэма в квартире в Пало-Альто, одной ладонью прижимая запястье брата к своей груди, а другой прижимая его к полу между своих бёдер. Или, может быть, это случилось, когда Сэм ударил его пяткой в поясницу и с лёгкостью перевернул, прижав твёрдым весом их тела друг к другу впервые за много лет.

Одно лишь угасающее воспоминание о той ночи посылает тёплый пульс, расходящийся в паху Дина, лёгкий и неторопливый. Он знакомый во многих отношениях, и Дин тратит последнюю часть умственной энергии на то, чтобы попытаться оттолкнуть его. Попытаться заглушить низкий гул возбуждения и довольства, который, похоже, исходит между ним и братом как аура, становясь тем сильнее, чем они ближе, становясь тем горячее, чем больше он отскакивает между ними. И отрицать это бесполезно. Это никогда, блядь, не работает. Не совсем. Не всегда.

 _Ёбаный чёртов афродизиак_ — первая мысль, которая всплывает в голове, горькая и автоматическая. Но потом он вспоминает. Сэма, смеющегося над ним этим утром в их шикарном гостиничном номере. Глубокие ямочки по краям его улыбки, блеск его глаз. Шпанская мушка не взаправду. «Она так не работает», — сказал он тогда. Но если там ничего не было, если всю эту неделю там ничего _не было_ , то это значит…

 _Нет…_ думает Дин. _Нет. Никогда. Невозможно_. Но даже в его сознании эти слова звучат устало, слабо и хлипко. Он больше не может сражаться со своими демонами. Он слишком устал от этой бесконечной, невозможной игры в «Прибей крота». Скорее уж «Прибей _гидру_ ». Потому что каждый раз, когда у него получается подавить одно чувство, отрицать каждое жгучее желание, продолжать слепо притворяться, что с ним всё в порядке, что он и Сэм нормальные и что всё вернётся на круги своя, если он просто продержится немного дольше… на этом месте появляются ещё три. И они гораздо сильнее. Горячее. Язвительно, жёстко _неоспоримее_. Поэтому Дин наконец-то перестаёт сражаться. Дин смотрит, как брат ведёт машину, крепко держа одну руку на руле, пока его красивое лицо устремлено к серебристому горизонту. Дин наблюдает за Сэмом, как наблюдал каждый день своей жизни, и позволяет этому тлеющему угольку гореть в его взгляде, сердце и члене. Это не значит, что здесь нечто большее.

 _Невозможно_ , снова шепчет мозг, но теперь голос звучит гораздо тише.

Так тихо, что Дин даже не уверен, что вообще его слышит.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Джон Бонэм — британский барабанщик-виртуоз, участник группы Led Zeppelin, за время игры в которой стал одним из величайших и влиятельнейших ударников в рок-музыке.  
> [2] Песня Hey There Delilah группы Plain White T's.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Штат Байю — «прозвище» штата Луизиана.  
> [2] Красные города — города, муниципальное управление которых контролируется Республиканской партией США. Эта партия поддерживает традиционные семейные ценности и, следовательно, отрицательно относится к ЛГБТ-сообществу.  
> [3] Super 8 — американский гостиничный бренд, крупнейшая в мире сеть бюджетных отелей.  
> [4] Отсылка к 9 серии «Дом», в которой Дин и Сэм избавляются от призрака Мэри в их старом доме в Канзасе.


End file.
